Requiem
by Sedgie
Summary: AU - Et si l'Ark s'était crashé 35 ans plus tôt ? Et si Clarke était née sur Terre et n'avait toujours connu que la vie rude qu'offrait ce monde post-apocalyptique ? Le destin réunirait-il alors la fille du peuple du ciel et celle amenée à gouverner ceux sur Terre ?
1. Il était une fois

**Requiem**

 **Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle fic Clexa bien sur !**

 **Désolée pour l'attente mais entre mes vacances plus qu'énergique, la rentrée qui ne m'a pas laissé en reste et un petit week-end a Copenhague durant lequel j'ai eu l'immense plaisir de rencontrer notre Heda préférée...**

 **Autant vous dire que je n'ais pas eu une minute à moi. Mais heureusement, j'avais déjà entamé l'écriture de cette fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment : quelle aurait été la tournure des événements si les Skaikru avaient atterri sur Terre des années auparavant ?Si Clarke était née sur Terre et n'avait toujours connu que la vie rude qu'offrait ce monde post-apocalyptique ? Si le destin réunissait cette fille du peuple du ciel et celle du peuple des arbres, amenée à devenir le futur Heda ?**

 **Une fic qui ne compte pas beaucoup de chapitres mais qui sont extrêmement longs, ça compense XD !**

 **Cette fic est un slowburn clexa dont ce premier chapitre n'est qu'une intro de base à l'histoire.**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

Publication tous les dimanches (sauf contre indication)

 _Les phrases en italiques sont du trigedasleng_

* * *

 **Il était une fois**

Elle adorait cette période de l'année. Elle aimait entendre ses pas crisser sous son poids, elle aimait sentir les doux flocons sur le bout de son nez et l'humidité ambiante dans ses cheveux.

Elle marchait difficilement, par endroit la neige lui montait presque jusqu'aux genoux, et devait parfois jongler entre plusieurs branches lorsqu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Car malgré les recommandations de sa mère, Clarke aimait s'aventurer aux limites de leur territoire. Elle pouvait passer ses journées à vagabonder, zappant l'école bien volontiers. Clarke préférait largement crapahuter des heures dans la nature plutôt que de rester enfermée dans ce carcan métallique qu'était l'Ark. Toujours fascinée par de nouvelles découvertes potentielles, elle aimait fouiller, retourner, découvrir de nouveaux espaces, repousser les limites de l'interdit.

Parfois elle se faisait surprendre par la nuit et ne revenait à son camp qu'une fois les étoiles hautes dans le ciel, et se faisait bien souvent prendre par sa mère, comme aujourd'hui encore où elle avait échappé à la vigilance de Pike, l'un de leur professeur de survie, pour se rendre au bord de la rivière, limite de leur territoire. Elle aimait écouter l'eau ruisseler faisant craqueler la glace s'étant formée sur la rive. Parfois, elle arrivait à pêcher quelques poissons, amenuisant sa punition à son retour.

Mais ce qu'elle préférait était d'écouter… Ecouter ces bruits de l'autre coté de la rivière, bruits qui étaient différents ce qu'elle pouvait entendre chez elle : des coups, des cris, des grognements. Toutes ces légendes que l'on racontait sur ces barbares Trikru, qui semaient terreur et mort sur leur passage… Et pourtant, parfois, elle pouvait distinguer des chants dans un langage qu'elle maitrisait peu, des chants d'une douceur qu'elle ne connaissait que trop peu dans ce monde apocalyptique où chaque humain devait se battre pour survivre.

Elle s'arrêta alors au bord de l'eau et s'accroupit en jouant avec un bout de bâton pour titiller la glace formée au bord de la rive. Et soudain des coups retentirent, comme si l'on tapait quelque chose contre un tronc d'arbre. Elle se redressa alors et fronça les sourcils, essayant de discerner au loin entre les branches, un quelconque mouvement indiquant la présence d'un grounder à proximité.

Grounder… Elle n'aimait pas ce mot, et pourtant son peuple avait pris l'habitude depuis bien des années d'appeler tout homme vivant sur cette planète avant leur arrivée ainsi. Ce terme désignait, en règle générale, les hommes des peuples entourant le leur : les natifs, les terriens, peu importe… Pour Clarke, eux-mêmes étaient des grounders mais peu pensaient comme elle.

Et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle était souvent en marge de ses camardes. Elle faisait partie de ce que certains appelaient « la classe privilégiée » d'Arkadia : sa mère était médecin et son père était ingénieur, tous deux faisant parti du Conseil, ce qui plaçait leur famille dans les hautes sphères arkiennes. Et pour ces raisons, Clarke avait toujours vécu confortablement, ayant une éducation privilégiée… Elle fut alors affublée du surnom « Princesse » qui aurait pu être glorifiant mais qui, pour elle, reflétait ce qu'elle détestait plus que tout : sa différence.

Ainsi, toujours de son coté, peu encline à se mêler aux autres, elle était souvent seule et préférait se terrer en forêt.

De nouveaux coups retentirent et elle sursauta les sentant se rapprocher. Elle plissa les yeux et vit alors une ombre, une silhouette. Elle retint son souffle, surprise, avant de se cacher derrière un tronc, non sans laisser son regard curieux divaguer au loin.

Elle avait déjà vu des grounders, certains mêmes étaient venus dans Arkadia, au nom du Heda, le Commandant. D'autres échangeaient contre savoirs, des plantes médicinales entre autres, qui avaient largement aidé la mère de Clarke.

Et alors qu'elle voyait l'ombre s'approcher, elle distingua une forme fine, menue, c'était probablement une femme, non, une fille. Plus que curieuse, Clarke s'approcha un peu plus et c'est là qu'elle vit une jeune fille, vraisemblablement de son âge, brune. Clarke esquissa un timide sourire : elle qui n'était habituée qu'à voir et imaginer des grounders bourrus, massifs et tatoués, elle fut presque surprise de voir une fille si fluette, les cheveux tirés en arrière par des tresses méticuleusement coiffées. Clarke ne s'approcha pas plus car même si sa curiosité la titillait, elle avait quand même une certaine appréhension face à cet autochtone.

Puis, en un clignement d'œil, la silhouette disparue et Clarke fut presque déçue que cette rencontre s'achève aussi vite.

Puis soudain, un bip retentit à sa ceinture. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre le petit appareil : c'était évidemment sa mère qui venait certainement de e rendre compte de son absence aux cours.

C'est donc au pas de course qu'elle retourna à son camp, gratifiant quelques ouvriers de sourires et signes de main, avant de passer les portes de leur camp.

« Hey Griffin ! » La petite fille se tourna alors et soupira d'aise en découvrant Raven, sa meilleure amie, la seule avec Wells, courir vers elle « Toi, t'as encore fait le mur ! »

Clarke roula des yeux avant de lâcher un petit gloussement « C'est pas la fin du monde. »

« Dis ça à ta mère, elle est furax tu sais. Tu devrais pas sortir comme ça toute seule, surtout en cette saison. »

« Je sais, je sais maman… » ironisa la blondinette

« Tu vas finir par te faire punir… T'as de la chance de pas être consignée dans tes quartiers. »

« Mon père ne peut rien me refuser. » sourit Clarke

Car, oui, c'était vrai : Clarke était tout pour son père. Elle était fille unique et ses parents la chérissaient plus que de raison. Son père peu présent lors des premières années de sa fille, ferait n'importe quoi pour elle, lui refusant peu de choses, et ne l'ayant jamais puni, en tout cas pour une longue durée.

Du coup, Abby, sa mère, passait pour le tyran de la famille, celle qui punissait, qui sermonnait… Mai toujours pour le bien de sa fille, évidemment, même si cette dernière ne s'en rendait pas encore compte. Du coup, les relations entre Abby et Clarke étaient assez tendues, au grand désespoir d'Abby.

« Tu devrais aller en cours, même si c'est chiant… Pike est lourd, mais ce qu'il dit est pas si bête… »

« Savoir allumer un feu avec des branches ou reconnaitre quels champignons sont comestibles… Très peu pour moi. »

« Ouais, toi t'es au dessus de ça hein Princesse, tu vas devenir docteur comme ta mère. »

Clarke grimaça avant de froncer le nez « Ca, ça reste à voir… »

Raven gloussa alors « C'est tout vu. »

« CLARKE GRIFFIN ! »

La petite fille se figea alors et fixa au loin la silhouette de sa mère, à l'entée du hangar. Elle ne pouvait encore distinguer son visage, mais le langage de son corps parlait pour lui : bras croisés, le pied tapotant le sol d'impatience.

« Euh ok, j'te laisse, à plus ! »

A peine Raven partie, Clarke imagina faire de même : courir sans se retourner pour échapper au courroux de sa mère. Mais, bien évidemment, ceci n'était qu'une douce illusion. Alors elle inspira un grand coup et prit un temsp infini pour rejoindre sa mère.

« Clarke… »

« Maman, je… »

« … Rentre ! »

Inutile de polémiquer ou d'essayer une quelconque excuse, elle n'en avait aucune, elle le savait. Elle baissa la tête, la rentra dans ses épaules et fit profil bas jusqu'à arriver à sa chambre.

La porte se referma derrière elle, dans un son métallique strident. Elle se retourna et vit sa mère, le regard noir, la fixer. Clarke déglutit alors.

« Assieds-toi. » Clarke obtempéra alors et s'assit au bord du lit, suivie de près par sa mère « Clarke… Sais-tu ce que tu portes au poignet ? »

Clarke toucha machinalement le bracelet métallique qu'elle portait depuis 5 ans maintenant « Oui. Un bracelet de survie. »

« Exactement. On appelle cela ainsi parce qu'ici, on survit Clarke. L'extérieur est dangereux, les grounders ne sont pas amicaux. Nous mettons ces bracelets à nos enfants pour nous assurer qu'ils sont en sécurité dans nos murs… et au-delà. Mais toi, miss Griffin, tu es bien trop loin des murs, et bien trop souvent. »

« … » Clarke baissa le regard et fixa les diodes lumineuses de son bracelet

« Il te géo-localise, il nous sert aussi à savoir comment tu vas : tes constantes, ton pouls, ton cœur, mais aussi ton taux de sudation, ta température, et l'environnement dans lequel tu es : chaud, froid, en manque d'air… Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir Clarke, c'est nécessaire. Mais ce bracelet n'évite pas le danger. Quand tu franchis les limites de notre territoire, tu joues avec ta vie. »

« Je n'ais pas passé nos limites ! » argua la petite fille

« Clarke, tu n'étais pas censée sortir d'Arkadia. Tu devais être en cours. Je n'ais même pas été surprise quand Pike est venu me voir pour me dire que tu étais encore absente. »

« … »

« Clarke… Ne crois pas que je sois contre toi, et ton père est d'accord avec moi : tu dois cesser de fuir Arkadia sans rien dire, c'est dangereux. »

« Mais je reste à bonne distance, et j'apprends pleins de choses ! »

« Tu en apprendrais tout autant si tu daignais assister aux cours de Pike ! » Clarke allait répliquer mais elle ferma sa bouche alors « Clarke tu n'as que 10 ans… Tu as tout le temps pour découvrir l'extérieur. Mais tu pourras le faire correctement si tu apprends les bases ici. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire comme tout le monde ? »

« Peut-être que j'en ais marre de survivre… Je veux vivre moi, j'ai pas envie d'avoir peur des grounders, j'ai pas envie de craindre le Heda. »

« Clarke Heda Seekah essaie de changer les choses. Il a envoyé quelques émissaires ici pour apprendre à mieux nous connaitre. Son règne ne fait que commencer, mais je suis sûre qu'il changera les choses un jour, il faut juste être patient. En attendant, tu pourrais apprendre aussi de ton coté. »

Abby aimait sa fille, elle ne savait simplement pas comment le lui montrer. Alors, à défaut d'avoir les mots, parfois, elle tentait quelques gestes affectifs. Elle glissa son index sous une mèche qu'elle remit derrière son oreille.

« Il est tard… Tu es évidemment privée de repas. Et demain tu m'accompagneras dans ma tournée. »

Clarke allait pour répondre mais se retint alors, sachant que la punition aurait pu être bien pire. Et en quelques minutes, elle se changea et se glissa dans son lit, bordée par sa mère « Maman… »

« Hm ? »

« Raconte moi encore… Comment s'était avant. »

Abby lui sourit, elle savait que Clarke adorait cette histoire, elle avait toujours été curieuse et friande des histoires du passé. Elle soupira alors et s'assit à ses cotés, la petite se calant la tête sur ses cuisses.

« Il y a 100 ans, la Terre fut ravagée par des attaques nucléaires mondiales. A l'époque la conquête spatiale était acquise et plusieurs missions avaient été mandatées… Alors quand les attaques eurent lieux, des milliers d'hommes survécurent parce qu'ils étaient dans l'espace, dans des stations. Impuissants face à la destruction de la Terre, ils décidèrent de rallier toutes les stations entre elles afin de s'unir pour survivre dans l'espace et former l'Ark. »

« Le jour de l'Unité. »

« Exact. Et durant des années, les hommes vécurent ainsi, à l'abri dans l'Ark, ils contemplèrent la Terre… Mais la vie dans l'espace n'était pas faite pour survivre longtemps, et bientôt les problèmes s'accumulèrent : le manque de place, le manque d'air… Il fallait trouver des moyens : limitation des naissances pour freiner la croissance de la population, et des peines de prison exemplaires comme l'éjection de l'Ark… » Abby stoppa son récit alors, le cœur lourd en pensant à son grand-père mort par éjection de la station « Et finalement, c'est la nature qui décida pour nous. Lorsqu'une ceinture d'astéroïdes menaça de frapper l'Ark et de la détruire, tous les plus grands ingénieurs se penchèrent sur la question et finalement, décidèrent de retenter leur chance sur Terre. Malgré encore quelques incertitudes, l'Ark retourna sur Terre… Non sans quelques pertes et fracas. »

« Et nous sommes ici. » sourit Clarke dont les yeux commençaient à montrer quelques signes de fatigue.

« Il y a 35 ans maintenant, l'Ark tomba sur Terre. Mais ce que nous ignorions c'est qu'il y avait des survivants aux attaques nucléaires, ceux que nous avons appelé les Grounders. Divisés en plusieurs clans et nations, nous avons du nous battre pour survivre dans cet environnement qui nous était devenu étranger et hostile. Nous avons du apprendre leur culture, leur hiérarchie… »

« Le Heda. »

« Oui. Nous avons appris qu'un homme était le chef de ces grounders, celui qu'ils appelaient le Heda, le commandant de tous. Ce dernier vivait à la capitale, Polis, et régnait d'une main de fer sur son peuple. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, ils nous ont nommés les Skaikru, le peuple du ciel, et le Heda en place nous a octroyé des terres sur lesquelles nous pouvions prospérer, cultiver et élever. Notre peuple est fort et fier et nous avons réussi à construire une culture, un emblème sur les ruines d'une civilisation que nous avions perdue… Arkadia est née des restes de l'empire que nous avions bâti dans l'espace. »

Clarke sourit alors, elle aimait cette histoire, leur histoire : eux qui venaient de la Terre, mais qui finalement avaient migré dans l'espace pour revenir à leurs racines des années plus tard. Et aujourd'hui, 35 ans plus tard, le peuple du ciel était bien ancré sur terre.

« Bonne nuit Clarke. »

« Bonne nuit maman… Papa… »

« Il viendra t'embrasser quand il rentrera, promis. »

Rassurée, la petite fille sourit avant de glisser dans ses draps et de fermer les yeux.

Clarke ne le savait pas encore, mais dès le lendemain, elle qui pensait suivre les traces de sa mère avec un destin tout tracé, allait voir son destin bouleversé par une rencontre fortuite qui changerait sa vie à tout jamais.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Premiers contacts

**Hello hello tout le monde !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que votre WE s'est bien passé !**

 **Je vous remercie pour l'accueil ! C'est toujours un peu le stress de mettre une nouvelle fic en ligne : va-t-elle plaire ou pas ? Vont-ils accrocher ?**

 **Certains ont été décontenancés par le fait que Clarke n'ait que 10 ans et que le Heda en place n'est pas Lexa. En gros, même si la base n'est plus la même (des délinquants envoyés sur Terre), les principaux faits restent les mêmes. Je ne vais pas spoiler mais... patience, et vous verrez ^^**

 **Bon, si le premier chapitre était une intro, nous rentrons un peu plus dans le vif du sujet avec celui-ci !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Premiers contacts**

Clarke préférait encore les cours pratiques avec sa mère plutôt que l'assiduité dont elle devait faire preuve avec Pike ou tout autre professeur, assise sur une chaise, écoutant des discours rébarbatifs.

Alors lorsque sa mère la consigna à la suivre lors de ses visites quotidiennes, Clarke, bien que détestant suivre sa mère comme un vulgaire toutou, accepta sans se faire prier.

Mais après la 5ième visite, Clarke commençait à sentir la lassitude venir, et Abby le sentit.

« Bien Clarke, dis-moi quelle est cette plante ? »

« _Niodris_. » répondit la petite presque instantanément

« A quoi sert-elle ? »

« Calmer les douleurs lorsqu'elle est bouillie et pétrie en pommade. »

« Bien. Ou pousse-t-elle principalement ? »

« Aux abords des rivières car la mousse humide est un lieu prolifique pour sa pousse. » répondit machinalement la petite comme une récitation

« Très bien. Tu vas m'en rapporter un sac entier s'il te plait. »

« Qu… Mamannnn… » gémit la petite, peu encline à aller faire la cueillette

« C'est un ordre Clarke. »

La petite chipa alors le sac que lui tendit sa mère et dans un regard mauvais, elle s'éloigna en bougonnant.

« Elle est douée. » sourit une jeune femme aux cotés d'Abby

« Oui. »

« Elle sera une soigneuse efficace. »

« Certainement, si elle n'était pas si butée… »

« Oh Abby, je te connais depuis que tu as son âge et tu n'étais guère mieux. » sourit la femme

Abby sourit à son tour, se remémorant ce temps où elle ne cessait de tenir tête à sa propre mère pour un oui ou pour un non.

« Certes… Mais elle a bien plus de facilités que moi : elle est née sur Terre, elle y a grandi, elle en connait toutes les ressources. Nous, nous avons du apprendre sur le tas, faire avec ce que nous avions. Nous avons fait le plus dur, la vie sera plus facile pour elle. »

« Clarke est amenée à faire de grandes choses, je le sens… »

« Si au moins elle s'en donnait les moyens… »

« Patience Abby, elle n'a que 10 ans… »

« Mais la vie est tellement courte ici. » soupira la jeune femme en voyant sa fille disparaitre dans la forêt.

* * *

Clarke pesta encore et encore, maudissant sa mère et cette satanée plante. Elle n'avait pas pour vocation de devenir soigneuse comme sa mère, elle ne l'avait jamais voulu. Même si aider son prochain était une noble cause, elle n'avait aucune intention de faire comme elle. Et pourtant, il semblait bien que les autres avaient décidé pour elle : elle serait médecin car avait toutes les capacités pour en être un bon. Alors Abby avait commencé sa formation très tôt, la familiarisant avec des choses qu'un enfant de son âge ne devrait pas connaitre : des blessures, des maladies, des connaissances… Bien sur, plus jeune, elle avait pris cela comme un jeu, mais à l'aube de ses 16 ans, elle savait qu'elle devrait affirmer sa vocation. Et là où certains, comme Raven, avait réussi à allier passion et vocation, elle, elle n'avait jamais su convaincre de l'utilité de l'art dans la communauté.

Car s'il y avait bien une chose qu'adorait Clarke : c'était dessiner. Mais voilà, il fallait être utile, il fallait être utile à son peuple, et pour cela, le dessin n'était en rien utile. Alors, elle gardait cela comme une passion, son jardin secret dans lequel elle s'évadait quand elle ne pouvait sortir au dehors.

Lorsqu'elle entendit, à quelques mètres de là, la rivière, elle sut qu'elle était proche du but. Elle se pencha alors à la recherche de cette fameuse Niodris et en arracha quelques plants avant de se figer : était-ce un mirage ou juste une hallucination ? Elle était certaine d'avoir vu une ombre, de l'autre coté de la rivière.

Elle s'approcha alors, plissant le regard, mais ne vit rien… Elle haussa alors les sourcils avant de repartir à la recherche de la plante. Et au bout de 5minutes, tandis qu'elle se pencha pour ramasser la mousse, elle entendit quelque chose siffler au dessus de sa tête. Elle se stoppa, releva le nez avant de se tourner et de voir qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, dans un tronc, s'était fichée une flèche.

Elle se redressa rapidement avant de se cacher derrière un arbre, non loin de la flèche. Son peuple n'utilisait que rarement des flèches, ça ne pouvait provenir que de…

« _Idiote ! Va la chercher. Si tu avais été plus concentrée, tu ne l'aurais pas perdu_. »

Ce langage… Clarke se crispa soudain en comprenant qu'en face d'elle, de l'autre coté de la rivière, se trouvait des grounders.

Que faire ? Elle ne pouvait décemment pas fuir, elle n'avait que 10 ans et absolument pas les jambes et la force d'échapper à des guerriers et des chasseurs hors pair… Alors elle resta là, cachée derrière son arbre, priant pour que le grounder reprenne sa flèche et ne reparte aussi vite.

Elle entendit le clapotis de l'eau, signe que quelqu'un traversait la rivière, puis des soupirs profonds. Et malgré sa peur naissante, sa curiosité prit aussi le pas et elle se risqua à jeter quelques coups d'œil vers l'intrus.

Soudain un craquement se fit entendre et Clarke comprit alors que le grounder venait de retirer la flèche du tronc. Elle se risqua alors à s'approcher de quelques pas et constata qu'en effet, la flèche avait disparu.

En reculant, elle fit, elle-même, craquer une branche au sol. Elle se figea alors et n'osa plus bouger, attendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit rien, elle soupira de soulagement avant de tourner les talons seulement pour rencontrer la lame d'une épée sur son cou.

Elle lâcha un hoquet de surprise, ses yeux rivés sur la lame avant de la remonter doucement pour s'apercevoir qu'au bout de l'épée se tenait une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée qu'elle dont le regard vert émeraude la fixait durement.

« _Qui es-tu ?_ »

Clarke, figée par la peur et la stupeur, n'osait plus bouger. Elle avait vu bien des grounders, mais jamais d'aussi près, jamais comme elle…

« _Ton nom !_ » argua la jeune fille en appuyant un peu plus la lame sur sa gorge

« Je… Je comprends pas… »

« _Skaikru…_ » soupira la brunette comme une constatation « Qui es-tu ? »

« Clarke… Je m'appelle Clarke. »

La jeune fille serra la mâchoire alors mais tint sa position sans fléchir « Je devrais te tuer… »

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna la petite, sa curiosité prenant le pas sur sa peur

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil « Parce que tu es une skaikru. »

« Et toi une trikru, et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Nos peuples sont en guerre. »

« Nos peuples peut-être… mais pas moi, pas nous. »

La jeune fille baissa alors son arme, ce qui détendit Clarke « Tu n'as rien compris. Nous sommes un peuple, nous nous élevons d'un seul homme. Tu es ton peuple, je suis le mien. Nous devons agir pour lui, toujours. Vous n'apprenez pas cela ? »

« … »

« Vous êtes faibles… »

Clarke grimaça avant de jeter un œil vers l'autre main de la jeune fille, et esquissa un sourire « Belle flèche. » La brunette se crispa et rangea son épée dans son fourreau avant de s'éloigner « Attends ! » La jeune fille se stoppa alors, sans pour autant se tourner vers Clarke « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

La jeune fille tourna légèrement sa tête mais ne répondit pas de suite, mais sentant le regard bleu acier la transpercer, elle souffla « Lexa. » avant de partir au pas de course, traversant une nouvelle fois la rivière, et disparut de l'autre coté de la forêt, le tout sous le regard de Clarke.

« Lexa… » répéta-t-elle, rêveuse.

* * *

Bien sur, Clarke ne parla pas de sa rencontre avec une trikru sur leur territoire, sous peine de déclencher encore des hostilités qui conduiraient à des violences et des morts inutiles.

Alors, elle se contenta de revenir auprès de sa mère, sans oublier son sac rempli de plantes médicinales.

« Tu en as mis un temps ! »

« Désolée… »

Bien sur, sa mère suspectait que Clarke avait, comme à son habitude, laisser son imagination vadrouiller, mais elle ne pipa mot. Clarke, quant à elle, se remettait à peine de cette rencontre furtive et l'image de cette jeune grounder fière et menaçante ne quitta pas son esprit jusqu'au soir où elle esquissa quelques traits de son visage sur son calepin, calepin qu'elle glissa précautionneusement sous son matelas à la discrétion de tous.

* * *

L'hiver était bien installé, le froid s'intensifiait et les skaikru restaient le plus possible à l'intérieur de leurs murs. Les mois hivernaux étaient toujours difficiles pour eux : les cultures gelaient, les animaux produisaient moins et le système de chauffage interne de l'Ark consommait beaucoup d'énergie…

Clarke adorait l'hiver mais détestait aussi cette période car elle la forçait à rester cloitrée dans ce carcan de métal et, évidemment, à suivre des cours qu'elle ne supportait plus.

« La vache Griffin, c'est le bordel dans ta chambre ! » lâcha Raven en se laissant lourdement tomber sur le lit de cette dernière

La blondinette haussa les sourcils avant de rejoindre son amie sur le lit « Pike est d'un ennui mortel… Je comprends pas pourquoi il tente de nous apprendre comment faire une cabane avec des branches et des feuilles, vu qu'on ne sort jamais de ce foutu camp… »

« Ouais, j'en sais rien… Moi je préfère les cours de Sinclair. »

« Tu m'étonnes, toi au moins t'as trouvé ta voie. »

« Et toi la tienne non ? »

« Non, c'est celle de ma mère, pas la mienne. Bien sur, c'est cool de pouvoir aider des gens, les soigner, mais… C'est pas ce que j'ai envie de faire… »

« Pourtant ça te permettrait de rester en haut de la hiérarchie. »

« Je m'en fous de la hiérarchie… » souffla la petite fille « J'ai juste envie de sortir, découvrir le monde. Tu te rends compte qu'on a jamais traversé la rivière. »

« Et pour cause… Les grounders vivent au-delà. Tu sais ce qu'ils nous feraient s'ils nous trouvaient sur leurs terres ? »

« Non, et toi non plus. »

« On m'a dit qu'ils tuaient même les enfants. Ils éventraient les gens et gardaient leurs organes pour les manger. Ils sont sans pitié, ils nous détestent… S'ils pouvaient, ils nous envahiraient, prendraient nos ressources, tueraient tout le monde. »

« Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, j'en suis sûre. »

« Ils le sont. »

« Heda Seekah veille à ce que les limites soient respectées. »

« Heda Seekah est un grounder… Il sera toujours de leur coté. Si un incident devait survenir, je suis sûre qu'il prendrait parti pour eux… On est l'ennemi, sans même savoir pourquoi. Ils nous détestent pour nous être introduits sur des terres qui étaient les nôtres bien avant les leurs… Ils ont tendance à oublier qu'on était ici avant eux… » grimaça Raven

Clarke ne protesta pas, de toute manière, elle ne pourrait rien dire ou faire pour la faire changer d'avis. Ils avaient tous été élevés dans la peur du grounder, de l'étranger. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait enlever de ses pensées la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontrée quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Tu vas à l'anniversaire de Finn ? »

« Hm nope, je suis toujours consignée… »

« Oh… J'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller seule… »

« Pourquoi t'emmène pas Octavia Blake ? »

« Elle est… bizarre. »

« Parce que ? »

« Bah… Je sais pas. On dirait qu'elle a vécu sous son plancher durant des années » gloussa Raven « Non mais c'est vrai, elle est tellement sauvage… Je suis sûre qu'elle s'entendrait à merveille avec les grounders ! »

Clarke dissimula un sourire gêné alors : elle aussi aurait aimé s'entendre avec quelques grounders…

* * *

Et c'est quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une accalmie après une rude tempête de neige, que Clarke eut l'occasion de sortir de nouveau d'Arkadia.

Elle se glissa dans le cortège de patrouilleurs partant chasser pour sortir de son camp et se rendre dans la forêt. Bien évidemment, elle savait que les répercussions seraient désastreuses mais elle avait besoin de sortir, c'était vital, elle qui se sentait étouffer au sein de l'Ark.

Alors elle marcha, tout en jetant de temps à autre quelques regards derrière, s'assurant d'avoir encore l'Ark en vue. Ses pas étaient difficiles dans la neige, mais dieu qu'elle aimait cette sensation ! Elle ramassa une large branche dont elle se servit pour marcher et avança encore et encore jusqu'à arriver à la limite de la rivière, là où quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait rencontré cette fameuse Lexa.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, le froid mordant sa peau un peu plus chaque minute, une étrange odeur émoustilla ses narines. Fronça les sourcils, elle se stoppa et ferma brièvement les yeux, se concentrant pour déceler de quelle odeur il s'agissait : probablement du bois que l'on brulait… Avec quelque chose d'autre… De la viande probablement… Oui, on grillait de la viande non loin.

Soudain son ventre grommela, comme réveillé par cette odeur alléchante, et Clarke se risqua à se mettre à découvert pour arriver au bord de l'eau. Elle scruta l'horizon et l'orée de la forêt en face d'elle, espérant voir une ombre, un mouvement quelconque, mais rien. Elle baissa les épaules alors, avant de vouloir rebrousser chemin quand soudain, elle aperçut de l'autre coté de la rive, un lièvre de bonne taille. Elle sourit alors : sa punition serait certainement moindre si elle ramenait au camp de la nourriture.

Probablement attiré par l'odeur lui-même, le lièvre s'approcha de Clarke mais, quand il se rendit compte de la présence d'un humain à proximité, il s'enfuit alors.

« Non, attends, reviens ! » lança Clarke désespérément avant de traverser, sans réfléchir, la rivière

Ce n'est qu'une fois de l'autre coté de la rive qu'elle se rendit compte de son geste totalement irraisonné. Elle allait avoir de gros problèmes, pensa-t-elle en regardant son bracelet.

« _Qui est là ?_ »

Clarke se figea quelques secondes avant de faire demi tour et de courir dans la rivière. Mais, voulant aller trop vite, elle chuta, cognant son pied contre une pierre et tombant dans l'eau.

Apparut alors la même jeune fille d'il y a quelques semaines, un arc à la main, mettant en jouc Clarke.

« Encore toi… » soupira-t-elle avant de baisser son arme « Je devrais te tuer, tu es sur mon territoire. »

Clarke se releva alors et mit ses mains en l'air en évidence « J'aurais pu le faire aussi, tu étais sur le mien y'a pas si longtemps. » La jolie brunette la jaugea des pieds à la tête avant de faire demi tour « Attends, Lexa ! »

La brune se retourna alors, la fixant d'un regard glacial avant de se ruer sur elle, de l'empoigner par le col et l'attirer contre un arbre « Tais-toi ! Si l'on t'entend, nous aurons de gros problèmes ! S'ils te trouvent ici, ils te tueront, et ils me puniront pour ne pas l'avoir fait moi-même ! »

« Désolée… Je voulais pas… »

« Vous, les skaikru, vous ne réfléchissez jamais assez. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils avant de la repousser d'un geste sec « Je ne suis pas comme les autres skaikru ! »

Lexa esquissa un rictus de moquerie « Oui, ça c'est sûr… »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes l'une en face de l'autre dans un silence pesant « Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ici ? » demanda Clarke, curieuse

« Et toi ? Tu es loin de ton camp… »

« Je… Je cherchais à attraper ce lièvre. »

« Lièvre ? » lança Lexa en fronçant les sourcils

Pour toute réponse, Clarke lui montra la boule de poil à quelques mètres de là

« Et tu comptais l'attraper avec… ça ?! » ironisa la brunette en montrant le bâton que tenait Clarke dans la main

« En fait je… Oui. »

Lexa haussa les épaules avant de mettre une flèche sur son arc, puis de mettre en jouc l'animal et en quelques secondes, elle décocha sa flèche qui transperça le lièvre, le tuant d'un coup.

« Wow… »

« Vous n'avez pas appris à chasser ? »

« C'est pas ma spécialité… » grommela Clarke

Lexa s'éloigna alors et revint en tenant la proie par les oreilles « Tiens. »

« Merci… »

« C'est quoi ta spécialité ? »

« Oh euh… Celle de ma mère… Elle est docteur. »

« Docteur ? »

« Soigneur. » rectifia Clarke

« Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être la tienne… »

Clarke soupira alors, serrant la proie de Lexa entre ses mains « T'as jamais l'impression que les choses t'échappent ? Que tu peux rien faire pour y échapper ? »

Lexa laissa divaguer son regard sur le coté, comme si elle comprenait Clarke, comme si, pour l'espace de quelques secondes, elles avaient cela en commun, puis ce moment de doute disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et Lexa reprit une allure stoïque « Les choses arrivent pour de bonnes raisons. »

« Et toi, ta spécialité c'est quoi ? »

Lexa sourit faiblement alors « Un jour, tu le sauras. »

« Huh ? »

« Tu dois partir… »

« Pourquoi t'es seule dans les bois ? »

« Ca fait partie de ma formation. »

« Et c'est quoi cette formation ? »

« Je suis Second. »

« Second ? Tu es une guerrière ? »

« Ca t'étonne ? »

« Mais… T'es si jeune. »

« Il n'y a pas d'âge pour devenir Second, tant qu'on a les capacités. »

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« 13 ans. »

Soudain un grondement retentit, des voitures, des jeep, celles des arkiens « Je dois partir, merici pour le lièvre et… j'espère qu'on se reverra ! » lança, enjouée, Clarke

« Il ne vaudrait mieux pas. » souffla Lexa tandis que la petite fille était déjà de l'autre coté de la rive.

* * *

Clarke courut aussi loin qu'elle put de la limite, tant et si bien qu'elle trébucha sur une souche cachée par la neige. Trempée de sa précédente chute dans l'eau, elle fut prise de tremblements et de frissons.

« Ah… Aïe. »

« Clarke ? Griffin ? »

Clarke était figée par le froid, ne sentant plus ses doigts ou ses pieds lorsque les phares d'une jeep l'éblouirent. Elle se cacha les yeux avant que le véhicule ne s'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle. Abby bondit hors de la voiture et se précipita sur sa fille, la prenant vigoureusement par les épaules « Clarke ! Clarke ça va ? »

« Je… J'ai froid… »

« Jake ! »

Soudain un homme assez massif et grand, blond, sortit de la jeep et se précipita à son tour avant de prendre la petite fille dans ses bras « Elle est gelée. »

« Hypothermie. Il faut vite la ramener à Arkadia. »

« Le… Le lièvre… » souffla Clarke en tendant la bestiole à sa mère.

Cette dernière sourit alors et c'est ensemble qu'ils remontèrent en voiture et disparurent… Le tout sous le regard curieux et bienveillant d'une paire d'émeraudes cachées derrière un arbre au loin.

* * *

Lorsque Clarke revint à elle, elle était dans sa chambre, couverte jusqu'au menton. Elle bougea un peu et soudain, Raven apparut dans son champ de vision « Hey Clarkey ! Comment tu vas ? Tu nous a foutu une de ces frousses ! Ta mère était dans tous ses états ! »

« Ray, du calme… J'ai mal au crane. »

« Pardon, pardon. Je vais prévenir ta mère ! »

« Attends… Elle… Elle est furax ? »

« Tu rigoles ?! Elle était morte d'inquiétude. »

« Le… Le lièvre… »

« Ah ah, il était délicieux ! » sourit Raven « Mais t'es dingue d'avoir risqué ta vie pour un lapin, sérieusement ! »

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Raven laissa la place à une Abby inquiète qui s'assit au bord du lit avant de poser une main aimante sur son front « Ta fièvre est tombée… »

« Bon je… Je vais… » Raven s'éclipsa alors pour laisser la mère et la fille seules.

« Maman… Je… »

« On s'est tellement inquiétés… Et j'ai vu ton bracelet aux limites de notre territoire… et soudain tes constantes ont chuté… Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ais passé par la tête ? »

« Je… J'ai vu ce lièvre au loin, j'ai voulu l'attraper pour le ramener. Et je suis tombée dans l'eau… Et avec la neige… »

« Tu es inconsciente bon sang, on a eu tellement peur. Ca fait trois jours que tu es au lit. »

« Trois jours ?! »

« Tu avais de la fièvre… »

« Pardon… Je voulais tellement vous ramenez quelque chose… »

Abby sourit faiblement alors et posa sur les genoux de sa fille un plateau « Ton lièvre a été apprécié de tous… Mange ça, tu as besoin de chaud. Je reviens te voir dans un moment. »

Clarke opina alors et sa mère sortit de la chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle mangea alors quelques cuillérées de soupe avant de laisser le bol sur le coté. Elle sortit de sous son matelas son calepin avant de griffonner quelques lignes d'un visage qu'elle voyait de plus en plus nettement. Soudain, Lexa apparut sur sa page et Clarke sourit : cette jeune fille la fascinait. Elle était la preuve vivante que les trikru, et plus généralement les grounders, n'étaient pas que des brutes épaisses sans cervelle.

Et sans s'en rendre compte, elle dessina sur son calepin, des pages entières : Lexa avec son arc, Lexa et son épée, les moindres contours du visage de Lexa. Evidemment, Clarke était loin de rendre justice à la beauté de la jeune fille par ces capacités limitées en dessin, mais elle se jurait intérieurement qu'elle progresserait assez pour pouvoir en faire un portrait fidèle à l'avenir.

* * *

Finalement, l'hiver passa lentement et dans la rudesse. Il semblait au monde que chaque clan l'avait vécu difficilement. Et lorsque les premières fontes apparurent, les skaikru ressortirent de leur camp pour chasser de nouveau. La vie reprit petit à petit et la saison hivernale fit place au printemps.

Et avec lui, les rancœurs de chacun, de chaque clan les uns pour les autres. Les tensions remontèrent à la surface et les temps calmes qu'avaient offerts l'hiver étaient à présent terminés.

« Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? Il parait que Heda a lancé une attaque contre la Nation de la Glace ? »

« Il faut dire que la reine ne laisse pas de répit non plus… Elle a profité du rude hiver pour occuper deux bastions de Polis… La guerre se prépare, Heda engage déjà des armées de tous les clans environnants. »

« Vous pensez que le Chancelier va être aussi contacté ? »

« Moi je dis, plus ou sera loin de ce merdier, mieux on se portera. C'est leur guerre, pas la notre. J'ai pas envie de me prendre les représailles de la Glace sur le coin de la tronche… »

Les bruits de couloir allaient bon train, et évidemment Clarke en avait entendu parler. Elle était effrayée à l'idée que son peuple entre dans une guerre qui les dépasserait.

« Ray… Ray ! »

Clarke tambourinait à la porte de son amie, cette dernière venant à peine de se coucher « Quoiii… Clarkey, il est tard ! »

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Le Conseil se réunit ce soir pour parler de la guerre qui se prépare… »

« Et alors ? »

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il va s'y dire. »

Raven se frotta les yeux avant de la fixer, incrédule « En quoi ça te concerne ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »

« S'il te plait. »

Ce que Clarke ne dirait jamais à son amie c'est qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'allait faire les autres peuples, y compris et surtout les trikru. Elle savait que les seconds partaient aussi en guerre avec leur lieutenant… Elle pensa alors à Lexa. Oui, elle avait peur pour elle.

« S'il te plait. »

Et devant le regard suppliant de son amie, Raven soupira et baissa les bras « Okay okay, suis moi… »

« Merci ! » s'enthousiasma Clarke

Elles arpentèrent les couloirs en toute discrétion « Si tu te fais prendre, je nierais toutes implications. »

Clarke opina alors avant qu'elles n'arrivent devant une large grille d'aération « Ok, retiens ça : gauche, gauche, droite, gauche. »

« Gauche, gauche, droite gauche. Ok. »

Raven avait étudié toutes les cartes de l'Ark dans son cours d'ingénierie, elle connaissait tous les recoins, les conduits d'aération, les impasses, les failles… Elle était une véritable experte des lieux.

« Merci encore. » lança Clarke en entrant dans le conduit tandis que Raven referma la grille derrière elle.

La petite fille crapahuta silencieusement dans le conduit, se remémorant le trajet indiqué par Raven, et finalement avant de tourner une dernière fois, elle entendit des voix masculines résonner. Elle avança doucement et se colla à la grille pour apercevoir des pieds de chaises.

« Jaha… Est-ce vrai ? Est-ce que Polis entre en guerre ? »

« Polis a été attaqué. Heda a fait appel aux clans alentours pour forme une armée et marcher sur la Nation de la Glace. »

« C'est insensé » Clarke reconnut la voix de sa mère « Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi venir nous demander alors que nous sommes perpétuellement en guerre contre les territoires nous entourant ? »

« Je sais que c'est inconcevable, mais il faut y voir notre propre intérêt aussi. Si nous nous allions à eux, cela prouvera que nous sommes prêts à nous battre, prêts à faire des concessions pour eux. »

« Des concessions, nous en faisons déjà assez. » Clarke décela à présent la voix de Pike « On nous traite comme des intrus, des pestiférés… Et dès qu'ils ont besoin de bras, ils se souviennent de nous. Bientôt, ils ne nous demanderons plus et viendront prendre nos hommes et les enfants en âge de se battre pour nous imposer une guerre qui n'est pas la notre. »

« Du calme Pike. Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. »

« C'est ridicule. Nous devons alors rentrer dans une guerre pour en amoindrir une autre ? »

« Jake, je comprends mais nous avons pas le choix. »

« Nous avons toujours le choix. »

« Alors c'est scellé ? Nous allons nous battre ? Jaha… C'est insensé. 80% de notre population est contre cette idée. Vous allez engager une rébellion au sein même de notre population. »

Clarke s'approcha un peu plus, essayant de discerner les visages un peu plus haut.

« Ils ont déjà engagé leurs lieutenants et leurs seconds… » Clarke retint alors son souffle « Si nous les accompagnons, nous prouverons au Heda notre bonne volonté à vouloir intégrer une bonne fois pour toute leur société. Les faits sont là : notre population s'accroit d'année en année mais notre territoire reste le même. Nous avons besoin de plus d'espace, de plus de cultures… Si nous en avons plus, nous devrons finir par arriver à des solutions radicales, rappelant celles prises sur l'Ark par le passé. »

Un long silence se fit alors, chacun sachant pertinemment de quoi parlait Jaha.

« Bien, alors que faisons-nous ? Notre peuple est contre cette idée… Nous ne pouvons pas les obliger à se battre. »

« Nous avons des militaires, nous avons des armes de pointes, des bombes… A défaut de fournir des hommes en nombre, nous pouvons les soutenir matériellement parlant. Cela limiterait notre implication dans cette guerre, tout en y participant tout de même. »

Quelques murmures montèrent alors, des murmures d'acquiescement et c'est ainsi que la réunion prit fin.

Clarke resta quelques secondes dans le conduit, repensant à ce qu'avait dit Jaha : les trikru étaient déjà sur le pied de guerre, et les guerriers et leurs seconds seraient envoyés au front.

Son cœur se serra soudain : et si Lexa, cette jeune grounder qu'elle avait rencontré et appris à apprécier, allait se battre contre des hommes lourdement armés. Elle frissonna alors et ressortit du conduit avec un sentiment d'inachevé… Elle devait s'assurer que Lexa allait bien, qu'elle n'était pas encore partie… Alors, une fois encore, elle se faufila par une brèche dans une des parois entourant Arkadia et marcha en direction de la rivière, sachant pertinemment qu'elle devrait gérer les foudres de sa mère, une fois de retour dans son camp.

Mais pour l'heure, elle n'avait en tête que le lieu où elle était susceptible de revoir Lexa. Car rien n'était sûr sur l'hypothétique présence de la jeune fille dans les parages. Elle ne savait même pas si cette dernière était encore présente sur les terres trikru.

Alors elle marcha, encore et encore, ne freinant sa course que lorsqu'elle entendit le clapotis de l'eau. Elle s'approcha d'un arbre, mais pas n'importe lequel : celui-ci avait, en son tronc, une entaille caractéristique de l'impact d'une flèche. C'est avec nostalgie qu'elle se souvint alors de leur première rencontre.

La curiosité l'envahit soudain : il y avait tant de choses qu'elle aurait aimé apprendre de cette jeune fille : sa vie, sa famille. Avait-elle des amis ? Ce concept existait-il chez les grounders ? Pouvait-elle lui apprendre sa langue ? Et elle, avait-elle quelque chose à lui offrir en retour ? Des connaissances médicales peut-être…

Peut-être ne la reverrait-elle jamais et ses questionnements resteraient en suspend. La guerre approchant, il était fort peu probable que Clarke puisse sortir aussi facile dans les semaines, voire mois, à venir. Alors, après avoir attendu une longue heure dans la neige, elle détacha le ruban qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, dénouant sa chevelure blonde qu'affectionnait tant sa mère, et l'enroula autour de la branche, au plus près de l'impact de flèche. Elle soupira alors, imaginant qu'il n'y aurait aucun moyen que Lexa revienne spécifiquement ici et trouve son ruban… Quand bien même, elle n'aurait aucun indice sur l'émetteur du message. Mais pourtant, elle le laissa là, espérant qu'un beau jour, elle reviendrait ici et trouverait un indice qui laisserait à penser que Lexa était vivante et qu'elle avait survécu à la guerre sanglante qui se préparait.

* * *

Les mois passèrent, et avec eux l'hiver qui laissa place au printemps, puis à la période des chaleurs d'été. La guerre entre les grounders et la Nation de la Glace faisait rage. Et si les skaikru n'étaient entrés dedans que par le biais d'un apport technique comme des bombes, le risque que la Reine ne décide de prendre d'assaut Arkadia était grand.

Du coup, les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées et les habitants confinés dans leurs murs. Clarke ne faisait pas exception, et même ses envies d'évasion avaient du être remis à plus tard.

Du coup, elle resta coincée à Arkadia entre les cours et son apprentissage avec sa mère, et finalement le seul moment de répit qu'elle trouva était dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards, du brouhaha ambiant et des peurs de chacun.

Le soir venu, elle griffonnait sur son calepin quelques lignes, la plupart du temps, les courbes du visage de Lexa apparaissait, parfois simplement une partie de ses vêtements, si typique aux grounders…

Et à chaque fois, le même manège : une fois son dessin fait, elle le mettait précautionneusement sous son matelas. Et c'est ainsi qu'au fil des mois, elle noircissait ses pages jusqu'à le remplir entièrement et devoir changer de calepin.

Oui, les mois passèrent ainsi que les saisons, et bientôt Clarke fut autorisée à sortir d'Arkadia, la guerre stagnant dans un fin répit.

Bien évidemment, la sécurité était renforcée et Clarke n'était pas entièrement libre de tous ses mouvements. Les règles étaient simples : personne en dehors des murs d'Arkadia la nuit, ne jamais sortir seul, suivre les cours de self-défense et, pour les plus vieux, apprendre à se servir d'une arme.

Les temps étaient loin d'être calmes et chacun pouvait sentir la tension au sein de la communauté. Les temps n'étaient pas sereins et la guerre menaçait de redoubler d'intensité à chaque seconde. Mais les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer et les gens tournaient en rond dans leur cage doré, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le Chancelier.

C'est ainsi qu'il décida de ses mesures de sécurité et d'une certaine liberté sous quelques conditions. Ainsi Clarke put sortir, des mois après sa dernière sortie, mais toujours accompagnée. Evidemment, à cause de cela, il lui était impossible de s'échapper seule et de retrouver son lieu favori, au bord de la rivière, non loin du territoire des trikru.

« Tu devrais pas t'approcher si près… »

« Arrête de faire comme si cet uniforme changeait quelque chose... »

« C'est mon devoir de te protéger. »

« T'es là parce que tu me colles tout le temps. »

« Je suis là parce que t'es en vadrouille sans cesse. Si tu voulais bien rester au camp, j'aurais pas à te suivre tout le temps. »

Clarke se tourna alors et fixa son ami « Y'a des dizaines et des dizaines de soldats qui pourraient m'accompagner… Mais à chaque fois c'est toi qui t'y colles… J'tais rien demandé moi ! »

« C'est parce que personne veut t'accompagner… Princesse. »

« Bell ! »

Le jeune homme passa alors devant elle, sourire aux lèvres, et la bouscula de son épaule

« Allez viens, il va bientôt faire nuit. »

Clarke serra la mâchoire alors et suivit son ami. Bellamy Blake venait d'atteindre ses 16 ans. En tant que tel, il lui fut alors assigné une carrière, et ce dernier choisit bien évidemment la carrière militaire. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il avait revêtu l'uniforme et qu'il portait une arme, et sa mission première était d'accompagner les personnes voulant sortir du camp pour telle ou telle raison.

Il connaissait Clarke depuis toujours, ils avaient grandi ensemble, ainsi qu'avec sa sœur Octavia, Raven et beaucoup d'autres, considérés comme la nouvelle génération, celle née sur le sol de la Terre, celle qui n'avait pas connu l'Ark en tant que station orbitale, celle qui n'avait pas connu les aléas et les déboires d'une vie dans l'espace… La génération sur laquelle comptaient les anciens pour faire un lien entre eux et les grounders.

Et aujourd'hui, tous les espoirs reposaient sur leurs frêles épaules, tant d'envies et de rêves. Clarke sentait parfois le poids des responsabilités sur ses épaules lorsque sa mère lui parlait de son avenir en tant que soigneuse. Evidemment les idéaux de la jeune fille était tout autre mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle n'avait pas encore 13 ans et pourtant, il lui semblait que sa vie était déjà toute tracée.

« Hey princesse, tu viens ? »

« J'arrive… »

« Tu vas où ? »

« Une envie pressante ! Quoi, tu veux venir peut-être ?! »

« Dans quinze minutes on est de retour au camp, ça peut pas attendre ? »

« Non, ça peut pas. » dit-elle en tirant la langue avant de s'éloigner derrière un arbre.

Et lorsqu'elle fut assurée que Bellamy n'était plus en vue, elle hâta le pas pour se rendre près de la rivière, près du fameux tronc scarifié. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception de voir que son ruban était toujours à la même place, abimé par les mois et les caprices du temps. Elle le prit entre ses doigts et soupira doucement. Puis elle sortit un petit rouleau qu'elle glissa dans le nœud du ruban.

« Clarke ? »

« Oui, j'arrive ! » lança la jeune fille en s'éloignant, jetant un dernière regard vers _son_ tronc.

* * *

« Ok, donne moi 2 cartes. »

« 2 ? »

« Bah quoi, je me sens en veine ce soir ! » ironisa Raven « Allez, qui lance ? Monty ? Jasper ? Roh allez, un peu de cran les mecs ! »

« Je relance ! »

« Ahh merci bien Clarkie ! »

Les 4 amis étaient installés sur le lit de Clarke, commençant une partie comme ils en avaient l'habitude toutes les fins de semaine.

« Vous avez entendu ? » lança Jasper

« Quoi ? »

« La guerre est finie. »

Clarke se figea alors et fixa son amie « Ou t'as entendu ça ? »

« Au cours d'informatique. J'ai entendu le Chancelier dire que la guerre était finie et que nos hommes allaient enfin rentrés. »

« Qui a gagné ? »

« Polis bien sur. Mais parait que la Reine de la nation de la glace n'a pas dit son dernier mot. En attendant, le Heda est tranquille. »

« Les… toutes les troupes sont de retour dans leur clan ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'imagine… » lança Monty en picorant quelques fruits

Clarke baissa alors le regard et, en quelques secondes, n'était plus du tout dans le jeu, et Raven le remarqua. Durant le reste de la soirée, la jeune fille resta muette, perdue dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce que Jasper et Monty ne quittent la chambre, laissant les deux amies seules.

« Alors, tu vas me dire le problème ? »

« Le problème ? Y'a pas de problème. »

« C'est ça… T'as passé la soirée à faire la gueule… T'as perdu 3 fois de suite contre Monty qui, on le sait tous, est le plus nul. »

« … »

« Hey, il se passe quoi ? Tu peux tout me dire… On est potes non ? »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se tourna alors vers son amie « Si j'te montre un truc, tu promets de le garder pour toi ? »

« Clarke, on se connait depuis… Bah toujours. J'étais présente à ton premier baiser avec un garçon, quand on a eu nos règles quasi en même temps… T'es comme une sœur… Alors ? C'est quoi un garçon ? »

« Non ? non pas du tout… »

« Une fille alors ? »

« On peut dire ça… »

Et devant une Raven dubitative, Clarke souleva son matelas et sortit un calepin usé qu'elle tendit à Raven « Tiens, ouvre-le. »

Raven obtempéra alors et le feuilleta en silence, devant une Clarke stressée. Puis une fois fait, elle le referma et lui rendit « Qui sait ? »

« Elle… elle s'appelle Lexa. »

« C'est une des leurs hein… Une grounder. »

« C'est une trikru. »

« C'est pareil. »

Clarke frissonna alors : comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Ils avaient toujours été éduqué à les craindre, eux ces sauvages, ces barbares qui ne vivaient que pour la guerre et de manière rude et violente.

« Elle est différente. »

« Je vois ça… Ca fait longtemps ? »

« On s'est vu que deux fois… Et c'était y'a des mois, plus d'un an… Depuis, y'a eu la guerre et… Et je sais pas si… »

« Si elle est toujours vivante ? »

« … »

« T'es malade de garder ça dans ta chambre ? Tu sais qu'on en a mis en cellule pour moins que ça ? Tu pourrais être arrêtée pour trahison ! Et tu sais que le Chancelier ne rigole pas là-dessus. »

« Je sais… Mais on a rien fait de mal… On a juste discuté. Tu sais, ils sont pas si barbares que ça… »

« Ah ouais ? Tu pourrais le dire aux familles qui ont perdu des maris, des pères, des frères ou des fils à cause des grounders ? »

« … »

« T'en sais rien, peut-être que son père ou son frère ont tué plus de skaikru qu'on peut en compter… Elle est comme eux Clarke. »

« Non, elle est différente ! » argua la jeune fille

« Tu… Tu lui as pas parlé de nous au moins ? D'Arkadia ou autre ? »

« Bien sur que non, et elle a rien demandé non plus… On a juste… Parlé et c'est tout. »

Raven fronça alors les sourcils « Clarke, est-ce que c'est pour elle que tu te faufilais hors des murs du camp ? »

« Pas toujours. » se défendit la jolie blondinette « Pas tout le temps. »

« Ok… »

« Tu ne diras rien hein, tu m'as promis ! »

« Clarke… »

« Non, écoute… C'est pas si grave, on s'est juste parlé 2 fois et c'était y'a des mois… »

« Et tu la dessines sans cesse alors que tu l'as vu que deux fois… intéressant… » Clarke détourna le regard « Tu serais pas… »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah tu vois… T'as pas un crush sur elle ? »

« Un cr… Non, non. Je… Je suis juste curieuse… Elle était différente, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait pu nous faire changer notre vision des grounders. Ce sont pas tous des barbares assoiffés de sang et de guerre. »

« Si tu le dis… Ca fait combien de temps que tu l'as pas vu ? »

Clarke fronça le nez et réfléchit quelques secondes « Un peu plus d'un an… Je crois. »

« Clarke, tu crois vraiment que si tu l'importais, même juste un peu, elle t'aurait recontacté ? »

« Pas si les règles qui régissent son peuple sont aussi strictes que les nôtres… »

« T'as risqué plusieurs fois ta vie pour la voir… Et tu dis ne rien ressentir pour elle ? »

« T'as rien compris… On se connait à peine mais, je sais pas, y'a quelque chose chez elle… de mystérieux. On s'imagine toujours les grounders comme des brutes épaisses tatoués… Mais elle est différente. »

« Ouais… » Clarke la fixa alors « Promis, je dirais rien… Mais à ton tour, tu dois me promettre de plus essayer de la revoir… »

« De toute manière… Elle n'est certainement plus en vie… » souffla Clarke en serrant dans ses mains son calepin.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et finalement, la guerre fut officiellement finie et les échanges commerciaux reprirent entre les trikru et les skaikru. En quelques semaines, les choses revinrent presque à la normale, le Heda lui-même était venu pour assurer de sa protection sur les skaikru grâce à leur aide lors de la guerre.

Les portes du camp furent rouvertes, les gens pouvaient de nouveau circuler, même si la vigilance était toujours de mise. Ainsi il était toujours interdit de sortir seul ou durant la nuit, le couvre-feu étant toujours d'actualité.

Clarke vit passer les semaines et les mois avec autant de ferveur que la saison d'hiver. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sortir du camp, Clarke était toujours partante. Ainsi, lors de son cours de botanique, lorsqu'il s'agissait de ramener quelques plantes, elle se porta volontaire.

« Prends cette liste. Bellamy va t'accompagner. »

« Non ! » s'empressa de lancer Clarke

« Mis Griffin, il te faut un accompagnateur. »

Clarke se pinça la lèvre inférieure, avant de se tourner vers Raven « Ray va m'accompagner ! »

« Raven ? »

« Hm ? Moi ? »

« Oui, oui. Y'aura aucun soucis. Et de toute manière, ce genre de plantes on les trouve aux abords du camp, on ira pas loin. »

Le professeur hésita quelques secondes avant que Raven ne prenne son amie par les épaules « Ouais, y'a aucun problème, je suis sur le coup ! » sourit-elle

« Bien, très bien. Mais vous êtes revenues dans 30 minutes maximum. »

« Compris ! » chantèrent-elles en chœur avant de quitter le camp, liste des plantes en main.

Et au bout de 10 minutes de marche, Raven fit face à son amie « Alors… Tu comptes m'y amener ou pas ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ton fameux point de rendez-vous avec ta copine trikru… »

Clarke se figea et se tourna vers elle, détournant son attention des fougères qu'elle devait recueillir « De quoi tu pa… »

« Hey, te fous pas de moi… Alors ? »

Clarke soupira alors, imaginant que Raven l'a connaissait bien plus que sa propre mère. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner « Suis-moi. »

Et au bout de 10 minutes supplémentaires, elles arrivèrent enfin au fameux tronc. Sans grande conviction Clarke lui montra du doigt « C'est celui-là. »

Mais alors qu'elle y jeta un rapide coup d'œil, elle se rendit compte alors que quelque chose était différent. Elle fixa une des branches avant de courir en sa direction.

« Hey Griffin, attends ! »

Mais Clarke n'entendait déjà plus rien, elle se faufila entre les arbres et les troncs avant de s'arrêter devant la branche où, quelques mois plus tôt, elle avait déposé son ruban et un dessin roulé avec. Mais à sa place, point de ruban ou de dessin… Accroché au bout, un bracelet en cuir fait de tresses assemblées ensemble.

« C'est quoi ? »

« C'est… C'est elle. Je crois. »

« Comment tu peux en être sûre ? »

« J'avais laissé un ruban ici, avec un dessin. Il n'y est plus… »

Elle décrocha le bracelet et ne cessa de le fixer, obnubilée par l'artisanat grounder.

« Clarke ? Ca va ? »

La jolie blonde sourit alors et enfila le bracelet, ne pouvant détacher son regard du bijou… Une seule certitude pour elle : Lexa était vivante. La reverrait-elle un jour ? Peut-être pas, mais au moins… Lexa était vivante.

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. Conclave

**Hello mes amis !**

 **Merci encore pour votre enthousiasme, plus grand de chapitre en chapitre ^^**

 **Si si je vous assure, je vous pomets du Clexa, il faut juste être patient (comme toujours avec moi XD) !**

 **Dans ce chapitre-ci, beaucoup de choses se passent et on avance dans l'histoire, notamment le moment du Conclave qui, pour moi, reste autant un grand mystère dans la série qu'une événement fascinant que j'imaginais ainsi, dans ma fic.  
**

 **PS : _les phrases/mots en italiques sont du trigedasleng_**

* * *

 **Conclave**

A partir de ce moment, Clarke changea d'attitude : plus souriante, plus ouverte aussi. Raven l'avait remarqué, même sa mère lui en fit la remarque.

« Clarke, je sors. »

« Tu vas ou ? »

« Je vais chercher des plantes médicinales… »

« Je peux le faire ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune fille

« Clarke… »

« Allez, s'il te plait. Il fait beau et grand jour. Il est encore tôt. Allez ! Et puis, ça peut rester un cours comme un autre, non ? »

Abby la fixa alors, essayant de déceler la moindre malice dans ses yeux « Très bien. Tiens, voilà la liste. Je suppose que tu les connais tous. »

« Je reviens dans une heure max, promis ! » lança Clarke en lui sautant au cou

* * *

Et même s'il n'était plus nécessaire aux habitants d'être accompagnés pour sortir, Abby insista pourtant pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Alors, à défaut de choisir, elle demanda à Wells de l'accompagner.

« Hey Clarke, on s'éloigne un peu trop là non ? » dit-il peu rassuré

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où je vais. » sourit-elle « Je vais remplir la gourde, je reviens. »

« Euh ok… »

Clarke s'éloigna alors et se retrouva au bord de la rivière. Elle s'accroupit alors et soudain, un mouvement devant elle attira son attention. Elle se figea quelques secondes avant de relever le visage et de croiser des émeraudes qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis près de deux ans maintenant.

Devant elle, de l'autre coté de la rive, Lexa, debout, immobile.

« Lexa ? »

La jolie brunette avait changé : elle était plus grande mais aussi plus musclée, son regard, malgré sa couleur claire, reflétait un voile sombre, peut-être à cause des années de guerre, des vies qu'elle avait peut-être pris, des atrocités dont elle avait été témoin…

Elle arborait une tenue de guerrière, un coutelas attaché à sa cuisse, une large épée dans son dos. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs aussi, noués en tresses entremêlées les unes aux autres.

Elle ne dit rien, mais esquissa un faible sourire avant d'opiner pour la saluer. Clarke ne put s'en empêcher et fit quelques pas dans l'eau, imitée par Lexa. A présent, seulement une vingtaine de mètres les séparaient.

« J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu étais morte… durant cette guerre. »

« La mort n'est pas la fin. » dit-elle dans un fin sourire

Clarke aurait aimé s'approcher plus mais quelque chose dans la prestance de Lexa lui disait de garder ses distances.

« Au fait… Merci pour le bracelet. » dit-elle en montrant son poignet

« De rien. Merci pour ton dessin. »

Elles restèrent un moment à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant que Clarke, rongée par la curiosité ne reprenne la parole « La guerre… Tu… Tu y as été ? » Lexa opina « Tu… Tu as tué des gens ? » encore une fois, Lexa acquiesça, ce qui fit frissonner la jolie blonde « Tu as été blessée ? »

Lexa ne bougea pas avant de sourire « Ce n'est rien. Les blessures forgent un guerrier. »

Clarke hoqueta alors « Ah oui… Un guerrier. » Puis elle la fixa, perdant son sourire « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. »

Lexa opina alors et, elle-même, put se rendre compte du changement chez Clarke : le visage moins poupon, les cheveux plus longs et un peu moins blonds… Sous ses traits presque enfantins, Lexa décelait les traits d'une future belle jeune femme mais aussi et surtout une détermination dans son regard qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. En quelques rencontres, elle pouvait dire que _Klark kom skaikru_ serait une future leader… Avant même que cette dernière ne s'en rende compte surement.

« Pourquoi tu souries ? Tu te fous de moi ? » ironisa Clarke

« Non, pas du tout. Je dois y aller. A bientôt Clarke du peuple du ciel. »

La jolie blonde sourit alors « Puissions nous nous revoir. »

« CLARKE ELOIGNE TOI ! »

La jeune fille eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Wells apparut, arme en main la braquant vers Lexa

« Wells non ! »

Elle se posta devant lui, levant ses bras « Clarke, dégage ! »

« Non, elle ne me fera rien. Wells s'il te plait, baisse ton arme. »

Ce dernier la fixa alors, un regard entre peur et rage devant une Clarke aussi déterminée qu'apeurée avant de soupirer et de baisser son arme « Okay… »

Clarke relâcha un souffle qu'elle retenait puis se tourna pour se rendre compte que Lexa avait disparu. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux : Lexa avait survécu à une guerre violente et, en quelques secondes, elle aurait pu être tuée par une simple balle tirée par quelqu'un de son peuple. Et après on s'étonnait que leur peuple respectif ne s'aimait pas.

« Tu m'expliques ? »

Clarke se tourna vers lui « C'est… C'est rien. »

« Tu la connais ? C'est une grounder ! »

« Elle est différente des autres ! » argua-t-elle, irritée qu'on lui tienne ce même discours sans cesse

« Clarke… C'est de la trahison ! »

« Non, non. C'est pas du tout ça. »

« Ta mère est au courant ? »

Clarke le fixa d'un regard noir « Non et elle n'a aucun besoin de le savoir. »

« Tu joues avec le feu Clarke, c'est trop dangereux. »

« T'y connais rien… Tu sais rien ! Et tu ne diras rien surtout, promets-le moi. »

Wells aimait Clarke, il l'avait toujours aimé, depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvenait, toujours dans l'ombre, toujours silencieusement, Clarke n'avait certainement aucune idée des sentiments de Wells à son égard, elle qui ne le voyait que comme un grand frère protecteur. Il savait, qu'au fond, il n'avait aucune chance, et c'est dans cette optique qu'il préférait garder pour lui ce qu'il ressentait.

« Okay okay… Mais tu dois me promettre à ton tour que tu n'essaieras plus de la revoir, c'est trop dangereux Clarke ! Si le Chancelier Jaha venait à apprendre ça… »

« Promis. » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, bien trop rapidement pour être honnête, du moins c'et que ce que pensa Wells.

C'est donc dans une certaine tension qu'ils rentrèrent au camp. Et si Wells se dirigea sans rien dire vers ses quartiers, Clarke, sans un regard pour lui, se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, tout cela sous le regard suspicieux de Raven, qui ne tarda pas à rejoindre son amie quelques minutes plus tard.

« Hey, c'est quoi le malaise avec Wells ? »

« … »

« Clarke ? »

La jolie blondinette s'assit sur son lit, suivie par Raven « Il a tout découvert. »

« Sur ? »

« Lexa… »

« Oh… Comment ? »

« Elle est vivante. » sourit-elle, une pointe d'espoir sur son visage « Et je l'ai vu... »

« Tu lui as parlé ? »

« Un peu oui… »

« Et Wells a tout entendu ? »

« J'en sais rien. Il a déboulé en brandissant son arme… Lexa a disparu aussitôt. J'ai réussi à le raisonner mais… »

« … Tu crois qu'il va cracher le morceau ? »

« … »

« Oh Clarke… Tu te doutais bien que ça pourrait pas continuer ainsi… »

« … Peut-être… »

« Tu crois qu'il va en parler à quelqu'un ? Il risquerait de te foutre dans la merde… »

Clarke se laissa tomber sur son lit en grognant « J'en sais rien… On le saura bien vite de toute manière hein… »

Raven se faisait du soucis pour son amie, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur, avec qui elle avait grandi leurs 13 premières années, issues de cette nouvelle génération, si porteuse d'espoir pour tout un peuple.

Et pourtant, rien n'était plus différent que ces deux là : Raven était fonceuse et ancrée dans la réalité, tandis que Clarke était plus rêveuse et aventurière. Elles se complétaient assez et avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble. Mais depuis quelques années, lorsque Raven avait trouvé sa voie et pas Clarke.

Clarke rêvait de découverte, de voyages, de dessiner ces paysages multiples et variés… Raven voulait devenir le meilleur ingénieur de sa génération, celle qui deviendrait la référence. Alors elle s'appliqua en cours, alors que Clarke ne cessait de les éviter.

Mais elles étaient toujours restées proches, y compris lors des premiers amours de chacune… Mais le secret qu'elles partageaient à présent était lourd, et si Raven avait toujours tenu sa promesse, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux conséquences si jamais on venait à se rendre compte qu'elle était au courant de Clarke et sa prétendue amie grounder.

« Clarke… »

« J'en sais rien… C'est notre ami, non ? »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Il veut entrer dans l'armée Clarke… Si jamais on découvre qu'il savait, que _je_ savais, ça pourrait porter préjudice à notre carrière… »

Clarke fronça les sourcils alors « Tu le dirais toi ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non ! Mais… Si jamais… »

Clarke s'approcha et posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais jamais que tu savais, jamais. »

Raven n'eut pas besoin de promesse de plus, elle connaissait Clarke et elle savait que cette dernière préférerait se mettre elle-même en danger plutôt que de trahir sa famille et ses amis, ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de tout le monde.

* * *

Et les peurs de Clarke quant à la promesse de Wells s'atténuèrent à mesure que les jours passèrent sans qu'un problème ne survienne.

Du moins le pensait-elle. En ce jour de recrutement pour les futurs militaires de la base, dont Wells et Bellamy faisaient partis, Clarke eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver ses parents dans sa chambre le soir venu.

« Maman ? Papa ? Qu'est-ce que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dans la main de sa mère, un de ses calepins, elle frissonna alors et déglutit difficilement.

« Clarke… Tu peux nous expliquer ? »

« Vous avez fouillé ma chambre ?! »

« Là n'est pas la question. Qui est-ce ? »

Sa mère ouvrit le calepin pour afficher un des dessins de Lexa, un des plus récents issus de sa dernière rencontre avec elle.

Clarke détourna le regard, refusant de répondre, trop énervée après Wells, car, elle le savait, c'était lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui.

« Clarke réponds-nous s'il te plait. »

La voix de son père était douce, presque emplie de pitié, elle se détestait à ce moment précis de lui faire ressentir de la peine, c'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle voulait faire souffrir.

« Papa… »

« Clarke, plus de mensonge ! » argua Abby « Sais-tu comment ça s'appelle ? »

« … »

« De la haute trahison ! »

« Abby… »

« Non ! Elle doit savoir, elle doit comprendre ce qu'elle risque, ce qu'on risque tous ! Cette chose prouve que tu les as approchés d'assez près pour les voir et qu'eux puisse te voir aussi… Quant à ça « Lexa »… Est-ce son prénom ? »

« … »

« Si tu le sais, c'est qu'elle te l'a dit et que donc, vous vous êtes parlées, ce qui est strictement interdit car pour ça, elle ou toi avez du franchir des frontières interdites ! »

« Maman… »

« Non écoute moi ! Si jamais cela venait à se savoir, tu risquerais d'être emprisonnée pour trahison Clarke, au moins jusqu'à tes 18 ans. Puis le Conseil t'aurait rejugé pour savoir ton sort. Tu te rends compte ? Tu aurais passé 5 ans en prison pour peut-être en sortir pour te faire exécuter au final ? »

Clarke baissa le regard avant de sentir 2 mains sur ses épaules, son père posant un genou à terre « Clarke… C'est très risqué, trop risqué pour ce que cela va te couter. Si le Chancelier vient à l'apprendre… »

« Vous ne direz rien ? »

« Non, jamais chérie. Nous savons que ce que tu as fais n'était pas dans le but de trahir ton peuple ou aider les trikru d'une manière ou d'une autre mais… »

« C'est Wells hein, c'est lui qui vous l'a dit… Et il va le dire à son père aussi. »

« Non, il ne le fera pas car il est venu nous voir en premier pour nous avertir, pour que l'on t'arrête car tu ne l'as pas écouté lui, alors il a pensé que tu nous écouterais nous. »

Clarke ancra ses yeux bleu acier dans ceux de son père mais finalement, le baissa « Ok. »

« Ok ? »

« Je… Je ne la reverrais plus. »

« Jake, elle… »

« Elle sera punie. » dit-il en se tournant légèrement vers sa femme avant de revenir vers Clarke « Elle le sera. Mais avant cela tu dois me promettre de ne jamais, jamais, essayer de revoir cette jeune grounder, tu m'entends ? Il en va de notre sécurité à tous, de la tienne… Et de la sienne aussi. »

Clarke le savait, son père n'avait pas tort : si quelqu'un d'autre avait vu Lexa, qui sait ce qui se serait passé : une nouvelle guerre aussi éclaté, une guerre juste à cause d'elles. Elle ne pouvait permettre de se mettre en danger, elle ou son peuple. Elle se souvenait des paroles de Lexa quelques années plutôt : chacune était son peuple, elles en étaient une représentation, un tout… Elle n'avait pas tort.

Puis Abby passa devant son mari et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa fille « Interdiction de sortir d'Arkadia… Pour un mois. »

« Un mois ? Mais… »

« Insiste, et je double la peine. »

« … »

« Bien, nous allons… »

Soudain résonna une corne de brume, puis une deuxième suivis d'une sorte de chant mélancolique sourd, comme un écho lointain. Abby et Jake se redressèrent, regardant dans la même direction avant d'échanger un regard entendu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lança Clarke « Papa ? »

Jake se tourna alors vers sa fille « Heda Seekah est mort. »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Les cornes de brume annonce la mort du Heda… »

Soudain, la porte de la chambre de Clarke s'ouvrit avec fracas et Raven en surgit, faisant sursauter tout le monde « T'as enten… Oh … Jake, Abby. »

« Raven nous savons. » tenta de la calmer Jake d'un sourire

« Oui pardon, je m'en doute… »

« Allons voir Jaha. » lança Jake à Abby

« Je peux… »

« Toi, tu es consignée dans ta chambre je te rappelle. »

Clarke baissa le regard alors et ses parents disparurent quelques secondes plus tard, laissant Raven et Clarke seules « Consignée ? »

« Mes parents sont au courant… Pour Lexa. »

« Oh… Oh merde… Comment ? »

« Devine. »

« Wells… Tu crois qu'il l'a aussi dis à son père ? »

« Non. Je suis interdite de sortie pour un mois. » maugréa-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit « Le Heda est mort… » soupira-t-elle « Ca signifie quoi pour nous ? »

« Probablement rien… Sauf si le prochain est moins vertueux que Seekah… »

« Ca veut dire ? »

« Peut-être voudra-t-il ranimer les petites guéguerres entre clans… »

« Tu crois que les trikru pourraient… Nous attaquer ? Après toutes ces années en paix ? »

« Tout dépend d'où vient le prochain Heda. Seekah venait des nomades du désert… Imagine si le suivant est quelqu'un de la nation de la glace… L'horreur… »

Clarke ne dit rien mais songea soudain à l'avenir qui se profilait devant eux, ce nouvel avenir dessiné par le nouveau Heda… Les choses pourraient changer, radicalement.

* * *

« Comment ? Comment est-il mort ? » demanda Kane assit autour de la grande table réunissant les membres du Conseil

« Aucune idée. Son corps vient d'être inhumé en haut de la tour de Polis. Le Conclave commencera dès demain je pense. »

« Trois jours… Dans trois jours nous saurons qui prendra sa relève. »

« Depuis que nous sommes sur cette Terre, voilà plus de 38 ans maintenant, nous avons vécu 3 conclaves et 3 hedas différents. A chaque fois, nous avons réussi à sortir notre épingle du jeu… »

« A chaque fois, ne veut pas dire que ce soit automatique. Peut-être que ce nouveau Heda sera un problème. »

« Nous devrions envoyer une délégation à Polis, pour assister au conclave et nous rendre compte de qui sera le nouveau Heda. Toute information sera bonne à prendre : de quel clan vient-il, son âge, ses idées, ses tendances… »

Jaha réfléchit alors et soupira avant de se tourner vers Kane « Vous irez, avec quelques hommes en sécurité. »

« Bien Chancelier. »

« Faites en sorte d'en apprendre un maximum sur le nouveau Heda dès qu'il sera élu. Plus tôt nous en apprendrons, mieux nous pourrons nous préparer au cas où… »

« Vous pensez vraiment que le prochain Heda pourrait renverser ce qui a été mis en place par Seekah ? Ce n'est pas contraire aux règles ? »

« Il n'y a malheureusement pas de règles en la matière. Chacun est libre d'instaurer ou détruire ce qu'il souhaite. La faible alliance qui nous unit au reste du monde pourrait être brisée. On ne peut compter que sur leur fidélité à ce qu'ils appellent l' _esprit du Heda_ pour suivre les pas du précédent. »

« J'aimerais être du voyage. » lança Jake Griffin.

« En qualité de ? Vous êtes ingénieur ici… Kane est plus habilité à faire ce voyage. »

« J'ai besoin de matériel, que je ne peux trouver qu'à Polis. »

Jaha soupira alors « Très bien. Vous partirez demain aux aurores… Le Conclave ne devrait pas commencer que dans la matinée. Vous prendrez la Jeep One »

Chacun opina alors et le Conseil fut levé.

Et lorsque les Griffin retournèrent dans leurs quartiers, ils eurent la surprise de voir Clarke, assise sur leur lit, en tailleur.

« Clarke ? Tu étais consignée dans ta chambre. » argua Abby, presque lasse de devoir faire preuve d'autorité devant sa fille

« Je sais. Je voulais juste… Savoir. »

Jake sourit : il se reconnaissait dans le besoin de tout connaitre de sa fille : elle était curieuse de tout et elle avait, sans conteste, hérité de cette envie de tout savoir, de cette soif d'aventure.

Il s'installa à ses cotés, tandis que sa mère disparut dans la salle de bain « Le Conclave commencera demain. »

« Le Conclave… »

« Les jeunes promis à devenir Heda s'affronteront durant trois jours. »

« Ils… Ils vont mourir ? »

« Tous sauf un. Le dernier sera celui choisi par l'esprit du précédent Heda pour devenir le nouveau Commandant. »

Clarke réfléchit alors avant de fixer son père « Le nouveau Heda, il pourrait ne pas penser comme Seekah ? Il pourrait ne pas nous aimer et faire en sorte que… »

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Laissons l'esprit choisir. Et nous savons qu'il choisira avec sagesse son nouveau porteur. » sourit, confiant, Jake

« J'aurais tellement aimé voir le Conclave… Pour le dernier, j'étais trop petite… »

« Clarke, tu es punie. »

« Je sais… Mais… Au moins une fois. »

« Tu en vivras surement d'autres quand tu seras plus âgée… »

« Mais… »

« Ta mère ne serait évidemment pas contente. »

« Mais je n'irais pas seule. Je trouverais quelqu'un ! »

Jake ne put que sourire devant l'opiniâtreté et l'envie de sa fille, y voyant son propre reflet « Je vais au Conclave demain matin. »

« C'est vrai ? Emmène-moi ! » s'enthousiasma la jeune fille, ce qui fit rire Jake

« Penses-tu que tu le mérites ? Tu viens d'être punie pour un mois, et tu demandes à sortir dès le lendemain ? »

« S'il te plait, et après ça, je promets de respecter ma punition, même en faire le double s'il le faut ! »

« Malheureusement, je n'ais pas l'intention de défier l'autorité de ta mère… Si tu veux venir, tu devras la convaincre toi-même. »

Elle fit une moue boudeuse avant que sa mère ne sorte de la salle de bain pour laisser la place à son mari, la laissant donc seule avec sa fille.

« Clarke, retourne dans ta chambre. »

« Je veux assister au Conclave ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Euh… S'il te plait ? »

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu es punie et que ta punition consiste à ce que tu ne sortes plus de l'enceinte d'Arkadia durant un mois parce que tu nous as menti et que tu as transgressé une de nos règles fondamentales. Comment pourrais-tu croire que je te laisserais partir à Polis ? »

« Parce que…. Parce que papa y va aussi. Et parce que si tu acceptes, je te promets de respecter ma punition, et plus encore. »

« Plus encore ? » s'étonna Abby

« Oui : tu pourras doubler la punition, tu pourras… Me prendre comme stagiaire à la clinique. »

Abby écarquilla les yeux : sa fille, même si elle avait toujours montré un intérêt et de réelles capacités pour le domaine médical, n'avait jamais émis le souhait de prolonger sa carrière médicale, elle qui préférait une carrière artistique plutôt floue et instable. Evidemment, Abby ne pouvait forcer sa fille à suivre telle ou telle carrière… Mais lorsqu'elle incita cette dernière à venir travailler avec elle, au moins pour voir, Clarke avait toujours refusé, prétextant des excuses plus ou moins valables…

« Et bien… Tu es prête à vendre ton âme au diable pour un séjour à Polis ? »

« Pas n'importe quel séjour maman : un Conclave ! Je peux tellement apprendre en quelques jours sur la civilisation qui nous entoure. Et puis la dernière fois qu'on y est allés, j'avais à peine 8 ans, je m'en souviens plus. »

« Donc, si je résume bien : tu es prête à être punie deux mois entiers, à ne pas sortir d'Arkadia et à travailler avec moi ? »

« Oui, oui ! »

Abby soupira et lui sourit faiblement « Je vais y réfléchir… »

« Mais… Papa part demain matin ! »

« Si tu me presses Clarke, la réponse sera catégorique. »

La jeune fille baissa les yeux alors « Ok… Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. »

Et lorsque de la jeune fille quitta la chambre, Jake apparut de nouveau « Alors, elle t'a fait son grand numéro de charme ? » ironisa-t-il

Abby le fusilla du regard « Tu le sais très bien. Avais-tu réellement besoin de lui dire que tu y allais ? »

« Abby… »

« Je sais, je sais… Cette gamine finira par avoir ma peau… » Jake gloussa alors « Rigole, mais j'ai l'impression de te revoir les premiers temps où l'on s'est connus : tu étais vif d'esprit, tu avais la bougeotte, tu rêvais de cette Terre que tu n'entrevoyais qu'au travers des hublots de l'Ark. Tu étais rêveur et idéaliste. Tu avais été le premier à envisager un retour sur Terre… »

« Mais tout cela, c'est ce qui te plaisait en moi. »

« Evidemment… Mais quels risques as-tu pris aussi… Ici, si Clarke suis tes traces, elle risque bien plus sa vie. Cette amitié, ou je ne sais ce que c'est avec cette grounder… Si cela venait à s'apprendre, Clarke… »

« Nous ferons ce que nous avons toujours fais : nous la protégerions. Clarke est une tête brulée mais elle est aussi intelligente. Et elle ne mettrait jamais son peuple en danger, et je ne crois sincèrement pas que c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait avec cette Lexa. »

« Mais elle ne réfléchit pas assez ! »

« Elle a juste 13 ans… Elle a peu vu le monde, si ce n'est au travers de ses cours, de ce qu'on en dit, ou encore de ses furtives escapades… Nous sommes en partie, nous aussi, responsables de sa curiosité. »

« Tu penses que sa punition est excessive ? »

« Non, elle est juste. Ce qu'à fait Clarke est dangereux et répréhensible. Elle doit comprendre que toutes ses actions peuvent avoir des conséquences, même les plus anodines. »

« Tu comptes l'emmener hein… »

« Je n'irais pas contre ta punition. »

Abby le fixa alors et soupira en fermant brièvement les yeux.

* * *

« Clarke… Clarke chérie, réveille-toi. »

La jeune fille ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Au travers de sa fenêtre, elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore nuit. Elle détacha son visage de son oreiller et fixa son assaillant nocturne « Papa ? Mais… »

« C'est l'heure. »

« L'heure ? L'heure de quoi ? » Jake la fixa, un léger sourire aux lèvres « Le Conclave ! »

Elle se redressa d'un coup, et bondit hors de son lit « Tu as réussi ! »

« Habille-toi. »

« Jaha le sait ? »

« Je lui ais dis que tu pensais à une carrière dans l'ingénierie… Et que j'avais besoin que tu pratiques. »

« Tu lui as menti ? »

« Disons que j'ai envisagé cette carrière pour toi… Tu seras libre, évidemment, de changer d'avis après le Conclave et notre retour à Arkadia. »

Sur le visage de sa fille un large sourire se dessina avant qu'elle ne lui saute dans les bras, l'étouffant presque « Je t'aime… »

« Allez, trêve de guimauve. Si tu traines trop, je pars sans toi. »

* * *

Le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon, commençant à donner des couleurs orangées au ciel. Dans la Jeep, Clarke n'en menait pas large : entourée de deux soldats, son père en face d'elle, elle ne se sentait pas rassurée et en même temps le cœur gonflé d'une nouvelle aventure. Kane avait largement montré son désaccord de laisser une mineur sortir de l'enceinte d'Arkadia, mais Jake était son ami, alors il n'avait rien dit mais gardait un œil averti sur la jeune fille.

Cette dernière regardait par la vitre du véhicule et voyait le paysage changer peu à peu : de la forêt, on passa soudain à de larges plaines puis de nouveau des forêts.

Et soudain, au bout de trois heures, Clarke aperçut au loin l'immense tour de Polis d'où émanait une épaisse fumée rouge.

« Nous y sommes. Nous devrons laisser nos armes dans la jeep. Nous finirons à pieds. »

Chacun opina, y compris Clarke. Et lorsque la voiture s'arrête à un kilomètre de la capitale, elle en sortit en inspirant profondément, comme si l'air ici était différent de celui d'Arkadia : ici, point d'iode ou d'odeur de terre mouillée.

« Clarke, tu restes près de moi, et tu restes la plus discrète possible. »

« Promis. »

Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de rompre cette promesse, bien trop heureuse de fuir un moment son camp, bien trop heureuse de découvrir d'autres monts, bien trop heureuse d'être enfin à Polis.

Et la marche ne fut qu'une formalité pour elle, trop excitée d'arriver à Polis. Et lorsque les murailles de la capitale se dessinèrent, son cœur s'accéléra et elle ne put enlever un sourire béat, et encore plus lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser apercevoir une ville qui se réveillait à peine, sous les couleurs du clan du Heda. Evidemment, chaque drapeau était en berne et prêt à être remplacé par celui du nouveau Heda.

« Wow… » lâcha-t-elle finalement

« Ca te plait ? » s'amusa Jake en voyant les yeux de sa fille briller de mille feux devant tout cela

« Je… Je veux vivre ici. » Jake sourit avant de sentir une petite pointe d'appréhension en imaginant que ce jour arriverait probablement, pour le plus grand désarroi de ses parents « Oh regarde papa ! » Clarke montra du doigt une étale de poissons comme jamais elle n'en avait vu auparavant « Ils sont énormes ! »

« Rien à voir avec ce que nous donne notre rivière huh… » ironisa Kane « Si au moins nous avions pu faire de l'échange équitable avec les flukru. »

« Les flukru ? »

« Le peuple de l'eau. Leur base est quelque part au milieu de l'océan. Nul ne les a jamais réellement situés. »

« Oh… Parle-moi du conclave papa. Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ? »

« Le Conclave est une succession de combats entre les Natblidas, les novices préparés à devenir Heda un jour. »

« Ce sont… Des combats à mort ? »

« Oui. Au bout de trois jours, le dernier combat voit s'affronter les deux derniers natblidas. Le vainqueur est celui choisi par l'Esprit du précédent Heda. »

« Et après il se passe quoi ? »

« L'esprit investit le nouveau Heda, et ce dernier prend son nouveau titre de suite. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si le nouveau Heda est contre nous ? »

« N'y pensons pas encore… Attendons la fin du Conclave. »

La jeune fille opina alors et tandis qu'ils firent un petit tour du marché, la corne de brume retentit alors et soudain, tous les habitants de Polis arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient. Ils laissèrent tout en plan alors et, d'un même mouvement, ils se rendirent sur la grande place où une sorte de tribune avait été montée. Dessus, un simple fauteuil sur lequel était assis un homme au crâne rasé et tatoué.

« C'est le Fleimkepa. »

« Le quoi ? »

« Le gardien de la Flamme, l'esprit du Heda. Quand ce dernier meurt, seul le Fleimkepa est capable de faire la passation de l'esprit, appelée Flamme, au nouveau Heda. »

« Oh… »

Soudain, Clarke le fixa, essayant, au travers de la foule, de le voir un peu mieux : il portait une longue toge que Clarke pensait étouffante en cette chaleur, son crâne nu portait d'intrigants tatouages circulaires, ayant certainement une signification précise en tant que gardien de la Flamme. Son visage était grave, son expression sévère, il était assez impressionnant et lorsque sa voix rocailleuse et profonde résonna, elle frissonna presque.

« _Peuple de Polis… Heda Seekah n'est plus. Mais son esprit est toujours intact et, à l'issu du Conclave, il choisira son nouveau porteur, le nouveau Heda._ »

Clarke avait quelques notions de trigedasleng mais l'homme parlait trop vite. Elle grimaça alors et ne put que se fier à ses impressions ou aux réactions des villageois.

« _Les natblidas se sont entrainés, ont connu les affres de la guerre, mais ont aussi la sagesse de l'éducation. Quoiqu'il arrive, chacun aura une place particulière pour le nouveau Heda._ »

Chacun opina, Clarke commençant à être frustrée de ne rien voir.

« _Seekah était un Heda juste. Nul doute que son esprit choisira judicieusement son successeur._ » L'homme jeta un regard sur le coté « _Natblidas !_ »

Des coups de tambours résonnèrent alors et un mouvement se dessina sur la place.

« Je vois rien papa ! » argua la jeune fille

« Shh Clarke. » Frustrée, Elle se mit soudain à genoux et slaloma entre les jambes de la foule « Clarke ! Clarke reviens ! »

Mais la jeune fille était déjà loin, arrivée juste au bord de la place, ayant une vue imprenable sur les événements. Et soudain, une file d'enfants et ados défila. Clarke les compta, ils étaient neuf. Puis soudain son regard se fixa sur la dernière personne clôturant la file.

« Le… Lexa ? »

Les neufs natblidas se mirent en ligne, face à la tribune, le regard fixé sur le Fleimkepa :

« _Natblidas. Vous êtes les élus, ceux qui portez en vous la marque du Heda. De Bekka PramHeda à Seekah, la lignée n'a jamais failli. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes ceux qui bouclerez un cycle et en commencerez un autre._ » Il se redressa alors, s'adressant au peuple « _Le tirage au sort va commencer_. »

« Ils sont si jeunes… » souffla Jake en se rendant compte que leur prochain Heda, celui par qui la paix devait revenir coute que coute n'était certainement même pas majeur.

Une jeune fille, peut-être pas plus âgée que Clarke, amena alors une urne en terre et la posa près du Fleimkepa qui ne perdit pas de temps en mettant la main dedans et en retirant un papier. Il le déplia avant de le lire, puis en tira un second « _Le premier combat verra s'affronter Luna et Jonas._ »

Des murmures s'élevèrent, sans que Clarke ne comprennent pourquoi, avant de voir deux jeunes s'avancer. Clarke les détailla alors : une jeune fille qui devait avoir l'âge de Lexa, peut-être un peu plus vieille, et un garçon, plus jeune. A bien y regarder, Clarke leur trouva même un air de famille… Mais cela devait être à cause de leur tenue, identique pour chacun.

« _Le second combat sera Deann… contre Keyn._ » Deux jeunes garçons s'approchèrent « _Le combat suivant verra s'affronter… Pierce et Lexa._ »

Clarke ne comprenait pas leur langue, mais elle aurait reconnu le nom de son amie grounder n'importe où. Elle se redressa alors, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle était littéralement aux premières loges, et ne cessa de fixer Lexa et le garçon qu'elle devrait donc affronter : assez baraqué mais jeune, peut-être plus qu'elle. Avait-elle une chance ? Clarke frissonna alors, n'imaginant pas Lexa combattre avec force et rage, elle qui ne l'avait connu que dans la discrétion de la forêt.

« _Le combat suivant opposera Lewis à Marl. Etant donné qu'il y a un chiffre impair de combat, Moïra combattra un des vainqueurs, au tirage au sort. A présent… Les natblidas vont rendre justice aux piliers fondamentaux du Heda : la force, la sagesse et la compassion. Ils ne trahiront pas les préceptes de leurs enseignements, de leur maîtres à qui ils étaient les Seconds. Ils rendront hommage à chacun de leur combat. Place aux premiers._ »

Soudain la foule acclama, surprenant Clarke, scandant les noms des divers natblidas, parfois pace qu'ils les connaissaient, parce qu'ils étaient de leur clan, parfois parce que c'était simplement leur favori. Clarke pu déceler quelques « Lexa » dans la cohue, elle-même aurait aimé crier ce nom, faire savoir à la jeune fille qu'elle était là… Mais elle se retint, se rappelant la promesse faite à son père d'être discrète, promesse qu'elle avait déjà en partie transgressé en se faufilant aux premières loges.

La première paire s'avança alors, tandis que les autres natblidas montèrent sur l'estrade afin d'assister, comme tous les autres, aux combats.

Clarke ne se souvenait plus des noms mais elle se souvenait de ces deux là, qu'elle pensait être de la même famille… Mais combien y avait-il de chance que deux membres d'une famille puissent être natblidas ?

Clarke se souvint alors des brefs cours d'histoire qu'elle avait suivis sur les grounders : les natblidas étaient des personnes dont le sang noir était la marque des élus, ceux pouvant accéder au titre de Heda si ce dernier venait à mourir. Le sang noir venait du tout premier Heda, Bekka semble-t-il, mais ils n'en savaient pas plus, l'histoire ayant été altérée par des décennies de légendes et autres folklores grounders. Depuis ce jour, à chaque nouveau Heda, le fleimkepa avait la charge de trouver de nouveaux natblidas pour assurer l'héritage du Heda.

Car, Clarke le savait, l'issu du Conclave était fatidique pour 99% des natblidas : il ne pouvait en rester qu'un. Et soudain, elle pensa à Lexa : elle avait une chance sur 9 de survivre à ce Conclave. Elle avait du mal à imaginer cette frêle silhouette réussir à battre des armoires à glace comme les autres natblidas.

Mais ses pensées furent soudain interrompues par le bruit de l'acier s'entrechoquant. Elle fixa alors le combat qui venait de commencer : la jeune fille semblait évidemment plus forte et habile que le plus jeune, et Clarke ne donnait pas cher de sa peau… Et pourtant, le combat durant de longues minutes, puis une heure…

La jolie blonde pensa alors que c'état normal peut-être : ayant reçu le même entrainement, ils devaient connaitre les parades et attaques de l'autre, et pourtant quelque chose clochait dans leur combat : ils tapaient mais sans y mettre de rage, ils se tournaient autour mais sans se toucher, comme s'ils n'osaient pas, c'était étrange, et Clarke n'était visiblement pas la seule à le remarquer : dans la foule, les murmures suspicieux naissaient, même l'attitude du fleimkepa semblait étrange : tendu, visiblement irrité… Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Clarke fronça les sourcils lorsque le fleimkepa se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha du bord de l'estrade. La jeune fille stoppa alors le combat et le fixa

« _Luna… C'est assez._ »

Ils se toisèrent un long moment, une bataille silencieuse pour la prise de pouvoir, mais finalement, la jeune fille, Luna semblait-il, baissa la tête et se tourna vers le jeune garçon. Il semblait qu'ils échangèrent quelques mots, mots que n'entendit pas Clarke. Puis soudain le jeune garçon sourit faiblement avant de faire un pas en arrière puis de se lancer dans une attaque semblant désespérée.

Luna ne put que défendre avant qu'un poing ne l'atteigne sur le visage. Par reflexe, elle bloqua alors le bras assaillant et donna un coup fatal au garçon en le transperçant de son épée.

Clarke frissonna alors : c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un meurtre d'aussi près. Elle crut entendre quelques mots… _Ai hod yu in_... Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais lorsque le corps du garçon tomba lourdement au sol, Luna tomba à son tour, agenouillé près de lui, soutenant sa tête et laissant quelques larmes discrètes perler au coin de ses yeux.

« _Vainqueur du premier combat : Luna._ » La foule clama alors, mais dans l'indifférence de la jeune fille qui ne put rien faire lorsque deux gardes vinrent emmener le corps du garçon. Elle se leva alors et se tourna, le regard noir, vers le fleimkepa « _Jonas recevra les honneurs du à son rang._ » Luna serra sa mâchoire et quitta la place sans un regard pour personne. « _Second combat : Keyn contre Deann »_

Les deux prochains s'approchèrent alors : deux jeunes filles visiblement de même carrures et même âge : l'une était métisse et l'autre blonde comme les blés. Et le combat fut beaucoup moins long et bien vite la métisse fut terrassée.

« _Vainqueur : Keyn. A présent… Lexa et Pierce._ »

Le cœur de Clarke bondit dans sa poitrine alors en comprenant que c'était le tour de Lexa d'affronter le gaillard à ses cotés. Son air pugnace et autoritaire semblait ne pas impressionner le moins du monde la jeune fille qui s'empara de son épée.

Et alors que le Fleimkepa donna le feu vert pour le combat, Clarke n'en crut pas ses yeux : la jeune fille quelque peu calme, douce et souriante qu'elle avait connue dans les bois s'était évaporée en quelques secondes pour laisser place à une guerrière coriace et habile.

Elle maniait l'épée comme si cette dernière était une extension de son bras, comme si elle avait toujours fait cela, ce qui était certainement le cas, pensa Clarke.

Et le combat fut encore plus court que le précédent, à peine quelques minutes et Lexa eut raison de son assaillant. Et lorsqu'elle extirpa l'épée du corps inerte de Pierce, laissant une giclée de sang en sortit, elle lâcha un grognement presque bestial, mettant tout le monde d'accord sur l'issu de ce combat.

Clarke était soulagée : Lexa semblait être à la hauteur et les autres combattants ne semblaient pas aussi vaillants et forts qu'elle.

Le combat suivant passa presque inaperçu aux yeux de Clarke, qui était obnubilée par Lexa, retournée sur l'estrade. Elle semblait si sereine et en même temps si occupée. Son esprit devait tourner à 300 à l'heure, imaginant divers scénarios, dont celui, probable, de son avenir peut-être en tant que Heda.

Et finalement, le dernier combat vit la victoire de Lewis sur Marl. Les clameurs redoublèrent alors lorsque le fleimkepa annonça qu'au tirage au sort suivant Moïra, seule combat n'ayant pas eu de binôme, devait affronter un des vainqueurs.

Clarke pria pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'agir de Lexa. Elle avait peur que cette dernière soit trop fatiguée, ne restait en course que Lexa, Keyn, Lewis ou Luna pour affronter la dernière et finalement, lorsque le fleimkepa sortit et lut le dernier bout de papier, les murmures cessèrent et tous attendirent la sentence.

« Moïra affrontera… Lewis. »

Clarke soupira de soulagement et, même si elle ne le laissait pas montrer, elle imaginait que Lexa aussi était soulagée.

Le dernier combat de la matinée vit donc s'affronter une nouvelle Lewis face à Moïra, qui l'emporta de justesse face à un Lewis déjà usé de son propre combat. Et finalement les murmures reprirent de plus belle, certains rageurs, certaines surpris. Et Clarke ne comprit pas de suite pourquoi avant de voir s'avancer les quatre derniers combattants. La situation lui sauta alors aux yeux : le prochain Heda serait obligatoirement une femme.

* * *

Après un rapide discours du fleimkepa sur l'importance des premiers combats et les enjeux des prochains, les natblidas regagnèrent la tour de Polis avec ordre de ne pas en sortir avant demain matin, pour le prochain tour. Puis la foule s'éparpilla et reprit son quotidien. Clarke resta quelques secondes sur la place, fixant les mares de sang avant de sentir une lourde main sur son épaule, la faisant presque vaciller. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, c'est son père qu'elle vit :

« Clarke on retourne au camp près de la jeep. »

« On peut faire un tour des commerces, s'il te plait papa. »

Jake soupira « Je suppose que nous devrons nous nourrir ce soir… »

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de marcher au travers des rues de Polis, vaquant d'un commerce à un autre. Et si la plupart parlaient leur langue, d'autres firent quelques efforts pour se faire comprendre, notamment une jeune femme qui était en train de cuire ce qui ressemblaient à des tentacules de poulpe sur un grill. Elle leur en tendit un bout qu'acceptèrent volontiers les Griffin.

« C'est caoutchouteux… » grogna Clarke mastiquant durement la chair

« Mais plein de protéines. » concéda son père

« Papa… Tu crois qu'ils mangent ça aussi les natblidas ? »

Jake sourit alors « Il est fort à parier que, pour ce qui les attend, ils doivent se remplir de force, c'est sûr. »

« Lexa… » lança la grounder devant eux

Les Griffin se figèrent avant de fixer la jeune femme devant eux « Pardon ? »

« Je suis sûre que se sera Lexa la nouvelle Heda. »

Le cœur de Clarke bondit dans sa poitrine et elle se retint de trop sourire.

« Vous pensez ? »

« Elle a quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. »

« Ah oui ? Et quoi ? »

La femme sourit « On ne peut nommer cela, c'est un ensemble. Elle fera un bon Heda. »

« Vous semblez certaine qu'elle va gagner… »

« L'esprit choisit toujours judicieusement. »

Jake opina en la remerciant avant de s'éloigner avec sa fille « Tu crois qu'elle a raison ? Que c'est Lexa qui va gagner ? »

« Savais-tu que c'était une Natblida ? »

« Non, non elle ne m'avait rien dis. »

« Clarke, si on vous avait vu ensemble… »

« … Je sais. » soupira-t-elle en sachant que, si jamais Lexa venait à devenir Heda, il était fort peu probable qu'elles se revoient un jour, et plus dans les mêmes conditions.

* * *

Le soir venu, tous autour d'un feu de camp de fortune, chacun y allait de son petit commentaire au sujet du Conclave, ce que ne manqua pas d'écouter Clarke, silencieuse mais attentive.

« Des mômes… Ce sont tous des mômes. Aucun n'est majeur et pourtant l'un d'eux sera amené à gouverner… Et une fille en plus ! »

« Les remarques sexistes sont peu pertinentes. » lança Jake « Et les femmes sont autant capables que les hommes, voire mieux. »

Les 3 militaires sourirent alors tout en taquinant le feu avec des branches « Ouais… Enfin, là c'est pas vraiment une femme… Plutôt une fille, trop jeune fille pour gouverner. Comment elle va pouvoir gérer la pression de tout un peuple ? »

« Ils sont entrainés à cela… »

« Ils sont entrainés à se battre, à tuer… Vous avez vu leur habileté avec une épée ? Ils ont du s'entrainer depuis qu'ils savent marcher… Sur le terrain nous n'aurions aucune chance si nous n'avions pas nos armes. »

" Armes qui, j'espère, ne nous servirons plus pour un moment. » pria Kane

« Qui que soit le vainqueur, on a du souci à se faire… »

« Leur âge n'est pas forcément une donnée négligeable… On peut-être âgé et ignare… »

« Griffin… C'est comme si, d'un seul coup, on foutait ta fille de 13 ans en chancelière. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais ? »

Jake soupira et jeta un œil à sa fille qui mâchonnait sa viande en silence « Eh bien, je dirais que ça ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise chose… Elle ouvrirait des perspectives nouvelles. Et puis… Jaha aurait besoin de vacances. »

Clarke gloussa discrètement, mais assez fort pour que son père ne croise son regard et ne lui fasse un clin d'œil complice.

« Rigole… On verra ce qu'il se passera quand l'une d'elle sera Heda. »

« Dites, vous trouvez pas ça étrange qu'ils tuent leurs natblidas ? Je veux dire, s'ils sont si durs à trouver, pourquoi les faire s'entretuer ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement faire des tests et le meilleur devient Heda tandis que les autres repartent à l'entrainement jusqu'au prochain Conclave, où d'autres natblidas pourraient aussi s'ajouter ? »

Chacun pensa alors à la logique soulevée par Kane, mais personne ne trouva de réponse correcte. Oui, il était évident que faire tuer les natblidas entre eux était aussi stupide que barbare, quand d'autres solutions pouvaient être trouvées. Mais l'histoire et le passé des grounders étaient assez flous. On savait que leur histoire avait commencé avec une certaine Bekka PramHeda qui avait commencé la lignée des natblidas et des Heda, mais comment et pourquoi, personne ne le savait vraiment.

Lorsque les Arkiens avaient atterri sur Terre, beaucoup avaient émis le fait qu'ils étaient arrivés pareillement que Bekka, ce qui avait soulevé la question de savoir l'origine de ce premier Heda : beaucoup avaient pensé qu'elle était alors une arkienne descendue sur Terre avant l'Ark, d'autres pensaient que ce n'était qu'une légende inventée pour expliquer l'existence des natblidas.

« Et que se passerait-il si la Heda nouvellement instaurée venait à mourir avant qu'ils ne retrouvent de nouveaux natblidas ? Les grounders n'auraient plus de chef… »

« Alors nous allons prier pour que le nouveau Heda survive et ne change les choses. »

« Clarke, il est tard… »

La jeune fille opina, salua les militaires, Kane et son père avant de monter dans la jeep. Car si tous s'étaient mis d'accord pour camper à la belle étoile, il était entendu que Clarke dorme à l'abri dans la jeep, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Et une fois Clarke installée, le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir, le tout sous les murmures des hommes dont la nuit ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

En pleine nuit, Clarke se réveilla, frigorifiée. Elle remit sur elle la couverture tombée au sol. En passant, elle regarda le feu et Jake, de tour de garde, tandis que les autres dormaient autour du brasier. Elle se leva alors et le rejoignit.

« Clarke, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« J'ai froid… » dit-elle en se blottissant contre son père qui l'entoura d'un bras protecteur

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, à regarder le feu crépiter et se serrer l'un contre l'autre avant que Clarke ne reprenne la parole :

« Tu crois qu'elle se souviendra de moi ? »

Jake sourit, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir de qui elle parlait « Tu es une jeune fille qu'il est difficile d'oublier. »

« Papa… »

« Elle se souviendra Clarke. Elle se souviendra de toi comme de la première skaikru qu'elle rencontra, tout comme tu te souviendras d'elle comme de la première trikru à qui tu ais parlé. »

Clarke baissa les yeux alors et réfléchit quelques secondes « Peut-être que, grâce à notre rencontre, si elle devient Heda elle ne nous voudra pas de mal… Tu crois pas ? »

Jake lui sourit « C'est fort possible. Oui, peut-être que grâce à toi, si Lexa devient Heda, sa vision sur nous aura changé… »

Et cette réponse lui suffit amplement. Clarke bailla avant de se lever et de s'étirer. Et au lieu de se diriger vers la jeep, elle la contourna.

« Ou vas-tu ? »

« Là ou tu peux pas aller à ma place. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

« Sois prudente tout de même. »

« Ouais, ouais… »

Elle fit quelques mètres, s'assurant qu'elle avait encore le brasier en visuel, avant de se planquer derrière un large tronc et de s'accroupir. Lorsqu'elle eut fini et qu'elle se rhabilla, elle entendit un bruissement dans les feuilles non loin d'elle. Elle se figea alors, pensant à une bête nocturne. Elle déglutit difficilement avant de prendre une branche non loin. Soudain, une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre et Clarke se retint de hurler, ne voulant pas attirer les militaires. Elle s'approcha, s'agrippant à son arme de fortune, et soudain, l'ombre sortit des buissons et Clarke, tellement surprise, n'eut même pas le temps de crier : elle resta figée sur place devant la personne devant elle : une silhouette, masquée par un large manteau capuchonné. Et lorsque le visage de la personne se révéla sous la capuche, Clarke fronça les sourcils en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'une grounder… Mais pas n'importe laquelle : Clarke l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

Devant elle, dans la nuit noire, Luna se dressait là. Que faisait-elle si loin de Polis ? N'était-elle pas sensée être enfermée dans la tour en attendant le prochain tour du Conclave ? Et lors que Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour parler, Luna fit un pas vers elle et porte son index sur ses lèvres, lui mimant de se taire.

Figée de stupeur, Clarke ne put rien faire que d'opiner. Luna esquissa un sourire mi amusé mi satisfait, avant de s'éloigner et de disparaitre à l'horizon, dans la pénombre de la nuit.

« Clarke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

La voix de son père résonna comme une lumière dans les ténèbres. Elle sortit de ses pensées, secouant sa tête « Je… J'arrive ! »

Lorsqu'elle retrouva son père, elle ne parla pas de sa rencontre fortuite. Elle ne voulait pas écourter son séjour hors des murs d'Arkadia et, de plus, qui la croirait ? Elle venait de croiser une des natblidas qui semblait fuir… Polis ? le Conclave ? Qui pouvait le savoir…

C'est avec la vision de Luna à quelques centimètres de son visage que Clarke sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil. Demain le deuxième jour du Conclave éclairerait les événements.

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Heda

**Hello hello !**

 **Como estas ? ... Bon, voilà mes seuls rudiments d'espagnol hein XD**

 **Bref, merci encore pour l'accueil de ma vision du Conclave, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais je vous promets de bons pavés à venir XD**

 **ENJOY**

 _ **PS : Bientôt Halloween ... Il se peut que de vilains petits esprits éparpillent un ou deux OS (clexa  & SQ) sur votre chemin. Surveillez bien votre boite mail...  
**_

* * *

 **Heda**

Lorsque Clarke s'éveilla, les hommes étaient déjà prêts à rejoindre Polis pour une nouvelle journée de Conclave.

La blondinette sortit de la Jeep et fut accueillit par les militaires et Kane d'un hochement de tête, tandis que son père la serra dans ses bras « Bien dormie ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça, tout en repensant à sa rencontre fortuite de la veille : Luna, dans les bois… Semblant fuir Polis ? Non, c'était impossible. Elle devait finir le Conclave. Peut-être voulait-elle simplement rejoindre quelqu'un, un amoureux peut-être ? Oui, c'était fort probable… Et elle la trouverait ce matin en compagnie de Lexa et des deux autres natblidas dont leur nom lui échappait.

« Allons-y, ça ne va pas tarder à commencer. » lança Kane

Et lorsque la délégation skaikru arrive aux portes de Polis, l'effervescence était palpable : les gens semblaient heureux : le nouveau Heda serait une femme, et cela depuis bien longtemps. Certains y voyaient un signe de la part de Bekka PramHeda, premier Commandant, une femme… Des noms fusèrent, des préférences s'élevèrent : certains scandaient le nom de Lexa, d'autres pensaient que Luna serait la favorite…

Et finalement, lorsque tous arrivèrent autour de la grande place au son des cornes de brumes, le silence s'installa jusqu'à l'arrivée du Fleimkepa et des natblidas. Mais la liesse qui émana de leur arrivée ne sembla pourtant pas cacher l'absence de quelqu'un.

Une fois encore, Clarke se faufila au premier rang et put nettement voir que Luna manquait à l'appel. Le Fleimkepa prit alors la parole « _Hier soir, Luna du peuple de la mer a renié son titre de natblida et a fui ses responsabilités._ » La foule grogna alors, Clarke imaginait que le fleimkepa expliquait la situation sur l'absence de Luna _« De ce fait, elle est automatiquement bannie de Polis et sera traquée pour trahison._ » La foule grogna de plus belle « _Mais cela ne change en rien l'issu du Conclave, aujourd'hui le tirage au sort verra s'affronter Lexa contre Keyn… Et Moïra combattra le vainqueur de ce combat._ »

Les grognements firent place alors à des clameurs jusqu'à ce que Lexa et Keyn soient au milieu de la place, arme en main.

« _A l'issu de ce combat, le vainqueur aura une heure pour se remettre de ses blessures avant d'affronter Moïra. Que l'esprit du Heda vous accompagne._ »

Il leva sa main alors et le combat commença, le tout sous les yeux stupéfaits et terrifiés de Clarke, qui ne pouvait détourner son regard de la silhouette de Lexa qui semblait danser, faisant tournoyer son épée autour de ses mains et de son corps… Keyn semblait à l'aise aussi, mais soudain Lexa porta le premier coup et sa supériorité physique et technique ne laissait plus aucun doute.

Et si Clarke était rassurée, il suffisait d'un seul mauvais coup, d'une seconde d'inattention… Et pourtant, le combat ne dura que dix minutes : Lexa vint à bout de Keyn par une habile pirouette et la jeune fille tomba au sol, désarmée.

Lexa jeta un œil vers le fleimkepa, qui opina, et Lexa murmura quelque chose, Clarke ne décela que le mot « gonplei » avant que Lexa n'achève la jeune fille d'un coup dans son cœur : rapide, efficace, quasiment sans douleur. Il n'était pas question qu'elle la fasse souffrir ou qu'elle ne prolonge ses souffrances.

Et lorsque le dernier souffle de vie quitta Keyn, la foule scanda le nom de Lexa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant.

« _Le vainqueur est Lexa… Dans une heure nous…_ »

« _Non !_ » La foule se figea alors devant les premiers mots sortis de la bouche de la jeune fille « _Maintenant. Qu'on en finisse maintenant._ »

Clarke frissonna en entendant cette voix qu'elle avait connue si douce, si compréhensive. Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression d'avoir une autre Lexa en face d'elle.

Le fleimkepa la jaugea quelques secondes avant d'opiner « _Très bien…_ » Il se tourna vers Moïra, qui comprit et descendit l'estrade afin de rejoindre Lexa sur la place. La jeune femme, plus âgée que Lexa visiblement, n'avait pas peur, ou du moins ne le laissait-elle pas montrer. Et pourtant, au vu des exploits de Lexa, elle aurait toutes les raisons de l'être : Lexa était une guerrière chevronnée, habile de son corps et une arme à la main. Elle avait été entrainée dès son plus jeune âge…

« _Combattez !_ » lança le fleimkepa pour lancer les hostilités.

Et les jeunes filles ne perdirent pas un instant. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent, les blessures aux bras et aux jambes se multiplièrent, au grand damne de Clarke qui retenait son souffle à chaque coup porté.

Et finalement, après une ultime parade et charge de Lexa, cette dernière prit l'ascendant et après avoir porté un coup de poing derrière le genou de Moïra, cette dernière perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement au sol.

Lexa la surplomba et soudain Moïra lui sourit « _Heda…_ » soupira-t-elle avant que Lexa ne lui tranche la gorge nettement, une giclée de sang arrivant presque aux pieds de Clarke.

Le silence s'abattit sur la foule avant qu'un homme ne hurle « HEDA ! » suivi par des centaines d'autres, entremêlé avec « Lexa »

Clarke sourit alors : Lexa avait gagné, elle était vivante… Et plus important encore, elle était le nouveau Heda. Les choses allaient-elles changer ?

Et après de longues minutes de clameurs, le fleimkepa leva les mains, calmant tout le monde « _Leksa kom trikru… L'esprit du Heda t'a choisi pour incarner le nouveau Heda. Que ton règne soit long et prospère, que tes décisions soient justes et équitables, que ta vision soit éclairée par les feux de Polis. Une nouvelle ère est en place, Heda Lexa est née_. »

Tous acclamèrent de plus belle tandis que Lexa resta figée sur place, immobile, le regard dans le vide, les mains encore pleine du sang de Moïra dont le corps gisait à ses pieds. Elle s'agenouilla alors et lui ferma les yeux « _Yu gonplei ste odon_ »

Des gardes arrivèrent alors et emportèrent le corps tandis que Lexa resta seule avant que le fleimkepa ne la rejoigne « _L'ascension se fera au coucher du soleil. Après la purification de son corps et son esprit._ » Il se tourna alors vers elle « _Allons-y._ » Elle opina et ils quittèrent ensemble le parvis de la place.

Clarke resta immobile, fixant l'estrade avant de sentir son père derrière elle « On reste pour la cérémonie hein ? »

« Oui, nous repartirons demain. Kane va essayer d'obtenir une audience avec le nouveau Heda pour jauger de sa position envers nous. »

« Cool ! On peut continuer à visiter alors ? »

Jake lui sourit et ils s'enfoncèrent dans le marché qui avait repris de plus belle après le Conclave « Papa, il va se passer quoi maintenant ? Je veux dire, maintenant que Lexa est le nouveau Heda »

« L'ascension : elle va recevoir l'esprit de précédent Heda. Et ensuite son règne commencera lorsqu'elle aura énuméré tous ses prédécesseurs. »

« Oh… Tu as déjà vu une Ascension ? A quoi ça ressemble ? »

« Non jamais. On en a entendu parler… Ca sera la première fois. »

« Je suis excitée ! »

« Moi aussi Clarkie, moi aussi. »

Mais Clarke avait vraiment hâte de revoir Lexa, hâte… et peur en même temps. Et si Lexa changeait du tout au tout ? Si elle ne la reconnaissait pas ? Si elle se battait finalement contre les skaikru ? Elle se souvenait de leur dernière entrevue, interrompue par Wells… Et si ce n'était que cette dernière impression qu'elle retiendrait ?!

« Clarke regarde ça… » La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées pour rejoindre son père sur une étale de bijoux artisanaux « Ta mère adorerait non ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Bien. Je lui prends ! » Il tendit quelques pièces et prit un collier où la pierre précieuse accrochée brillait de mille feux.

Mais soudain le regard de Clarke fut attiré par l'étale à coté qui affichait des armes de poings de toutes sortes, surtout des couteaux et coutelas.

Ses doigts frôlèrent un coutelas à la poignée en ivoire, gravée d'arabesques « Il te plait ? »

« Très. »

Jake fit un signe de tête à la grounder pour lui signifier qui le prenait aussi « Je te l'offre. »

« Mais papa… »

« Ta mère ne serait certainement pas contre le fait que tu ais une arme pour te protéger si tu venais à ressortir du camp… »

Clarke opina alors et attacha instantanément sa nouvelle arme à sa ceinture. Puis la visite continua au pied de la tour « J'ai hâte d'entrer dedans… »

« Clarke, je ne suis pas sûre que… »

« Si tu crois que je vais rester tranquillement dans la Jeep, tu te plantes ! » lança-t-elle si naturellement que cela en fit sourire son père

« Oh mais j'imagine bien que l'entreprise aurait été compliquée. Les règles sont strictes pourtant : Tu devras te taire, rester discrète. »

Clarke écouta attentivement les recommandations de son père, ne voulant absolument pas créer de problème durant la cérémonie. Elle imagina alors Lexa, en habit de Heda, recevoir l'esprit du précédant commandant… Assise sur le trône et prenant son rôle à cœur. Oui, elle imaginait tout cela.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut autorisé à la délégation skaikru d'entrer dans la tour, Clarke resta béate d'émerveillement : le style en pierre, les étages, les escaliers, les meubles, et les centaines de bougies éparpillées partout. Elle qui n'avait toujours connu que la rigueur et la froideur des parois métallique de l'Ark… Elle n'avait jamais vu les vestiges des vies passées de ses ancêtres.

Dans sa tête, des milliers de croquis se dessinaient : elle savait ce qu'elle ferait à son retour à Arkadia, elle qui serait punie de sortie durant tout un mois.

Ils montèrent dans une sorte de petite salle qui s'éleva soudain, pour la plus grande stupeur de Clarke qui s'accrocha au bras de son père. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent et Clarke s'avança pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient à présent dans la salle du trône, pour l'instant vide.

Ils se mirent en arc-de-cercle, Clarke se débrouillant pour être devant, et bientôt la salle se remplit de diverses personnalités jusqu'à ce que le fleimkepa ne s'avance jusqu'au trône et ne prenne place à sa gauche.

« _Habitants de Polis, sujets du Heda… La cérémonie de l'Ascension va commencer._ »

Chacun marmonna avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent et que Lexa n'apparaisse, habillée de l'armure du Heda, caractéristique avec sa longue cape rouge écarlate. Elle arborait des tresses entremêlées dans sa coiffure, et portait sur le front l'insigne des Heda.

Sans un mot, elle salua le fleimkepa avant de se tourner et de s'asseoir sur son trône. L'homme au crane rasé prit alors une sorte de boite dans sa main, boite qu'il ouvrit pour en sortir un petit objet que Clarke eut du mal à voir, mais qu'elle savait être l'esprit, la Flamme.

« _Lexa…_ »

Cette dernière soupira doucement avant de pencher sa tête en avant, offrant sa nuque au fleimkepa. Il prit alors un scalpel et, dans un geste sûr et rapide, il entailla la nuque de la jeune fille qui grimaça à peine, un mince filet de sang glissa dans son cou.

« _Ascende Superius_. »

Tout à coup, dans sa main, l'objet sembla s'activer, des filaments en sortant et bougeant dans tous les sens. Des murmures s'élevèrent alors mais Clarke n'en avait que faire : son regard était vissée sur Lexa, la moindre mimique de son visage, le moindre rictus de douleur. Et lorsque le petit objet entra en contact avec sa peau, lorsqu'il entra dans la plaie ouverte, Lexa ne put retenir une grimace figée, à moitié cachée par ses cheveux. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs de son trône. Clarke avait mal pour elle, n'imaginant même pas la douleur qui devait être la sienne à ce moment.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Lexa ferma les yeux, comme si elle s'était endormie… Le silence pesant dans la salle n'aidait en rien Clarke à se détendre. Et au bout de quelques secondes, Lexa rouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

Le fleimkepa lança alors « _Agenouillez-vous devant votre nouveau Heda, Lexa._ »

Tout le monde s'exécuta, ainsi que les Skaikru et Clarke, très impressionnée.

« _Ai laik Heda_ _kom Bekka, Yoris, Tyen, Qantir, Ian, Téléah, Romuïr, Seekah.»_

C'était la première fois que Clarke entendait aussi clairement la voix de la jeune fille qui semblait si forte et fragile à la fois sur ce trône.

Toute la foule scanda alors le nom « Heda » plusieurs fois, imitée par Clarke avec ferveur. Elle aurait aimé qu'elle la regarde, qu'elle la voit parmi la foule… Mais c'était bien trop lui demander, elle qui était à présent Heda, et avait certainement bien d'autres prérogatives à présent.

Et pourtant, lorsque les convives furent priés de sortir après la cérémonie, Clarke se débrouilla pour être la dernière, son père et Kane englobés par la foule sortante. Clarke jeta un dernier regard vers la jolie brunette et eut la surprise de voir son regard vert émeraude sur elle. Elle se figea, oui c'était bien elle qu'elle regardait. Elle aurait voulu faire ou dire quelque chose, mais elle resta là, figée sur place, totalement obnubilée par ce regard.

« _Heda, il faut y aller…_ » lui murmura le fleimkepa, brisant alors ce moment

Lexa opina alors mais garda son regard sur Clarke. Cette dernière la salua humblement et discerna un léger rictus, peut-être un sourire venant de la jeune Heda.

« Clarke ! »

La jolie blonde sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son père la ramener à la réalité.

« Oui, j'arrive, j'arrive ! »

Et lorsque Clarke disparut derrière les larges portes, le fleimkepa se tourna vers Lexa « _Heda ?_ »

Lexa sourit alors « _Une connaissance…_ »

« _C'est une skaikru._ »

« _Elle est l'avenir de son peuple_. »

« _Lexa, c'est vous l'avenir de son peuple, de tous les peuples._ »

Lexa fronça les sourcils alors : oui, à présent, elle était en charge de plusieurs clans, de milliers de personnes, hommes, femmes, enfants, des familles entières… Oui, elle portait à présent l'espoir de tout un peuple.

* * *

« J'ai obtenu une audience avec le Heda dès demain matin. » lança Kane autour de l'immense brasier dressé en l'honneur du nouveau Heda. La joie se lisait sur les visages des habitants de la capitale et la nouvelle s'était propagée aussi vite que celle de la mort de Seekah.

La musique et les chants résonnaient dans les rues de Polis et les esprits étaient légers. Lexa elle-même avait tenu à être présente. Assise sur son trône qui, pour l'occasion, avait été descendu de sa tour.

Clarke jetait de temps en temps quelques regards vers sa jeune amie qui semblait tellement puissante sur ce trône, malgré son jeune âge. Et tandis qu'elle se délectait de sa pièce de viande, elle vit soudain Lexa se lever de son trône et disparaitre derrière une étale.

Curieuse, Clarke s'excusa auprès de son père avant de la suivre discrètement. Mais au détour d'un tournant, elle perdit sa trace avant d'entendre quelques murmures quelques mètres plus loin.

Clarke s'avança, veillant à ce que personne ne la suive ou ne la surprenne et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle discerna Lexa au loin, accompagnée d'une jeune fille d'environ son âge aux longs cheveux blonds foncés lui arrivant à la taille. Elle entendait à peine ce qu'elles se disaient mais elle savait lire le langage du corps et elle frissonna en imaginant que la main que tenait Lexa n'était en rien amicale, tout comme les regards qu'elles s'échangeaient. Elle fut soudain gênée d'assister à une entrevue si personnelle, et pourtant, elle ne pouvait bouger, trop curieuse.

« _Rien ne changera… »_

 _« Bien sûr que si Lexa. Tu es Heda, rien ne sera plus comme avant. »_

 _« Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé._ »

« _Mais ta position si. »_

 _« Ca ne change rien… Costia… »_

 _« Je sais, mais ça sera difficile. »_

 _« Plus difficile que le Conclave ?_ »

Elles échangèrent un rire « _Peut-être oui. Lexa, nous devons faire attention. »_

 _« Tu dois faire attention. Beaucoup savent qui tu es et ce que tu représentes pour moi. »_

 _« Titus a toujours eu raison, quand il enseignait que le Heda doit être seul. »_

 _« Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je ne veux pas te perdre. »_

 _« On ne peut pas toujours tout avoir._ »

La jeune fille blonde s'approcha alors et embrassa doucement Lexa. Clarke détourna le regard, gênée d'assister à un moment si intime. Puis elle fit quelques pas en arrière et retourna à la fête.

« Papa, je suis fatiguée. »

« Très bien, nous rentrons à la jeep. »

Clarke ne remarqua pas le retour de Lexa, ni le regard de cette dernière qui fixa son départ jusqu'à sa disparition derrière les portes de Polis.

* * *

Mais Clarke ne trouva pas le sommeil, la vision de Lexa sur son trône à la lumière du brasier la hantait. Et qui était cette jeune fille avec elle ? Visiblement une amie… très proche. Elle frissonna alors, tourna et retourna dans son lit de fortune : les choses allaient changer, elle en était certaine.

* * *

Lexa entra pour la première fois dans ce qui serait à présent sa chambre pour le temps de son règne. Le Fleimkepa la précéda :

« _Vous logerez ici à présent._ »

Lexa frôla du bout de ses doigts les moulures du bois de son lit « _Tant de luxe lorsque mon peuple dort dans des tentes…_ »

« _Ce sont les droits et privilèges du Heda._ »

Lexa se posa près de sa fenêtre surplombant une ville encore en effervescence. Puis son regard fut attiré par une légère colonne de fumée à l'extérieur de Polis « _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

 _« Ce sont les Skaikru._ »

« _Pourquoi sont-ils en dehors des murs de Polis ? »_

 _« C'est… Plus simple_. »

Lexa se tourna et fixa, un sourcil levé, son fleimkepa « _Simple ?_ »

« _Les Skaikru ne sont pas vraiment… bien intégrés_. »

Lexa fronça de plus belle les sourcils « _Intégrés…_ » répéta-t-elle « _Il semblerait que se soit le lot de beaucoup… Nous avons tant de clans sous notre coupe, tant de gens qui attendent de moi._ »

« _Vous avez été préparée pour cela Heda. »_

 _« A-t-on des nouvelles de la Nation de la Glace ? »_

 _« Nous savions qu'en ayant Moïra en natblida, la Glace serait attentive à l'issue du Conclave. »_

 _« Elle n'est pourtant pas de chez eux. »_

 _« Mais l'on sait que sa mère faisait partie de la Nation de la Glace… Pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas bougés. »_

 _« Nous devrons rester sur nos gardes pourtant. »_

 _« Evidemment Heda._ »

Lexa se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon et plus particulièrement sur cette mince colonne de fumée « _Demain je dois rencontrer un représentant des Skaikru_. »

« _Il est évident qu'il va vouloir connaitre votre position. »_

 _« Ma position ?_ »

« _Concernant son peuple. Les Skaikru veulent plus de terres. Leur population s'accroit et ils demandent plus de place. »_

 _« Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir accordé avant ? »_

 _« Car cela empiéterait sur un autre clan, les trikru._ »

Lexa grimaça « _Il y a surement un moyen_ … »

« _Les Hommes des Montagnes nous forcent déjà à un périmètre de sécurité avec leur territoire…_ »

« _Tant de territoires, tant de clans et aucun ne s'écoute vraiment… »_

 _« C'est ainsi. Nous réglons les choses par la force. »_

 _« Mais au prix de combien de vies ? »_

 _«_ Jus drein, jus daun… »

« _Certes._ » Elle fixa le ciel étoilé « _Titus ?_ »

 _« Oui Heda._ »

« _Serait-il possible d'envisager une sorte d'alliance entre nos peuples et les différents clans ? »_

 _« Une alliance, Heda ?_ »

« _Nous pourrions être la plus grande force en place, nous pourrions faire tant de choses tous ensemble. Mais nous restons chacun de notre coté… Il doit y avoir un moyen de trouver un compromis. »_

 _« Les choses ont toujours été ainsi Heda._ »

Elle fit volte face alors « _Et si les choses changeaient ? A-t-on dit que ce qui avait été mis précédemment en place était juste ?_ »

« … »

« _Nous pourrions changer les choses. J'ai besoin de vous pour savoir où commencer._ »

« _Heda, c'est risqué. »_

 _« Je suis le Heda, la Flamme m'a choisi… Il y a forcément une raison… »_

Titus opina alors _« Heda, pour Luna. Je pourrais engager les recherches dès dem… »_

 _« Non. »_

 _« Non ?_ »

« _Laisse-la. »_

 _« Mais… »_

 _« Nous savons tous pourquoi. C'est évident. Personne n'aurait voulu être à sa place. »_

 _« Mais elle a fui… Ce qui avait été fait était fait. »_

 _« Elle a tué son propre frère pour le Conclave. Elle n'avait pas le choix que de tuer son propre sang._ »

« _Elle connaissait les risques lorsque nous les avons amenés à Polis. »_

 _« Il y avait une chance sur 8 pour qu'elle tombe sur lui au tirage au sort… »_

 _« Le peuple… »_

 _« Le peuple oubliera. Je ferais en sorte qu'il oublie son nom en scandant le mien par mes actions_. »

Titus inspira alors « _Très bien._ »

Puis l'on toqua à sa porte et Lexa soupira doucement « _Entrer._ »

Une silhouette fine entra alors « _Je… Je peux repasser plus tard._ »

« _Non entre Costia, j'en ais fini._ »

« _Heda…_ » sermonna Titus

« _Fleimkepa. Je suis fatiguée._ »

« _Souvenez-vous de mon enseignement._ »

Lexa serra la mâchoire « _Bonne nuit… maître._ »

Titus savait que le temps lui étant accordé était fini. Il n'insista pas, s'inclina respectueusement avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Lexa et Costia seules.

« _Wow, cette chambre est magnifique_ ! »

Lexa sourit et Costia s'approcha d'elle, posant son menton sur son épaule, regardant dans la même direction l'horizon s'offrant à elle.

« _Reste ce soir._ » supplia Lexa dans un soupir

« _Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir._ » sourit Costia

Lexa se retourna et embrassa tendrement la jeune fille : les choses seraient assurément différentes à partir de maintenant, mais une chose resterait inchangée : son amour pour Costia.

Si elle avait su que cet amour serait aussi sa perte, il aurait été certain qu'elle aurait agi différemment. Mais sans qu'elle ne le sache, les jeux étaient déjà faits.

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. Coalition

**Hello hello !**

 **Merci encore pour vos feedback, toujours très appréciés !**

 **Voici un petit chapitre mais le prochain, je vous l'assure, compensera largement celui-ci.**

 **Et pour ceux qui s'inquiètent : no worries, le clexa sera bien là, c'est un slow burn et rappelez-vous que les choses sont différentes ici, même si les événements se passent sensiblement pareil. Ne désespérez pas !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Coalition**

Kane n'en menait pas large : malgré le jeune âge de Lexa, il était évident que ce rôle avait été fait pour elle. Comme si elle avait toujours grandi sur ce trône, comme si le titre de Heda avait toujours été accolé à son nom.

« Heda… Félicitations pour votre Ascension. » Lexa opina « Je tenais à… éclaircir notre situation. » Lexa garda le silence et Kane continua alors « Comme vous le savez, notre camp est attaché au territoire des trikru. »

« Parce que votre machine s'est écrasée sur notre terre. Elle aurait pu atterrir sur le territoire de la Glace… » élclaircit Lexa

« Je sais. »

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Plus d'espace. Nous nous sommes bornés depuis presque 40 ans à rester dans nos limites pour ne pas empiéter sur les trikru, toujours dans le respect malgré l'accueil plus que sévère. »

« Le problème Kane du peuple du ciel, est que si je vous accorde des terres, cela voudra dire que j'en enlève aux trikru. »

« … Oui… »

Lexa plissa les yeux avant de redresser son visage « Je vous ais entendu et j'ai pris en compte votre demande. »

« Est-ce… Est-ce à dire que votre position… »

« Je n'ais pas l'intention d'entrer dans une guerre inutile qui me couterait des forces et des hommes. La paix a été durement gagnée, encore maintenant nous luttons pour garder ce fragile équilibre en place. Vous avez l'assurance que le Heda n'intentera rien contre les Skaikru… A moins que ces derniers n'en soient les instigateurs. »

Rassuré, Kane la salua avec un petit sourire, conquis par cette nouvelle Heda. Et lorsqu'il rejoignit ses hommes au pied de la tour, il fut heureux de leur assurer une paix durable. Clarke n'en avait jamais douté. Du haut de ses 13 ans, et même si les enjeux politiques lui échappaient encore, elle était certaine en une chose : Lexa. Et elle sentait que des jours meilleurs étaient à venir.

Elle n'avait simplement pas encore conscience à quel point elle aussi, elle serait décisive pour l'avenir, aux cotés de Lexa.

* * *

Le cortège Skaikru décida de quitter Polis dans la journée. Jake Griffin avait réussi à troquer quelques outils et autres matières premières tandis que Clarke n'avait d'yeux que pour l'immense tour trônant au centre de la ville, rêvant secrètement de pouvoir y monter une nouvelle fois, revoir une dernière fois Lexa.

Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve : à présent Heda, Lexa aurait d'autres priorités et il était certain qu'elle l'oublierait bien vite au fil des années.

« Bien, nous avons ce qu'il nous faut, nous allons partir. » lança Kane « Un dernier tour, et rendez-vous dans 30minutes à la jeep. »

Chacun acquiesça et si Jake avait encore dans l'idée d'arpenter les rues commerçantes de Polis, il fut amusé de voir sa fille, le nez en l'air, fixant la tour. Il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule « Un jour viendra où tu fouleras une nouvelle fois le sol de cette tour. »

Clarke sourit tristement alors « Peut-être… » Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, mais Jake savait que cette dernière aurait évoqué Lexa. Peut-être un premier coup de cœur pour sa fille, et pas pour n'importe qui : le Heda.

Evidemment, elle en aurait d'autres, elle était encore jeune et Jake ne se faisait aucun soucis sur l'avenir de sa fille.

* * *

« Que fais-tu ? »

Lexa sursauta à peine en entendant la voix de sa compagne résonner derrière elle. Adossée conte une colonne de son balcon, Lexa regardait son peuple et l'agitation ambiante d'une journée commerçante ordinaire.

Elle pouvait apercevoir les différentes délégations venues pour son Conclave parmi la foule, y compris les Skaikru, détonnant de l'ambiance avec leurs uniformes sombres et militaires. Quelques petits points noirs parmi des centaines de personnes et pourtant son regard se posa sur un point particulier, une certaine blonde, elle sourit discrètement.

« Lexa ? »

La jolie brune détourna son regard pour le poser sur son amante qui attendait patiemment près de la porte.

« Désolée… Je crois que je suis fatiguée. »

« Ces derniers jours ont été intenses. Tu as le droit de souffler un peu. »

Lexa sourit et même si elle aurait aimé s'en convaincre, elle savait que le repos n'était maintenant plus une réalité pour elle et que son rôle devait être tenu sans cesse. Elle avait encore fort à faire, notamment avec la Nation de la Glace, menaçant sans cesse le fragile équilibre qu'elle essayait d'instaurer.

« J'aimerai trouver une solution pour que nos clans cessent enfin de se déchirer, qu'une paix durable et sûre soit instaurée. »

« Tu es le Heda, tout est possible à présent. Il suffit que tu le veuilles pour que cela devienne réalité. »

Costia s'approcha de Lexa et posa ses deux mains sur chacune des épaules de sa compagne.

« Tu as raison… Je trouverai la solution… Aurais-je le temps de l'appliquer… »

« Tu auras mon soutien quoiqu'il arrive. »

Lexa se retourna alors pour lui faire face et lui caressa le visage « Je sais. »

Puis soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa apparaitre Titus, l'air visiblement contrarié de trouver Costia ici. Cette dernière le comprit et s'écarta de Lexa, baisant la tête.

« Heda… Puis-je vous parler… En privé ? »

Lexa et Costia échangèrent un bref regard avant que cette dernière n'opine et ne sorte sans un regard pour Titus, tandis que celui-ci fixait d'un regard réprobateur Lexa. Cette dernière détourna le regard, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait lui dire « Heda… »

« Titus. »

« Vous êtes commandant. Et être commandant c'est être seul. »

Lexa le fusilla du regard et serra sa mâchoire « Titus, tu m'as appris tout ce que je sais, tu as été et resteras mon instructeur mais… En ce qui concerne ma vie privée... »

« Le Heda n'a pas de vie privée. Vous êtes intelligente et sage, la plus sage que j'ai pu connaitre de tous les Heda que j'ai pu instruire. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Costia vous coutera beaucoup… Beaucoup trop. »

« … »

« C'est une cible de choix pour ceux qui veulent atteindre le Heda. »

« Je la protègerai. »

« Avec tout mon respect, vous ne pourrez pas être tout le temps avec elle. Votre devoir vous imposera de quitter Polis pour vous rendre dans vos clans administrés, ne serait-ce que pour vous présenter. »

« Je sais. »

« Elle ne pourra vous accompagner. »

« Je sais. » argua-t-elle un peu plus irritée

« Heda… Vous devez cesser cette folie. L'amour est une faiblesse que vos ennemis ne tarderont pas à comprendre. Vous mettez la vie de cette jeune femme en danger, ainsi que la votre. Qui sait ce que pourrait extirper comme informations la Nation de la Glace si elle venait à la capturer. »

Lexa lui jeta un regard noir « Costia ne me trahirait jamais. »

« Et j'en suis sûr. Mais ne doutons pas des moyens persuasifs que certains pourraient user sur elle, ou sur d'autres. »

Lexa baissa le regard : oui, elle imaginait qu'à présent, son statut de Heda était autant une bénédiction qu'une malédiction : elle était une cible de choix, et tous ses proches étaient autant de cibles de choix pour ses ennemis.

« Anya a rejoint les Trikru ? »

« Oui Heda. »

« J'ouvre la campagne de recherche des nouveaux natblidas. »

« Il est encore tôt et pour le début de votre règne, je préférerais rester à vos cotés. »

« Indra sera là pour ma protection si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. »

Titus savait pertinemment que si Lexa ouvrait aussi vite les recherches pour de nouveaux natblidas c'était avant tout pour l'éloigner d'elle et de Costia. Mais elle était Heda à présent, et ce qu'elle demandait devait être respecté.

« Très bien Heda. »

« Titus, lorsque tu auras trouvé de nouveaux natblidas, nous les instruirons ici à Polis. »

« C'est... Cela va sans dire. »

« Non, tu n'as pas compris : ils suivront tes enseignements et les miens ici à Polis. Aucun n'ira sur le champ de bataille en tant que Second. »

« Mais Heda… »

« C'est bien trop risqué. Combien de fois nous avons failli mourir et donc priver le Heda d'un quelconque héritier ? Nous ne pouvons nous permettre cela, plus maintenant. De plus, je trouve bien plus efficient un enseignement jumelé entre le fleimkepa et le Heda en place. Qui d'autre que moi pourrait être à même de parler de mon rôle, ma place et mes obligations si ce n'est moi ? »

« Mais, Heda, vous aurez tellement à faire. Vous n'aurez jamais le temps de vous occuper d'eux. »

« Et c'est là que ton enseignement remplacera le mien : les devoirs du Heda, des natblidas, leur instruction militaire… Quand je serais à Polis, je veux être présente pour eux, faire en sorte de combler cette implication du Heda auprès d'eux, implication qui m'a manqué lors de ma propre instruction. Ils représentent l'avenir et lorsque mon esprit choisira un nouveau Heda, je veux qu'ils sachent que chacun, à part entière, ils sont un élément unique. »

Titus comprenait même si cette envie était superflue pour lui. Il opina alors respectueusement avant de reculer « Je pars donc dès demain. »

Lexa lui sourit et se tourna de nouveau vers l'horizon, signe que l'entrevue était close pour elle. Et lorsqu'elle replongea son visage dans la foule en contrebas, la délégation skaikru avait disparu.

Mais elle se savait, dans quelques semaines commencerait son tour de présentation à la plupart des grosses délégations : le Désert, les Trikru… ainsi que les skaikru. Peut-être reverrait-elle cette intrigante blonde qui lui avait ouvert d'autres perspectives que celles qu'offraient les skaikru depuis leur arrivée.

* * *

Clarke avait dormi la majorité du chemin. Epuisée par tant de nouveautés, Jake n'avait pas eu à cœur de la réveiller, sauf aux portes d'Arkadia.

« Clarke… Clarke, on est arrivé. »

Se frottant les yeux, elle s'étira avant de voir les remparts d'Arkadia se dessiner au loin. Un sentiment d'oppression l'envahit soudain, elle qui avait gouté à l'évasion et la nature durant quelques jours. Punie, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu le droit de sortir avant un long mois.

« Allez, prépare-toi. »

Clarke secoua doucement la tête et en quelques minutes, la jeep passa les lourdes portes principales de la cité. Et lorsqu'elle posa ses pieds sur le sol qui était le sien, elle se sentit comme enfermée… Comme si sa place n'était pas ici, pas entre ses murs.

Oui, depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Polis, elle ne rêvait que du jour où elle pourrait partir d'ici pour y vivre, mais en attendant…

« Hey Clarkie ! Alors ce voyage ?! »

Raven venait de littéralement lui sauter dans les bras, manquant de la faire chuter.

« C'était… Intéressant. »

« Alors le nouveau Heda, il est comment ? »

Clarke regarda à gauche, puis à droite, avant de sourire discrètement « C'est Lexa. »

Raven la fixa d'yeux ronds « Sérieux ? »

« Elle a passé le Conclave, elle a battu tous les autres… J'ai assisté à son Ascension, c'était magnifique. »

« Wow… J'en reviens pas. Tu as parlé, tu as connu notre futur Heda… Ca pourrait tout changer non ? »

« J'en sais rien. Elle a beaucoup à faire maintenant… Je suis pas sûre qu'elle se souvienne de moi un jour. »

Raven lui sourit alors « On peut pas t'oublier si facilement Clarke Griffin. »

« La ferme, idiote ! » plaisanta Clarke en lui tapant sur l'épaule

« Clarke ! »

La jeune fille se figea et Raven se tourna pour voir Abby l'attendre aux portes de leur module

« Super… » grommela la jolie blondinette qui traina les pieds jusqu'à sa mère, sachant ce qui allait lui tomber dessus dans quelques secondes.

« J'espère que tu as apprécié cette escapade, car il est certain que tu n'en auras pas d'autres avant un bon moment. »

Clarke grimaça avant d'acquiescer sagement et de rentrer dans ses quartiers. Elle veilla à ce que la porte soit bien verrouillée avant de sortir un nouveau tas de feuilles sur lesquelles elle commença à griffonner les courbes du visage de Lexa. Elle avait à présent une excuse, elle n'était plus obligée de cacher ses dessins : elle avait assisté au Conclave et à l'Ascension, ce n'était pas un secret. Elle dessinait simplement leur nouveau Heda, ni plus ni moins… Même si seule elle et une poignée, savait que ses dessins étaient bien plus que de simples retranscriptions d'un court mais intense séjour à Polis.

* * *

 **TBC**


	6. Visite et retrouvailles

**Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Petite suite tardive, désolée !**

 **Merci encore pour les reviews, et oui, je vous promets un peu plus de Clexa dans les prochains chapitres !**

 **Ok un chapire un peu plus long que le dernier avec pas mal de choses, quelques élipses et un passage quasi "obligé" dans l'histoire de Lexa**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Visite et retrouvailles**

Les semaines, puis les mois passèrent. Les saisons défilèrent et Clarke grandissait dans l'ombre de sa mère qui l'initiait à la médecine dans l'idée bien précise d'en faire le prochain médecin du camp.

Bien évidemment, même si Clarke profitait des bienfaits d'un tel enseignement, toujours utiles lorsqu'on vivait dans un monde aussi hostile que celui-ci, elle n'avait pas l'intention de suivre les traces de sa mère, quoique soit l'honorabilité de son métier. Alors elle se taisait et assimilait les connaissances, docilement, sagement. Mais dans un coin de sa tête, son esprit divaguait parfois ailleurs, au-delà des montagnes et de l'épaisse forêt bordant Arkadia, vers une tour plus haute que le plus grand des séquoias, frôlant les nuages de sa flamme ravivée par la naissance du nouveau Heda.

Depuis quelques semaines la rumeur courait : le Heda était en campagne et visitait plusieurs clans : les nomades du désert, le peuple de l'eau, celui des arbres… Clarke espérait que Lexa passerait par leur camp, elle l'espérait vraiment.

Alors elle laissait souvent trainer ses oreilles dans les conduits d'aération près de la salle du Conseil, dans l'espoir d'entendre de possibles indices sur la venue ou non du Heda. Et un soir, alors qu'elle ne mettait pas plus d'espoir dans cette surveillance que les autres, elle grimpa et rampa jusqu'à la grille donnant sur la pièce aux tables ovales, à l'affût.

« Chancelier… Est-ce vrai ? Le Heda fait campagne aux alentours, rendant visite aux différents clans ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais dans quel but ? »

« On ne le sait pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

« Vous voulez dire que… »

« Hier, un messager grounder est arrivé tard dans la nuit pour nous avertir de la prochaine venue du Heda. »

Clarke se tendit alors, écarquillant ses grands yeux bleus : Lexa allait venir ici, à Arkadia. Elles allaient se revoir.

« Mais dans quel but ? Pourquoi se déplacer ? Les anciens Heda sortaient rarement de Polis, si ce n'était pour marcher avec leur armée pour une guerre sanglante. Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle pourrait venir… »

« … Provoquer une guerre ? Non, je ne crois pas. Elle est jeune, certes, mais je pense qu'elle est plus maline et intelligente que cela. Peut-être vient-elle se présenter. Après tout, elle est notre chef et nous ne l'avons jamais vu. »

Clarke sourit alors et se rendit compte qu'elle faisait partie de cette poignée de privilégiés qui avaient pu assister au Conclave, et encore plus privilégiée de lui avoir parlé bien avant cela.

« Alors que veut-elle ? Les autres clans ont-ils dit quelque chose après son passage ? »

« Rien, rien n'a filtré. »

« Ca n'est pas très engageant. »

« Messieurs, cessons de faire des spéculations. Attendons sa venue avant de faire des conclusions hâtives. »

« Mais si elle vient chez nous en dernier... Et si elle ralliait les clans contre nous ? »

Jaha soupira avant de reposer son dos contre le dossier « Ne partons pas dans cette direction. Attendons de voir. Il aurait été plus inquiétant si le Heda n'avait pas engagé d'action pour venir nous voir. »

« Certes mais… »

« Il est hors de question que nous cédions à une panique inutile. Je ne veux pas non plus engager un geste défensive qui pourrait être perçu comme une menace. » Chacun se regarda alors et Jaha comprit alors leur scepticisme « Ecoutez, je comprends que vous ne portiez pas le Heda dans votre cœur mais… »

« Les précédents Heda nous ont prouvés que nous avions eu raison de nous méfier. »

« Comme je l'ai dis : je pense que ce Heda est différent. Laissons-lui le bénéfice du doute. Agir avant son arrivée, serait plus stupide encore et alimenterait une panique inutile. Sans parler de l'impression de nous lui donnerons. »

Chacun opina alors, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Il semblait que seule Clarke se réjouissait de sa prochaine venue.

* * *

Et bientôt la nouvelle ne fut plus un secret à Arkadia et les préparatifs pour accueillir le nouveau Heda s'échafaudèrent : un banquet fut organisé, un immense brasier au centre de la cour illuminerait le festin, et Jaha ainsi que ses conseillers avaient revêtus leurs uniformes officiels, comme pour essayer de se donner une importance face au nouveau Heda.

Même si, tout le monde le savait, rien ni personne ne pourrait faire face au charisme d'un Heda, surtout de Lexa. Clarke le savait pour l'avoir vu sur son trône, pour l'avoir vu passer d'une simple grounder au chef respecté de tous. Elle se demandait encore comment un simple titre pouvait faire de cette frêle jeune fille un chef que les plus durs des barbares respectaient et écoutaient. Car oui, elle était à présent à la tête de milliers de guerriers qui ne bougeraient le petit doigt que si elle l'ordonnait. Tant de puissance et de responsabilités en une personne si jeune… Tout cela devait l'effrayer certainement, du moins c'est ce que devait s'imaginer Clarke. A sa place elle serait certainement perdue et impressionnée, mais elle s'imaginait bien que Lexa, dans sa nouvelle position, ne devait plus montrer de faiblesse ou encore de peur. Oui, elle n'aurait échangé sa place avec elle pour rien au monde : être le leader de son peuple, faire que des milliers de regard ne soient tournés que vers soi, attendre la moindre parole, le moindre geste, être épiée sans cesse, de ne plus montrer de sentiments personnels ui pourraient nuire à son titre… Tout devait être tellement confus pour elle, compliqué, même si elle avait certainement été entrainée à cela depuis son plus jeune âge.

« Hey Clarkie, tu rêves ? »

La jolie blonde sortit de ses pensées et fixa son amie « Hm ? »

« Je te demandais si tes parents t'avaient donné la permission de rester au banquet ce soir ? Les miens ne veulent pas… Ils ont la trouille que ça dégénère. »

« Que ça dégénère ? Tu veux dire, qu'il y ait de la baston ? Tu penses vraiment qu'elle ferait ça ? »

« Clarke… On sait que toi, tu la connais mieux que personne… Mais tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant. Les expériences des précédents Heda nous ont prouvés qu'ils étaient ni tous très fiables, ni tous de notre coté… On peut pas nous blâmer d'être fébriles à son contact, surtout quand on sait pas de quoi retourne cette visite. T'as hâte hein ? »

« N'importe quoi ! »

« Oh arrête… J'ai bien vu ton sourire, que tu essais difficilement de cacher soit dit en passant. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle fera attention à toi ? Elle est Heda maintenant… »

« Je sais… » soupira Clarke, bien consciente qu'il y avait une forte probabilité que Lexa ne lui accorde même pas un sourire ou même un regard. A présent, elle était leader d'une nation, il n'était plus question de cette grounder en pleine forêt, avec personne autour pour la juger ou la surveiller. Oui, le cœur de Clarke se pinçait à l'idée même que Lexa lui passe devant sans même un regard.

* * *

La tension était palpable. Alignés devant l'entrée du camp, le chancelier Jaha, Marcus Kane, Abby et les autres conseillers, entourés de quelques soldats armés, attendaient anxieusement l'arrivée du Heda.

Clarke avait eu l'ordre de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte de la station, tout comme tous les autres enfants d'Arkadia. Mais pour autant, elle avait réussi à négocier avec son père pour se rendre sur un des balcons surplombant la cour et ainsi voir toute la scène.

Et tandis qu'elle était accoudée à la rambarde, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'une corne de brume signala l'approche du Heda et de son cortège. Elle plissa les yeux et vit soudain une dizaine de grounders entourant un cavalier… Non, Lexa. Et à mesure que les mètres s'amenuisaient, Clarke avait l'impression que la personne qui s'approchait n'était définitivement plus la jeune fille mystérieuse qu'elle avait connue dans les bois.

Sur son destrier blanc, Lexa arborait une armure épaisse, avec une épaulette agrémentée d'un long drapé rouge écarlate, rappelant à ses ennemis le sang qu'elle avait, ou pourrait, versé. Sa posture était droite et rigide, certainement pour compenser sa stature fluette. Sur son visage, une peinture de guerre ornait son regard perçant, accentuant l'émeraude de ses yeux. Clarke nota aussi une petite pièce métallique sur son front, juste entre ses deux yeux, renforçant le coté mystérieux et charismatique de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux étaient bardées de tresses étroitement emmêlées. Dans son dos, deux longs sabres ayant certainement déjà pourfendus quelques ennemis. Elle était aussi magnifique qu'impressionnante et Clarke se disait que, même sous ses apparats de Heda, Lexa était toujours là, cette jeune fille qui lui avait sourit dans cette forêt, celle-là même qui lui avait offert un bracelet qu'elle portait toujours.

Et quand cette dernière passa les lourdes portes de l'entrée, Jaha s'approcha, essayant de garder un air aussi détendu qu'imposant :

« Bienvenue Heda. » dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement, imité bientôt par ses conseillers.

Ce qu'il fut étrange de voir sa mère courber le dos devant quelqu'un, pensa Clarke. Elle qui l'avait toujours vu se dresser devant les plus grands, y compris le chancelier, pour garder ses convictions.

« Chancelier. Je suis Heda, _Lexa Kom Trikru_. » lança Lexa en descendant de son cheval, pour être étroitement escortée par 2 grounders dont un imposant barbu au regard aussi noir que ses cheveux.

« Heda, je vous félicite pour votre réussite au Conclave et vous souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous, voici mes conseillers. » Jaha se tourna vers eux en les désignant du doigt, chacun se présentant en la saluant

« Je m'appelle Abby Griffin, je suis le chef des soigneurs du camp. »

Lexa la salua alors avant de se tourner vers un de ses généraux « Baisser les armes. Personne ne compte s'en servir ici. »

L'utilisation de la langue des arkadiens fut tout aussi appréciée que le fait que les guerriers posèrent leurs armes au pied des portes. Jaha l'imita alors et ordonna à ses soldats de ranger les leur.

« Heda, si vous me permettez, nous pourrions peut-être nous rendre dans la salle de réunion afin de discuter de votre venue et… »

« … J'aimerais faire un tour de votre camp, si cela est possible. »

Jaha fut surpris mais ne sourcilla pas « Bien sur, suivez moi. »

Beaucoup pensaient, dont certains conseillers, que cette visite pouvait être une manière détournée de cerner le camp, ses points faibles ou encore mettre en lumière les forces d'Arkadia. Mais Jaha ne voulait pas y voir de malice ici, et se contentant de lui montrer les granges à nourriture, leurs bétails, leurs cultures, mais aussi la station même, lui rappelant quelques faits historiques liés à elle.

Puis, finalement, Lexa se laissa entrainer vers la salle de réunion où elle prit place aux cotés de ses généraux, dont deux femmes, l'une noire aux cheveux courts et au visage marqué d'un large tatouage, et une autre aux traits plus fins mais à la crinière sauvageonne.

Clarke quitta soudainement son balcon et, dans la plus grande discrétion, elle se glissa dans le conduit la menant à la salle du conseil où, bien évidemment, elle déboula en pleine discussion. Et bien que ses yeux étaient rivés sur Lexa, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'écouter la discussion.

« Bien. Que me vaut l'honneur votre visite ? Ne vous détrompez pas, nous sommes honorés et touchés que le nouveau Heda se présente et vienne ici mais… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions, ainsi que mes conseillers. »

Lexa esquissa un léger sourire amusé, ce qui ne manqua pas à Jaha « Je comprends. Et ma venue n'est pas simplement cordiale. »

Jaha se tendit, ayant soudain peur d'un ultimatum de la part du Heda « Je vous écoute. »

« Nous avons vécu trop longtemps les uns à coté des autres sans jamais essayé de nous comprendre ou de vivre dans une harmonie qui profiterait à chacun. Un de vos conseillers m'a demandé de vous céder des terres afin d'accroitre vos cultures. Mais ce que je vous donne à vous, je dois le prendre à d'autres. Ce fait m'a alors fait prendre conscience de la complexité de notre situation. Nous sortons d'une guerre pénible où beaucoup de vies ont été prises simplement par désaccords entre certains. Mais si nous amenuisons nos désaccords, nous trouverons un terrain d'entente. »

« Je… Oui, c'est tout à fait honorable de votre part mais… »

Lexa leva alors la main, l'empêchant de continuer « Je vous propose une alliance. »

« Une alliance ? »

« Chaque peuple que j'ai visité a eu aussi le choix. Rien n'est imposé. »

« Que nous apporterait cette alliance ? »

« Ma protection, en priorité. Si vous vous ralliez à ma coalition, vous ferez partie intégrante de mon peuple et, à cet égard, vous bénéficierez des mêmes droits et devoirs que les autres clans qui accepteront, ou ont déjà accepté, de la rejoindre. Je vous protégerai, je veillerai à ce que vous ne manquiez de rien. Si l'on vient à vous attaquer, les représailles se feront en mon nom. »

Jaha soupira doucement, assimilant cette proposition semblant alléchante « Si nous rallions cette coalition, quelles seront nos contraintes ? »

« Vous serez sous mon commandement. »

« En somme, je devrais me soumettre à vos ordres et volonté ? Ne plus avoir de libre arbitre ? A quoi me servirait mon titre de chancelier alors ? »

« Vous serez toujours en charge de votre peuple, mais en ce qui concerne des questions telles que l'accroissement de votre territoire, les conflits avec d'autres peuples ou encore les grandes problématiques de votre clan, vous devrez me rendr des comptes. »

Jaha soupira de nouveau et jeta quelques regards vers ses conseillers « Bien… Je suppose qu'une telle demande peut être soumise à un délai de réflexion ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Est-ce que d'autres clans ont déjà donné leur réponse ? »

« Jusqu'à présent, tous ont répondu par l'affirmative. Il me reste encore deux autres clans, la Nation de la Glace ainsi que celui des lacs. 10 clans sont déjà sous la Coalition. J'en espère 13. »

« Je vois… Je suis flatté que vous ayez pensé à nous inclure dedans… Nous réfléchirons à cette proposition et vous donnerons une réponse dans les plus brefs délais. »

Lexa plissa subrepticement les yeux : il était évident que ce peuple ne répondrait pas de suite, elle n'en espérait pas moins d'eux. Ils étaient connus pour être aussi bornés que stupides par certains de leurs comportements. Mais elle avait besoin de tous se rallient à sa cause, que sa coalition prenne du poids et de l'importance.

« Je comprends. Sachez que si vous acceptez d'entrer dans ma coalition, vous devrez désigner un ambassadeur qui représentera votre peuple, votre voix, à Polis. »

« Oui, ça va de soi. En attendant, et pour fêter tant votre Ascension que votre venue, nous avons organisé un banquet en votre honneur. Nous serions comblés si vous acceptiez d'y assister. »

Lexa se redressa et jeta un œil vers ses guerriers « Nous seront honorés. »

Jaha souffla, soulagé, avant de se tourner vers Abby et échangèrent un sourire entendu « Bien, alors… Le banquet n'attend que nous. »

Tous se levèrent alors et repartirent vers l'extérieur, tandis que Clarke resta quelques minutes supplémentaires dans le conduit, essayant d'assimiler tout ce qui venait d'être dit : Lexa voulait les incluse dans leur alliance ? Ne pas les mettre de coté comme se fut le cas avec les précédents Heda. C'était une occasion inespérée d'en apprendre un peu plus les uns sur les autres et, pourquoi pas, favoriser les échanges entre les peuples. C'était aussi une opportunité pour elle de voyager plus loin, de traverser des clans, de retourner à Polis… Oui, c'était une opportunité qu'il ne fallait pas louper et, elle espérait, que Jaha saisirait.

* * *

«Votre chasse est très prospère. » s'étonna Lexa en voyant l'abondance de viande au buffet.

« Nos armes aident bien à cela. Si nous entrons dans l'alliance, nous serons plus qu'heureux de vous faire partager cette… »

« … Non. » le coupa Lexa « Nos traditions nous interdisent d'utiliser des technologies aussi avancées. De plus, mon peuple est plus fier d'attraper des proies avec des outils et des techniques qu'il a lui-même conçus. »

« Evidemment. » concéda Jaha

Lexa vaqua son regard vers l'immense table ovale dressée pour l'occasion au milieu duquel un brasier illuminait la scène.

Clarke avait réussi à convaincre ses parents d'y assister et elle se trouvait pile en face de Lexa, malheureusement, totalement cachée par le brasier. De temps à autres, elle tentait de se pencher pour l'apercevoir, mais c'était peine perdue… Clarke devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne pourrait certainement pas croiser de nouveau Lexa.

« Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas atterrir dans mon plat. » railla Raven en voyant le manège de son amie « Tu veux ma place peut-être ? »

« T'y vois mieux ?! »

« Non. »

« Alors non. » soupira Clarke en posant ses coudes sur la table pour reposer sa tête dans ses mains, d'un air boudeur

« La nuit n'est pas finie. Et elle semble d'humeur légère la Heda… Tu auras peut-être ta chance plus tard… »

Mais Clarke avait de moins en moins d'espoir : qu'espérait-elle après tout ? Lexa était devenue Heda, elles n'avaient déjà pas grand-chose en commun, mais à ce moment précis, le gouffre entre elles venaient de s'agrandir un peu plus encore.

Et alors que la soirée s'étirait et que la nuit devenait plus fraiche encore, Clarke décida de se retirer vers ses quartiers, Lexa étant sans cesse accaparée par ses propres guerriers ou encore les conseillers arkiens.

Allongée sur son lit, elle feuilleta le carnet de croquis dont les pages avaient été noircies par divers dessins de Lexa. Et tandis qu'elle s'imaginait déjà s'endormir sans même échanger un mot avec Lexa, on toqua à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

Mais devant sa porte restant close, elle soupira avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte, passablement énervée. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux en voyant devant elle une jeune fille que Clarke reconnut comme l'une des femmes qui se tenait aux cotés de Lexa, celle dont elle n'arrivait pas à déceler l'origine.

« Ou… Oui ? »

« Clarke ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Suis-moi. »

« Mais… »

« … Maintenant. »

Sa voix était cinglante et coupante comme une lame de rasoir, à l'image de son regard qui semblait transpercer Clarke de part en part. Elle l'impressionnait, réellement, malgré l'âge assez jeune qu'elle devait avoir.

Pourtant, elle la suivit, sans un mot. Dans les couloirs, les mains dans les poches de sa veste, elle ne cessait de fixer le dos de la grounder devant elle : comment était-elle entrée dans la station seule ? Comment avait-elle trouvé sa chambre ? Et ses questions trouvèrent des réponses dès qu'elles se retrouvèrent dehors, Raven attendant anxieusement à l'entrée :

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » râla-t-elle « J'ai cru que j'allais me faire pincer. »

Pour seule réponse, la grounder la fusilla du regard avant de lui passer devant, faisant frissonner la belle latino « Dis pas merci surtout… » grommela-t-elle

« Raven ça veut dire quoi ? »

« T'inquiète. »

« Mais… »

« _Klark !_ » argua la grounder, passablement impatiente

« Allez va, tu me diras merci plus tard ! » Elle lui tapota les fesses avant de la pousser, devant l'incompréhension de son amie « Hey Clarkie, ne foire pas tout hein ! »

Toujours perdue, Clarke fronça les sourcils en rejoignant la grounder qui l'emmena aux portes de la cité. Clarke se stoppa alors et lorsqu'elle ne la sentit plus derrière elle, la grounder se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

« Je… Je peux pas quitter le camp, encore moins en pleine nuit. » La grounder inspira alors bruyamment, signe de son agacement, mais Clarke ne se démonta pas « Dis-moi ou tu m'emmènes. J'ai pas l'intention d'enfreindre les règles pour je ne sais quoi ! »

Et alors que la grounder fit quelques pas en sa direction dans l'intention de l'attraper par le bras pour l'emmener de gré ou de force avec elle, une voix résonna dans la pénombre.

« C'est moi qui le lui ais demandé. »

Clarke se figea, tout comme la grounder qui, du coup, se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivante « _Elle est plus têtue que toi._ »

Lexa sourit alors « _Laisse-nous Anya._ »

« _Tu es sûre ?_ »

Lexa opina alors et jeta un dernier regard vers Clarke avant de s'éloigner, tout en gardant un œil sur elles.

« Lexa… » souffla Clarke comme un soulagement. Puis elle se reprit alors en se rappelant qui elle avait en face d'elle à présent. Elle mit un genou à terre et s'inclina « Heda. »

Elle ne le vit pas, mais le sourire qu'arborait Lexa s'estompa de suite après ce geste « Lève-toi Clarke. »

La jeune fille obtempéra alors et tandis que quelques minutes auparavant elle avait rechigné à passer les portes du camp, c'est sans réfléchir qu'elle sortit pour suivre Lexa.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es là. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, j'ai… Entendu… des choses. »

Lexa ne put empêcher un léger sourire sur son visage « Je vois… » Elle s'arrêta alors, aux abords de la forêt, et se tourna vers Clarke, faisant stopper cette dernière « Et qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je… » Clarke était étonnée… Du haut de ses 14 ans, personne ne lui avait demandé un jour son avis sur un sujet aussi important, tant humain que politique. Et pourtant, il semblait que Lexa attendait réellement son avis, comme si elle la traitait en égal, alors qu'il n'en était rien.

« Oui ? »

« Je trouve ça intéressant. Intéressant et malin. »

« Malin ? »

« Mon père dit souvent qu'il faut garder ses amis proche de soi, mais qu'il faut garder ses ennemis encore plus proches. »

Lexa sourit « Ton père est un homme avisé. » Clarke lui rendit son sourire « Cette coalition, du moins l'idée de base de cette alliance, sais-tu d'où elle me vient Clarke ? »

« Non… »

« De toi. »

« De moi ? »

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement et soudain le regard vert d'eau de Lexa se posa sur elle. Ses peintures de guerre la rendaient menaçante, son armure la rendait plus imposante. Clarke aurait pu avoir peur, seule dans cette forêt sombre avec le Heda, et pourtant, son cœur battait à tout rompre, non de peur, mais d'excitation.

« De ce jour où nous nous sommes vues dans ce bois. Je n'étais encore qu'une natblida mais tes paroles ont résonné en moi : Si seulement nos peuples travaillaient ensemble au lieu de se faire la guerre… »

Clarke se souvenait de cette rencontre comme si c'était hier, elle n'avait oublié aucun mot, aucun geste, aucun regard, oui elle se souvenait, c'était certain.

« Oh wow… Alors, je suis l'instigatrice de cette coalition ? C'est… La classe, vraiment. »

Lexa ne put que lui sourire, la couvrant d'un regard attendri « La classe ? »

« Ouais enfin, tu vois… Si vraiment ça marche, alors la paix entre nos peuples aura été ramenée grâce à moi… Enfin en partie. »

« On peut dire cela oui. »

Elles se fixèrent alors un moment, dans le silence le plus complet avant que Clarke ne se mordille la lèvre inférieure « Au fait… Félicitations, Heda. Ta vie va changer maintenant… »

« … J'espère changer la votre de même. »

« C'est… C'est quoi ce truc sur ton front ? »

« Le symbole qui protège les Heda. »

« Oh ok… T'as pas peur ? »

« Peur ? De quoi ? »

« Des responsabilités. Je veux dire, tu es tellement jeune… Je sais pas si je pourrais faire ça à ton âge. »

Le coin des lèvres de Lexa se tordit en un rictus amusé « Oh tu le sauras, et tu le feras. »

« Huh ? Moi ? J'ai pas vocation à devenir le leader de mon peuple, j'ai pas les épaules ni le charisme… Personne ne voudrait m'écouter. »

« Tu te sous-estimes Clarke, tu l'as toujours fais. Tu es bien plus forte que ce que tu crois, et un jour, ton potentiel sera dévoilé. Ton peuple se tournera vers toi, il t'écoutera et te suivra. »

« Et tu vois ça… parce que … ? »

« Parfois, il n'est pas utile d'être un natblida pour déceler le potentiel d'un possible leader. On nait avec cette aura, cette chose en soi. »

« Et tu crois que je suis née avec ça moi ? »

Clarke était amusée car elle savait que, pour une fois, Lexa se trompait : elle n'avait rien d'un leader ni dans le fond ni dans la forme. Elle n'avait aucun désir de mener tout un peuple, d'avoir le poids des responsabilités sur ses épaules. Non, elle ne voulait pas cette vie, tout comme elle ne voulait pas non plus la vie que semblait avoir tracé ses parents depuis sa naissance. Et elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre que les autres sachent mieux qu'elle qui elle était vraiment, comme s'ils la connaissaient mieux qu'elle-même.

Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Lexa car elle parlait d'elle avec tant de passion, tant de conviction que même Clarke était prête à croire tout ce qu'elle disait.

« L'avenir nous le dira. »

« En parlant d'avenir… On ne va plus se revoir hein… Tu es à Polis maintenant. »

« Ne jamais dire jamais. Personne ne pensait que j'allais venir jusqu'ici. »

« En parlant de ça, faut excuser mon peuple… Nous sommes des crétins. »

« Pourquoi dire cela ? »

« Ils ont peur, ils ont peur de l'inconnu. Et ils ne te connaissent pas, d'où leur méfiance. »

« Je ne peux leur en vouloir. Mes prédécesseurs n'ont guère laissé de doute sur leurs intentions vis-à-vis de ton peuple. »

« Oui, mais toi tu es différente. »

Le regard de Lexa fut alors empreint d'une certaine fierté « Je l'espère. »

« Cette idée de coalition le prouve. Je sais que les choses vont changer. » sourit Clarke, confiante

« J'aime à le croire. »

« On ne va plus se revoir… »

« Il est probable que nous ne nous revoyions que dans un long moment. »

Le cœur de Clarke se serra, même si elle s'en doutait, même si elle l'avait envisagé. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle lui manquerait, qu'elle penserait à elle souvent, mais maintenant Lexa était Heda, elle ne devait plus la voir comme une simple ado de son âge, elle était différente, elle était sa supérieure. Alors elle se retint, refreina l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer, de lui dire « à bientôt ». Elle se contenta alors de lui sourire :

« Alors j'espère qu'on se retrouvera un jour. »

Lexa s'approcha et lui prit le poignet « Tu l'as gardé. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait lorsqu'elle sentit le bout de ses doigts frôler le cuir de son bracelet.

« Toujours. » lui sourit-elle

Le visage de Lexa se relaxa un bref moment, durant lequel la jolie blonde décela de nouveau cette jeune grounder au bord de la rivière, le regard perçant mais si attachant. Cette grounder qui avait su la toucher, qui avait su faire battre son cœur pour la première fois, elle n'avait que 10 ans à l'époque… Elle ignorait ce que c'était, cette petite pointe dans l'estomac qu'elle avait pris comme de la peur ou de l'excitation de la nouveauté, aujourd'hui elle savait, en voyant Lexa à quelques mètres d'elle, ce que c'était finalement.

« Lexa… »

« Je dois y aller. » la coupa la jeune fille, comme si elle savait ce que Clarke s'apprêtait à lui dire

Clarke soupira alors : oui, c'était mieux ainsi. Tant de choses les séparaient, tant de kilomètres aussi… Elles n'étaient destinées qu'à n'être que des connaissances qui s'oublieraient dans le temps, Clarke devait s'en rendre compte.

« Puissions-nous nous revoir _Heda Leka Kom Trikru_. »

« Puissions-nous nous revoir _Klark kom skaikru_. »

Elles échangèrent un dernier sourire et la main de Lexa quitta le poignet de la jolie blonde. C'est en silence qu'elles retournèrent au camp, dans la plus grande discrétion, sous les regards suspicieux de Raven mais aussi d'Anya.

Lexa retourna au banquet, comme si de rien n'était, tandis que Clarke retourna dans sa chambre « Hey Clarkie, attends ! » Raven la suivit alors et referma la porte de chambre derrière elles « Alors… Il s'est passé quoi ? »

Clarke s'allongea en position fœtale sur son lit, les genoux contre sa poitrine, et lâcha quelques sanglots.

« Hey Clarke… » sa jeune amie vint s'asseoir au bord du lit avant de lui caresser doucement le dos « Ca va aller ? »

« Ray… Ca craint… »

« Quoi, elle t'a menacé ? Elle a été dégueulasse avec toi c'est ça ? »

« Non, non, au contraire… C'est… C'est juste… moi. »

Raven se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors et vint s'allonger auprès de Clarke, l'entourant de ses bras « Tu veux en parler ? »

« Je sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi Ray… » sanglota la jeune fille

Raven sourit alors avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son épaule « Je crois que c'est ça… tomber amoureuse. »

Clarke se figea alors avant de se tourner vers elle « Amoureuse ? Non, non c'est… C'est pas possible. »

« Oh Clarkie, je savais que tu l'étais avant même de la rencontrer. La manière dont tu en parlais, dont tes yeux s'illuminaient dès que tu l'évoquais… Sans parler de tes dessins, d'une justesse et d'une précision inégalée. »

« Mais c'est le Heda ! »

« On ne choisit pas toujours. Tu sais ce qu'on dit : le cœur à ses raisons, que la raison ignore. »

Clarke sanglota de plus belle alors : voilà bien son malheur : pourquoi avait-il fallu que son premier crush amoureux soit pour le Heda ? Il n'y avait rien de plus impossible que cette relation. Leur relation amicale était déjà fortement compromise, alors de possibles sentiments amoureux… C'était plus qu'impossible.

« Hey, ça va aller tu sais, c'est pas la fin… On est jeune et tu finiras par l'oublier… un jour. »

Clarke en doutait vraiment : elle venait à peine de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lexa, et déjà elle voyait l'impossibilité de cette relation. Alors oui, il serait tellement plus simple de tirer un trait dessus et de passer à autre chose car, de toute manière, cela ne mènerait à rien. Mais comme toute première fois, se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour quelqu'un, était quelque chose de fort, qu'on ne penserait vivre qu'une fois dans toute sa vie. Mais Raven avait raison, elle était jeune et trouverait probablement plusieurs fois l'amour dans sa vie.

Lexa resterait à jamais un rêve inaccessible, une chimère qui ne resterait qu'un souvenir entre deux enfants dont les parcours et la destinée venait de se scinder en deux chemins totalement différents. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen pour elles de se retrouver, de retrouver cette innocence d'il y a quelques années.

Et c'est avec cette pensée que Clarke s'endormit, dans les bras de Raven, zappant le départ de Lexa qui quitta le camp très tard dans la nuit.

* * *

Après avoir fait la visite de tous les clans principaux entourant Polis, Lexa rentra de sa campagne politique, épuisée. Si son idée de coalition n'avait pas fait l'unanimité, surtout auprès de son conseiller principal Titus, elle n'en démordit pas : cette idée ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour tout le monde.

La paix ne devait pas forcément passer par la guerre, et c'est ce que tenta d'inculquer Lexa aux principaux clans, y compris la Nation de la Glace, plus que réfractaire à l'idée de s'allier à des clans plus faibles et minimes. Mais la majorité avait accueilli cette idée favorablement, beaucoup avaient répondu de suite, d'autres, comme les skaikru, voulaient prendre le temps de la réflexion. Même la Nation de la Glace avait accepté, à son plus grand étonnement.

C'est donc plus que rassurée et sereine qu'elle revint dans l'enceinte de Polis, accueillie chaleureusement par son peuple. Lexa aimait cette partie de son nouveau titre : le contact avec le peuple. Durant sa campagne, elle avait pu rencontrer divers gens, de tout horizon, des plus simples aux plus avancés, des plus pacifistes aux plus cruels… Elle avait à cœur à présent de tous les rallier tout une même bannière.

« _Bienvenue Heda. »_

 _« Merci Titus. »_

 _« Comment s'est passé votre campagne ? »_

 _« Plus que favorablement. Si tout se passe bien, la première année de mon règne devrait finir sur la naissance d'une coalition de près de 13 clans._ »

Titus haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire, légèrement fier « _J'ai toujours su que vous seriez différente. Vous l'avez toujours été. Et si cette entreprise est un succès, vous aurez accompli plus que tous les précédents Heda réunis_. »

Lexa soupira alors : elle n'avait aucune intention de faire de cette coalition un prix que l'on gagne pour redorer son blason, ni une compétition pour être le meilleur Heda. Elle le faisait avant tout pour son peuple, pour que le futur soit plus serein. Ils devaient tous marcher dans la même direction, dans un but commun. Si les différents clans comprenaient cela, alors, elle aurait accompli un de ses devoirs de Heda.

« _J'aimerais me reposer maintenant… »_

 _« Bien entendu._ »

Titus se courba alors respectueusement avant de la laisser rejoindre ses appartements. Lexa ne pensait plus à rien… Sa campagne avait duré des semaines et elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : s'affaler sur son lit et dormir durant toute une journée. Même si, théoriquement, cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

Et quand elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, une odeur âcre lui agressa les narines. Elle grimaça avant de faire quelques pas et de se rendre compte de la présence de dizaines et dizaines de mouches, virevoltant dans la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'elles étaient toutes attirées par quelque chose… Et ce quelque chose était posée sur son lit. Un sac.

Lexa s'approcha prudemment, le bruit des mouches volant autour d'elle devenant vite insupportable, couplé à l'odeur de plus en plus forte. La besace était posée au milieu de son lit. Lexa sortit son coutelas et, toujours avec précaution, attrapa le sac, assez lourd.

Elle tira sur la cordelette et l'ouvrit. Elle plissa les yeux alors pour apercevoir ce qu'il semblait être des cheveux… Elle en attrapa une poignée et tira l'objet en question… Mais lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle avait au bout du bras, elle lâcha le sac et soudain, une tête roula de quelques centimètres sur le lit.

Le cœur de Lexa s'accéléra alors, retenant un cri de stupeur et d'effroi. Une tête… Une tête humaine, une tête de femme. Mai lorsque Lexa s'approcha de plus près, elle ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise, mêlé à une incompréhension :

« Non… » souffla-t-elle « NON ! »

Elle hurla alors, d'un son rauque mêlant rage, colère et tristesse. Ce qui attira l'attention des gardes postés devant sa porte. Lorsque ces derniers virent ce qu'il y avait sur son lit, ils restèrent figés.

« Amenez moi Titus… MAINTENANT ! »

Les gardes décampèrent alors et soudain, des larmes incontrôlables roulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille qui s'agenouilla devant son lit, tendant ses mains pour attraper la tête de Costia dont le visage semblait figé dans de la cire dans une expression horriblement douloureuse. Ses cheveux avaient été grossièrement coupés, elle qui avait une si jolie et soyeuse chevelure blonde.

Lexa se laissa alors aller à des sanglots de peine, ses mains serrant encore un peu plus ce qu'il restait de son amante… Lorsque Titus surgit dans la chambre et fut complètement obnubilé par la tête entre les mains de Lexa.

« _Heda…_ »

« Comment ? » grommela Lexa d'une voix aussi rauque que menaçante « Comment cela est-il possible ? »

« Heda, personne n'est montée ici, personne. »

« CA SUFFIT ! » Titus sursauta « Quelqu'un est venu ici et à déposer… sa tête sur mon propre lit. Comment est-ce possible ? Il y a quelqu'un, forcément… » Lexa se leva alors et fit face à Titus « Quelqu'un est venu ici, à enlever Costia, l'a emmené je-ne-sais-où puis est revenu déposer sa tête… Sur mon lit ! »

« Heda, nous mènerons l'enquête, nous… »

« Non, je sais qui a fait cela. Et ça ne se passera pas comme ça. »

« Comment ? »

« Ce sac, ces coutures et cet artisanat… Ils sont reconnaissables. »

A ces mots, Titus prit le sac dans ses mains, l'inspecta quelques secondes avant de trouver une conclusion, semblant évidente pour Lexa aussi « Azgeda… » soupira-t-il

« Comment sont-ils entrés, peu importe. Ils ont du recevoir l'aide d'un ou plusieurs de mes guerriers. Ils ont été en possession d'informations que seul peu avait connaissance. »

« Costia. »

« Peu savait qui elle était pour moi… »

Titus se retint alors de toute leçon de moral, mais s'il y avait bien un enseignement qui s'appliquait à chaque Heda, et cela malgré les générations, c'était qu'être Heda c'était être seul. Et Lexa venait d'en faire l'amère expérience.

« Ils vont me le payer ! C'est un acte de guerre ! »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre, Titus la retint par le bras « Non. »

« Non ? Mais… »

« Vous venez de leur proposer d'entrer dans la coalition et ils ont accepté. »

« En toute connaissance de cause ! Ils se sont joués de moi et s'ils pensent que la coalition les protégera… »

« C'est ce qu'elle fera, malheureusement. »

« Impossible. Cet acte ne restera pas impuni. »

« Lexa… Je vous en conjure, réfléchissez. »

« Ils ont tué Costia, l'ont décapité et ont placé sa tête sur mon lit. Ils se sont attaqués au Heda. »

« Ils se sont attaqués à la jeune fille derrière le Heda. Ils ont fait en sorte que vous soyez touchée au plus profond de votre être pour vous déstabiliser. Ils ont fait cela pour que vous soyez perdue. »

Lexa serra la mâchoire et les poings, faisant blanchir ses jointures « La Nation de la Glace ne va pas s'en tirer ainsi… »

« Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire. Si vous décidez de les retirer de l'alliance, ils pourraient s'attaquer à nous. De plus, quel serait l'exemple que nous donnerions de cette nouvelle coalition si nous en excluons des clans en un claquement de doigts. Cette alliance est sensée représenter une sécurité pour les eux. »

« … »

« Lexa, je vous en conjure, vous devez réfléchir. Ils ont fait cela en toute connaissance de cause : un geste de vous envers eux, et ils s'en serviront pour retourner les autres clans contre Polis. Les conséquences seraient désastreuses. »

« Les conséquences ? Une vie a été prise… Cela ne devrait pas passer sous silence. »

« Lexa, je sais O combien Costia comptait mais… Je vous l'ais déjà dis : être Heda, c'est être seul. » Lexa souffla d'agacement, mais Titus posa fermement ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules « C'est vrai. Vous devez vous concentrer uniquement sur votre peuple car maintenant vous vivez, vous respirez pour eux, et eux par vous. Vous ne pouvez plus penser en individualiste. »

« Si je n'agis pas, la Nation de la Glace pensera que tout leur sera permis. »

« Si vous n'agissez pas, ils auront échoué et seront dépourvus. Ils s'attendent a ce que vous fassiez un geste justement… Ils n'attendent que cela pour riposter. Et vous savez autant que moi que nous avons besoin de la Nation de la Glace dans la coalition, ne serait-ce que pour asseoir votre suprématie. Les inclure dedans les coincera : ils en seront réduits à être sous vos ordres, comme les autres clans. »

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux : en un sens, elle savait que Titus avait raison. La Glace s'attendait certainement à des représailles, qui seraient, pour eux, le prétexte parfait pour initier une nouvelle guerre et pulvériser cette coalition naissante. Pour autant, Lexa avait cette soif de vengeance : ils s'en étaient pris à sa sphère intime. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'elle avait du endurer pour qu'une telle expression d'horreur soit figée sur son visage.

Elle grimaça alors et détourna le visage avant que Titus ne reprenne la parole « L'amour est une faiblesse Heda, et vos ennemis ne cesseront de s'en servir contre vous. Vous devez faire votre chemin seule. »

Il avait raison : l'amour était une faiblesse, une faiblesse dont elle ne souffrirait jamais plus. Elle se le devait car pas question de céder sur ses convictions simplement par amour… Elle devait anéantir au moins cette équation pour amoindrir les chances de l'ennemi de la toucher.

« Retrouvez son corps. Peu importe comment, elle mérite au moins d'être inhumée dans la tradition. »

Titus opina alors « Bien Heda. »

« Et faites venir quelqu'un pour changer mon lit. »

« Heda, pour… la tête. »

Lexa se figea et se tourna vers la tête reposant toujours sur son lit « Emmenez-la, prenez-en soin. »

Titus se courba alors et prit avec précaution la tête qu'il remit dans le sac, à la discrétion des badauds se baladant dans les couloirs de la tour. Et lorsque la lourde porte se referma, Lexa lâcha un souffle qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps. Elle relâcha ses poings pour voir ses paumes ensanglantées tant ses ongles s'étaient ancrés dans sa peau. Elle s'écroula alors à terre et se laissa aller à sa peine et sa douleur : cela faisait tellement mal, et se remémorer ses dernières paroles avec Costia, faisait plus mal encore.

Titus avait raison : l'amour était une arme bien trop cruelle et le sentiment qui suivait une telle perte était horriblement douloureuse. Mais elle était Heda à présent, elle ne pouvait plus se laisser aller de la sorte, elle ne devait plus montrer ces faiblesses et ce genre de vulnérabilité. Cela lui était à présent interdit. Et alors que les dernières larmes noyaient son regard, elle se jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus : l'amour était une faiblesse, une arme trop dangereuse dont on pouvait se servir contre elle, et des gens en pâtissaient : Costia était morte parce qu'elle était sa compagne, son amante… Personne ne devrait souffrir d'aimer ou d'avoir aimé.

Elle se fit alors une promesse, une promesse qu'elle seule entendrait et respecterait, séchant ses larmes du dos de sa main : jamais plus elle ne laisserait quelqu'un s'approcher pour sa sécurité ainsi que celle de l'autre. Il était dangereux d'être dans la sphère intime du Heda.

C'est sur cette pensée, cette résolution qu'elle s'endormit, à même le sol, le visage buriné de larmes.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois à venir seraient à présent très différents pour Lexa, elle devait être maintenant le Heda que tous attendaient : impitoyable, redoutable, sans cœur, sans sentiments.

* * *

 **TBC**


	7. De sang et d'acier

**Hellowwwwwwwww ! What's up ?**

 **Bon alors, voilà un longggggg chapitre qui, après avoir vu une grande étape de la vie de Lexa, montrera cette fois-ci un moment crucial de la vie de Clarke.**

 **Un peu de Clexa, un peu de angst... Des temps compliqués arrivent mais je vous promets de belles suites pour la suite, patience ;)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **De sang et d'acier**

La Coalition avait finalement vu le jour quelques semaines après la visite de Lexa à Arkadia. Treize clans, les plus importants, avaient été réunis sous une même bannière. Les avantages : la protection incontestée du Heda, de nouvelles règles à Polis régissant le bon fonctionnement de la coalition. Chaque clan avait désigné un ambassadeur, sensé représenter son peuple à Polis, parler pour lui, agir pour lui, faire le lien entre Polis et son peuple, un rôle majeur et le choix fut beaucoup discuté au sein d'Arkadia.

Et si Jake Griffin s'était porté volontaire, c'est vers Marcus Kane que le choix fut porté finalement. La principale raison invoquée ? Les ambassadeurs avaient pour condition de venir vivre à Polis. Jake Griffin avait un enfant et une femme, qui était d'ailleurs le chef des soigneurs. Clarke avait espéré alors, un bref moment, qu'elle pourrait rejoindre Lexa… Mais lorsque Jaha refusa son départ, ses espoirs furent anéantis. Fut alors préféré Marcus Kane, un des fidèles conseillers de Jaha qui fut un temps pressenti pour devenir le successeur du chancelier. Alors, quelques jours après sa nomination, Kane était partie à Polis, portant sur ses épaules les espoirs de tout un peuple.

Et durant des mois, des années, Kane acheva sa mission avec brio : la paix fut retrouvée, y compris avec la Nation de la Glace. Le commerce reprit, les échanges circulèrent, les territoires furent redessinés et Arkadia obtint des terres en plus.

Le Heda donna de fortes impressions à Polis et dans les clans environnants. Lexa accomplissait ce que certains appelaient des miracles, notamment en contenant la Nation de la Glace. Titus n'avait jamais été aussi fier de son élève : Lexa grandissait chaque jour en devenant la Heda accompli qu'elle devait être. Accompli… Mais aussi impitoyable.

Les quelques campagnes de guerre qu'elle organisait se soldait toutes par de fulgurants succès. Lexa était autant une politicienne qu'une guerrière redoutable étant aussi efficace sur le terrain qu'autour d'une table des négociations.

Après la création de la coalition et la venue des 13 ambassadeurs à Polis, Lexa avait du créer des règles, des lois, pour contrôler l'alliance.

Ainsi, les ambassadeurs n'auraient pas qu'un rôle de représentant au sein de leur peuple, il serait aussi pleinement acteur de la vie du Heda : leur voix comptait, et bien plus que ce que les gens pouvaient croire. Ainsi, par un vote unanime des ambassadeurs, ces derniers pouvaient destituer un Heda de son trône s'ils le jugeaient incapable de remplir sa mission et son rôle.

Parce que Lexa voulait redorer le blason des Heda, prouver à tous qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance et qu'elle méritait son titre, elle avait décidé de si, un jour, elle ne répondait plus aux attentes de son peuple, ce dernier serait en droit de faire entendre sa voix. Ce qui était tout à son honneur, alors que Titus voyait cela d'un mauvais œil et un risque supplémentaire que les ambassadeurs, embrigadés par d'autres, votent un jour contre elle.

Mais ce jour n'arriva pas. Des années passèrent, 3 pour être précis, et Lexa avait accompli des prouesses et prouvé qu'elle méritait son titre. Elle inspirait le respect et la crainte aussi. Elle avait sous sa coupe des milliers de guerriers, des barbares qui ne bougeaient leur petit doigt que si elle le disait.

Et la vie prospérait encore et toujours, la paix était retrouvée. Grâce à Lexa.

* * *

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CLARKIE ! »

Raven prit son élan et sauta sur le lit de son amie alors que le soleil était à peine levé.

« Hm Ray… Merde, il est tôt ! » grogna la jolie blonde en s'extirpant de ses draps « Ray… »

« Hey, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 17 ans ma belle ! »

« A vrai dire, j'ai 365jours pour me faire à l'idée d'avoir 17 ans… »

« Tu m'as comprise, idiote ! Alors, prête pour une journée de débauche ? »

« Oh oui, tu parles… Ma mère serait amplement d'accord avec toi. » ricana Clarke

« Tu as prévu quelque chose… Avec Wells ? »

« Avec Wells ? Non, pas vraiment. »

« Oh s'il te plait, vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps… 3 mois non ? Me dis pas que vous avez encore rien fait… Tu tapes dans le haut du panier toi : le fils du chancelier, carrément ! »

« C'est pas parce que toi et Finn vous avez franchi le pas dès la première semaine, que tout le monde est aussi rapide. »

« Oh s'il te plait, vous êtes tellement coincés tous les deux. »

« On est pas coincé ! On prend juste notre temps… Wells est très respectueux, il attend que… Ca soit le bon moment. »

« Le bon moment ? Oh arrête, s'il te plait, vous êtes aussi cuculs que coincés… »

« Toi arrête ! » ricana Clarke

« Allez, lève-toi, une belle journée s'annonce ! »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel : oui, une journée passionnante…

* * *

Clarke aimait ce genre de moments : paisible dans les bras de Wells, à lire un livre ou juste apprécier la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur sa peau, loin de la pression que lui mettait constamment sa mère pour qu'elle la rejoigne dans son laboratoire.

« Au fait… Joyeux anniversaire. » lança le jeune homme en tendant un petit sac en feuilles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Bah ouvre. »

Clarke s'exécuta et déballa la feuille pour laisser apparaitre un fin lacet en cuir surmonté d'une pierre violette scintillante.

« C'est magnifique. »

« C'est une améthyste… Enfin je crois. Je te la mets ? »

« Yep. »

Clarke tendit son cou et Wells glissa le lacet autour de sa nuque « Il te va à ravir. »

« Merci. » Clarke caressa la pierre du bout des doigts et sourit faiblement.

« Alors, quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? »

« Rien… Je pars avec Johnson et Harper pour la cueillette hebdomadaire. »

« Oh… Mais… Ce soir, tu… » Clarke sourit « Enfin… »

« Oui ? » minauda Clarke, sachant très bien où voulait en venir son petit ami.

Ce la faisait près de 3 mois qu'elle le faisait mariner. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la plus en avance sur ce terrain, pour preuve ses amies Raven ou Octavia qui avaient franchi le pas il y a des mois déjà… Elle pensait d'ailleurs être la dernière ado de 17 ans à ne pas l'avoir fais… Mais pourtant, elle avait promis à Wells qu'elle franchirait le pas avec lui après son anniversaire. Et les voici, le jour de son anniversaire, et s'il n'avait jamais été pressant avec elle, toujours respectueux, elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, sur sa nuque.

« On pourrait faire un tour au lac ce soir… Celui près de la cascade. »

« J'en sais rien… Mes parents ont certainement prévu quelque chose aussi… »

« Oh… »

« Wells… »

« C'est pas grave, plus tard, y'a pas de soucis. »

Clarke sourit faiblement : il était si poli, si tendre et si attentif, ça en était presque énervant tant de perfection, de sollicitude et de patience. Parfois, elle se prenait à rêver d'une relation plus mouvementée, moins conventionnelle… Parfois, elle s'imaginait avec Bellamy, certes plus vieux, mais aussi plus sauvage, ou même avec cet abruti de Murphy… Mais son choix s'était porté finalement sur Wells.

Avant tout son meilleur ami, elle avait finalement dit oui lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pour la 4ième fois, lors d'une fête après les cours. Elle se souvenait de cette nuit : les jeunes fêtaient le début de la saison sèche en partant à la cascade. Wells était athlétique, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Et lorsqu'il se déshabillait pour entrer dans l'eau, il faisait toujours sensation.

Finalement, elle s'était dit « pourquoi pas ? ». Elle s'était astreinte à une certaine distance romantique que se soit avec les filles ou les garçons. Depuis qu'elle s'était résolue à s'éloigner de l'idée d'une quelconque relation avec Lexa, elle avait préféré se terrer dans une quasi solitude. Jusqu'à ce que Wells entreprenne de la séduire, encore et encore…

Au final, la voilà trois mois plus tard, dans les bras de son petit ami, le fils du chancelier qui plus est. Elle n'était pas malheureuse, loin de là, mais ce n'était pas non plus la relation dans laquelle elle pouvait s'épanouir, dans laquelle elle imaginait rester sur la longueur.

« A quoi tu penses ? » dit-il en l'enlaçant un peu plus fort, pressant son dos contre son torse

« A rien… »

« A rien ? C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, et tu ne penses à rien ? »

« Je pense… J'en sais rien. » soupira-t-elle « C'est juste une journée comme les autres. »

Wells gloussa alors « La Princesse fête ses 17 ans et c'est un jour comme les autres ? »

Clarke sourit faiblement avant de voir du mouvement devant eux : Finn et Raven marchaient main dans la main, semblant aussi amoureux que dans leur bulle. Parfois, Clarke enviait son amie et sa faculté à lâcher prise pour se consacrer à sa personne. Raven avait finalement accepté un poste dans le pôle ingénierie de l'Ark, travaillant presque jour et nuit, sous la houlette du chef de service, Sinclair, véritable mentor pour elle.

Mais à coté de cela, elle se faisait courtiser par Finn, un garçon rêveur et quelque peu éloigné de l'idéal de Raven. C'est donc avec surprise qu'un matin, Raven était venue toquer à la porte de son amie pour lui avouer sortir avec lui depuis quelques jours. Et la voilà, 4 mois plus tard toujours avec lui, et semblant nagé dans le bonheur : dans la filière professionnelle qu'elle souhaitait, avec un petit ami attentif et aimant…

Oui, Clarke l'enviait car, de son coté, si suivre les pas de sa mère était un gage de sécurité, il n'en était pas moins que ce n'était pas son envi première. Quant à Wells, tout gentil et aimant qu'il soit, Clarke savait qu'elle ne finirait jamais sa vie avec lui… Oui, Clarke rêvait d'autres choses… Et soudain les paroles de Lexa lui revinrent en tête : elle était née pour être leader, pour mener les troupes… Un jour peut-être, la situation changerait et elle verrait ce plein potentiel naitre… Comme Lexa l'avait vu, semble-t-il, avant tout le monde.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que son souhait se réaliserait plus vite que prévu… Et de la pire manière qu'il soit.

* * *

« Je vais à Polis. »

C'est par cette phrase que tout commença.

A table, les Griffin mangeaient silencieusement, comme tous les soirs. Clarke avaient des parents soudés, qui s'aimaient et aimaient plus que toute la famille qu'ils formaient tous les trois. Le silence n'était pas gênant car chacun se comprenait d'un regard, d'un geste. Alors lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient à table le soir, le silence était apprécié, eux qui étaient entourés de bruit tout le reste de la journée.

Mais lorsque Jake Griffin ouvrit la bouche ce soir-là, il n'avait aucune idée de la tempête qu'il venait de déclencher.

« Polis ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna Abby

« J'ai des affaires en cours avec Gorak. »

« Gorak… C'est le grounder qui t'a amené ces pièces la semaine dernière ? »

« Oui. Tu sais que ces fameuses pièces viennent d'appareils évolués ? Il n'en a certainement pas conscience. »

« Evolués comment ? » s'interrogea Clarke, dont la curiosité été piquée au vif

« J'ai l'impression que cela pourrait venir d'une station de L'Ark. »

« Tu veux dire… Que des grounders seraient venus piller la carcasse de l'Ark lorsqu'il se serait écrasé ? »

« Non, je crois que ça vient… D'un module complémentaire de l'Ark… Quand ce dernier était encore dans l'espace. »

Abby écarquilla les yeux « Sérieusement ? Mais comment ? »

« Tu te souviens de cette rumeur des 13 stations ? » Abby jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa fille, avertissant son mari de faire attention à ses paroles. Ce dernier soupira alors en levant les yeux au ciel « Ce n'est plus un enfant Abby, elle a eu 17 ans il y a un mois. »

« Bien. » concéda Abby

« C'est quoi cette histoire des 13 stations ? »

Jake se tourna vers sa fille « Le jour de l'Unité. »

« Oui je sais, c'est le jour où toutes les stations périphériques se sont regroupées en une seule. Les 12 stations se sont regroupées pour former l'Ark. » récita-t-elle

« Et bien, certains disent qu'il existait une 13ième station. »

« Mais, que serait-elle devenue ? » lança Clarke, prête à boire les paroles de son père

« Certains pensent qu'elle s'est écrasée sur Terre avant le jour de l'Unité, d'autres pensent qu'elle a été détruite par une explosion. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Défaillance mécanique ou technologique, peut-être. On a jamais rien trouvé dans les archives de l'Ark. Donc, cette rumeur est restée à l'état de rumeur… Jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Et tu crois que ces pièces auraient un rapport avec l'Ark ? Avec cette station ? Avec nous ? »

« Possible. » répondit-il calmement, ce qui tranchait relativement avec l'excitation palpable de sa fille

« En as-tu parlé avec Jaha ? »

« Oui, c'est lui qui m'a mandaté pour aller à Polis et en apprendre un peu plus. Les pièces ont été confiées aux techniciens qui planchent dessus. Mais les premiers résultats sont assez probants : elles sont bien trop élaborées pour n'être que d'origine terrestre. »

« Donc… La théorie d'une station s'étant crashée sur Terre est plus que plausible ? »

« Certainement. Elle se serait écrasée peut-être non loin de Polis et ne sachant pas ce que s'était, les grounders auraient gardé des pièces, voire même la carcasse de l'appareil, pour en faire des vestiges… Car pour eux, clairement, ça n'a pas la même signification que pour nous. »

« Et s'il s'avère que c'est bien la 13ième station… Ca changera quoi ? »

« Peut-être rien, peut-être tout. L'Ark se fait vieux, avec le temps, certaines pièces s'usent… Et si nous avons encore les outils, nous n'avons plus forcément les pièces. »

« Mais… Si cette fameuse station s'est écrasée ici bien avant l'Ark… Elle doit être une épave encore plus abîmée que la notre non ? » s'interrogea Clarke

« Peut-être. Nous ne pourrons en juger qu'une fois sur place, s'il s'avère qu'il s'agit bien de cela. »

« Et tu crois que les grounders seront ouverts à l'idée qu'on s'introduise peut-être dans ce que eux ils prennent pour un temple ou quelque chose comme ça ? » lança, sceptique, Abby « Et si la base de leur civilisation, de leur culture et de leurs croyances étaient basées sur ces vestiges ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils te laisseront piller ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas de piller. Avant tout, nous allons observer, étudier. Et s'il s'avère, qu'effectivement, il s'agit de notre propre technologie, nous aviserons… Après tout, la Coalition est faite aussi pour cela, autant s'en servir. Et cela pourrait aussi nous permettre de nous trouver enfin des points communs avec eux. »

Clarke resta alors silencieuse, pensant aux possibilités que susciteraient cette découverte : si les grounders avaient, depuis tout ce temps, basé leur vie sur, finalement, la leur ? Cela ouvrirait tellement d'options…

« Clarke ça va ? »

« Je veux aller avec toi. » lança-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de doute sur son envie

« Clarke… » grogna sa mère « C'est hors de question. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Tu as entendu papa, je ne suis plus un bébé ! »

« Clarke stop. »

« Non ! J'ai envie d'y aller. »

« Clarke écoute ta mère… »

« Mais… Ca pourrait être utile et instructif. »

« Tout ce que tu dois savoir, tu l'apprends à mes cotés. » pesta Abby « Pas la peine d'aller risquer ta vie à Polis. »

« Je ne vais pas _risquer ma vie_ comme tu dis. Ca fait des années que la Coalition existe et que la paix est revenue. »

« Une paix relative qui ne demande qu'à être brisée par la moindre étincelle. Jake, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose. »

« Papa ! Je… C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! » lança Clarke comme un dernier espoir, une dernière solution

Son père la fixa, puis fixa sa femme et soupira : quel malheur d'avoir à la maison deux femmes aussi têtues et pugnaces l'une que l'autre « Les filles vous me fatiguez. » souffla-t-il en se massant les tempes « Abby, si tu ne souhaites pas qu'elle y aille, interdis-lui, ne passe pas par moi. Clarke, je t'ai demandé si tu souhaitais un cadeau à ton anniversaire, tu m'as répondu non. Un mois est passé, tu as perdu ta chance. »

« Mais papa… »

« Stop. Si vous voulez mon avis, je vous le donne, mais il n'engage que moi. » Il se tourna vers sa femme « Tu couves trop Clarke. Il faut qu'elle voit le monde, qu'elle voit autre chose que ce que tu lui inculques depuis des années. C'est aussi sur le terrain et en échangeant avec d'autres soigneurs qu'elle en apprendra plus. Aller à Polis avec moi ne lui ferait peut-être pas de mal : elle pourrait rapporter les bienfaits d'un enseignement avec Nyko, le soigneur des Trikru. Ils viennent souvent sur le camp pour des trocs, et ces jours-là tu parques ta fille dans ton labo… » Abby leva les yeux au ciel, prête à répondre, mais Jake ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion « Et ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle. »

Clarke réprima un sourire : dieu qu'elle aimait son père. Ils avaient tellement plus d'affinités qu'elle et sa mère. Elle n'osait plus parler, plus bouger, essayait de se faire petite, de se faire oublier, comme lorsque, petite, elle se glissait dans le conduit d'aération pour écouter ses parents discuter.

« Jake. Je comprends ce que tu dis mais Clarke… »

« Clarke est ici dans cette pièce. S'il te plait cesse de faire comme si elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle suit tes traces depuis le début, qui sait si c'était vraiment son envie, mais peu importe, elle l'a fait. Elle n'a pas été la plus rebelle des ados. On pourrait au moins lui accorder cela. »

« … »

« Ecoute, je ne serais parti d'une petite semaine. Accorde-lui ce lapse de temps à mes cotés. De plus, il y a un moment que je ne me suis pas retrouvé avec ma fille, perdue dans ses études à tes cotés. »

« Bien ! » argua-t-elle « Si c'est ta décision. Mais s'il lui arrive quoique se soit, je… »

Elle retint ses paroles alors, ainsi qu'un hoquet fragile qui surprit Clarke, avant qu'elle ne se lève et ne quitte la table, laissant le père et la fille dans un silence gênant.

« Merci papa. » murmura la jeune fille

Jake lui sourit, tapota sa main de la sienne « S'il te plait, débarrasse chérie. »

Clarke opina et son père se leva pour retrouver sa femme dans leur quartier, elle tournant le dos à l'entrée. Jake s'approcha alors et posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules « Abby… Ce n'est pas contre toi, ça n'a jamais été le cas. »

« Je sais… »

« Il faut lui laisser aussi l'occasion de s'épanouir. Et on savait bien qu'un jour elle aurait envie d'autre chose, envie d'évasion. On a toujours su qu'elle était spéciale, qu'elle _serait_ spéciale. J'en suis certain, elle sera amenée à faire de belles choses, à ton image, à la mienne. Mais souviens-toi que nous aussi nous avions, fut un temps, cette même envie d'évasion et de découverte. Ca fait 17 ans qu'elle est enfermée au sein d'Arkadia. »

« Je sais tout cela mais… Je ne peux m'empêcher… Je… Tu comprends, c'est notre fille unique. J'ai si peur de la perdre, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle… Ou sans toi. »

Jake la fit se retourner et lui sourit « Je t'aime et j'aime Clarke par-dessus tout. Je ne risquerais jamais vos vies sciemment. Si je pensais qu'il y avait le moindre risque pour elle là-bas, je ne la prendrais pas avec moi. De plus, si elle tient de sa mère, ce que je ne doute pas, elle saurait très bien se défendre. »

Abby lui tapa sur l'épaule « Idiot ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas… Je veillerai sur elle. Et je pense que ça sera une belle expérience pour elle. »

« Jake, prends soin d'elle… »

« Si tu lui montrais le quart de l'intérêt que tu montres à son sujet maintenant, il y aurait moins d'incompréhension entre vous. »

Abby baissa les yeux « Je suis si horrible que ça comme mère ? »

« Bien sur que non. Tu as autant de mal à lui montrer que tu l'aimes qu'elle pour toi. Vous êtes pareilles, c'est encore pire. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous êtes similaires. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. »

« Assurément une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi qui dois jongler avec deux forts caractères sous un même toit. »

Abby sourit alors et Jake déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Evidemment aucun ne sut que dans la discrétion des conduits d'aération, une jolie blonde avait écouté attentivement.

* * *

Clarke était extatique : sur son cheval, le regard vaquant sur tout et n'importe quoi, elle se délectait de cette sortie. S'extraire d'Arkadia était toujours un privilège pour un skaikru, encore plus pour une jeune.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait la chance d'accompagner son père à Polis, la capitale, et elle profiterait de la moindre minute à ses cotés.

Jake était amusé de voir à quel point cette sortie pouvait faire du bien à sa fille « Alors Clarkie… »

« Hm ? »

« Comment va… Wells ? »

La jolie blonde se figea sur son destrier et n'osa même pas se tourner vers lui « Hm, quoi ? »

« Tu sais : Wells… Il semble que vous êtes assez proches depuis quelques temps… »

« Je… Oui c'est… un bon ami… »

« Un bon ami huh ? vraiment ? »

« Papa, stop. » Lança Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel

« Quoi ? Un garçon approche ma fille, je ne serais pas un bon père si je ne veillais pas à ce qu'il te traite bien. »

« … »

« C'est le cas ? »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure : elle savait son père curieux mais attentif. Elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir peur pour elle.

« Oui. » finit-elle par lâcher

« Tant mieux… Mais qu'il s'attende à une petite discussion entre hommes à notre retour. »

« Papa ! »

Jake lâcha un éclat de rire qu'affectionnait plus que jamais Clarke. Elle aimait sa mère, c'était indéniable, mais avec son père, c'était quelque chose d'autre, c'était plus qu'un père et sa fille, c'était une complicité, une confiance, une connaissance de l'autre, en un regard, en un geste. Personne ne la comprenait comme lui.

« Je plaisante… A moitié. »

« Il est gentil. » grogna Clarke en espérant apaiser la curiosité de son père

« Clarke… Je sais que tu préférerais certainement en parler à ta mère mais… J'imagine qu'elle monterait sur ses grands chevaux alors… »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Jake se crispa un peu avant de lever les yeux au ciel tout en soufflant, comme pour trouver dans le ciel, le courage qui lui manquait « Ok… Est-ce que toi et lui vous avez… Tu vois… »

« Non… »

« Non, tu ne vois pas ou, non tu n'as rien fais. »

« C'est gênant là… »

« Chérie, je suis ton père, ma vie est dédiée à rendre la tienne gênante, surtout pour ce genre de sujet. »

Clarke ne put que sourire devant le ton léger de son père « Ca je l'imagine aisément… »

« Clarke, il faut que tu laisses une chance à ta mère… »

« C'est elle qui ne me laisse pas le choix ! »

« Je sais, mais tu la connais, elle est maladroite. Elle t'aime, ne doute jamais de cela, c'est juste qu'elle ne sait pas comment te le montrer. Pour elle, se laisser aller à ses sentiments c'est la rendre fébrile. Elle, la chef des soigneurs, elle pense ne pas avoir le droit de se laisser aller à ce genre de chose… »

« Sauf que sa famille en pâtie…. Surtout moi. »

« Tu sais, tu as 17 ans, tu es en droit de choisir la voie que tu veux. »

« Comme si j'avais le choix. » maugréa-t-elle

« Tu as suivi son enseignement comme elle le souhaitait, maintenant le choix te revient. »

« Ca serait tellement bizarre si, après avoir fait tout ce qu'il faut, suivi les enseignements adéquates, je décide de partir vers autre chose… En plus, je sais rien faire d'autre. »

Jake éclata de rire « Tu ne sais rien faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Tu es la jeune fille la plus douée que je connaisse. Personne ne dessine comme toi. »

« Oh super… C'est clair qu'Arkadia a besoin de dessinateur pour faire prospérer le camp. »

« Clarke tu es bien plus qu'une simple artiste. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte encore mais… Je suis sûre qu'un jour, tu seras amenée à faire de grandes choses, tu as cet aura, ce pouvoir… Un jour, il te servira. »

Clarke en doutait et pourtant les paroles de son père semblaient étrangement familières. Oui, quelques années auparavant, elle avait pu les entendre de la bouche même de Lexa. C'était étrange que les deux personnes qu'elle affectionnait tout autant aient les mêmes paroles à son encontre, comme s'ils avaient vu quelque chose en elle qu'elle-même n'avait pas encore déceler. Elle sourit alors, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde devenir le leader que son père ou Lexa voyaient en elle. Non, cela n'arriverait pas et elle-même ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un dirigeant. Pourtant elle pourrait : son père était écouté et respecté de tous, y compris du chancelier. Sa mère était chef des soigneurs et sa voix n'était jamais remise en cause. Clarke avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'avait jamais hérité cela de ses parents, au contraire : parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'élite, parce que ses parents étaient bien placés au sein d'Arkadia, elle avait toujours été la cible des quolibets des autres, se voyant affublé du surnom de « princesse ».

Aujourd'hui elle s'en fichait, et tout cela lui passait au dessus, ce qui renforçait l'idée que les autres se faisaient d'elle : une jeune fille imbue d'elle-même qui se pensait au-dessus des autres.

« Clarke, il faut que tu ais confiance en toi, tu as tout pour réussir : tu es intelligente, réactive, débrouillarde. Tu vaux bien plus que ce que tu crois. »

« Maman pense visiblement que je ne serais bonne qu'à être comme elle. Elle pense surement que, n'ayant aucune personnalité, le mieux est encore de faire comme elle. »

« Personne n'a dit que tu n'avais aucune personnalité. Au contraire, je pense que tu as un fort caractère, sinon comment assumerais-tu tout ce que les autres t'infligent ? » Clarke le fixa alors « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on en parle pas que je n'ais pas remarqué tu sais. Ta mère et moi veillons sur toi bien plus que tu ne le crois. Et si nous ne sommes jamais intervenus, c'est parce qu'on te sentait capable de réagir par toi-même, ce que tu as très bien fait. Notre seul tort peut-être aura été de ne pas t'avoir dis aussi souvent que nous étions fiers de toi. »

Clarke sentit son cœur se gonfler et un large sourire traverser son visage : elle n'avait jamais douté de l'amour de son père ou celui de sa mère, mais entendre les mots directement étaient toujours un réconfort absolu.

« Je t'aime papa. »

« Je t'aime chérie, ne l'oublie pas, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Et le reste du trajet se passa dans la complicité et les rires entre le père et la fille. Et après quelques jours de cheval, la tour de Polis fut enfin en vue.

« Ca y est, nous y sommes. » lâcha Jake comme un soulagement

Clarke ne posa pas une question, ne prononça pas un mot : de voir cette immense tour à l'horizon lui faisait entrevoir toute les possibilités que la capitale pourrait lui offrir. Et la perspective de revoir Lexa, près de trois ans après leur dernière entrevue, attisait son impatience.

* * *

« Ne t'éloigne pas, reste près de moi. » ordonna Jake à sa fille

Car malgré l'Alliance entre les peuples, certains ne voyaient jamais d'un bon œil l'arrivée d'étrangers dans l'enceinte de Polis. Alors, pour une fois, Clarke n'avait pas l'intention de contredire son père.

« Jake Griffin. »

Un homme d'une stature immense à la barbe touffue et au visage barré d'un tatouage se posta devant les Griffin. La tension semblait palpable et Clarke se cacha quelque peu derrière son père avant que ce dernier ne sourit, suivit de l'homme en face d'eux.

« Ah ah Gus ! »

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et après une chaude étreinte, Jake se poussa « Voici ma fille, Clarke. Clarke voici Gustus, un des généraux du Heda. »

« Du Heda ? Alors… Elle est bien ici ? »

« Là. » répondit Gustus en pointant du doigt le haut de la tour.

Clarke ne put que sourire en imaginant Lexa si près d'elle… Comme jamais elle ne l'avait été depuis des années.

« Tu es là pour les artefacts ? » demanda Gustus

« Oui. Le chancelier m'envoie ici pour en apprendre un peu plus. »

« Heda est au courant de ta venue, elle t'attend. »

« Bien. »

« Je… Je peux venir ? »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant que Gustus ne fasse un signe de tête en guise d'accord « Si tu as le malheur de ne serait-ce la regarder de travers, je te tranche la gorge. » lança-t-il sur un ton menaçant, faisant reculer Clarke d'un pas, qui déglutit difficilement avant que Gustus n'éclate de rire « Je plaisante ! »

Clarke lâcha un soupir de soulagement et Jake la prit dans ses bras « Gustus a un humour très spécial. »

Clarke sourit poliment mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, Clarke fut impressionnée comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Ses yeux se posèrent de suite sur l'immense trône fait de branches et d'armes imbriquées. A cause du contre jour, elle ne remarqua pas de suite la silhouette qui se dessinait dessus. Ce n'est que lorsque la forme se leva, que Jake lui appuya sur l'épaule afin qu'elle s'incline respectueusement, un genou à terre. Les yeux rivés au sol, elle ne put que distinguer les bruits de pas, des froissements de vêtements indiquant que le Heda s'approchait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Lexa résonna « Levez-vous. »

Clarke et son père s'exécutèrent et la jolie blonde fut presque surprise du changement opéré chez la jeune femme : sa silhouette était plus musclée, ses cheveux bien plus longs, dépourvu de peinture de guerre, elle avait tout de même gardé son bindi sur le front. Son visage semblait plus dur, mais aussi plus fin, sa mâchoire taillée au couteau. Son regard même était plus dur, ayant perdu cette petite étincelle de vie pour la remplacer par quelque chose que Clarke n'arrivait pas à nommer.

A ses cotés, le fleimkepa et la grounder à la peau noire dont Clarke avait oublié le nom.

« Jake du peuple du ciel. »

« Heda. Merci de me recevoir. » La jeune fille opina alors avant de se tourner vers Clarke « C'est ma fille, Clarke. »

La jolie blonde s'avança d'un pas et esquissa une légère courbette « Heda. »

Lexa esquissa, à la discrétion de tout le monde, un léger rictus avant de reprendre une posture plus neutre, lorsque Clarke releva le visage.

« Gustus m'a parlé de vos… trouvailles. »

« Oui, nous… Nous croyons que vos artefacts pourraient être d'origine… Et bien… Cela pourrait provenir d'une de nos anciennes stations spatiales. »

« Blasphème ! » lança soudain Titus

« _Shof op Titus_. » argua Lexa calment avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Jake « Expliquez-vous. »

« Avant que l'Ark ne s'écrase sur Terre, elle était formée de 12 stations spatiales. Il a été dis qu'une treizième station existait, mais on en a jamais eu la preuve. Certains pensaient qu'elle avait explosé, d'autres qu'elle s'était crashé avant l'Ark sur Terre. Si cette dernière théorie s'avère vraie, alors il se pourrait que vous ayez en votre possession ce qui pourrait être des vestiges de l'Ark. »

Lexa écouta attentivement les paroles de Jake, une expression neutre sur le visage, sentant Titus fulminer derrière elle.

« Que souhaitez-vous ? »

« J'aimerais… Jeter un œil à vos vestiges. »

« Hors de question ! » lança de nouveau Titus avec véhémence

« Stop. » Lexa sembla réfléchie quelques instants, pesant le pour et le contre, le tout dans un regard noir et menaçant, un regard que ne lui connaissait pas encore Clarke.

« Titus, la chambre de l'Ascension. »

« Mais Heda, vous n'y pensez pas ! »

« Titus… »

« Cette pièce est sacrée ! »

« Je le sais, bien plus que quiconque ici ! » la voix de Lexa devint rauque et puissante, figeant tout le monde sur place, y compris Indra qui lança un regard furtif mais réprobateur vers Titus.

Ce dernier déglutit alors avant d'opiner respectueusement « Veuillez m'excusez Heda. » puis il fixa Jake « Suivez-moi. »

Titus s'avança alors, suivi de Jake et Gustus. Clarke ne bougea que lorsque Lexa lui fit signe de la précéder d'un signe de la main. La jolie blonde s'exécuta alors.

* * *

« Le lieu dans lequel vous allez pénétrer est un lieu sacré. » avertit Titus d'un ton rude

« J'imagine. » Jake se tourna vers Lexa « Et je vous remercie de l'honneur que vous nous faites en nous laissant le voir. »

Lexa opina légèrement et ferma la marche une fois les portes passées. Clarke fut estomaquée par ce qu'elle voyait : une pièce, assez petite pour ce qu'elle suggérait au départ, avec des peintures au mur, des lumières tamisées et surtout un appareil prenant la majorité de la place.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Papa, on dirait… »

Jake approcha doucement et en fit le tour, scrutant chaque détail jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur le coté « Polis… » lit-il plus pour lui-même avant de froncer les sourcils.

Clarke s'avança aussi et fut presque plus interloquée par les peintures aux murs. Lexa ne détacha pas son regard de la jeune fille, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien penser à ce moment précis.

« Clarke… » la jolie blonde se tourna vers son père « C'est une navette. »

« Une navette ? Comme… Nos navettes de sauvetage ? »

« C'est précisément ce que c'est. » Clarke s'approcha alors, le tout sous le regard curieux de Titus, Indra et Lexa « T'en es sûr ? »

« Regarde, cette navette est identique à celles qu'il y avait sur l'Ark. Je le sais pour avoir étudié des années le système d'aération de l'Ark et de ses navettes de sauvetage. »

« Alors… Ca veut dire que cette navette… »

« Il semblerait que la rumeur sur cette 13ièeme station n'en soit pas vraiment une finalement… » Jake frôla de ses doigts les lettres bleues ornant le coté de la navette et formant le mot « Polis ».

« Polis… » murmura-t-il une nouvelle fois, arrêtant ses doigts sur quelques espaces entre certaines lettres, comme s'il en manquait quelques unes. Puis soudain son regard s'écarquilla « Non… »

« Quoi ? Papa ? »

« … »

« Papa ! »

Jake sursauta alors et fixa sa fille « Polaris… »

« Polaris ? C'est quoi ? »

« Je crois… Je crois que c'était le nom de la 13ième station. Lorsque j'ai étudié l'Ark, je suis tombé sur un nom dans un dossier… Polaris. Lorsque j'en ais parlé, je n'ais plus jamais retrouvé ce dossier. J'ai cru rêver au début, je n'ais plus retrouvé aucune trace de ce mot… »

« Tu crois que c'était ça ? »

Jake soupira et fixa la navette, essayant de regrouper toutes les pièces du puzzle « Certains pensaient que la 13ième station avait explosé, d'autres qu'elle s'était écrasée… Je crois que… ça pourrait être les deux. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai souvenir d'avoir lu un rapport attestant de débris ayant altéré la coque supérieure de l'Ark… Ces dégâts avaient d'ailleurs causés des avaries qui ont conduis, plus tard, à penser à venir migrer sur Terre. »

« Des débris ? »

« J'ai tendance à croire que ces débris étaient les restes de Polaris, la 13ième station. »

« Et cette navette… »

« Ce serait échappée avant l'explosion pour se crasher sur Terre. »

« Mais… Pourquoi l'Ark aurait voulu détruire Polaris ? »

Jake soupira, de nouveau caressant les lettres sur la carlingue de la navette « Aucune idée, peut-être un dysfonctionnement de la station ou encore… des raisons sanitaires… »

« … Une épidémie ? »

« Peut-être… Nous en apprendrons peut-être plus à Arkadia, maintenant que nous savons quoi chercher. »

« Papa, ces peintures… » Clarke se tourna alors vers Lexa « Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie ? »

« Cela conte l'arrivée de Bekka Pramheda parmi nous. »

« Bekka pramheda ? »

« Le tout premier Heda, le tout premier commandant de notre lignée. »

Jake et Clarke fixèrent alors une peinture montrant la silhouette, visiblement d'une femme, dont le fond était peint comme si une bombe nucléaire avait explosé.

« Papa ? »

« Et si… Cette personne » Il montra la silhouette de la femme « était sortie de la navette ? Et si… » il se tourna vers la navette et pointa les lettres bleues « Polaris… et Polis n'était qu'une seule et même chose… »

« Ca voudrait dire… »

« Ca voudrait dire que le premier commandant était… »

« CALOMNIE ! » hurla Titus nerveusement, faisant sursauter tout le monde

« Titus… » grogna Lexa dans un calme olympien

« Mais… Heda, ils… Ils insinuent que Bekka pramheda serait une… Skaikru ! »

« Titus, du calme. »

Le fleimkepa se posta entre Lexa et les Griffin, comme pour calfeutrer ses dires « S'ils répandent cette rumeur, si les gens apprennent que le premier Heda était un skaikru… Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver. La coalition pourrait s'effondrer, tout ce pourquoi vous vous êtes battue depuis le début de votre règne… L'anarchie… »

Lexa écouta attentivement ses paroles, fronça les sourcils avant d'opiner puis de se tourner vers Jake « Etes-vous sûr de cela ? »

« Et bien… Je n'ais aucune preuve directe, si ce n'est cette navette qui est de conception skaikru. Si effectivement le premier Heda, cette… Bekka, est venue sur Terre par cette navette alors… »

« Stop. » l'interpela Lexa en levant sa main qui fit quelques pas en ne fixant que le dessin au mur de la silhouette « Ceci est Bekka Pramheda, descendue sur Terre dans cet objet, un soir de tempête. Les hommes que vous voyez ici sont les premiers natblidas, ses premiers descendants. »

« _Natblida_ … » murmura Clarke « Comme les prétendants au titre de Heda ? »

« _Natblida_ veut dire sang de la nuit… Sang noir. Ceux ayant ce sang de naissance sont reconnus comme les héritiers du premier Heda, ce qui leur donne le privilège de suivre une éducation dans le seul but de convoiter le trône du Heda et de prétendre à prendre sa place lorsqu'il mourra. Son esprit choisi alors parmi les apprentis pour lui succéder. » expliqua Lexa

« Tu… Vous… Vous avez ce sang n'est-ce pas ? Ce sang noir ? »

Lexa opina « Il faut parfois une vie pour trouver ces natblidas, c'est notamment la charge du fleimkepa lorsque le nouveau Heda monte sur le trône, afin d'assurer son futur héritage. »

« Comment Bekka pramheda est liée au sang noir ? En avait-elle elle-même ? » Lexa opina une nouvelle fois « Pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée. Elle est arrivée avec. Les générations d'après ont fait le reste. »

Clarke se tourna vers son père « Ca veut dire quoi ça, ce sang noir ? Pourquoi elle avait cela ? »

« Aucune idée. Une altération génétique peut-être… Peut-être faisaient-ils des manipulations ou une thérapie génique… On sait que sur l'Ark, beaucoup ont travaillé à un retour sur Terre malgré les radiations des bombes nucléaires, parce que beaucoup savaient que l'Ark ne tiendrait pas sur la longueur. »

« Alors… Polaris aurait pu être une sorte de laboratoire ? Ils travaillaient surement à un moyen de survivre sur Terre… »

« Certainement. Et cette Bekka était peut-être généticienne ou quelque chose du genre… Elle se serait sauvée par cette navette, non sans s'être injectée cette thérapie génique, emportant avec elle des échantillons. »

« Alors… Elle est descendue sur Terre, a trouvé finalement des survivants à qui elle a fait cette thérapie génique aussi ? »

« Et des générations plus tard, les descendants de ces rescapés ont développé aussi des signes génétiques, comme le sang noir. Voilà pourquoi on les voit comme des descendants du pramheda. »

Clarke réfléchit alors, tout en assimilant toutes les informations possibles « Pourquoi s'appeler Commandant ? Heda ? »

Lexa se tourna alors vers Titus et ce dernier comprit. Même si, visiblement, il n'avait pas l'intention d'en parler ou d'en montrer plus à ces étrangers, il n'eut pas le choix et soupira en se dirigeant vers la navette d'où il sortit une mallette métallique qu'il déposa avec précaution sur une table. Jake et Clarke s'approchèrent alors et lorsque la mallette s'ouvrit, les Griffin retinrent leur respiration.

A l'intérieur, un bout de tissu orange sur lequel était accroché un écusson où était inscrit « commandant » dessus.

« Ce sont les anciens uniformes des spationautes de l'Ark. » murmura Jake « Ils étaient orange avant. »

« L'écusson… » souffla Clarke

« … Tendrait à prouver qu'elle avait un grade assez élevé dans cette station. Elle était peut-être la commandante de la station Polaris. » conclut Jake

Faisant abstraction des paroles de chacun, Titus ouvrit le tissu pour laisser apparaitre un livre à la couverture en cuir abîmé et une boite métallique rouillée sur laquelle étai dessinée quelque chose que ne distingua pas Clarke

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est le livre de Bekka Pramheda. »

« Je peux ? »

« Non. » lança Titus.

Clarke jeta un œil vers Lexa, mais cette dernière resta là, sans bouger, donnant son accord implicitement à Titus de se garder le droit de montrer l'ouvrage.

« Ok… Que raconte-t-il ? »

Titus jeta à son tour un œil vers Lexa qui fit un léger mouvement de menton pour l'autoriser à parler « Il explique l'Ascension. »

« L'Ascension ? Comment devenir Heda ? »

« Comment accueillir l'esprit de l'ancien heda chez son héritier. »

Jake se garda bien de tout commentaire, même s'il imaginait aisément qu'avec les générations, l'histoire fut altérée légèrement comme le fait qu'il fallait avoir absolument le sang noir pour devenir Heda… A l'époque, avoir le sang noir permettait de survivre sur Terre, mais à présent, ce n'était plus le cas. Cette histoire d'esprit du heda restait encore floue pour lui mais il comprenait l'essentiel : le premier heda était une skaikru descendue directement de l'Ark sur Terre.

« Je vous remercie Heda, de nous avoir montré cela. »

« Mais papa… »

« Clarke, je crois que nous en savons bien assez et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'insister. »

Lexa l'en remercia d'un signe de tête « Jake Griffin, il va de soi que tout ce qui a été appris ici doit absolument rester dans cette pièce. »

« Bien entendu. »

Lexa s'approcha dangereusement de lui, sous le regard inquiet de Clarke, et se posta presque nez à nez devant lui. Malgré sa silhouette plus fine et plus petite que lui, elle n'en paraissait pas moins impressionnante et charismatique.

« Si j'apprends que vous avez parlé, ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, une seule de vos théories… Je n'hésiterais pas à raser votre cité, est-ce clair ? »

« Oui Heda. »

Jake posa alors un genou à terre en signe de respect, imité par sa fille quelques secondes plus tard avant que Lexa ne les autorise à se relever.

« Peu importe ce qu'il ressort de cette visite, cela ne change en rien ce que représente le Heda, les idées qu'il véhicule ou l'emprise qu'il a sur son peuple. »

« Absolument. » confirma Jake

« Ceci étant dit, une chambre vous sera allouée pour la nuit. Vous serez escortés jusqu'à Arkadia pour votre retour. »

« Merci Heda. »

Lexa opina avant de tourner les talons, signe que la discussion, et leurs recherches, étaient clauses.

* * *

Clarke n'aurait jamais espéré dormir dans la tour même de Polis. Lorsque les gardes les conduisirent vers une immense chambre donnant sur une bonne partie de la forêt, la jeune fille s'était dit qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais repartir d'ici.

Se lever tous les matins et voir cette vue, le style de vie, le quotidien à Polis… C'est ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle qui avait été enfermée à Arkadia depuis sa naissance. Elle avait toujours eu envie d'évasion, de grandeur, d'autre chose… Elle se souvenait encore ce sentiment grisant qui l'envahissait dès qu'elle s'échappait d'Arkadia pour fouler les forêts environnantes. De cette sensation électrisante de l'interdit et de l'aventure. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait, et elle sentait que Polis pourrait lui apporter cela.

« Papa ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu crois que c'est vrai ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Cette histoire avec Polaris et le Heda… »

« Clarke, nous avons promis au Heda de ne plus en parler. »

Clarke fit volteface, surprise « Tu ne comptes pas en parler au chancelier ? »

« Je dirais que je n'ais rien trouvé c'est tout. Je n'ai pas l'intention de risquer la vie de notre peuple. Tu as vu la fébrilité du fleimkepa et du Heda… »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a plus lieu d'en parler… De plus, la navette s'est écrasée il y a des décennies, il n'y a plus rien à en tirer. »

« Mais… Le journal du premier Heda… Il pourrait nous aider à comprendre les grounders, leurs traditions et… Ce sang noir. A ton avis, comment c'est arrivé ? »

« Comme nous le pensons certainement : cette fameuse Bekka a du se faire une thérapie dans le but de repartir sur Terre. Quelque chose s'est passée sur Polaris et elle s'est crashée sur Terre. Quand elle est sortit, elle a du se rendre compte qu'il y avait des survivants. Elle leur a injecté sa thérapie afin qu'ils vivent, puis ont surement du partir aux 4 coins du pays, cela expliquerait pourquoi, des décennies plus tard, les descendants sont estimés être ceux qui avaient le droit de prétendre au titre de Heda, pour eux c'est logique. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus besoin d'avoir ce sang noir en nous pour survivre, mais cela reste leur tradition. »

« Alors Lexa… Est une descendante d'un de ceux qui ont trouvé cette Bekka à son arrivée et qui ont bénéficié de la thérapie ? »

« Il semblerait. Aujourd'hui, l'histoire à fait son œuvre et durant les dernières années, les faits ont été altérés. Les grounders ne parlent de cette Bekka que comme leur premier Heda. Il ne s'agit plus d'une simple femme descendue du ciel dans une machine. »

« Alors ça serait vrai… Le premier Heda serait une skaikru. »

« Techniquement, nous sommes tous, à la base, des grounders. Nous venons tous de la Terre. Nous nous sommes exilés dans l'espace par la force des choses. Mais le fait est que nous soyons, à la base, tous du même lieu. »

Clarke opina et se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'horizon « A ton avis, Polis a été nommée par rapport à la navette ? »

« Je le crois oui. Avant cela, elle devait porter un autre nom, qu'il nous serait facile de retrouver par rapport aux anciennes cartes. Mais il est certain qu'avec la reconstruction de cette ville, la navette est devenue un vestige sacré. »

« Et cette histoire d'esprit à transmettre ? »

« Je crois simplement qu'il s'agit d'une tradition qui a du se transformer au fil des années, des histoires racontées… »

Clarke repensa alors au moment de l'Ascension de Lexa et de cette chose que Titus lui avait implanté dnas la nuque... La Flamme... Etait-ce cela ? Une conception skaikru aussi ?

« On en saurait plus avec ce fameux journal. » lança-t-elle

« Il restera dans son sanctuaire Clarke, tout comme nos avis. »

Jake le lâcha pas sa fille du regard avant d'avoir eu confirmation qu'elle avait bien compris le sous-entendu. Et c'est avec un hochement de tête qu'elle lui répondit.

« Le Heda nous a invité à sa table ce soir. Nous devrions nous rafraichir avant de nous y rendre. »

Clarke sourit alors en imaginant se plonger dans la baignoire qu'elle avait aperçue en entrant. Sur Arkadia, il n'y avait que des douches assez rustiques et peu d'endroits pour réellement se détendre.

Jak comprit et après un rapide rafraichissement, il sortit de la chambre afin de laisser sa fille seule, pour retrouver Marcus.

« Hm… » souffla-t-elle quand son pied gauche se plongea dans l'eau chaude.

Elle s'immergea complètement, remplissant l'eau de sels colorés aux senteurs florales, enivrant ses narines.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, se laissant emporter par les senteurs bien différentes de celles d'Arkadia. Elle pensait n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques minutes, tout au plus une heure, mais lorsqu'elle entendit, dans son sommeil, des coups sourds résonner, elle fronça les sourcils et s'extirpa difficilement de son état de plénitude.

Clarke…

Une voix, tel un écho, résonnait… Une voix familière…

« Clarke ? »

La jolie blonde grogna alors et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La première chose qui l'interpela fut la faible luminosité de la pièce, puis son corps engourdit dans de l'eau froide.

« Clarke ? »

En entendant une voix féminine, elle sursauta avant d'apercevoir une silhouette derrière le léger rideau cachant la baignoire.

« Le… Lexa ? » balbutia-t-elle, surprise

« Tu ne répondais pas… »

« Oh je… Je me suis assoupie… dans l'eau. »

Le ridicule de la situation la frappa alors et elle se leva soudain, comme si l'eau était devenue soudainement bouillante « Je… Je euh… Je sors de suite. »

« La table est dressée… »

« J'arrive, je… Je… »

« Un problème ? »

Clarke se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Je trouve pas de serviette… » murmura-t-elle, penaude

« Oh… »

Soudain la silhouette disparut, laissant Clarke, nue comme un vers près de la baignoire quand d'un seul coup, le rideau s'ouvrit et Lexa apparut en tendant une serviette à la jeune fille qui resta pétrifiée devant elle.

« Clarke ? »

« Euh je… »

Voyant que Clarke hésitait, Lexa s'approcha alors, et sans jamais quitter le regard de la jolie blonde, elle déplia la serviette qu'elle mit devant elle, comme pour cacher son corps jusqu'à ce Clarke ne la saisisse « Mer… Merci… »

« Nous t'attendons. »

Et alors que Lexa fit demi-tour, dans un sursaut de courage, Clarke l'interpela « Lexa ! » La belle brune se retourna alors « Je… Je veux dire, Heda, pardon. »

Lexa lui sourit, de ce sourire discret que seule savait faire naitre Clarke « Je t'écoute. »

« Je… Merci encore, pour mon père… »

« Penses-tu vraiment que ses théories soient vraies ? »

« Elles pourraient l'être oui. » Clarke sentit Lexa se tendre alors « Mais nous ne dirons rien, nous l'avons promis. »

Lexa n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir et pourtant, elle croyait en Clarke. Elle croyait en elle lorsque ses yeux croisaient les siens, lorsque l'émeraude plongeait dans l'azur. A ce moment précis, Lexa pouvait croire tout et n'importe quoi venant de Clarke. Et c'est cette confiance qui lui manquait en certains de ces plus proches guerriers.

« Je sais. Clarke… »

« Oui ? »

Lexa fit un pas en sa direction et soudain, Clarke frissonna : cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas retrouvée seule avec Lexa. Elle pensait avoir oublié, elle pensait être passée à autre chose mais la vérité était qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment oublier ou passer à autre chose quand il s'agissait de Lexa. Elle avait ce pôle d'attraction, ce charisme qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas se détourner d'elle.

Et lorsque la jolie brune fit un pas de plus, Clarke retint son souffle : à ce moment précis, elle aurait tout donné pour qu'elle s'avance d'un pas à son tour, mais soudain, la voix de Lexa résonna « Tu devrais t'habiller… »

« Qu… Oh… Oui, oui je… Je vais faire ça… »

Lexa opina légèrement avant de se retourner, non sans jeter un dernier œil derrière elle avant de passer la porte.

Clarke s'habilla alors promptement mais quelque chose la titillait : quelque chose avait changé, dans ce fameux regard, dans cette emprise qu'elle avait sur les autres, quelque chose avait changé, mais Clarke était incapable de savoir quoi.

* * *

Durant le diner, rarement le regard de Clarke ne se posa sur autre chose que Lexa : portant une tenue visiblement plus décontractée, son visage était dépourvu de peinture de guerre, mais son bindi était toujours présent. Ses cheveux étaient habillement tressés et ses yeux portaient une légère trace d'eye-liner, oui Clarke était subjuguée par sa beauté ce soir.

Malheureusement pour elle, si Lexa semblait peu réceptive, son père s'en rendit largement compte et ne se fit pas prier de le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'ils revinrent dans leur chambre ce soir-là.

« Alors… »

« Hm ? Quoi ? » souffla Clarke en s'affalant sur son lit

« Lexa est parfaite en Heda. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser et d'envoyer un regard suspicieux vers son père « ouais… Elle… Ca lui va bien. »

« Je me disais… Cette histoire d'héritage du Heda… »

« Hm ? »

« N'as-tu jamais remarqué que les précédents étaient tous… célibataires. » Clarke ne répondit rien mais écouta la suite attentivement « Peut-être que le célibat forcé des Heda, homme ou femme, a bousculé la lignée : pas d'héritier direct, donc ils prennent l'héritage génétique, le sang noir. »

« Peut-être. » lança Clarke en serrant la mâchoire

« A ton avis, est-ce une règle immuable chez les Heda, de rester seul ? »

Clarke se leva d'un bond et se rendit sur le balcon, bras croisés « J'en sais rien… Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment empêcher quelqu'un de vouloir la compagnie d'un autre… Dans quel but ? »

« L'attachement sentimental est peut-être à double tranchant, une sorte de faiblesse dont on ne veut pas pour ne pas s'attacher. »

« … »

« Il y a des chances aussi que le Heda soit la cible de personnes visant son trône. S'attacher sentimentalement à quelqu'un serait un risque pour cette personne. »

Clarke détourna le regard, serrant la mâchoire, puis repensa soudain à cette jeune fille, cette Costia, qui avait volé un baiser, et peut-être plus le soir de l'Ascension, à Lexa.

« Clarke… » Jake prit les mains de sa fille « Wells est un garçon très bien. »

« Arrête ! Mais de quoi tu parles là ? Tu crois que… Tu crois quoi ? »

« Et bien… Cela semblait évident non ? Tu ne la lâchais pas du regard… »

« Ca, mais ça n'a rien à voir ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! C'est simplement que… Ca fait un moment que je connais Lexa, avant même qu'elle devienne Heda. C'était ma première amie grounder… Et puis, maintenant qu'elle est Heda, je sais pas, elle… »

« Oui ? »

« Elle me fascine. Elle dégage quelque chose. Tu te rends compte que d'un claquement de doigts ou même d'un regard, elle peut conduire une armée de guerriers ?! »

Jake sourit alors et soupira « Alors… C'est juste ça, de l'admiration ? »

« Evidemment, quoi d'autre ?! » s'insurgea Clarke, le feu aux joues

« Rien… Je pensais… Lexa est une belle jeune fille mais avec des responsabilités d'adulte qu'elle va devoir gérer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'est une lourde charge pour une enfant. »

« Ce n'est plus une enfant, et moi non plus… »

« Je sais Clarke, je sais. Même si pour ta mère et moi, tu resteras notre bébé. » dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement

« Arrête ! » gloussa-t-elle, faussement vexée. Mais malgré l'apparente légèreté de la discussion, dans le cœur de Clarke, un poids venait de se poser doucement, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement de ses prochains jours à Polis.

« Clarke, demain Marcus aimerait nous montrer les avancées à Polis, notamment les cultures. J'aimerais que tu rejoignes Nyko afin qu'il te fasse profiter de ses enseignements. »

« Mais papa… »

« … C'est une des conditions que ta mère à imposer pour que tu viennes. »

« Je sais, mais je pensais… »

« Clarke. » sermonna son père

« Ok, ok… »

Clarke s'allongea alors mais son regard ne put se détacher de l'horizon et des multiples points lumineux naissant ça et là : oui, elle en était sûre : elle aimerait vivre ici le reste de ses jours.

* * *

Lexa était assise sur son trône, les 13 ambassadeurs autour d'elle. Et tandis qu'ils s'agenouillèrent à son arrivée, à peine fut-elle assise que l'ambassadeur Azgeda se leva, se présentant au centre de la pièce.

« Andar ? »

« Les ambassadeurs et moi-même ne pouvons nous empêcher de nous demander pourquoi les Skaikrus se trouvent dans l'enceinte de Polis. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Beaucoup de personnes d'autres clans vivent ici ou sont simplement de passage pour du commerce. » lança Titus, sur la défensive

« Mais aucun ne se permets d'entrer dans le Sanctuaire. »

Lexa se figea, Titus aussi et soudain quelques murmures s'échappèrent des ambassadeurs.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le. » ordonna Lexa d'un ton sec

« Nous aimerions savoir pourquoi les skaikrus sont entrés dans un lieu sacré, non seulement cela, mais en plus menés par le Heda lui-même. »

Et alors que Titus allait répondre, elle leva sa main pour le stopper dans son élan. Elle soupira alors et se leva, faisant face au représentant Azgeda.

« Les skaikrus sont venus dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur notre cité. Ils pensaient avoir reconnu dans leurs installations, des choses pouvant faire comprendre la naissance de notre monde. »

Andar gloussa alors « Comme si les skaikrus avaient la réponse. Ils ne savent rien. »

« Et je confirme qu'ils n'ont rien appris de nouveau. » mentit Lexa « La question est donc close. »

« Pourquoi sont-ils encore ici ? Pourquoi loger dans cette tour, qui est réservé avant tout aux ambassadeurs et invités de marque. »

« Parce qu'ils le sont. Ce sont mes invités. »

Andar grimaça alors et s'approcha dangereusement de Lexa, qui ne fléchit pas.

« Votre adoration pour ce peuple vous trahit Heda. Peut-être serait-il plus sage que votre _passion_ reste derrière vous, il serait fâcheux qu'un malentendu ne vienne secouer la Coalition. »

« De secousse il n'y aura que parce que les Azgedas sont trop fébriles et ignorants pour accepter d'autres peuples. »

« Insulter la Nation de la Glace n'est pas une bonne idée. » grinça-t-il

« Qui insulte qui ? Vous venez ici, en plein Conseil, profaner de calomnies en remettant l'intégrité de ton Heda en cause… Tu devrais mesurer tes paroles Andar : un ambassadeur n'est pas irremplaçable. »

Ce dernier serra la mâchoire avant de faire quelques pas en arrière et en retournant à son siège, le tout sous les regards inquiets de Titus, mais aussi de Kane.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla seule, son père ayant déserté assez tôt leurs quartiers. Comme si elle voulait profiter une nouvelle fois des bienfaits que pouvait lui apporter Polis, elle se délecta d'un bain supplémentaire avant qu'un grounder ne vienne la chercher pour retrouver Nyko dans une tente aux abords de Polis.

« Ton père m'a dis que tu voulais des renseignements sur nos plantes… »

« J'en connais quelques unes déjà… mais mes connaissances restent assez vague. »

Voyant que la jeune fille aurait préféré être dehors à tourner dans les allées vivaces de Polis, Nyko sourit « Viens avec moi. »

« On va ou ? »

Il ne répondit pas et Clarke fut forcée de le suivre sans indications supplémentaires. Et malgré le fait qu'elle lui faisait pleinement confiance, son appréhension grandit lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'enceinte de la cité pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt environnante, dense et épaisse.

« On va ou ? » tenta-t-elle de nouveau, espérant, cette fois, une réponse du grounder

« Tu verras. »

Ils marchèrent un moment avant d'arriver à une petite clairière.

« On est ou ? »

Nyko sourit « _Sen in niron_. »

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il se tourna vers elle « Le lieu des amoureux. »

Clarke se figea alors « Qu… Quoi ? »

Nyko s'accroupit près d'un tronc et fit signe à Clarke de l'imiter, ce qu'elle fit avec quelques réserves tout de même, gardant bonne distance avec le grounder.

« Ces plantes sont appelés _Hodnes Kalum_. »

« Hodnes… C'est amour non ? » Nyko opina « C'est quoi ? »

« Elles sont la base d'une potion que les jeunes boivent lors des soirées faites à Polis. »

« Des soirées ? Est-ce que c'est comme cette boisson qui fait délirer ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, sauf qu'ici, elle désinhibe… »

« Oh je vois… »

« Mélanger à quelques autres plantes, on lui confère aussi des vertus… aphrodisiaques. »

« Ah oui ? »

Il en arracha un plant, qui ressemblait fortement à de la menthe, et lui tendit « En la faisant infuser, elle soulage aussi les migraines. »

« Décidément, elle a de nombreuses vertus… » ironisa Clarke

« Elle agit sur le système nerveux avant tout. Couplée à d'autres plantes, les vertus sont multiples. »

« Je vois… »

« On en trouve partout, mais ici, elles poussent comme de la mauvaise herbe. Les jeunes viennent souvent ici pour flirter… La nuit, elle dégage une odeur enivrante, presque entêtante. Et elle brille. »

« Elle brille ? »

« Comme la majorité des plantes à proximité de Polis, dû aux radiations encore présentes dans le sol. Les plantes se nourrissent au plus profond de la terre, et aspirent le peu qu'il reste des radiations. La conséquence est une phosphorescence de leurs feuilles. »

« Mais ces radiations aspirées sont-elles dangereuses pour nous ? »

« Non. Nos corps sont nés dans ces radiations, sans le savoir nous avons développé un système immunitaire efficace contre les résidus radioactifs. Voilà pourquoi, au fil des années, nous avons de moins en moins de difformités à la naissance. »

Clarke se souvenait de ces légendes où, il y a quelques années, les enfants nés avec des difformités physiques étaient mis de coté, ainsi que leur famille, des parias que personne n'approchait. Le choix était le leur : abandonner l'enfant ou s'exiler avec lui. Beaucoup pensèrent alors que les nomades du sable avaient recueilli ces parias, mais aucune preuve ne fut faite.

« Suis-moi. »

Elle mit dans son sac la plante avant de se lever et de jeter un dernier regard vers cette petite clairière. Puis elle suivit Nyko plus loin vers une immense rivière au courant vif.

« Ici, tu trouveras des plantes aux vertus curatives. »

« Oui je connais ces plantes. »

« Celles-ci peuvent cicatriser des plaies, celles-ci jouer un rôle anesthésiant, et celle-ci est un bon antiseptique. On pense que c'est l'iode contenu dans l'eau et nourrissant les racines qui donnent des vertus médicinales… »

« Je vois. »

« Mais les plantes ne sont pas seules… Si tu prends cette vase, elle peut être appliquée en cataplasme sur les muscles douloureux. »

« Comment tu as appris tout ça ? »

« Au fil des années, des soigneurs qui ont tenté. Les grandes découvertes ont été ainsi faites. La patience est aussi une vertu. »

Clarke comprit le message : son peuple avait toujours été pris pour un peuple jeune et inexpérimenté, un peuple arrivé après les autres sur Terre qui ne connaissait rien mais qui pensait tout savoir grâce, ou à cause, de leurs technologies. Mais bien vite, ils comprirent que les ordinateurs ou encore leurs armes étaient inefficaces dans ce monde hostile dont ils ne connaissaient, finalement, presque rien.

Mais avec la Coalition, beaucoup commençaient à apprendre qui étaient ces skaikrus. Et aujourd'hui, les animosités étaient presque effacées, teintées, tout de même d'un fin voile d'incompréhension et de curiosité.

« Ta mère t'as bien appris. » sourit Nyko

« Je sais. » souffla-t-elle presque avec dépit

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites ? Apprendre et reproduire ? Aider et soigner ? »

« Si… Enfin… C'est ce que ma mère veut. »

« Et toi, que veux-tu ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je veux… J'aimerais explorer le monde, découvrir tout ce qu'il a m'offrir. J'aimerais découvrir un peu plus Polis, parler avec les gens, comprendre… »

« C'est aussi une noble tâche. »

« Pas assez noble visiblement… » grimaça-t-elle

« Tu trouveras ta voie. Elle s'imposera à toi un jour et sera évidente pour tous. »

« J'espère… »

Ils se sourient et Clarke passa une bonne partie de sa matinée avec lui, à engranger des informations et en apprendre toujours plus non seulement sur les plantes, mais aussi sur les grounders et leur culture.

* * *

Quand Clarke revint en milieu de journée, elle retrouva son père en grande conversation avec un commerçant. Elle admirait son père pour la facilité avec laquelle il créait des liens avec n'importe qui. Oui, elle en était persuadée, il aurait été un bon ambassadeur. Même si Marcus Kane faisait très bien la tâche et respectait autant les vœux des skaikrus et ceux du Heda, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son père aurait été un parfait représentant de leur peuple.

« Hey Clarke, alors ta matinée ? »

« Intéressante. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Bien. Nous repartirons dès demain matin. Le Heda a tout préparé pour que nous puissions repartir avec quelques fruits et légumes, ainsi que quelques animaux. »

« C'est généreux de sa part. » sourit-elle

« Je suis ravie que Clarke Griffin du peuple du ciel soit en accord avec cela. »

Clarke se figea alors avant de se tourner et de voir Lexa, un léger sourire sur son visage, entourée d'Indra et d'Anya. Clarke se pencha respectueusement avant que Lexa ne lui sourit « J'espère que les skaikrus accepteront mon invitation à venir au _Jon Si on_. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une célébration du passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte pour plusieurs de nos guerriers. » répondit Anya

« Nous y serons avec plaisir. » ponctua Jake quand soudain, un reflet au loin capta son attention. Il plissa les yeux avant de se rendre compte que c'était une pointe de lance qui brillait au loin. A peine eut-il pris conscience de cela qu'une flèche, puis deux, se fichèrent aux pieds de Lexa

« Heda ! » Indra et Anya sortirent leurs épées mais soudain Jake prit Lexa par les épaules et se bloqua devant elle juste au moment où une lance siffla dans l'air.

Et en un quart de seconde, le temps s'arrêta, Clarke et les autres se figèrent devant un Jake et une Lexa, les yeux dans les yeux. Puis, un mince filet de sang sortit de la bouche de l'homme et soudain un cri fendit le ciel, celui de Clarke, qui réalisa soudain que la lance le transperçait de part en part, tout en s'étant fichée dans le flanc droit de Lexa.

Cette dernière s'extirpa difficilement de la lance dans un hoquet de douleur et de surprise de Jake qui, une fois libéré du corps de Lexa, s'écroula au sol. En quelques secondes, Clarke s'agenouilla aux cotés de son père et pleura en hurlant de l'aide tandis que Lexa le coté ensanglanté, la fixa incréduble.

« Heda… »

Indra la soutint alors tandis que Lexa n'avait d'yeux que pour Jake à terre et Clarke au dessus de lui « Allez chercher Nyko ! » lança-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la direction d'où venait la lance « Attrapez-les ! Morts ou vifs ! » hurla-t-elle avec véhémence avant de s'écrouler.

« Lexa ! » Anya la porta alors, Lexa venant de perdre connaissance, tandis que Clarke resta prostrée près du corps inerte de son père.

« Papa… Papa je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas, bats-toi ! »

« Cl… Clarke… »

Le sang jaillissait de sa bouche, engouffrant ses paroles devenant presque inaudibles.

« Papa, chut… Reste avec moi, je t'en prie, reste avec moi. »

Mais soudain, après quelques soubresauts, le corps de Jake resta immobile, dans les bras de sa fille, la lance toujours plantée en lui.

« Non… Non… »

Clarke le serra dans ses bras, mêlant ses larmes au sang recouvrant le corps de son père. Quand Nyko arriva, il ne put que constater les faits. Puis soudain, Indra l'attrapa par le bras en lui signifiant que le Heda était blessée. Il laissa, à regret, Clarke, tandis que la foule s'agglutinait autour des Griffin, incapable de les aider.

Mais il n'y avait plus rien à aider, Jake était mort dans les bas de sa fille après avoir sauvé in extremis le Heda. La rumeur était déjà née et avait fait le tour de la capitale.

Pour autant, Clarke refusait d'y croire, et jusqu'à ce que Marcus vienne lui-même l'arracher au corps de son père dans des pleurs et une agitation palpable. Ce n'est qu'avec la fatigue et l'épuisement d'avoir pleuré qu'elle se laissa porter jusqu'à sa chambre.

* * *

« Comment va le Heda ? »

« Elle vivra. La lance n'a fait qu'effleurer son flanc. Elle a perdu assez de sang pour lui faire perdre connaissance, mais elle vivra… Grâce à Jake Griffin. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Son corps a freiné l'élan de la lance… Il s'est sacrifié. » souffla Nyko

Titus opina alors avant de jeter un œil vers Lexa, allongée sur son lit, un bandage entourant son ventre et sa poitrine.

« Que la nouvelle soit dite : le Heda est toujours en vie, et cette acte aura des répercussions. »

« On a pas trouvé les assaillants ? »

« Nous savons déjà tous qui ils sont. »

« Mais tant que nous n'avons pas de preuve, ou d'hommes à blâmer, ça ne reste que des suppositions, et on sait tous les deux que cela ne tiendra pas face au Conseil. »

« Nous avons ce qu'il faut : la lance. » conclut Anya en tenant l'objet qu'elle brandit face à Titus « Conception Azgeda. »

Titus sentit alors une désagréable impression de déjà vu, quelques années plus tôt lorsque Lexa avait brandit devant lui le sac confectionné par les Azgeda, sac dans lequel ils avaient mis la tête de son amante. Il grimaça alors « C'est la guerre alors. »

« Non. Nous devrions attendre que Lexa se réveille. Elle seule peut prendre une telle décision. Annoncer une telle guerre pourrait nous couter bien plus qu'une coalition. »

« Lexa ne laissera pas cela passer. J'ai réussi, il y a trois ans, à ce qu'elle passe au-delà du meurtre de Costia… Mais ici, c'est une attaque directe, une attaque qui à eu pour conséquence non seulement une blessure, mais en plus la mort d'un skaikru. Nous n'avions pas besoin de ça… Qui sait ce que pourrait répondre ce peuple. »

« Nous devons parler à cette Clarke et leur Ambassadeur. Eux seuls pourraient tempérer les choses. »

Chacun se regarda alors dans un silence qui en disait long avant de se tourner vers Lexa qui sortait doucement de sa torpeur.

* * *

Clarke resta prostrée sur son lit, en position fœtale, totalement perdue. Les choses avaient été si rapide qu'elle se demandait encore si cela était vraiment arrivé : son père était mort. Oui, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Et soudain elle pensa à sa mère et son futur retour à Arkadia : que dire ? Que faire ? Abby avait demandé à Jake de faire attention et de protéger leur fille… Mai qu'en était-il lorsque c'était Clarke qui avait failli à la tâche ?

Sa mère lui en voudrait-elle de ne pas avoir pris soin de sa famille ? De ne pas avoir su protéger son père comme lui l'avait fait avec elle ? Elle avait failli à la tâche et aujourd'hui, elle reviendrait au camps avec le corps de son père…

Dans les faits, elle n'y était pour rien, elle n'aurait rien pu faire… Mais pourtant, elle imaginait mal revenir au camp et faire comme si de rien n'était. Sa famille était détruite, son père était parti… Sa mère ne s'en remettrait pas, leur relation en pâtirait forcément. Et le regard des autres, regards accusateurs, les murmures et les rumeurs…

Ses pensées s'échappèrent tandis que l'on toqua à sa porte. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et s'assit « Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Anya, le regard noir et l'air peu aimable. Clarke n'avait absolument pas besoin de cela maintenant.

« Le corps de Jake Griffin vous sera retourné dès qu'il sera nettoyé. »

Clarke la fusilla du regard : elle osait parler de son père comme d'un vulgaire bout de viande.

« Super… » maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents

Anya fronça les sourcils et s'avança de quelques pas « Jake Griffin est mort en héros. En sauvant le Heda, son nom resta gravé dans l'Histoire, et nous serons à jamais redevables de votre clan. »

« Ca me fait une belle jambe… »

« Je comprends ta rancœur et ta peine et… »

« … A oui ? Vraiment ? » hoqueta ironiquement Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel

Anya prit un air plus grave « J'ai perdu ma mère lorsque j'avais 10 ans, elle est morte des mains de mon père qui avait été pris par les hommes des Montagnes et avait été changé en monstre. Il est revenu dans notre village et a tué ma mère ainsi que mon frère. Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre un parent, de le voir mourir dans ses bras, d'avoir son sang sur ses mains… Je sais tout cela. Crois-tu être la seule à qui cela est arrivé ? »

Clarke sentit soudain de l'empathie pour cette grounder au regard étrangement perçant et froid. En quelques secondes, elle pensait avoir aperçu, au travers de cette carapace, une jeune femme au passé douloureux, qui avait du souffrir pour devenir si froide à présent.

« Désolée… » soupira Clarke, trop fatiguée pour arguer davantage.

Anya s'approcha un peu plus « Nous vous escorterons jusqu'à votre cité. J'imagine que vous vous occuperez des funérailles. »

« Evidemment… »

« Vous pourrez partir lorsque vous serez prêts. »

Anya tourna les talons alors et tandis qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée, Clarke l'interpela « Comment... Comment elle va ? »

Anya n'eut pas à demander de qui Clarke parlait, c'était évident. Elle soupira doucement et, sans jamais tourner le visage, elle répondit calmement « Elle est en vie. »

« Mais… Elle… Elle va bien ? »

« Ton père lui a sauvé la vie. Elle aura besoin de repos mais elle vivra. »

Clarke aurait aimé être soulagée, et en un sens elle l'était, mais savoir que son père avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne rendait Lexa plus antipathique à ses yeux. Oui, pour elle, son père était mort à cause de Lexa. Même si cette dernière n'y était pour rien consciemment, elle était _celle par qui le drame était arrivé_. Alors oui, lorsque Lexa serait de nouveau apte à gouverner, elle ne manquerait surement pas de venir saluer sa mère, de louer les louanges de son père… Mais tout cela sonnerait faux aux oreilles de Clarke. Et rien ne pourrait ramener son père ou combler le manque qui était le sien depuis des heures, y compris la bénédiction du Heda.

Elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'Anya était partie, la laissant de nouveau seule. Elle se rendit à son balcon et se pencha légèrement, regardant les habitants de Polis grouiller en contrebas, telles de frénétiques fourmis. La nouvelle avait du faire le tour de la capitale, peut-être même que Marcus en avait déjà informé le Chancelier… Peut-être qu'Abby serait au courant avant qu'elle n'arrive, et ce serait tellement mieux… Oui ce serait tellement mieux si elle n'avait pas à l'annoncer à sa mère car, à cet instant précis, elle ne se sentait pas la force de le faire et d'affronter le regard empli de rancœur et de douleur de sa mère…

* * *

Et ce n'est que le lendemain, alors que le soleil se levait à peine à l'horizon, que Clarke décida de repartir à Arkadia. Marcus Kane avait tenu à raccompagner le cortège, soutenant Clarke.

La jeune fille n'avait pas revu Lexa, et elle n'y tenait pas vraiment à vrai dire… Dans sa tête, Lexa était en grande partie responsable de la mort de son père, et elle ne pouvait défier son regard sans penser à sa culpabilité.

Sur son cheval, elle ne cessait de fixer le chariot sur lequel le corps de son père reposait, recouvert d'un linge épais et écru, un linge sur lequel avait été peint le signe des Skaikru.

Menant le cortège, Anya et 4 de ses hommes, ouvrant la marche, aux aguets. Kane trottait aux cotés de Clarke, mais aucun mot ne fut échanger, Clarke ne désirait pas parler, à personne, et pas en ce moment. Alors elle serrait les rênes de sa monture, espérant que le trajet en finisse un jour.

Et lorsqu'elle aperçut enfin les contours d'Arkadia, un soulagement puis un poids se logea dans son estomac : les gens étaient-ils déjà au courant ? Sa mère… Que dirait-elle ? Que ferait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas la force, elle ne l'avait plus… Les affronter, soutenir leurs regards… Elle étouffait déjà avant même d'avoir mis un pied dans l'enceinte de la cité.

Et lorsque les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre, la première personne que Clarke aperçut derrière fut sa mère.

* * *

 **TBC**


	8. Rancoeur et sentiments

**Hello hello !**

 **Alors... Un peu/beaucoup d'action pour ce loooonnng chapitre, le plus long, pour l'instant, de la fic !**

 **Je sais que vous vous languissez du clexa, mais patience, il va arriver, je vous le promets ^^**

 **Alors, Clarke en voudra-t-elle longtemps à Lexa ? Quelles seront les circonstances de leurs retrouvailles ? Quel(s) autre(s) ennuis vont-elles rencontrer ?**

* * *

 **PS :** **Avis aux fans de OUAT et du couple SQ, une petite fic de Noel sera postée dès Mercredi à partir du 30/11** **!**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Rancœur et sentiments**

La cérémonie fut brève mais intense. Jake Griffin n'aurait pas aimé les fastes de funérailles de héros. Un brasier avait été monté, le corps de Jake couvert d'un drap de lin et de fleurs.

Clarke était restée immobile jusqu'à ce que les flammes ne transforment la potence en un tas de cendres fumantes. Les heures passèrent et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Raven vint poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Clarkie… » murmura-t-elle

La jolie blonde pouvait encore sentir la chaleur émaner des cendres, son regard fixait les quelques braises survivantes. Tous étaient venus la saluer, elle et sa mère, leur dire O combien Jake était un homme exceptionnel, mort en héros… Des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes mais qui ne sonnaient qu'hypocrisie et fausseté. Elle n'était pas touchée, elle ne connaissait même pas la moitié des gens qui semblaient mieux connaitre son père qu'elle, ce qui l'exaspérait.

« Clarkie… Il est tard… »

La jolie blonde renifla doucement, les yeux emplis de larmes brulantes. Elle se tourna vers Raven qui lui offrit un sourire amical et soudain, elle la remercia d'un timide sourire… Oui, elle la remercia de son silence, de ne pas essayer de trouver les mots, de ne pas essayer de se mettre à sa place. Car personne ne pouvait comprendre. Raven avait juste été là, en silence, c'était tout ce que souhaitait Clarke.

Et alors que la fraicheur de la nuit commençait à lui mordre le bout des doigts, elle prit la main de Raven et cette dernière la ramena à ses quartiers. Délicatement, elle la déshabilla, Clarke totalement prostrée, et la força doucement à se coucher. Sans lui demander, sans même réfléchir, Raven se mit en T-shirt et s'allongea à ses cotés. Instinctivement, Clarke vint se blottir contre elle et ses larmes, trop longtemps retenues, s'échappèrent alors. Son corps secoué de quelques sanglots, Raven serra son étreinte, la soutenant.

Wells ou encore Abby avaient été incapable de la déloger du centre de la cour où la dépouille de Jake fut brulée. D'ailleurs, personne n'avait réussi à tirer une parole à Clarke depuis son retour de Polis. Abby l'avait accueilli, sachant ce qu'elle trouverait derrière les portes d'Arkadia. Un messager avait été mandaté pour annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de Jake Griffin et son prochain retour.

La doctoresse s'était alors écroulée, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle resta dans le déni jusqu'au retour de sa fille et du corps de son mari, à qui elle n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir. Et si Abby avait d'abord passé sa colère et sa frustration sur sa fille lorsque celle-ci s'était murée dans le silence, alors qu'elle attendait des explications, elle se calma quelques heures plus tard lorsque Kane, revenu temporairement avec le cortège, lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé.

Abby avait finalement essayé de soutenir sa fille, mais c'était trop tard : Clarke s'était murée dans un mutisme profond, refusant tout aide, refusant les complaintes et les messages de complaisance des autres. Elle n'avait aucune envie que les gens la plaignent, que les gens la comprennent… Elle voulait juste être seule, elle voulait simplement ne plus rien avoir à penser, faire ou dire.

Elle n'avait besoin de rien, sauf peut-être de Raven et de son soutien silencieux mais terriblement efficace. Et si elle n'avait pour l'heure aucunement montré ses émotions, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son amie.

* * *

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit elle se réveilla en pleurs, cauchemardant de son retour à Arkadia, avec l'ouverture des portes laissant apparaitre une Abby aussi effrayée que perdue, hurlant et s'écroulant en découvrant le corps de son défunt mari sur un chariot, recouvert d'un drap. Cet instant où elle se tourna vers Clarke et où leurs larmes se mêlèrent avant que la colère et le déni ne l'envahissent et qu'elle finisse par accuser sa fille.

Et si Kane n'avait pas été là pour la calmer, Abby aurait porté la faute sur Clarke, elle en était certaine. Et à chaque fois, le cauchemar de Clarke se terminait devant le brasier et le corps enflammé de son père… Il lui semblait alors qu'elle distinguait les cris de son père, ses hoquets de douleur lorsque la lance le transperça. Jamais elle n'oublierait son regard, et sa bouche entrouverte d'où un mince filet de sang s'échappait. Personne ne saurait car personne n'avait vu ce qu'elle avait pu lire dans les yeux de son père à ce moment là. Cet instant la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et comme toutes les fois précédentes, Raven était là. Quand, pour la 5ième fois Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, Raven était là. Quand les larmes devaient être séchées, Raven était là. Raven sont corps avaient besoin d'être calmé car secoué de tremblements, Raven était là.

Et cette fois encore, lorsque Clarke se réveilla en panique, Raven se réveilla aussitôt « Hey Clarkie… Je suis là. »

La belle blonde se tourna vers elle et lui sourit « Merci. »

Raven ne cacha pas sa surprise en entendant la voix de son amie, elle qui était restée silencieuse depuis son retour de Polis, 3 jours auparavant.

« De rien. Allez, allonge toi, il est encore tôt. »

« J'ai rien pu faire… »

Raven se figea : le temps était venu, elle savait que cela ne pourrait être qu'à l'initiative de Clarke. Elle ne savait pas quand et comment, mais elle savait qu'un jour, Clarke voudrait en parler, elle avait juste besoin d'être patiente et surtout présente. Alors c'était maintenant : a 3h du matin, dans son lit.

Elle resta silencieuse, attendant que Clarke continue.

« Il était là… Il m'a poussé, il m'a protégé… Et il l'a prise par les épaules… Il a pas eu le temps… »

« Clarke… »

« Y'avait des flèches partout… Et puis cette lance…Ils n'arrêtent pas de dire que grâce à lui le Heda est toujours en vie, que son corps a dévié et freiné la lance… »

Elle avait craché ces derniers mots avec une rancœur et une ironie à peine voilée.

« Ouais… Ca nous fait une belle jambe. »

Clarke la fixa, incrédule, avant de glousser nerveusement : là où certains auraient glorifié son acte de bravoure en héroïsme reconnu, Raven semblait aussi blasée qu'elle, ce qui la rassura un peu.

« C'est à cause d'elle tout ça… » soupira-t-elle « A cause de Lexa. »

« Non, pas vraiment… Disons que ton père a fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux : protéger les autres. »

« En oubliant de penser à lui… »

« Il a toujours fait ça… Vous les Griffin, vous êtes du genre « les autres avant, moi après ». Tu te souviens de l'épidémie qui avait frappé Arkadia quand on avait 5 ans ? Ta mère avait bravé la quarantaine pour sauver une dizaine de personnes malades… Tout cela en risquant de tomber malade elle-même. Mais elle s'en foutait, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sauver les autres. »

« … »

« Et toi t'es pareille. »

« J'ai jamais sauvé personne. »

« Ah ouais ? Et moi alors ? T'as oublié cette fois où on était sorties en cachette et que je suis tombée dans la rivière. Tu as failli y rester toi-même en venant me secourir. On s'est pris une raclée en revenant mais tu as tout pris pour toi, tu as menti pour que je morfle pas trop… D'ailleurs, je t'ai jamais rendu la pareille… »

Clarke lui sourit « Crois-moi, tu ne me dois plus rien depuis bien longtemps. »

Elles échangèrent un regard et un sourire complice « Merci d'être là et… de pas être comme les autres. Ils me plaignent, ils pensent savoir ce que je ressens… Mais ils savent rien. »

Raven se pinça les lèvres et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras : elle-même avait perdu ses parents très jeune et Abby l'avait prise sous son aile. Clarke et elle avaient grandi ensemble, comme des sœurs et ce lien particulier entre elles n'avaient cessé de grandir.

Aujourd'hui encore, il le prouvait : seule Raven avait réussi à sortir Clarke de son mutisme.

« Ca sera long tu crois ? »

« J'en sais rien… Probablement… Et difficile aussi. J'vais pas te mentir, les gens vont pas aider… »

« J'ai envie de partir… Loin, très loin… et seule. »

« Clarke Griffin, si tu oses partir d'Arkadia sans moi, je te tue. »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire « Je t'emmènerais avec moi. »

« Ah ça je dis pas non. T'imagines : toi et moi au milieu de la jungle, l'une qui va chasser et l'autre qui fait le feu. »

« Oh oui j'imagines… Ca serait toujours mieux que les regards compatissants et les murmures derrière mon passage… »

« Ca finira par passer… » la rassura Raven

« Ouais… »

Clarke n'était pas sûre, pas sûre du tout… Elle voulait partir loin et maintenant, mais pour aller où ? Polis ? Il était hors de question qu'elle y remette les pieds, du moins pour l'instant… L'idée même de revenir sur cette place où le sang de son père avait coulé… Elle était partie sans même un au revoir à Lexa, sans même savoir si elle allait bien… Après tout, elle allait vivre, c'était l'essentiel pour tous.

Mais pour elle, elle nourrissait une rancœur tenace envers la Heda, qu'elle rendait responsable en grande partie de la mort de son père. Elle n'était même pas venue rendre hommage à son corps lors de sa crémation sur le bûché.

Et les jours, puis les semaines passèrent et finalement, Raven avait raison : les choses se tassèrent plus ou moins. Les premiers temps, les gens ne cessaient de la fixer, de se retourner derrière son passage, de murmurer, de lui envoyer des sourires qui se voulaient compatissants mais qui n'apparaissaient qu'hypocrites et faux pour la jeune fille.

Elle avait à peine 17 ans et son père venait de mourir. Ses relations avec sa mère n'étaient pas au beau fixe, elle se sentait seule malgré la vigilance constante de Raven, et elle se détachait peu à peu de Wells dont la présence l'étouffait de plus en plus.

Malgré ses réticences à suivre le cursus de sa mère, elle se dirigea naturellement vers les soins et se promit alors à un avenir tout tracé. Peu importait à présent ce qu'elle désirait au fond, les choses seraient différentes et elle le savait.

Ses longues balades avaient été remplacées par les consultations avec sa mère auprès des familles environnantes. Elle avait décidé de se plonger dans son nouveau travail, délaissant par la même occasion Raven et ses amis autour.

Mais depuis quelques mois, une menace grondait dans la forêt. Des hommes et des femmes disparaissaient depuis des semaines, de toute tribu, de tout horizon, sans différence de race ou de clan. Beaucoup venaient demander de l'aide aux Skaikru après avoir été attaqués par ce qu'ils appelaient « des monstres ».

L'enquête avait été ouverte et le Conseil s'était plusieurs fois réuni afin de trouver des solutions : en moins de 5 mois, 13 skaikrus avaient disparu, sans compter les grounders trikru environnants.

Clarke avait fort à faire aux cotés de sa mère, mais sa curiosité prenait souvent le dessus et c'est toujours en s'infiltrant dans le conduit d'aération qu'elle prenait connaissance de l'avancement des recherches.

« Trois personnes ont encore disparu avant-hier, ils partaient chasser. »

« Que doit-on faire ? Instaurer une quarantaine ? Nous avons assez de réserves pour tenir des mois sans sortir mais… au-delà ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que même dehors nous sommes en sécurité ? Et si ces « _monstres_ » se montraient jusqu'à nos portes ? »

« Ils attaquent les villages environnants aussi. »

« Vous ne suggérez tout de même pas d'attendre qu'ils finissent d'éradiquer de pauvres innocents ? » s'étouffa Abby

« Bien sur que non, mais en attendant de trouver une solution, ils peuvent servir… pour les occuper. » pesta Pike

« Vous êtes horrible. »

« Abby, il n'est absolument pas question de cela pour l'instant. Nous devons réfléchir. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas faire appel au Heda ? Je veux dire, nous sommes le 13ième clan, nous faisons partis de la Coalition : ceux qui nous attaquent, attaquent le Heda. »

« Ca fait des semaines que ces choses sont dehors, attaquant autant nous que son propre clan… Et pourtant elle n'a pas encore bougé un doigt. »

« A vrai dire… » soupira Jaha « Elle est en route. »

Un silence plana alors et Clarke se figea, essayant de s'approcher un peu plus pour entendre.

« En route ? Mais… Quand ? Comment ? »

« Un messager a été envoyé en toute discrétion. Elle est au courant des disparitions… »

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été averti avant ? » s'insurgea Pike

« Parce qu'il était impératif que sa venue soit la plus discrète possible. Après l'attentat à Polis… » Jaha jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Abby « et les suspicions pesant sur la Nation de la Glace, beaucoup pensent que ces disparitions sont leur cause… Mais rien n'est prouvé. Le Heda vient avant tout pour en savoir plus et nous protéger. »

« Que faisons-nous alors ? »

« Nous attendons. Nous prenons toutes les précautions qu'il faut, sans pour autant alarmer et faire naitre la paranoïa, jusqu'à ce que le Heda arrive avec son armée. »

Chacun se regarda alors puis Jaha clôtura la séance et chacun quitta la pièce… Tous sauf Abby qui resta assise, silencieuse, les mains croisées devant elle « Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

Jaha se tourna vers elle et soupira « Abby, je comptais te l'annoncer… Mai les récents événements ont fait que… »

« Récents ? Jaha s'il te plait. »

« Ca fait à peine 5 mois que Jake nous a quitté et… »

« … Tu sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela, en tout cas pas que cela. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Jaha ne soupire « Clarke… »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache. Je sais qu'elle a quelques ressentiments envers le Heda. »

« Je sais… Elle est assez… lointaine en ce moment. Elle tient toujours pour responsable le Heda de la mort de son père. Moi-même, j'ai eu quelques problèmes à ne pas faire d'amalgames. »

« Nous n'en ferons pas. Le Heda vient ici pour nous aider, nous protéger comme sa Coalition l'exige, comme elle a fait vœu de le faire. Il n'y a aucun sous-entendu de plus. Si tu crois… »

« Oh je ne crois rien Thelonious, mais en me cachant sa venu jusqu'à la veille, il faut croire que c'est toi qui pensais quelque chose. »

« Abby, Jake comptait aussi beaucoup pour moi, c'était un ami, un frère… »

« Je sais, je sais que tu ne voulais pas faire mal… Mais me tenir éloignée n'est pas une solution. »

« Je sais pardonne-moi. »

« Donc… Elle arrive. »

« Elle sera là dans 2 jours. Elle vient avec une armée de 80 hommes, plus ceux qui sont déjà sur place aux alentours. »

« Elle sait des choses qu'on ne sait pas, visiblement. »

« Peut-être. Mais les disparitions plus fréquentes ces dernières semaines la poussent à sortir de son mutisme. »

« Si elle savait la menace qui pesait sur nous, elle aurait du nous en faire part depuis longtemps ! Des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes sont portées disparues, sans compter ceux dont nous n'avons pas connaissance. »

« Je sais Abby. Et comme toi j'ai besoin de réponses. Avec un peu de chance, elle nous en donnera. »

« J'ai l'impression que notre clan n'est que la 5ième roue du carrosse… Nous ne sommes au courant de rien, si ce n'est au dernier moment. Pourquoi j'ai la nette impression que le Heda savait pour ces… choses ? »

« Nous lui demanderons à son arrivée, promis Abby. »

Quand la pièce se vida, Clarke resta un moment encore dans le conduit, repensant à ce qu'il venait d'être dit : Lexa serait de retour dans deux jours. Après des mois de silence et un départ chaotique.

* * *

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Tu ne dois le dire à personne. » s'assura Clarke « Personne n'est sensé être au courant. »

« Ok, ok mais… Comment ça se fait ? »

« Quelque chose à voir avec les disparitions de ces derniers jours… »

« Tu crois qu'on va encore entrer en guerre ? »

« J'en sais rien… »

« Merde… Le Heda dans nos murs… Qui l'aurait cru… » En voyant le regard sombre de Clarke, Raven lui prit la main « Hey… Ca va aller ? »

« J'en sais rien… J'ai pas envie de la revoir… »

« Oh… »

« Et en même temps… »

« Ah… »

Clarke prit sa tête dans ses mains « Et merde, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Elle est en partie responsable de la mort de mon père, je devrais la haïr ! »

« Alors, premièrement, elle est pas en partie responsable. Elle y est pour rien si on l'a attaqué… Et deuxièmement, non, tu n'es pas forcée de la haïr. »

« Si ses gardes avaient fait leur boulot, mon père serait toujours en vie… »

« Ca t'en sais rien… Avec des si, on refait le monde Clarke. Tu peux pas la blâmer pour quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas le contrôle. »

« Tu la défends ? »

« Non, je vois juste que ma meilleure amie craque pour la Heda, et qu'elle essaie de trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour lui en vouloir. »

« N'importe quoi, je suis passée au-delà de ça… »

« Ah oui ?! »

« Je suis sortie avec Wells je te rappelle. »

« Tu parles : une belle relation platonique de 5 mois à peine. »

« Pas si platonique que ça… » murmura-t-elle

« Qu… Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ?»

« … »

« Mais… Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé ! On se dit toujours tout ! Je te l'ai dis pour Finn et moi ! »

« Déjà : tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus pour me le dire. Ensuite : ça ne s'est passé qu'une fois… Et c'était pas… glorieux. »

« Oh… Il s'y est pris comme un manche ? »

« J'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça. »

« Attends, il t'a pas forcé quand même ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Au contraire, il a été prévenant… Peut-être trop. »

« Ouh Clarkie aime les relations un peu plus brutales ? » gloussa Raven

« Imbécile. C'est juste que… Il me demandait sans cesse si ça allait, si c'était bien, si jamais pas mal, comment j'allais… C'était pénible. »

« Hm je vois… C'était pas cool alors… Pourtant je pensais qu'il… »

« Stop, s'il te plait, ne pense plus. »

Raven laissa un gloussement s'échapper, entrainement une avalanche de rires de la part des deux jeunes filles avant que le calme ne revienne.

« Hey, tu comptes lui parler ? »

« Non. »

« Menteuse… »

« J'ai pas l'intention de la voir. Elle sera là pour des raisons politiques… »

« Arrête, tu vas pas pouvoir t'en empêcher. »

« … »

Clarke détestait quand Raven avait raison : évidemment que l'envie de revoir Lexa était grande, voire même entêtante… Mais d'un autre coté, comment vouloir revoir cette femme qui avait été la cause de la mort de son père ? Elle s'en voulait presque de vouloir la revoir alors qu'elle l'avait fui cinq mois plus tôt à Polis.

« J'ai peur Raven… »

« Peur de quoi ? »

« De la revoir… »

Sans un mot de plus Raven se cala près de son épaule et y posa sa tête « Tu vois, j'ai pas ce problème avec Finn… C'est moins prise de tête. »

« Tu m'étonnes… » maugréa Clarke alors que le sommeil les gagna lentement.

* * *

Sur son fier destrier, Lexa, droite comme un « i », fixait l'horizon, aux aguets, Gustus d'un coté, Indra de l'autre, avançait à bon galop. Silencieuse tout le long du chemin, elle préparait mentalement sa rencontre avec les skaikrus, et ce sur plusieurs points.

Les multiples disparitions des dernières semaines n'étaient pas inconnues pour elle, mais leur fréquence augmentant, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de restée inactive : son peuple se faisait mystérieusement enlevé tandis que des hommes, des monstres, semblaient de plus en plus nombreux et terrorisaient les clans alentour.

Après l'attentat ayant presque eu raison d'elle, les soupçons pesaient lourds sur la Nation de la Glace, et pourtant aucune représailles n'avaient été tentées. Lexa savait combien elle avait à perdre en les attaquant, même si son envie de venger les morts de Costia et Jake Griffin, sans parler des centaines d'autres, était plus que présente.

« _Heda, nous serons à Arkadia dans 3heures environ._ »

Lexa hocha doucement de la tête

« _Le camps se montera autour de la cité. Notre armée est déjà en place._ » lança Gustus

« _Bien. »_

 _« Comptez-vous rencontrer les skaikru dans leur camps ?_ »

« _Si tu me poses la question, c'est que tu connais déjà la réponse… Et j'imagine que la réponse ne te convient pas._ » sourit faiblement Lexa vers Indra, qui grimaça d'être découverte « _Dis-moi en quoi cela serait une mauvaise idée…_ »

« … »

« _Indra ?_ »

« _Tu n'as pas été en contact avec eux depuis le retour du corps de Jake Griffin. Tu n'as pas non plus assisté à sa crémation. »_

 _« J'étais incapable de m'y rendre, et tu le sais. »_

 _« Moi je le sais… Mais pas eux. »_

« _Je sais. C'est aussi pourquoi, il est vital que je m'y rende personnellement._ »

Indra ne releva pas, préférant garder pour elle ses appréhensions et ses commentaires. Mais elle connaissait assez bien Lexa, elle l'avait vu grandir, pour savoir qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une visite de courtoisie derrière son envie de se rendre à Arkadia.

Et lorsque la cité métallique fut en vue du cortège, Lexa retint son souffle : elle savait que les choses ne seraient plus les mêmes à son retour à Polis.

* * *

Comme un air de déjà vu, les portes d'Arkadia s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le Heda, escortée de ses hommes, lourdement armés.

La dernière fois que Lexa avait passé les portes du camp skaikru, c'était quelques mois après son sacre.

A présent, elle venait ici pour une tout autre affaire, et Jaha le savait. C'était donc avec un air grave, sans cérémonie, ni perte de temps que le Conseil, Lexa et ses généraux se réunirent.

Et comme à son habitude, Clarke s'invita à la fête, cette fois accompagnée d'une Raven aussi curieuse qu'impatiente.

Clarke n'avait d'yeux que pour Lexa et, à sa plus grande surprise, c'était un mélange d'attraction et de répulsion qui l'envahissait. D'un coté, elle était heureuse de revoir Lexa vivante, mais d'un autre coté, dès qu'elle voyait le visage de Lexa, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir son père barrant de son corps le trajet de la lance. Elle se souvenait de l'air surpris de Lexa en sentant la lance fendre son flanc, le regard de Jake exorbité se plongeant dans le sien. Cette idée donna des frissons à la jolie blonde. Puis, soudain, elle sentit la main de Raven sur son épaule comme un soutien silencieux.

Après quelques politesses d'usage, la conversation tourna vite sur le principal sujet :

« Heda… Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe ? »

Lexa soupira avant de relever la mâchoire « Oui. » Jaha fronça les sourcils « Nous savions depuis un moment que des hommes d'un peu partout dans la forêt. »

« Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit ou fait ? »

« J'ai envoyé depuis plusieurs mois des hommes pour en savoir plus. »

« Et ? »

« Nous les appelons les Hommes des Montagnes. »

« Les Hommes des Montagnes ? »

« Ils se cachent au centre des montagnes de l'Est. »

Jaha fit un signe de tête à un de ses hommes qui s'absenta alors quelques secondes pour revenir avec un rouleau qu'il déroula sur la table du conseil.

« Voici une carte de la région. Nous la tenons de nos archives sur l'Ark. »

Lexa se leva et pointa du doigt quelques lignes « Ici. »

Abby pencha la tête « Mont Weather. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'interrogea Indra

« C'était sensé être un complexe militaire. Il devait servir de camp de replis si les habitants de l'Ark avaient à revenir sur Terre un jour. C'est une base construite au sein de la montagne, sensé résister aux attaques nucléaires.» expliqua Jaha

« Mais avant de s'écraser, l'Ark avait tenté des contacts, mais aucun n'avait abouti. Nous avons alors pensé que Weather était perdu, qu'il n'avait pas résisté aux bombes. » ajouta Abby

« Vous n'avez jamais pensé à aller voir sur place ? »

« A vrai dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait nos aïeuls quand l'Ark c'est crashé… Mais le fait est que le Mont Weather ne fut plus une option pour eux. Nous n'avons jamais poussé plus loin nos recherches… Nous aurions peut-être du. »

« Vous pensez que Weather est habité ?» s'étonna Abby

« Et si les personnes qui y vivaient ont-elles aussi été attaquées par ces monstres ? Si le Mont Weather avait lui aussi été investi ? Peut-être était-ce alors la raison du mutisme de la station par le passé… »

« Que faudrait-il comprendre alors ? Que quelque chose s'est passé changeant les gens qui y résidaient en monstre ? »

« Aucune idée. Mais on ne peut pas exclure que les récentes disparitions et l'augmentation des sorties de ces monstres sont liées. »

« Concrètement, que pouvons-nous faire ? »

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Lexa, qui n'avait pas prononcé un mot, préférant écouter plutôt que d'intervenir.

« Vous dites avoir des cartes… Avez-vous celles de ce… Mont Weather ? »

« Je… Nous pourrions chercher dans les archives oui, je suis sûr que nous pourrions en trouver. »

« En étudiant le terrain et la structure de cette base… Peut-être trouverons-nous un accès pour entrer. » lança Lexa

« Nous ne savons même pas ce que nous pourrions trouver là-bas… »

Jaha soupira alors « Il nous faut y entrer avant tout. »

« Une taupe ? » s'interrogea Abby « Tu veux envoyer un de nos hommes à l'intérieur ? »

« Avons-nous le choix ? Si vraiment ce sont ces fameux Hommes des Montagnes qui nous persécutent depuis des mois, nous nous devons de faire quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons pas rester les bras ballants, en attendant que des innocents se fassent enlevés… »

Abby serra la mâchoire alors et jeta un regard vers le Heda, attendant une réaction de sa part. Réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre :

« Nous savons que les hommes des montagnes et les monstres qui hantent les forêts sont liés. Nous ignorons encore comment et pourquoi, mais ils sembleraient que… les personnes disparues réapparaissent… changés. »

« Changés ? Comment ? »

« Aucune idée. Tout se passe dans la montagne. Nous n'y avons pas accès. »

« D'où l'intérêt d'une taupe. La question est de savoir : comment la faire entrer… »

Clarke écoutait attentivement la conversation, fixant sans cesse Lexa, d'un calme olympien presque mystérieux. Oui, quelque chose clochait : Lexa en savait certainement plus que ce qu'elle laissait entendre… Jaha et sa mère avaient du s'en rendre compte aussi.

« Nous savons que ces monstres, ces… Faucheurs, kidnappent sans limite de race ou de sexe… Ils attaquent des petits groupes. »

« Nous devons leur tendre un piège et faire en sorte qu'ils capturent notre taupe. Mais ensuite, comment s'assurer que notre espion soit sain et sauf à l'intérieur ? »

« Il ne sera pas seul, il sera accompagné d'un ou deux de mes hommes. Nous avons assez côtoyé ces Faucheurs pour connaitre leurs attitudes et leurs façons de faire… Nous pourrions aisément nous grimer, nous faire passer pour eux. »

Jaha et Abby échangèrent un regard « Bien… Je crois que nous avons les bases… Nous pouvons déjà travailler là-dessus avant une quelconque décision. Messieurs, mesdames… »

Les conseillers sortirent alors de la pièce, laissant Jaha et Abby seuls avec Lexa, Indra et Gustus.

« Vous saviez… » murmura Jaha

« Je savais ? »

« Pour ces… Faucheurs comme vous dites. Vous saviez qu'ils étaient en relation avec les hommes des montagnes. Nous sommes sur cette terre depuis plus de 40 ans et c'est la première fois qu'on entend parler d'eux… »

« Les autres Heda n'étaient peut-être pas aussi conciliants que moi pour partager les informations. »

Jaha gloussa ironiquement « Pourquoi ne pas agir avant ? Comme vous l'avez dis : vous les connaissez. Vous les connaissez assez bien d'ailleurs pour mimer leurs attitudes… Pourquoi ne pas prendre vos propres hommes afin qu'ils jouent les taupes ? »

Lexa se redressa alors, Gustus se rapprochant d'elle comme si elle se sentait menacée « Parce que nous sommes trop reconnaissables. »

« Ah je vois : vos tatouages et votre coiffure caractéristique… Et donc, vous attendiez que l'on se propose comme appât, c'est bien cela ? »

« Nous avons envisagé plusieurs solutions, mais nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence : notre force armée est inutile face à eux. Ils ont des armes qui nous dépassent. »

« Des armes ? Lesquelles ? »

« Ils diffusent un brouillard mortel lorsque nous approchons trop près de leur montagne. »

« Un… Brouillard ? Vous voulez parler du brouillard acide ? »

« Vous l'avez déjà vu ? »

« A vrai dire, plus d'une fois. Mais nous avons toujours considéré cela comme un phénomène aléatoire météorologique. Nous savons que certains arbres sécrètent une sève acide. Nous en avons déduit que, parfois, cette sève, au contact d'une chaleur extrême, ou de certaines conditions, s'évapore et forme un brouillard mortelle, ce que nous appelons le brouillard acide. »

« Vous dites que ces hommes des montagnes provoquent cela ? Mais comment ? »

« Là s'arrêtent nos connaissances en la matière. »

« Et c'est là que vous avez besoin de nous, de notre savoir, de notre espion. »

« Entre autre oui. »

« Pourquoi avoir attendu tant de disparitions ? Tant de morts ? »

« Nous n'étions pas certains que ces disparitions recensées soient liées avec eux, mais un indice récent nous a conduit à le croire définitivement. »

« Un indice ? Quel indice ? »

Lexa jeta un œil vers Indra qui s'avança « Nous avons tendu un piège à quelques uns de ces Faucheurs, nous les avons capturés, mais trop hargneux nous avons du finalement les abattre. Et dans le groupe, nous avons reconnus des personnes anciennement disparues. »

« Vous voulez dire… Qu'ils nous kidnappent pour… pour faire de nous ces choses ? »

« J'en ais bien peur. »

« Concrètement… Que voulez-vous de nous ? »

« Entrer dans la montagne et désactiver le système qui lance le brouillard. »

« Cela fait beaucoup pour un seul homme. » grommela Abby « Vous nous demandez littéralement de réussir là où vous avez échoué depuis tout ce temps. »

« Vous seuls avaient les connaissances et la technologie qui pourraient les battre. »

« Quel serait le plan donc ? »

« A l'aide de deux de mes hommes, votre taupe entrera au sein de la montagne. Elle devra désactiver le brouillard. Une fois fait, nous pourrons nous approcher et les attaquer. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous pourrons les attaquer ? Vous n'êtes, si j'ai bien compris, jamais aller aussi près pour savoir à quoi le pied de la montagne ressemble. »

« Nous ne pouvons que supposer, mais la désactivation du brouillard, nous donnera du temps pour savoir de quoi il retourne. »

Jaha baissa le regard, comme s'il réfléchissait avant de se tourner vers Abby « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est risqué : nous mettrons la vie d'un des nôtres en danger. Nous le jetterons dans la gueule du loup. Qui serait assez fou pour faire cela ? »

Jaha soupira alors et se tourna vers Lexa « Nous devons réfléchir, c'est une lourde décision. »

« Je comprends. Nous avons établi notre camp sur la crête. » Chacun opina et alors qu'Indra et Gustus allaient repartirent, Lexa rajouta « Abigail Griffin, pourrions-nous parler… seule à seule ? »

Jaha posa une main protectrice sur l'épaule d'Abby mais cette dernière lui jeta un regard et un léger sourire, confiante. Il opina alors avant de quitter la pièce. Il fallut à Lexa un regard menaçant vers ses guerriers pour que ces derniers daignent faire de même, non sans une certaine inquiétude.

Une fois seule, les deux femmes se toisèrent, la tension était palpable, même de là où se trouvait Clarke, tapit dans son conduit. Elle aurait aimé être aux cotés de sa mère à ce moment là, car elle savait pertinemment de uoi retournerait leur conversation.

« Je vous présente mes condoléances pour votre mari. Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été là avant. » Abby serra la mâchoire « Vous dire qu'il est mort en héros ne changera pas les faits et n'apaisera pas votre douleur, je le sais. »

« Mon mari est mort. En héros ou en lâche, peu importe. Oui vous avez raison, cela ne minimisera pas ma peine. Sauf votre respect, j'aurais préféré qu'il vive. »

« Je comprends. »

« Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Ma fille et moi devront apprendre à vivre avec cela jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. »

A l'évocation de Clarke, Lexa frissonna « Votre fille… Votre fille est courageuse. »

« Ma fille est une Griffin et une skaikru, elle est née pour aller de l'avant. »

« Votre fille est née pour accomplir de grandes choses. »

Abby s'approcha de Lexa, comme jamais personne n'avait osé s'approcher du Heda avant. Et il était certain que si Gustus ou Indra avaient été là à ce moment là, leur épée serait déjà contre la gorge de la jeune femme.

« Ma fille accomplira ce qu'elle voudra… Mais loin de vous et de Polis. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la perdre, ni pour vous, ni pour quiconque. J'ai perdu mon mari, je ne la perdrai pas elle, jamais. »

Lexa comprenait : l'amour d'une mère était bien plus fort que n'importe quelle armée. Et elle croyait aux menaces d'Abby. Elle-même ne se souvenait pas de ses parents, arrachée trop jeune à leurs bras pour être élevée près de Polis en tant que Natblida. Mais elle pouvait aisément comprendre l'étincelle qui brillait à ce moment dans les yeux d'Abby. Elle sourit alors et fit un pas en arrière, s'inclinant respectueusement « Je comprends. Et mon intention n'était absolument pas de risquer la vie de votre fille, jamais. »

« Comme votre intention n'était pas de me rendre veuve et Clarke orpheline de père. »

« Son sacrifice ne sera jamais oublié, ce n'est qu'une maigre consolation. Mais je vous remercie de coopérer malgré votre ressentiment.»

« Je fais cela pour mon peuple. »

« Pour _notre_ peuple. » rectifia Lexa « Cette coalition a été créée pour que tous les peuples soient unis. »

« Mais seulement le notre se sacrifie pour vous : _mon_ mari, _notre_ taupe… Beaucoup de concessions de notre coté. »

« Cette guerre que nous entamerons profitera à chacun de nos clans. »

Et si Lexa avait raison, Abby n'était pas prête à le reconnaitre « Si vous avez fini, je dois rejoindre les miens. »

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux et opina.

Abby sortit de la pièce et soudain Clarke se retrouva, indirectement, seule avec Lexa. Cette dernière resta quelques secondes immobile avant de fixer son regard vers le conduit un peu plus haut, directement vers Clarke, comme si elle l'avait vu ou entendu. Le cœur de Clarke se serra alors d'avoir été potentiellement découverte. Mais avant même que Lexa ne puisse dire ou faire quelque chose, Indra et Gustus revinrent vers elle.

« Heda ? »

« Retournons au camp. » lança-t-elle non sans un dernier regard vers le conduit.

La respiration de Clarke se calma soudain : non, il n'y avait aucun moyen que Lexa sache qu'elle était là, aucun.

« Clarke… Tu crois que… »

« Allons-nous en Ray… » soupira Clarke, se sentant soudainement oppressée et trop à l'étroit dans ce conduit.

Et lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, Clarke courut dehors à la recherche d'air. Elle courut, suivie de Raven, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à l'air libre, Clarke s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

« Clarke, Clarke ! Hey, ça va ? »

« Je… J'en sais rien… Je ne me sentais pas bien. »

« On devrait arrêter ce genre de truc, tu sais, avec le conduit… Y'a des choses qu'on devrait pas savoir… »

« Ray, ils vont prendre un des nôtres et le sacrifier, encore une fois au nom du Heda ! » argua-t-elle

« Clarke, calme-toi, t'en sais rien… Et puis le Chancelier était aussi d'accord. »

« Et tu peux me dire qui serait assez fou pour accepter une telle mission ? »

« Clarke… »

La jolie blonde suivit le regard de Raven et tomba bientôt sur el Chancelier en grande conversation avec un soldat.

« Non… Pas lui… »

« Il serait assez fou pour le faire malheureusement… » acquiesça Raven

Clarke serra sa mâchoire alors « Hors de question ! »

* * *

« Pas Bellamy ! » lança Clarke sans même s'être annoncée. Elle déboula dans la salle du Conseil, sans préambule ni gant

« Clarke ! Retourne dans tes quartiers ! » ordonna Abby

« Non ! » Elle s'approcha et soudain, ses certitudes et son assurance s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle vit tous les membres du conseil autour de la table ovale, ainsi que le Chancelier et Bellamy à ses cotés.

« Clarke, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ? » lança Jaha

« Je… J'ai seulement… » Elle inspira alors « Il est hors de question que l'un de nous se sacrifie encore pour le Heda ! »

Jaha fronça les sourcils alors « De quoi parles-tu ? »

« De la taupe que vous comptez faire entrer à Mont Weather ! »

« Et comment es-tu au courant ? Car je suis quasiment certain que ta mère n'aurait pas été assez folle pour t'en parler… »

Clarke se raidit soudain et déglutit difficilement « Je… Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Sais-tu vraiment tout… là est la question. »

« J'en sais suffisamment assez pour savoir ce que vous comptez faire avec les Grounders parqués autour d'Arkadia. »

« Clarke, cela ne te regarde pas. »

« Si ! Et ça devrait regarder tous les Skaikru. Vous allez entamer une guerre qui n'est pas la nôtre. »

« Nous allons entamer une guerre qui regarde la Coalition, Clarke. Mais tu es trop jeune pour… »

« Trop jeune ? J'étais trop jeune pour bien des choses et ça ne m'a pas empêché de… »

« … Clarke, stop ! » interrompit sa mère « Tu en sais pas de quoi tu parles, et si nous avions voulu que tu sois au courant, nous l'aurions fais. Il y a des choses que seul le Conseil peut gérer. »

« Et cacher à notre peuple qu'un des leurs va se sacrifier pour une menace qui n'est pas directement la nôtre, c'est normal ? »

« Cette menace st aussi notre problème, bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

Clarke se tourna vers Bellamy alors « Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? Tu vas aller là-bas, vers cette mission suicide ? »

« Clarke… »

« Non, t'es taré de croire que tu vas réussir tout seul ! »

« Ca suffit Clarke ! » lança Abby en tapant sur la table si fort que tous sursautèrent, y compris Clarke elle-même « Sors ! »

« Mais, vous comprenez pas… »

« SORS ! »

Le sang de Clarke se figea alors, tant par la surprise que par la colère et sans ménagement, elle fit demi tour en claquant la porte.

Jaha se tourna alors vers Abby et avant même qu'il n'ait à dire quoique se soit, elle prit la parole « Je m'en chargerai. » s'assura-t-elle

* * *

Clarke ronchonna, tournant et retournant sur elle-même « Clarke mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » lança Raven en rentrant dans sa chambre

« T'es au courant ? »

« Si je suis au courant ?! Mais tout le monde l'est. Faut dire que tu as été tellement discrète ! Tu vas te prendre un sérieux retour de bâton ! »

« Je m'en fous. »

« Que tu dis… Ta mère va te tuer… »

Clarke s'écroula sur son lit et fixa le plafond avant de se redresser vivement « Elle n'aura pas à le faire ! » Puis elle se leva

« Tu vas ou ? Hey Clarkie, attends ! »

« Reste ici, j'ai pas envie que tu ais des problèmes toi aussi. »

« Des problèmes ? Clarke, attends qu'est-ce que tu… »

Raven suivit son amie qui se faufila près des parois de la cité. Elle souleva alors une plaque métallique, celle-là même qui lui avait permis plusieurs fois, quand elle était plus jeune, de s'enfuir pour explorer les environs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Faut que j'aille lui parler ! »

« T'es timbrée ou quoi ? Tu auras pas mis un pied dans leur camp qu'ils vont te décapiter ! »

« T'inquiète pas, couvre-moi… »

« Clarkie… »

« Ecoute, faut que je fasse quelque chose. »

« Mais pourquoi ?! »

« J'en sais rien, je sens que je dois le faire. »

Sur ce, elle disparut derrière la paroi, devant l'air inquiet et impuissant de son amie « Je le sens pas, je le sens vraiment pas… »

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Que pensait-elle faire en allant là-bas ? Elle n'en savait rien, et pourtant c'est d'un pas décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers le camp des grounders. Et à peine eut-elle franchi un pas dans leur camp que des dizaines et des dizaines de grounders la fixèrent. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants avant de reprendre une marche, peu sûre. Elle vaqua son regard d'un grounder à un autre, pensant qu'elle n'avait pris aucune arme avec elle, ce qui était idiot de sa part, comme, certainement, tout ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

Elle se dirigea vers la plus large et la plus imposante des tentes, qu'elle imaginait être celle du Heda. Et alors qu'elle n'en était qu'à quelques pas, un grounder se posa devant elle, impressionnant par sa barbe fournie et ses tatouages lui barrant le visage. Clarke le reconnut : c'était le bras droit de Lexa.

« Je… Je souhaiterais voir le Heda. »

« … »

« Dites-lui que Clarke Griffin veut la voir, elle sait qui je suis. »

« … »

« Je suis au courant pour le Mont Weather, pour votre… plan. »

Et alors qu'elle pensait avoir affaire avec un mur, ce dernier se tourna alors et entra dans la tente. Et pendant un temps, qui parut une éternité pour elle, elle resta seule, des centaines de paires d'yeux braqués sur elle, prêts à lui sauter dessus au moindre mouvement suspect.

Lorsque l'homme revint, Clarke se tendit alors.

« Si tu la regardes ne serait-ce de travers, je te tranche la gorge. »

Clarke se pinça la lèvre inférieure, elle avait déjà entendu cette phrase, mais les circonstances avaient été différentes et l'intention aussi. Elle opina doucement en guise de confirmation avant de suivre le grounder sous la tente. Lorsqu'elle passa les énormes tentures, elle fut soudainement figée par l'imposant trône qui avait été visiblement transporté de Polis jusqu'ici. Et dessus, Lexa, assise, dans toute sa splendeur, armure et peinture de guerre sortis.

Clarke s'approcha doucement « _Klark…_ »

La manière dont Lexa faisait claquer chaque lettre de son prénom était si caractéristique, elle avait oublié cette sensation d'exclusivité.

« Lex… Heda. »

« Que me vaut l'honneur de sa visite ? » lança-t-elle ironiquement

« Je viens pour parler de Mont Weather. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais ? » Soudain, elle se remémora cet instant dans la salle du Conseil où Lexa fixa le conduit dans lequel elle s'était cachée « Evidemment, tu sais… »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Il est hors de question que Bellamy parte dans cette mission suicide. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils « Bellamy ? Est-ce celui qui a été choisi ? »

« Je me fiche de vos raisons : aucun de nous ne se sacrifiera de nouveau pour vous. »

Lexa se leva alors, tandis qu'Indra et Gustus la suivirent de près « Ton peuple sait-il que tu es ici Clarke ? »

« Il n'a pas à le savoir. »

« Ceci n'est donc pas une visite officielle. »

« Je me fous que ce soit officiel ou pas. »

« Dis-moi Clarke… » lança Lexa en descendant les quelques marches jusqu'à elle « ... Comment comptes-tu alors venir à bout de cette menace ? »

C'est nez à nez qu'elles se retrouvèrent alors, le saphir plongeant dans l'émeraude, leur souffle se mêlant. Jamais elles n'avaient été aussi proches l'une de l'autre, ce qui déstabilisa Clarke qui recula d'un pas « Je vais y aller. »

Lexa écarquilla les yeux, surprise d'une telle annonce « Toi ? »

« Moi. »

« Et en quoi serais-tu plus efficace qu'un militaire entrainé ? »

« Je n'ais pas dis que j'irais seule, mais s'il y va, j'irais aussi. »

« Hors de question. » lança Lexa

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas été choisie, tu es trop jeune pour… »

« Ne me dis pas que je suis trop jeune Lexa. Tu es devenue Heda à mon âge… »

« Clarke, tu ne peux prendre ce genre de décision seule. »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi je veux que tu la prennes pour moi. »

« Je n'ais pas à prêcher pour ta paroisse, je n'ais pas l'intention de t'envoyer vers la Montagne. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir de problème à y envoyer un de nos hommes et pas moi ? »

Lexa fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard un bref instant, avant de faire demi-tour et de se rassoir sur son trône « Cette demande n'est pas officielle. »

« Cette demande est personnelle. Lexa, il n'y arrivera pas seul, ni même avec moi. J'ai… J'ai fouillé les archives, j'ai trouvé les plans de ce qu'est la base du Mont Weather. C'est un bunker souterrain avec une salle des machines géante, des générateurs. Si nous voulons les mettre à terre, nous devons les affronter sur plusieurs fronts. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Clarke se dirigea vers l'immense table en pierre et disposa quelques objets dessus, le tout sous les regards curieux d'Indra, Gustus et Lexa « Nous sommes ici. Là c'est Weather. Il y a près de 14km entre eux et nous. Nous avons jamais eu le brouillard jusqu'ici, ce qui me fait dire que la portée du brouillard est limitée. »

« Continue. » lança Lexa en se levant de nouveau avant de la rejoindre autour de la table

« Sur les plans topographiques que j'ai trouvé, Weather ce n'est pas qu'une seule montagne, c'est aussi celle-ci. » dit-elle en posant un bol retourné à coté d'un autre bol, plus large, représentant Weather « Et cette montagne est leur salle des machines. C'est ici qu'il faut taper, c'est ici qu'il faut agir avant tout, avant même vouloir entrer par l'entrée. »

« Que suggères-tu ? »

« Une diversion. Lorsque Bellamy et moi entrerons pour désactiver le brouillard, il faudra qu'une équipe entre par ici pour couper leur générateur. »

« A quoi cela servira-t-il ? »

« Plus de courant, plus de porte d'entrée. Mont Weather est un complexe militaire, si vous pensiez rentrer avec vos épées et nos armes, vous rêvez. Il faut avant tout désactiver la porte pour l'ouvrir. Nous avons des ingénieurs qui pourront faire cela. Il faut juste un appui musclé pour les protéger. »

Lexa étudia silencieusement la carte dressée par Clarke et la fixa, un léger sourire aux lèvres « Je savais qu'un jour, tu ferais de grandes choses. »

Clarke la fixa alors et aurait voulu lui répondre, mais la seule chose qui sortit fut « Mon père aussi m'a dit ça… Il n'aura jamais l'occasion de savoir combien il avait raison. »

Lexa baissa les yeux alors et soupira « Clarke… »

« … Tu en parleras au Chancelier ? » la coupa-t-elle

« Oui. » assura Lexa d'un hochement de tête

« Bien. »

« Mais je refuse toujours à ce que tu joues les taupes. »

Clarke la fusilla du regard « Tu es loin d'être ma mère et… »

« … Et je sais qu'elle refusera aussi. Clarke, aussi intéressant que soit ton plan, si vous êtes deux, ça sera plus dur. »

« Mais Bellamy… »

« Si tu as foi en lui, alors il y arrivera. »

« … »

« Je sens que… Je sens que tu tiens à lui. »

« C'est mon ami, c'est aussi un des miens, tout comme tu tiens certainement à ton peuple. »

« Vous faites aussi parti de mon peuple, Clarke. »

« Nous verrons cela. »

* * *

« Mais tu es complètement folle ! » hurla Abby en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille, cette dernière, allongée nonchalamment sur son lit.

« Surement… »

« Clarke, regarde moi : non seulement tu fais irruption au Conseil, mais en plus, tu te mêles de choses qui ne te regarde pas, tu contredis les paroles du Chancelier et, pour couronner le tout, tu pars seule voir le Heda et tu lui proposes un plan complètement… »

« … Complètement réalisable. »

« Il est hors de question que tu partes à Weather. »

« Bellamy me protégera. »

« Bellamy aura autre chose à penser et à faire que de te surveiller. Tu seras un poids en plus, inutile et encombrant. »

« Mais j'ai raison, et tu le sais. Tu as vu les plans, tu sais que ce que j'ai dis est vrai : il faut au moins 2 équipes, il faut les prendre par surprise, créer une diversion. »

« Là n'est pas la question Clarke. Quand bien même tu aurais raison, la manière dont tu as agis était complètement inappropriée ! Imagine ce que le Heda aurait pu te faire ? »

« Quoi ? Me tuer ? » ironisa la jolie blonde

« Oh Clarke, je sais que depuis la mort de ton p… »

« Stop, ça n'a rien à voir. Je veux juste limiter la casse. »

Abby s'assit alors près de sa fille et posa une main amicale sur son genou « Clarke, Jaha aimerait te voir. »

« Je vais avoir des ennuis hein ? »

« Viens. »

* * *

Clarke n'arrivait pas à le croire : elle était devant le Chancelier et l'entièreté du Conseil, y compris sa mère. Elle savait que les choses ne pourraient pas plus mal aller pour elle à ce moment précis. C'est alors que la porte derrière elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Lexa et Indra. Elle grimaça alors : elle avait tort.

« Bien. Clarke. Le Heda nous a fait part de ton plan. »

« Ah… »

« Et ta proposition est intéressante. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Nous avons étudié le plan de la base. Et, effectivement, deux groupes vont être constitués : un groupe qui partira au nord afin de désactivé le générateur, et un groupe qui prendra de face Weather. »

« Et moi ? »

« Toi, tu resteras ici. »

« Mais… non ! »

« Tu n'as pas le choix Clarke. Je devrais t'enfermer pour trahison mais tu peux remercier ta mère. »

Clarke baissa le regard « Accordez-moi juste le droit de vous accompagner alors. »

« Clarke, tu es trop jeune pour entrer dans cette guerre qui s'annonce. »

« Si vous me permettez… » lança Lexa « Clarke a une vision plus générale des choses. Sans elle, nous n'aurions pas trouvé de solutions. Je pense qu'elle peut-être une bonne consultante sur le terrain. »

Clarke la fixa, incrédule : Lexa prenait sa défense ? Elle qui ne voulait pas d'elle sur le terrain quelques heures plus tôt voulait à présent la voir sur le champ de bataille ?

« Heda, avec tout mon respect… »

« Vos soldats et ingénieurs ne sont pas plus vieux que moi. S'ils sont habilités à se battre, Clarke devrait être habilitée à diriger elle aussi. Et… Je souhaite qu'elle soit là. »

Comme si cette dernière phrase était un ordre, Jaha rongea son frein et serra les dents tandis qu'Abby resta là, silencieusement abasourdie.

* * *

« Comment peut-elle imposer la présence de ma fille sur le champ de bataille ?! » argua Abby en tournant tel un lion en cage dans la salle du Conseil devant un Jaha incapable de la calmer « Et toi, pourquoi n'avoir rien dis ou fais ? »

« C'est le Heda Abby. Quand elle veut quelque chose, on se plie à sa volonté. »

« Et donc mettre la vie de ma fille en danger ne te pose aucun problème ? »

« J'imagine que le Heda ne la laissera pas approcher de Weather, elle la maintiendra hors de portée du danger. »

« Alors pourquoi la prendre avec elle ? »

« Je n'en ais aucune idée Abby. Et crois-moi, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, mais je dois admettre une chose… Ta fille est un bon stratège. »

Abby le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer « Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas après Jake… Je ne m'en remettrais pas. »

« Je suis certaine que le Heda la protègera. En attendant, nous devons former notre armée, ceux qui accompagneront le Heda et ta fille. »

« Et si la mascarade avec Bellamy ne marche pas ? »

« Il faut y croire… Nous n'avons pas le choix. »

* * *

« Fais attention à toi surtout. »

« Toi aussi princesse. »

Clarke sourit à ce surnom que peu utilisaient encore « Ne joue pas au héros. »

« Pourtant j'en suis un non ?! Je vais sauver vos fesses à tous. »

« Pas si je ne suis pas là pour veiller. » rétorqua Clarke

Les portes d'Arkadia s'ouvrirent alors pour laisser passer Lexa et un grounder maculé d'une sorte de peinture blanche sur le visage et les vêtements. Bellamy déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de Clarke, sous les yeux suspicieux du Heda, avant de se tourner vers cette dernière « Heda. »

« Voici Lincoln. C'est avec lui que vous tenterez de rentrer. »

Les deux hommes se saluèrent silencieusement d'un simple signe de tête « Je devais pas avoir 2 gardes du corps ? »

« Lincoln a déjà eu affaire aux Faucheurs, il les a traqué durant des mois, les a étudié. Pour lui, il est préférable que vous ne soyez que deux. Moins de monde… »

« … Mois de chance de gaffe, j'ai compris. Quand partons-nous ? »

« Maintenant. Vous devriez atteindre la montagne dans la nuit. »

Il opina alors avant de se tourner vers le Chancelier qui lui donna ses dernières recommandations « Je ne peux te donner d'armes ou de plans mais… »

« Clarke s'en ait chargé. » s'assura Bell « J'ai mémorisé un plan simplifié qu'elle a dessiné. Je saurais me repérer et trouver la salle des machines. »

« Une fois en place, notre équipe tentera de brouiller leurs ondes afin que l'on puisse te contacter. Un simple signal pour nous avertir que ta mission a été un succès. Rappelle-toi : nous ne pourrons avancer vers la montagne que si nous recevons ce signal. »

« Je sais. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire, je le ferais. »

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Clarke dont il caressa tendrement la joue avant de partir avec Lincoln, sans se retourner, tandis que le cœur de Clarke se serra de voir partir son ami, vers une mort incertaine.

« Nous devons nous préparer. Si tout se passe bien, d'ici demain, nous marcherons vers la montagne. » assura Lexa avant de repartir vers son camp

Clarke se cessa de la fixer avant de se rendre compte que sa mère la fixait à son tour « Quoi ? »

« Non, rien. »

Sans un mot de plus, Clarke regagna ses quartiers pour y retrouver Raven la mine grave, assise en tailleur sur son lit « Raven ? Un problème ? »

« Tu aurais du me dire que tu allais faire la fête sans moi. »

« Mais de quoi tu… Oh… »

« Tu pensais vraiment partir au front sans que je le sache ?! »

« C'est pas ça… Je comptais te le dire… »

« Quand ça ? A ton retour ? »

« … »

« Tu m'as pas laissé le choix Clarkie, t'es trop idiote pour que je te laisse y aller seule. »

« Raven ? »

« Je fais partie de la seconde équipe, celle qui va s'occuper du générateur. »

« Raven, non ! »

« Sinclair voulait les meilleurs, je me suis portée volontaire, il a accepté. Il était hors de question que tu tires la couverture à toi seule ! » ironisa-t-elle

« Oh Ray… »

« Si tu peux le faire, moi aussi. Et puis, sans moi, tu es nulle… »

Clarke savait très bien pourquoi Raven faisait cela et elle l'en remercia en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Alors comme ça Lexa a demandé elle-même que tu fasses partie de la troupe… Quelle surprise ! »

« Je sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. »

« Oh vraiment ? Aucune idée ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Elle préfère t'avoir à ses cotés plutôt que de te laisser ici, seule, sans protection, et surtout avec un certain ressentiment envers elle. Je crois qu'elle veut s'amender de ses fautes. »

« … »

« Clarke, tu sais ce que tu fais au moins ? »

« J'ai envoyé Bellamy là-dedans… » murmura Clarke en zappant totalement Raven « Il ne se fie qu'à mes plans… Et si ça foire, ça sera ma faute. »

« Hey… » Raven la prit dans ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule « Tout ira bien. »

Clarke ne répondit pas mais elle espérait tant que son amie ait raison. Elle repensa alors à Bell, partit avec ce Lincoln, bravant ces Faucheurs. Et s'ils ne rentraient pas dans leur jeu ? S'ils se rendaient compte de la supercherie : non seulement Bell serait perdu mais ces Hommes des Montagnes seraient furieux et pourraient répliquer.

Et si, finalement, même en entrant, ils ne réussissaient pas ? Tant de questions, tant de doutes… Et si peu d'espoir.

* * *

Mains attachés, bâillonné, le visage amoché… Bell avait demandé à son geôlier de fortune de faire plus vrai que nature. Sans ménagement ni préambule, Lincoln lui avait asséné plusieurs coups au visage.

Ils marchaient depuis des heures maintenant et la montagne ne semblait pas se rapprocher pour autant. Silencieux, ils s'arrêtèrent peu de fois et pour peu de temps à chaque fois. Quand finalement, au bout d'une éternité, des craquements se firent entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Ils sont là. » lança Lincoln sobrement

« Super… » Lincoln se tourna vers lui avant de sortir une fiole d'un liquide jaune dont il s'aspergea « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ils ont une odeur particulière… Ils se reconnaissent entre eux. »

« Génial. Et moi ? »

« Tu agis normalement. »

« Ca veut dire ? »

« La peur, la surprise, l'inconnu… »

« Réjouissant. »

« Une fois dedans, tu seras seul. Tu ne pourras te fier qu'à ta mémoire. »

« Ouais… »

« J'espère que tu as foi en ton amie. »

« Clarke ? Oui, elle est bien plus que ce qu'elle pense, et être une bonne dessinatrice en plus d'une fille maligne et futée c'est ce qu'elle fait de mieux. »

« Tu as confiance en elle ? »

« Oui, sans hésitation. »

Lincoln le fixa alors avant de soupirer « Alors bonne chance. » puis il abattit son poing sur la face de Bellamy qui tomba, inerte, au sol. Soudain trois faucheurs apparurent, l'air hargneux, arme au poing…

Ils s'approchèrent de Lincoln, lui tournèrent autour avant que ce dernier n'attrape le bras de Bell, inconscient, et ne le soulève comme un chasseur tenant sa proie.

Les faucheurs grognèrent alors avant de marcher, Lincoln suivant leurs traces. Et au bout d'une demi heure, il aperçut l'entrée d'un tunnel, une ancienne mine désinfectée visiblement. Lincoln n'hésita qu'un quart de seconde avant d'y entrer, trainant Bellamy derrière lui.

* * *

Lexa fixait intensément la carte dressée par Clarke quelques jours plus tôt : une maquette précise du mont Weather et ses alentours.

« Tu penses que c'est un plan ? » lança Indra en fixant à son tour la table

« Je pense que c'est mieux que ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire. »

« Tu lui fais confiance… »

Lexa savait que ce n'était en rien une question. Indra était, avec Anya, la plus proche de ses guerriers. Elle lui faisait confiance, elle aurait pu mettre sa vie entre ses mains. Son avis comptait bien plus que n'importe quel autre avis. Et malgré toute la confiance qu'elle avait en Clarke, si Indra émettait le moindre doute, Lexa aurait été prête à chambouler ce qui était prévu.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Indra avant de reporter son attention vers la carte « Si le brouillard est désactivé, nous aurons une fenêtre d'une heure maximum pour atteindre la montagne. Les techniciens skaikru pensent pouvoir arriver au générateur en trente minutes. Une fois fait, nous aurons une minute pour faire sauter la porte d'entrer et s'introduire dans le complexe. »

« Cela fait beaucoup d'approximations… »

« C'est tout ce que nous avons. » conclut Lexa

« _Pourquoi elle Heda ?_ »

« … »

« _Pourquoi vouloir qu'elle vienne ?_ »

Lexa se tourna vers Indra et la fusilla du regard « _Stop._ »

« _Heda, je connais ce regard, je connais cela. Vous allez…_ »

« _J'ai dis stop._ » menaça la jolie brune alors qu'un garde entra sous la tente

« _Heda. Klark Kom kaikru demande à vous voir._ »

Lexa releva le visage, inspira fortement avant de détacher son regard d'Indra « _Faites là entrer._ »

Quand Clarke apparut, Indra se poussa pour se cloitrer sur le coté. La jolie blonde sentit de suite la tension entre Lexa et son bras droit mais ne releva pas. Au contraire, elle marcha même sur des œufs devant le Heda « Merci de me recevoir. » Lexa opina doucement « Bellamy est parti depuis 5 jours maintenant… »

« Tu as foi en lui. »

« Oui. » Lexa serra la mâchoire et détourna son regard vers la table avant de se s'y poser « Ne devrions-nous pas non préparer au cas où nous recevons le signal ? »

« Nous sommes à 4heures de marche. Si nous nous rassemblons maintenant, ils penseront que quelque chose se passe et se méfieront. »

« Mais quand ils découvriront que leur brouillard est inactif, ils ne tarderont pas à vouloir sortir l'artillerie lourde… »

« L'artillerie lourde ? »

« D'autres armes. Nul doute que s'ils ont la technologie pour activer un brouillard acide, ils pourraient utiliser autre chose. »

« Je vois. »

Clarke jeta un rapide regard vers Indra, qui ne cessait de la fixer, avant de se retourner vers Lexa « Merci. »

« Merci ? »

« De me permettre de venir. »

« Ta vision des choses est innovante et visionnaire. »

« Oh… »

Lexa sentit une pointe de déception dans la voix de Clarke, du moins le pensait-elle. Le regard de Clarke n'était fixé que sur la carte :

« L'équipe technique est prête à partir. Elle n'a plus besoin que du support de quelques uns de vos hommes. »

« Ils sont prêts à partir. »

« Bien. On devrait se tenir prêts nous aussi. »

« Penses-tu qu'il puisse réussir ? »

Clarke soupira alors « J'ai confiance en lui, il fera ce qu'il faut. »

* * *

Bellamy ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose. Après le coup de poing magistral de Lincoln, il s'était réveillé nu dans une pièce carrelée. Et alors qu'il recouvrait à peine ses idées, il fut aspergé d'un puissant jet, l'assommant quelque peu. Une fois fait, des mains musclés l'attrapèrent et le conduisirent dans une autre pièce où il fut habillé d'une blouse d'hôpital avant d'être allongé et sanglé sur un lit.

A présent, le voilà, immobile, ne sachant pas où il était. Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers son peuple et Clarke qui attendaient certainement son signal pour arriver. Et pour l'instant, il était incapable de bouger, de savoir où il était et combien de temps il était ici…

Et alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de ses liens, une porte claqua et il se figea. Des pas résonnèrent et un homme apparut, tout de blanc vêtu, le crâne rasé.

« Bien bien, bien… Enfin réveillé. »

Bellamy aurait aimé parler mais quelque chose l'en empêchait…Incapable de sortir le moindre son, il se débattit un peu plus avant que l'homme ne se penche sur lui « Pas la peine… Epargne toi cette peine. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. »

Il sortit une longue seringue contenant un liquide bleu et la tapota avant de sourire.

Bellamy se crispa alors avant de s'agiter « Ca ne sert rien… Encore trois injections, et tu rejoindras tes petits copains… On a besoin de mains d'œuvre. »

Sur ce, il planta la seringue dans son bras, dans une douleur aigue, et Bell se tendit de douleur lorsqu'il sentit des picotements dans ses veines, et sa tête bourdonna soudain, puis il retomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Clarke ne cessait de tenir en main la radio qui lui permettrait d'entendre le signal de Bellamy. Pleine d'espoir mais aussi de doutes et de stress, elle ne pouvait se détacher de l'appareil.

« Hey Clarkie… »

« Raven ! Tu… Tu pars ? »

« Ouaip, on va pas tarder. On attend le détachement de grounders qui doit nous accompagner. »

Pour la première fois en trois heures, Clarke lâcha la radio pour prendre chaleureusement Raven dans ses bras « Fais attention à toi, ne joue pas les héros. »

« T'inquiète, tu me connais. »

« Justement. Fais juste ce que tu as à faire, ni plus ni moins. »

« Entrer, désactiver les générateurs, couper le jus, sauver mes miches. » répéta minutieusement la jeune fille

« Hey, arrête, c'est sérieux. »

Raven perdit son sourire et arbora un air plus humble « Hey, pas de panique. Et ce qui vaut pour moi, vaut pour toi aussi : c'est pas parce que le Heda compte sur toi, que tu dois jouer les héroïnes… Reste en retrait, à l'abri… »

« J'ai pas l'intention de prendre les armes et de me battre. Je veux simplement que les nôtres reviennent chez nous, sains et saufs. Que Bellamy revienne. Qu'on puisse de nouveau nous promener sans crainte. Je veux sauver notre peuple. »

Raven sourit « Elle avait raison. »

« Huh ? »

« Lexa : quand elle disait que tu ferais de grandes choses. Elle avait raison. »

Clarke sourit tristement : elle aurait tellement voulu que, pour une fois, Lexa se trompe, tout comme son père à qui ces paroles résonnaient aussi familièrement. La vérité était qu'elle était terrifiée, terrifiée par ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle n'avait pas encore 17 ans et là voilà au cœur d'une guerre qui s'avèrerait compliquée et intense.

* * *

Les adieux à Raven furent douloureux, et lorsqu'elle la vit partir avec le groupe, son cœur se serra, comme un étrange pressentiment. Puis se fut à son tour de se préparer, entourée des gardes lourdement armés de Lexa. Elle n'avait pas revue cette dernière depuis deux jours déjà et n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle serait placée dans le cortège. Elle avait quitté Arkadia trois jours plutôt pour s'installer dans une des tentes des grounders afin d'être prête pour le départ.

Tenant fermement la radio dans l'attente du signal de Bellamy, elle fut complètement surprise de voir débarquer sous sa tente, Gustus suivi de Lexa.

« Lex… Heda ? »

« Clarke. Je peux te parler ? » La jeune fille opina et Lexa se tourna vers Gustus « _Attends-moi dehors._ »

Le silence régna quelque seconde avant que Clarke ne se décide à le briser « Le Heda me fait _l'honneur_ de sa présence… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Clarke fut presque surprise du ton assez hargneux qu'elle employa malgré elle.

« J'aimerais qu'on parle de ton rôle dans la bataille qui nous attend. »

« Oh… Et donc ? »

« Tu seras à l'arrière avec… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Tu m'as demandé de venir, certainement pas pour rester en retrait. »

« Ta mère m'a fait promettre de te garder hors du danger. »

Clarke gloussa alors avant de secouer la tête « Oh oui j'imagine bien… Elle ne veut pas que sa fille meurt… Pas après que tu es déjà causé la mort de son mari. »

« … »

Clarke sentit soudain une vague de chaleur l'envahir, la rage trop longtemps enfouie voulant ressurgir à la face de Lexa.

« Clarke… »

« Stop. J'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus… Je serais à tes cotés, un point c'est tout. Je suis pas venue pour faire plante verte. »

Le ton et le regard de Clarke suffirent à convaincre Lexa de ne pas insister. Elle sourit faiblement « Bien. » Et alors qu'elle tourna les talons pour sortir de la tente, Clarke l'interpela « Lexa ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Plus tard, nous aurons tout le temps après la bataille. »

Clarke soupira alors en lâcha un petit rire ironique « ouais… évidemment… »

« Clarke, nous devons rester concentrées sur notre priorité : sauver notre peuple et anéantir la menace. »

Clarke opina alors et Lexa sortit, laissant un courant d'air glacial envahir la pièce. Arriverait-elle à lui parler ? La bataille ne serait-elle pas la dernière ?

* * *

Bellamy se réveilla avec une affreuse douleur dans le bras : ses veines semblaient bouillir sous sa peau, son crâne martelait un bruit sourd comme un petit homme jouant de la batterie dans ses temps, sa vue était brouillée et éblouie par une forte luminosité.

Et lorsqu'il voulut bouger, ses bras et jambes étaient immobilisés par des entraves serrés. Il grogna alors de douleur et frustration avant d'abandonner et de retomber sur le lit. Il soupira frénétiquement, paniqué à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer à présent : prisonnier, il n'était plus capable de remplir la mission et d'aider ses amis, son peuple.

Alors que la rage et l'abattement l'envahirent, une porte s'ouvrit et une femme entra, lunettes sur le nez et les cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon strict.

« Bien. Encore quelques injections et tu rejoindras tes nouveaux camarades. »

« Qu'est-ce… vous… avez… fait… »

« Hm, un esprit fort, intéressant. Dommage que Cage vous mette dans le même panie que les autres... Vous avez du potentiel. »

Bellamy n'avait aucune idée de ce dont cette femme parlait, mais ce qu'il remarqua avant tout, ce fut l'immense seringue et ce liquide bleuté qu'elle contenait. Il s'agita alors mais ne parvint qu'à subir encore une fois.

Et alors que l'aiguille commença à se planter dans sa chair, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et en quelques secondes, la jeune fut prise à la gorge et mise au sol à la plus grande surprise de Bell.

Soudain, le visage de Lincoln apparut et Bell fut soulagé. Il fit sauter les liens du jeune homme et l'aida à se relever « Tu peux marcher ? »

« J'en sais rien… » Il se mit sur ses pieds et chancela un peu avant de trouver sa balance « Ca pourrait être mieux, mais ça fera l'affaire. »

Soudain Lincoln se tourna et ouvrit une caisse avec tous les effets personnels de Bell « T'as de la chance, ils auraient pu les bruler. »

« La chance huh ? » souffla-t-il ironiquement en se rhabillant

« Il faut y aller, on a plus beaucoup de temps. » Bellamy opina « Tu te souviens du chemin ? » il opina de nouveau et c'est d'un pas rapide qu'ils quittèrent la pièce.

Bellamy fut surpris des installations dans lesquelles il se trouvait : des couloirs, des pièces, des générateurs, tout était si moderne et en même temps semblant dater d'avant les guerres nucléaires.

« A gauche ! » ordonna Bell en entendant des pas se rapprocher « La grille. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je fais confiance à Clarke. » avant de faire sauter la grille et de se glisser dans le conduit. Ils rampèrent un moment avant que Bell ne s'arrête « Ok, réfléchis Bell… » se murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

« Perdu ? Il nous reste moins de 5 minutes avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Non, non, je… Ca va aller. »

Il secoua sa tête puis reprit le chemin, tournant et retournant, fermant parfois les yeux en se remémorant le plan que Clarke lui avait dessiné et qu'il avait appris par cœur des jours durant.

Et finalement, au bout d'une longue minute, ils arrivèrent au bout d'un conduit, à la grille circulaire « On y est. »

D'un coup de pied sec, Lincoln fit tomber la grille dans un bruit aigue métallique. Ils sortirent du conduit et soudain une immense salle s'offrir à leurs yeux avec d'immenses générateurs et tubes dans tous les sens.

« Tu sais ce qu'on doit faire ? »

Bellamy sourit alors et sortit de son sac, un petit flacon d'un liquide rosé « Boom. »

« De l'explosif ? »

« Avec les compliments de Raven. Allez on y va. »

Et soudain, des lumières rouge apparurent et une alarme résonna « Ils savent… »

« Dépêchons-nous. »

Bell et Lincoln coururent alors jusqu'à un immense générateur raccordé à 4 immenses cuves qui devaient certainement contenir le liquide dont ils avaient besoin pour leur brouillard acide.

« Je sais pas si on aura le temps de nous éloigner à temps avant l'explosion. » constata Bell, sous-entendant qu'ils ne pourraient peut-être pas survivre

Lincoln le fixa alors avant d'opiner légèrement « Allons-y. »

Une fois sûr qu'il aurait le soutien du grounder jusqu'au bout, Bell glissa le flacon dans du C4 qu'il colla au générateur puis à un fil qu'il déroula sur une bonne distance. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton, 3 gardes arrivèrent, armés.

« Merde ! »

Bell n'eut même pas le temps de se lever que Lincoln bondit sur eux avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de tirer.

« Wow… »

« Appuis. » lança Lincoln

Bell s'exécuta alors et un grésillement retentit « On dégage ! »

Ils coururent alors, flirtant avec les balles de 3 autres gardes venant de surgirent. Ils eurent juste le temps de se cacher de nouveau dans le conduit quand l'explosion retentit.

* * *

Si Clarke devait tenir quelque chose précieusement, cela ne pouvait être mieux que la radio qu'elle avait en ce moment entre les mains. Attentivement au moindre bruit, au moindre grésillement, code ou autre, elle ne détachait pas ses yeux du talkie.

« Clarke ? »

Trop concentrée, elle n'avait même pas entendu Lexa arriver dans sa tente. Elle se tourna alors, presque agacée d'être dérangée « Quoi ? »

« Ca fait plus de trois jours maintenant… »

« Et alors ? »

« Cette mission est… »

« Il faut attendre encore ! »

« C'est un échec Clarke, il faut savoir le reconnaitre quand… »

« … Non ! Il va revenir ! Il va réussir ! »

« Clarke… Je sais que tu tiens à lui mais… »

« Je tiens à lui, et aux autres… »

Lexa baissa le regard alors et soupira « Clarke… »

« Lexa… Y'a des choses… Il faut que je te dise que… »

Elle fit un pas en avant quand soudain, la radio grésilla, une fois puis deux.

Elle se figea alors et fixa la radio qu'elle tenait en main « C'est… »

« Le signal ? » conclut Lexa

« Il a réussi… »

« Est-on sûr au moins ? »

Le grésillement se fit alors par à-coups et Clarke sourit « Oui. C'était notre code : 3 coups puis 2, puis encore 3. C'est lui, il a réussi. »

« Bien, nous partons dès maintenant. » ordonna Lexa qui disparut alors laissant une Clarke soulagée un bref instant car à présent commençait un nouveau marathon, une nouvelle bataille.

* * *

« Monsieur… Il y a du mouvement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ils se sont regroupés au Nord. Ils bougent. »

« Vers ou ? »

« Vers nous monsieur. A en juger par leur cadence, ils seront aux portes de la base dans approximativement 20 minutes. »

L'homme fixa l'écran montrant la horde de Grounders marchant avidement « Pourquoi ne les a-t-on pas vu avant ? »

« Ils étaient en nombre infime, mais se sont soudainement regroupés. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée. »

« Bien, donnons-leur un avertissement, ça les éparpillera. » sourit l'homme à l'uniforme gris anthracite et au teint pâle « Envoyez le brouillard. » dit-il dans un sourire sadique et satisfait

« Bien monsieur Wallace. Doit-on prévenir votre père ? »

« Je le ferais s'il y a besoin. Activez-le. »

« Bien. » l'ingénieur se tourna alors vers une console avec de multiples boutons et appuya sur un petit levier et une petite alarme résonna alors « Envoi du brouillard dans 45s… »

Wallace sourit alors, satisfait et scruta l'écran montrant les grounders marchant vers eux.

Et soudain, une alarme retentit « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le technicien regarda frénétiquement ses consoles et ses ordinateurs « une défaillance en salle des machines monsieur. »

« Le brouillard ? »

« Lancement dans 20s… »

Wallace se crispa alors et serra sa mâchoire « Lancement dans 10s… »

Et soudain… Rien. Rien ne se passa « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » s'énerva Wallace

« Monsieur… Le… Le brouillard est inactif. Il y a un problème avec les cuves. »

« Des fuites ? »

« Monsieur, une explosion… »

« Le brouillard est-il opérationnel ou pas ?! » ragea Wallace

« Monsieur je… Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Envoyez une équipe pour constater les dégâts. »

« Certainement une surchauffe des générateurs. »

Wallace fixa les écrans « Ils seront là dans combien de temps, précisément ? »

Le technicien activa le radar qui montra 2 grappes distinctes l'une allant à l'Ouest et l'autre au Nord « Monsieur… Je dirais… Dans 12 minutes précisément. Ils ont augmenté leur cadence. »

« Et ce groupe là, il va ou ? »

« Si leur trajectoire ne change pas, ils vont… vers le barrage. »

« Le barrage ? » Wallace réfléchit quelques secondes « Nos générateurs. Ils sont en train de faire une attaque coordonnée. »

« Que faisons-nous ? »

Wallace serra les poings « Préparez un comité d'accueil pour le barrage et un pour la porte principale. »

« Envisagez-vous de… »

« Ils ne rentreront jamais, mais à défaut du brouillard, nous allons leur montrer que notre force de feu peut-être décisive. »

« Deux unités sur le flanc nord, nous allons avoir de la visite. » ordonna le technicien

Tandis que Wallace quitta la pièce assez agacé pour arpenter les couloirs d'un pas pressé pour s'arrêter devant une porte fermée. Il soupira puis inspira lentement avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Cage ? »

« Père… On a un problème. »

L'homme à la chevelure blanche et au costard impeccable se redressa alors de son large fauteuil, derrière son bureau

« Un problème ? La récolte ? »

« Non… Des visiteurs. »

« Des grounders ? »

« Entre autre oui. »

L'homme âgé se leva alors et décrocha un tableau laissant apparaitre un écran. Il l'alluma et vit soudain l'armée de Grounders venir jusqu'à eux.

« Le brouillard ? »

« HS. J'ai envoyé des forces armées. »

« Cage, ils nous les faut vivants. »

« Mais… »

« Nous aurons le loisir de récolter à foison. Toutes ces âmes qui s'offrent à nous. »

« Mais ils sont nombreux, on parle d'une centaine au moins, si ce n'est plus… »

« Justement. Imagine combien nous pourrions en avoir d'un coup ? Plus besoin de faire appel à ces créatures avant un moment… »

« Père… Ils préféreront se donner la mort que d'être capturés vivants. »

« Alors faisons en sorte qu'ils n'aient pas le choix. » dit-il, confiant, dans un sourire carnassier

« J'ai envoyé un contingent au nord. »

« Bien. Que se passe-t-il avec le brouillard ? »

« Un problème avec une des cuves. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Comme par hasard ? Une cuve est défectueuse et une armée de grounders déboulent à nos portes… »

« Une attaque coordonnée ? »

« Coordonnée par une taupe. »

« Dans nos murs… Mais comment ? »

« Il n'y a pas 10 000 solutions : soit quelqu'un déjà dans la place, soit un nouveau venu… »

« La récolte… » soupira Cage comme s'il venait de comprendre « Les derniers venus… »

« Retrouve-les. S'ils ont saboté le générateur, ils ne doivent pas être loin. »

« Bien. »

« Et Cage… »

« Oui ? »

« Pas de mort inutile. Toute vie est précieuse, surtout pour nous. »

L'homme opina avant de quitter la pièce, laissant le vieil homme perplexe et plus qu'attentif sur ce qu'il se passait dehors.

* * *

Clarke avançait droit devant elle, encerclée par quelques grounders qui avaient la charge de la surveiller et la protéger. Evidemment, elle ne se demandait pas d'où venait cet ordre, mais pour autant qu'elle avait insisté pour être sur le front, elle laissa courir.

Un peu plus loin devant, Lexa et Jaha, qui avait tenu à représenter son peuple lors de cette bataille, semblaient en grande conversation. Clarke soupira et faillit trébucher plus d'une fois, son esprit étant ailleurs. Et soudain, elle sentit une présence à ses cotés et fut surprise de voir Anya, visage grimée par des peintures de guerre.

« Il est vivant. »

Clarke se figea : comment pouvait-elle savoir à quoi elle pensait « De quoi tu… »

« … Je sais. Lincoln est mon ami depuis des années. Je pense à lui, mais je sais qu'il est vivant, et ton ami aussi. »

Clarke sourit alors « Peut-être… »

Anya ne parla pas plus d'eux et préféra revoir une dernière fois l'aspect stratégique de leur assaut. Le reste du trajet se passa dans les cris et l'engouement des guerriers tandis que la montagne se rapprochait encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une énorme porte circulaire n'apparaisse avec les lettres gravées « Mount Weather » dessus.

« On y est. » lança Jaha

Et soudain, à peine eurent-ils posé leurs armes qu'une rafale d'automatiques les ciblèrent, blessant aux membres inférieurs quelques grounders.

« A couvert ! » hurla Lexa et Jaha en même temps

Certains guerriers se cachèrent de nouveau dans la forêt, d'autres trouvèrent refuge derrière d'immenses rochers.

« Ils nous attendaient. » réalisa Jaha

« Peu importe, ce n'est pas le plus important. » concéda Lexa

« Ah oui ? On a aucun moyen d'entrer pour l'instant et on est en train de se faire arroser. »

« Ils ne vont pas nous tuer. » lança-t-elle en vaquant son regard frénétiquement à droite et à gauche

« Comment en êtes-vous si sûre ? »

« Ca aurait déjà été le cas. Nous étions à découvert depuis 2 minutes déjà… Ils auraient pu nous massacrer, mais ils ont tiré au sol, à nos pieds… Ils ne veulent pas nous tuer… Ils veulent nous capturer. »

Jaha ne savait pas ce qui était pire : se faire tuer sans une chance de repli ou être capturer par ces hommes…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » lança Clarke venue les rejoindre, accompagnée de ses gardes du corps et d'Anya

« Ils nous veulent vivants. » répondit simplement Lexa

« Qu… Quoi mais… Mais et le groupe de Raven au barrage ? »

« … »

« Je dois l'avertir ! » hurla Clarke en prenant la radio « Ray, Ray ! »

« _Hey, quoi d'neuf princesse ?_ »

« Vous devez revenir, vous devez… »

« Non ! » argua Lexa « S'ils font demi tour, nous n'aurons plus aucune chance… C'est un one shot, nous n'aurons plus l'occasion d'y revenir. »

« … »

« Clarke, nous n'avons pas fait tout cela pour rien, tu le sais… »

La jolie blonde soupira alors _« Clarke ? Clarke, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pour quoi on doit battre en retraite ?_ »

« Faites… Faites attention, ils vous attendent. Ils vous veulent vivants, nous sommes coincés ici aussi. » souffla-t-elle presque désespérée

« _Ok, ne t'inquiète pas, on va y arriver. On se tient au courant._ »

La radio grésilla et le silence régna « On fait quoi en attendant ? »

« Je vais essayer d'en atteindre quelques uns en haut. »

Et alors que Lexa se leva, Clarke l'imita mais soudain la belle brune posa sa main sur son épaule et la força à s'asseoir « Non ! Tu restes ici. » lança-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Clarke « _Tu ne la lâches pas des yeux, tu la protèges à tout prix, compris ?_ » dit-elle à Anya sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun moyen de réponse. Anya se contenta d'opiner alors « Indra avec moi ! »

Elle hurla alors à une dizaine d'hommes de les suivre, protégeant le Heda avant tout… Et alors qu'ils sortirent à couvert, les balles fusèrent et soudain Clarke eut peur : non pas pour elle, mais pour Lexa. Car même si elle la savait totalement capable, elle avait peur de ne jamais la revoir et soudain elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui parler, de lui dire au revoir. Et la perspective de découvrir son corps sur le champ de bataille, une fois l'assaut terminé, la terrifiait.

« Hey, elle va y arriver. »

Clarke fixa Anya : décidemment, cette femme avait-elle le don de lire dans ses pensées ?

« … »

« Elle reviendra. Parce qu'elle a plusieurs raisons de le faire. » sourit Anya

« Plusieurs raisons ? » s'étonna Clarke

« Tu verras… En temps voulu. »

Et tandis que Clarke allait ouvrir la bouche, la radio grésilla de nouveau et la voix de Raven se fit entendre « _Hey Clarkie, on est tout près, aucun signe de vie. On commence l'opération dans 10 minutes._ »

« Sois prudente Ray, ils sont forcément là… »

« _Je sais. Je sais pas ce qu'ils attendent…_ » Clarke et Anya échangèrent alors un regard inquiet « Fais attention à toi. »

« _Promis. Et vous comment ça se passe de votre coté ?_ »

« On est bloqué. Ils nous canardent… Mais… Le Heda va s'en charger. »

« _Bien sur qu'elle va le faire. Allez, on se recontacte quand je serai dedans._ »

La radio grésilla de nouveau, puis plus rien. Soudain des coups de feu résonnèrent sur le flanc et le cœur de Clarke rata un battement « Lexa… » soupira-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible

« _Restez sur vos gardes !_ » ordonna Anya, arme en main « Clarke, tu restes à couvert. »

La jeune fille opina et resta cachée derrière l'immense rocher. Elle jetait de temps en temps quelques regards vers l'immense porte : ils étaient si proches et pourtant si loin de cette porte et de leur compatriotes enfermés dedans, c'était aussi frustrant que rageant. Et soudain, les tirs cessèrent et le silence régna pour quelques minutes avant qu'un grounder, puis deux n'apparaissent en haut de la colline. Clarke ne respira de nouveau que lorsqu'elle aperçut Lexa, vivante.

« Merci mon Dieu… » murmura-t-elle

* * *

« Monsieur… »

« Je sais ! » argua Wallace « Envoyez un autre contingent. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais. Ils finiront par s'épuiser… »

« Ou nous finirons par ne plus avoir assez de forces à l'intérieur si jamais ils venaient à entrer. »

« Dites au groupe du barrage de tirer à vue. »

« Mais votre père… »

« Je me fous de ce qu'à dit mon père : ceux à l'entrée nord seront bien suffisant. Nous pouvons en éliminer une poignée si ça nous garantit une certaine sécurité. »

Le technicien hésita alors avant d'appuyer sur sa radio « A toutes les équipes Ouest, tirez à vue, c'est un ordre. Je répète, tirez à vue, pas de prisonniers. »

Wallace serra la mâchoire alors et fixa l'écran montrant les deux entrées.

* * *

Raven marchait aux cotés de Gustus : rien n'était plus curieux qu'un grounder... Encore plus un guerrier grounder. Grand, barbu, tatoué, il était impressionnant. D'ailleurs, jamais elle n'en avait vu un d'aussi près.

De son coté, le grounder était mi amusé mi ennuyé qu'une femme si frêle non seulement parte en guerre, mais le dévisage autant et aussi peu discrètement.

« Quoi ?! » argua-t-il d'une voix rauque et soudaine, qui fit, du coup, sursauter la jeune fille

« Rien… »

« … »

« C'est vrai que vous pouvez tuer quelqu'un d'une seule main ? On dit ça de vous. »

« Tu veux tester, jeune fille ? »

Elle se crispa alors et le fixa « Sérieux ? Woahh… »

Gustus, bien qu'ennuyé, ne put que refreiner un timide sourire « Vous les skaikru ne savez parler qu'avec vos armes… »

« Bah parfois, elles sont plus efficaces… On a pas besoin d'aller jusqu'aux mains avec. »

« Mais cela vous affaiblit. »

« Ah ? »

« Vous êtes moins attentifs, vous pensez être en sécurité, d'être plus dangereux avec. »

« C'est le cas. Non ? »

Gustus esquissa un rictus ironique « Si tu le crois… »

A peine eurent-ils le barrage en vue que des tirs résonnèrent et Gustus plaqua Raven au sol, lui coupant le souffle « Clarke m'avait prévenu… Mais elle disait qu'ils nous voulaient vivants ! »

Gustus jeta un œil aux 3 grounders au sol, pas aussi rapides et chanceux que lui « Il faut croire qu'ils ont changé leur tactique. »

« On fait quoi ? »

« Parle à ton amie, cela va être plus compliqué que prévu. »

Raven s'empara de la radio « Clarke… On a un problème, ils nous canardent à vue. A mon avis, ils veulent pas de prisonnier… en tout cas pas de notre coté. On est bloqué, on peut rien faire. »

« _Il faut une diversion… Vous avez encore assez d'hommes ?_ »

Raven jeta un œil sur le contingent l'accompagnant « On est encore 13. »

« _Ok. Il te faut combien d'hommes avec toi pour le générateur ?_ »

« J'en sais rien… Y'a Sinclair et Wick… Je dirais un ou deux grounders pour surveiller nos arrières, le reste peut rester ici. »

« _Il faut les distraire, juste assez pour que vous puissiez atteindre la porte…_ »

« Je sais pas si on va y arriver Clarke… Clarke, je… »

* * *

Clarke avait la main crispée sur la radio : les mots lui manquaient, elle ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire pour rassurer son amie. Ils étaient si jeunes. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pourrait prendre la tête d'une telle expédition ? Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle y arriverait ? Qui était-elle ? Juste une ado en crise qui cherchait sa place, qui voulait une certaine reconnaissance ?

« _Clarke… Clarke, je sais pas quoi faire…_ »

Dans la voix de Raven, la jolie blonde pouvait noter ce même espoir que le sien. Mais si Raven avait foi en elle et comptait sur elle, elle sur qui pouvait-elle compter ?

Et soudain, elle sentit une main sur son épaule et lorsqu'elle se tourna, son regard croisa l'émeraude des yeux de Lexa. Et sans réfléchir, Clarke s'écroula dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, les larmes coulant et ses sanglots s'étouffèrent dans l'étole écarlate sur l'épaule du Heda.

En une fraction de seconde, elle se rendit compte de son geste et alors qu'elle allait s'échapper, elle sentit l'étreinte de Lexa l'envelopper, et une de ses mains lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« Clarke… » lui murmura-t-elle

« Je sais pas quoi faire… J'ai… J'ai peur Lexa… »

La jeune leader força Clarke à se redresser pour lui faire face, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que cette dernière vit le visage maculé de sang de Lexa. C'était aussi impressionnant qu'effrayant et soudain, malgré cela, Clarke ressentit un soulagement et une certaine sécurité d'être aux cotés de Lexa.

Elle lui sourit faiblement alors « Nous y arriveront. Un leader a peur Clarke, toujours : pour lui, pour son peuple, pour les autres… Mais il devient plus fort encore lorsqu'il transforme sa peur en force. »

« J'ai pas la force, je suis pas faite pour être leader. »

Le sourire de Lexa s'agrandit alors « Tu es faite pour ça, tu es née pour ça… Tout comme moi. »

Et soudain, un bruit sourd retentit et tous tournèrent leurs regards vers le ciel : au milieu du ciel bleu, une trainée de fumée apparut « Qu'est-ce que… »

Clarke et Lexa regardèrent alors ce qui semblait être une fusée s'envoler vers le ciel, sans point précis. Et soudain, la jolie blonde sourit « Bellamy… »

Lexa la fixa « C'est lui ? »

« J'en suis certaine. » sourit Clarke de plus belle

Lexa serra alors la mâchoire en fixant une Clarke dont le regard et le sourire pétillaient de nouveau. Elle retint son souffle « Tu as foi en lui… »

« Toujours. Lexa… Il faut en profiter ! » Elle prit alors sa radio « Ray ! Profitez de ce moment, allez-y ! »

* * *

Raven n'avait jamais vu une telle chose auparavant, ni même Gustus. Alors quand la radio grésilla de nouveau, les sortant de leur contemplation, ils sursautèrent presque « Merde Clarke, j'ai failli… »

« Allez-y ! Profitez-en ! »

Raven écarquilla alors les yeux « Et merde, Sinclair, Wick, on y va ! Gustus… »

Il opina alors, signe qu'il la protègerait quoiqu'il arrive.

D'un même bond alors, ils profitèrent de cette diversion de fortune pour rallier les derniers 500 mètres avant le barrage au pied duquel ils trouvèrent, comme prévu, une porte dérobée. Après tant d'aventures, son ouverture fut presque trop simple mais la bienvenue afin de grappiller quelques précieuses minutes.

« Ok… » Raven déplia alors le plan « Si on continue par là, on trouvera un monte-charge nous amenant à 10 niveaux en dessous. Il s'ouvrira, normalement, directement dans la salle des machines. On devrait y retrouver Bellamy et certainement un comité d'accueil. »

Chacune opina, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qui allait suivre et du rôle que chacun devrait tenir. Puis la marche commença, bizarrement sans la moindre visite « Ils savent pas qu'on est là… Mais dès qu'on en croisera un, fini la tranquillité. »

Gustus talonnait Raven et Sinclair qui suivirent les instructions de Clarke. Et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un homme que Gustus allait frapper avant que Raven ne l'en empêche « Stop ! …. Bell ? »

« Ray ? »

Elle lui tomba dans les bras sans ménagement devant un Gustus stoïque « Tu as réussi ! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle

« Clarke ? »

« Ils attendent à l'entrée… On a de la visite. Le missile c'était toi hein ? »

« Oui… Et non. »

« Hein ? » Soudain Bell s'écarta et vit 3 personnes supplémentaires, accompagnées de Lincoln « Jasper ! Monty ! Vous êtes vivants ! »

« On a eu chaud… »

« On pensait que vous aviez été pris y'a des semaines par les Faucheurs ! »

« Et c'était le cas… » concéda Jasper « Mais après quelques jours de captivité, ils… Ils nous ont gardés ailleurs. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ray… Tu le croirais pas si tu savais… Mais on a pas le temps pour ça, Clarke à besoin de notre aide ! »

« Faisons tout péter ! » s'enjoua la jeune fille

« C'est pas si évident. »

« Huh ? »

* * *

Lexa n'avait pas quitté Clarke des yeux. Lorsque le missile disparut dans le ciel, elle garda son regard rivé sur la jolie blonde.

Après avoir rasé la totalité des soldats présents sur la crête, elle tait redescendue dans l'espoir de retrouver Clarke saine et sauve. Anya avait tenu sa promesse et la jeune fille était toujours vivante. Et lorsque cette dernière s'effondra dans ses bras, son cœur rata un battement. Ce n'est qu'en resserrant son étreinte qu'elle s'autorisa à ressentir cette chose qu'elle avait enfoui depuis des mois… Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas avec elle… Clarke ne méritait pas cela. Elle ne méritait pas le destin funeste qu'avait eu Costia. Non, Clarke était amenée à faire de grandes choses…

« Clarke… » ce n'était qu'un murmure mais elle aimait le son mordant de son nom dans sa bouche

Et soudain le missile apparut et les espoirs de Clarke revinrent, son regard pétillant de nouveau. Lexa était soulagée : Clarke était jeune, elle n'avait jamais été préparée pour affronter des situations de crises telles que celle-là. Elle comprenait sa perdition et ses doutes, choses qu'elle, elle n'avait jamais eu, ou du moins, ne s'était jamais autorisée à avoir ou montré.

« On va réussir… » souffla Clarke, soulagée « Finalement… On a peut-être une chance. » dit-elle en fixant Lexa qui lui sourit faiblement :

« Oui. »

Si Lexa avait eu des doutes sur le plan de Clarke, elle n'avait jamais perdu la foi en la jeune fille. Elle avait douté pour ses amis, mais jamais en Clarke.

« _Tenez-vous prêts à l'assaut._ » ordonna-t-elle

Clarke lança le même avertissement aux soldats skaikru avant d'attendre avidement l'ouverture de la porte.

Après avoir anéanti les assaillants sur la crête, quelques soldats avaient collé des pain de C4 sur la porte principale, attendant que le courant soit coupé pour la faire sauter.

« Combien de temps entre le moment ou la lumière s'en va et revient ? » demanda Lexa dont le vocabulaire technique lui échappait totalement

« Une minute. »

« C'est court. »

« Mais faisable… Mais c'est trop long là… » s'inquiéta Clarke

« Chaque chose en son temps. »

« … »

« Clarke… Sais-tu ce que tu feras quand tout sera terminé ? »

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites ? »

« Pour l'instant… Je veux juste finir cette journée sans mourir, sauver mon peuple. »

« Tu devrais venir à Polis. »

« Polis ? »

« Tu serais une ambassadrice de choix pour ton peuple. » sourit Lexa

« Nous avons déjà un ambassadeur. »

« Tu serais bien plus efficace. » continua Lexa, le visage neutre en fixant la porte d'entrée

« J'ai jamais demandé ça. »

Lexa ferma brièvement les yeux alors et soupira discrètement. Et même si l'idée de venir vivre à Polis la séduisait, Clarke ne savait pas, ne savait plus ce qu'elle désirait. C'était si loin encore. Aujourd'hui elle était sur le front, bravant la mort pour aider les siens… Et voulait-elle, après tout, côtoyer chaque jour celle qu'elle tenait en parti responsable de la mort de son père ? C'est pour toutes ces interrogations qu'elle garda le silence.

Et soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent « Elle a réussi ! » s'exclama Clarke « On y va ! »

En quelques secondes tous se regroupèrent et Clarke prit le détonateur en main. Elle jeta un regard vers Lexa et l'invita silencieusement à déclencher le bouton avec elle

« Pour ceux qui nous ont quitté… »

« … Et ceux que nous allons retrouver. »

Elles appuyèrent ensemble et une détonation résonna alors, faisant sauter les verrous de la porte « Ca y est ! » s'enthousiasma Clarke.

Mais alors que la porte s'ouvrit, une silhouette étrange apparut, figeant tout le monde par surprise.

« Mais… »

« Bienvenue à Mont Weather, Clarke Griffin. »

* * *

 **TBC**


	9. Mount Weather

**Hello hello mes ami(e)s ! comment allez-vous ?**

 **Ayé, nous sommes en Décembre dans quelques dodos, c'est Noel \o/**

 **Bref, cette semaine, un beau gros chapitre encore, bourré d'action et qui marque un tournant dan l'histoire !**

 **Le Clexa est à portée de main mes amis, courage !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Mont Weather**

Raven avait écouté attentivement le récit de Monty et n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : certains captifs étaient devenus des Faucheurs quand d'autres servaient de dialyse humaine pour le peuple des montagnes.

« J'y crois pas… Mais… Pourquoi ? »

« Aucune idée. J'ai vaguement entendu parler certains de leurs médecins qui disaient que notre sang, notre moelle était exceptionnelle et plus efficace… J'ai rien compris… Ils nous on fait plusieurs prélèvements… Certains plus douloureux que d'autres… Et certains ne sont jamais revenus… »

Raven jeta un œil vers Jasper qui lâcha alors « Harper… »

« Qu… Quoi, elle… » Monty baissa le regard. Raven savait qu'elle et lui étaient très proches… Elle déglutit alors avant d'être reprise par Bellamy :

« Faut y aller, Clarke et les autres nous attendent. On va pas pouvoir rester cacher très longtemps ! »

Raven opina et suivit Bellamy qui lui montra les générateurs autour desquels Raven, Sinclair et Wick déposèrent des pains de C4.

« Ok, faut dégager, ça va trembler ! »

Mais à peine furent-ils éloignés, qu'une dizaine d'hommes armés apparurent et les canardèrent. Et si Gustus protégea comme il put Raven, cette dernière reçut une balle dans la jambe, ralentissant considérablement sa fuite « Merde… »

« Ray ! »

« Continuez ! Allez ! »

Bellamy hésita un court instant avant que Gustus ne lui tape sur l'épaule « Je reste. »

Bell inclina sa tête en guise de remerciement avant de finalement partir assez loin… Et quand l'explosion retentit, son cœur se serra : Raven était la meilleure amie de Clarke, sa sœur de cœur… Que dirait-elle lorsqu'elle saurait ?

* * *

Raven avait à peine hésité : elle devait faire ce pourquoi elle était venue, faire ce pourquoi on l'avait choisi elle. Elle devait aussi stopper la progression de ces hommes armés. Ses amis devaient réussir. Oui ces hommes des montagnes ne devaient pas s'en sortir indemne, pas après tout ce que Monty lui avait raconté. Elle appuya alors sur le détonateur et fut soudainement plaquée contre un pilier par Gustus.

Puis le noir total… Lorsqu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, la poussière brouillait sa vue. C'était le chaos : des gémissements, des flammes, des décombres partout… Puis elle vit Gustus au dessus d'elle, formant un bouclier humain. Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était en vie et réveillée, il s'écroula sur le coté.

« Gustus ! »

En se levant, elle hurla alors : sa jambe, déjà touchée par une balle, était à présent coincée sous une dalle en béton. Elle hurla de douleur avant d'entendre son prénom comme un écho « Wick ? »

Mais le son s'arrêta soudain. Puis le silence… Un silence morbide avant qu'il ne soit brisé par le grognement de Gustus qui reprit ses esprits. Il se redressa et constata la position de Raven « Tu vas devoir serrer les dents, skaikru. »

Raven lui offrit un regard déterminé, signe qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il devait faire pour la sortir de là. En quelques secondes et dans un effort presque surhumain, même pour un guerrier grounder, Gustus souleva alors la dalle pour que Raven dégage sa jambe dans une douleur atroce.

« Wick… Il… Il est là… »

Le grounder comprit alors et fouilla les décombres. Sur son chemin, il tomba sur quelques hommes des montagnes, morts ou sur le point de l'être, mais ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il aperçut le jeune homme dont parlait Raven. Malheureusement, ce dernier avait eu moins de chance qu'elle : son corps était traversé par une barre métallique, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Mais par un incompréhensible hasard, Wick était toujours vivant…

« Hey… Ca… Craint hein… » Gustus grimaça « Ou… Ouais, c'est bien… Ray… »

« Elle est vivante. »

« Pro…Protégez-la… »

Gustus opina juste le temps de voir Wick fermer les yeux définitivement « _Yu gonplei ste odon._ » murmura-t-il avant de se lever et de rejoindre Raven qui essayait de se trainer au sol. D'un regard, elle lui demanda pour Wick, mais lorsqu'il baissa religieusement la tête, elle comprit. En un geste rapide mais délicat, il la souleva et c'est dans ses bras qu'ils continuèrent leur chemin, espérant que les autres avaient réussi et que la porte était bien ouverte à présent.

* * *

Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, Sinclair et 3 autres grounders avaient à peine fait 50 mètres qu'un groupe d'hommes armés les trouvèrent et les braquèrent de leurs armes. Puis un homme se pointa alors, dans un complet gris anthracite impeccable, mais un teint blafard presque cadavérique.

« Bien bien, bien… Nos hôtes sont pleins de surprises… »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » argua Bellamy

L'homme sourit d'un rictus sadique qui fit frissonner Bell « Cage Wallace. »

* * *

« Monsieur, ils se sont introduits dans les locaux. »

Cage serra sa mâchoire aussi fort que ses poings, jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges « Je commence à perdre patience. Envoyer un groupe aux générateurs. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Il était hors de question que ces intrus ruinent tout ce qu'il avait créée avec son père durant ces dernières années. Son peuple était en paix, il ne devrait jamais savoir comment et pourquoi, c'était inconcevable. Si jamais les familles qui vivaient sous la montagne apprenaient la vérité, ils se rebelleraient, et se retourneraient contre son père et lui. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, assurément, c'est qu'ils faisaient tout cela pour leur bien à eux.

Et soudain, le noir total : plus d'écrans, plus de lumières. Cage sortit de ses pensées :

« Ils ont coupé les générateurs. »

« Combien de temps avant que les générateurs de secours prennent le relai ? »

« Une minute monsieur. »

Il fronça les sourcils alors « Pourquoi couper les… » il se figea soudain « Les portes. »

Il sortit en trombe de la salle de surveillance et soudain tomba nez à nez avec un groupe de militaires « Vous, avec moi ! Nous allons les traquer. »

Oui, c'était le seul moyen pour que toute cette histoire se termine sans trop de casse, du moins de leur coté.

« Suivez-moi ! »

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait : encore étourdis par l'explosion, le groupe d'étrangers réagi à peine lorsque Cage les trouva.

« Bien bien, bien… Nos hôtes sont pleins de surprises… »

* * *

"Cage Wallace."

Clarke était figée par la surprise : elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un homme tenir en jouc son ami. Un homme dans une étrange combinaison blanche.

« Cage Wallace ? »

« Pour vous servir. »

« Qui êtes vous ? »

« Tant de rudesse alors que c'est vous qui vous introduisez chez moi sans y être invités. » dit-il dans un sourire satisfait

Et alors que Clarke fit un pas en avant, Lexa la freina d'une main sur son avant bras « Clarke… Non. »

« Oh mais n'aurais-je pas l'honneur de voir le Heda parmi nous. »

Lexa grimaça alors et se redressa de tout son long, Clarke pensant que c'était pour paraitre plus grande et charismatique, comme son titre l'exigeait « Vous me connaissez, mais je ne vous connais pas. »

« Et pourtant, j'ai une offre à vous faire. Une offre que vous ne pouvez pas refuser. »

« J'en doute. »

« Ah oui ? J'ai pourtant près de 87 raisons de croire que vous direz oui. »

« 87 ? »

Cage sourit alors « Le nombre de personnes de votre peuple enfermés ici. » Elle serra ses poings alors « Ah ah je vois que j'ai toute votre attention à présent. »

Lexa fit un pas en avant, se mettant, consciemment ou pas, entre lui et Clarke. Cage sourit alors au travers de sa combinaison, tenant toujours fermement un Bellamy semblant dans les vapes.

« Bien… Je vous propose un marché. Un marché honnête. »

« … »

« Votre peuple contre le sien. »

« Quoi ? » hurla Clarke

« Je laisse partir les vôtres… Mais uniquement les vôtres. Vous abandonnez la montagne. »

« Et les Skaikru ? »

« Peu importe. Le deal n'inclut que les vôtres. Aucun grounder ne devra rester ici. Le destin se chargera donc des skaikru. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Mais pourquoi pas notre peuple ?! » s'exclama Clarke qui sentait le stress monter d'un cran : elle se voyait déjà abandonnée par Lexa et les siens, seule au pied de cette montagne avec des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes armés n'attendant que le départ de Lexa pour s'abattre sur eux.

« Vous êtes bien plus précieux pour nous. »

« Précieux ? » Pour toute réponse, Cage sourit. Clarke se tourna alors vers Lexa « Lexa, s'il te plait… Tu… Tu peux pas sérieusement réfléchir à une telle proposition ? »

« Quelles garanties ais-je sur notre sécurité ? » lança la jeune Heda en fixant Cage, s'empêchant de regarder Clarke

« Lexa ! » grogna la jolie blonde, perdue

« Ma parole. Et croyez-moi, ici, c'est bien assez. Alors ? »

« … »

« Cette offre ne sera valable qu'une fois. »

« Je suis Heda, chef des 13 clans. Comment pouvez-vous croire que vous pouvez m'imposer quoique ce soit ? »

Cage sourit de plus belle « Vous venez de le dire : vous êtes le chef de 13 clans, pas de 14. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire mon peuple ne fait pas partie de votre coalition. De ce fait, je n'ai aucune obligation envers vous. »

Lexa serra les poings alors « Pourquoi ce deal alors ? »

« Eh bien… Il y a un début à tout : nous trouverons nos propres intérêts pour chacun de nos peuples. N'est-ce pas ce qu'un chef doit faire après tout : veiller au bien-être de son peuple ? Le faire passer avant toute chose ? »

Clarke ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que cette conversation ne tournait pas à sa faveur. Elle avait confiance en Lexa et pourtant, plus les minutes passaient et plus elle sentait l'hésitation en la jeune femme.

« Lexa… Tu penses pas à faire ça… Hein ? Lexa… »

Soudain la jeune fille se tourna vers Clarke et cette dernière frissonna « Désolée Clarke… »

« Qu… Mais… »

Puis Lexa se tourna vers Cage « … Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris ce qu'une coalition impliquait. » Cage perdit alors son sourire « Je suis le Heda des 13 clans. Ainsi, chaque peuple sous cette coalition devient mon peuple, mon sang. S'attaquer à l'un d'eux revient à m'attaquer directement. Voilà pourquoi me demander de choisir entre les trikru et les skaikru est impossible. Vous n'êtes pas un leader digne de ce nom pour ne pas avoir compris cela. Vous ne méritez ni mon attention ni même de vivre en tant que tel. »

Et sans attendre, elle défit, à une vitesse folle, le coutelas qu'elle retenait à sa cuisse et le lança habilement vers Cage qui le reçut en pleine poitrine.

Sous le choc de l'impact, il lâcha Bellamy qui se précipita loin de lui, tandis que plusieurs hommes skaikru tinrent alors Wallace en jouc. Mais ce dernier était déjà à terre, manquant d'air.

Clarke et Lexa s'approchèrent alors d'un même pas et le surplombèrent. L'homme suffoquait, ses yeux exorbités par la douleur. Sa main dans son gant en latex, cherchait le poignard, figé dans sa poitrine.

Lexa s'accroupit alors et, un visage neutre se dessinant, elle retira le coutelas d'un geste franc « _Yu gonplei ste odon_. »

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme se tordit de douleur tandis que sa peau semblait bruler instantanément, se recouvrant de plaques et de cloques. Lexa se recula alors, non sans un rictus de dégout, avant que l'homme ne se fige, mort.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'étonna Lexa

Clarke, qui avait déjà vu des plaies pires que celles-ci, ne recula pas devant l'horreur du cadavre se présentant à ses pieds. Au contraire, elle s'agenouilla et l'explora en détail « Il… On dirait que son corps a brulé. »

« Jamais mon coutelas n'avait eu cet effet. »

« J'ai pas l'impression que ça vient de ton couteau… On dirait… On dirait que c'est arrivé après que tu l'ais retiré… »

Elle porta sa main à la combinaison portée par Cage

« Fais attention Clarke ! » lança Bellamy

Clarke fronça les sourcils « L'air… Il a retiré le couteau de sa combinaison et l'air y est entré… Il a fait une sorte de réaction… »

« Clarke, il faut qu'on parle. » Clarke se tourna alors vers son ami « On doit parler des gens là dedans… »

Elle se leva alors « De quoi ? »

« Ils sont jamais sortis de leur montagne, la majorité est née ici sans jamais avoir vu le soleil… »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« A cause de ça… » dit-il en montrant le cadavre de Cage « Si j'ai bien suivi, ça aurait à voir avec les bombes nucléaires et l'air ambiant. »

Clarke réfléchit quelques secondes alors « Les radiations… Ca expliquerait sa réaction : ils sont intolérants à notre air… Parce qu'ils ont toujours été confinés dans cette montagne. Ils sont comme… aseptisés. »

« Clarke, tous ceux qui vivent ici sont comme lui : s'ils sortent de cette montagne, ils mourront. »

La jeune fille compris alors l'enjeu « On doit cesser l'assaut. Si on ouvre les sas internes, on va tous les tuer. »

« Alors on fait quoi ? On stoppe tout ? » lança Lexa

« Non. On va entrer en contact avec eux. »

« Clarke, c'est pas fini. » conclut Bellamy

« En quoi ? »

« Ils… Ils ont trouvé une solution pour tolérer un peu plus notre air. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Nous. »

« Nous ? »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle il voulait faire un échange, la raison pour laquelle il voulait nous garder c'est parce qu'ils nous utilisent. »

« Ils nous utilisent ? »

« Notre sang, notre moelle… Ils l'utilisent pour eux. Je sais pas pourquoi notre peuple plutôt qu'un autre…. Mais, si c'est vraiment le cas, ils ne cesseront pas Clarke, ils continueront. »

« Si on leur parle, si on leur donne du temps pour trouver une solution… »

« Clarke, mets-toi à leur place : si tu avais toujours vécu sous une montagne, et qu'on te donnait l'occasion de pouvoir sortir, ne la saisirais-tu pas ? »

Clarke ferma brièvement les yeux « On fait quoi alors ? »

« Tenter le dialogue oui, mais on est pas les mieux placés pour ça... » Il se tourna alors vers Jaha « Chancelier… »

Mais avant même que l'homme ne décide quoique se soit, des balles sifflèrent et l'une d'entre elles vint se figer dans la tête de Jaha qui tomba au sol, sous les regards aussi surpris qu'effrayés de chacun.

Sans attendre Lexa empoigna Clarke et la conduisit à l'abri à l'entrée du bunker.

« Les tirs venaient de nouveau de la crête ! » lança Anya

« Je sais… On est coincé ici. » constata Lexa avant de se tourner vers Clarke « Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Encore sous le choc, Clarke était figée par la peur : jamais elle n'avait vu autant de morts en si peu de temps : d'abord ce Cage, puis Jaha, leur Chancelier, mort aussi brutalement que violemment.

« Clarke ! » Lexa secoua la jeune fille par les épaules, captant soudainement son attention « tu vas bien ? »

« Ou… Oui, oui. »

« Il faut que tu nous guides. On est coincés ici. Des tireurs nous attendent à la sortie. »

Clarke reprit ses esprits alors « Ok. Je… Je suppose qu'il n'était pas le seul leader ici… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les soldats qui nous attendent dehors doivent répondre de quelqu'un. Il y a donc d'autres chefs… »

« Il faut le trouver… Clarke, Raven… »

La jeune fille se figea et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ami « Quoi Raven ? »

« Elle… On sait pas… Après l'explosion… »

« Clarke, on ne peut plus attendre, ils vont finir par rentrer et nous coincer. » pressa Lexa

Clarke constata alors que quelques uns des guerriers grounders ainsi que des soldats skaikru étaient restés dehors, encore vivants l'espérait-elle, se cachant en attendant un signe de vie de leur Heda.

« On doit avancer. » lança-t-elle

* * *

Dante Wallace était un homme d'expérience. Il avait vécu avant l'apocalypse, pendant et après. Il avait toujours vécu pour le bien être de son peuple, malgré leurs conditions de vie plus que précaires.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été confinés dans ce bunker, ils ne pensaient certainement pas y finir leurs jours, ainsi que leurs descendances. Ils avaient été pris dans leur propre piège.

Puis ils avaient appris à se servir des technologies que leur offrait ce bunker militaire : des caméras, des missiles…. Mais surtout des combinaisons étanches leur permettant de pouvoir sortir sans crainte.

C'est là qu'ils découvrirent de nouveaux peuples, pas toujours amicaux, mais aussi des arbres fluorescents et de la sève acide. Sève récoltée et stockée dans d'énormes cuves qui, une fois chauffée, déversait sur la vallée une sorte de brouillard acide, éloignant les curieux de la montagne.

Puis les problèmes de santé apparurent : certains développaient une intolérance accrue à la lumière, d'autres encore avaient des dégénérescences… Il fallut alors à Wallace l'intervention de ses spécialistes pour évoquer l'utilisation des autochtones et de leur immunisation contre les radiations.

Puis le temps de la récolte arriva : d'abord, ils avaient revêtu leur combinaison pour sortir et élaborer des pièges afin de capturer ces sauvages. Mais ils étaient intelligents et les ruses et pièges ne marchèrent bientôt plus.

Finalement, les généticiens travaillèrent sur une drogue puissante, annihilant toute volonté, transformant ceux qui en prenaient comme de véritable bête. Voilà, ils venaient de créer de la main-d'œuvre docile et efficace. A partir de ce moment, ils n'eurent plus à sortir pour attraper ces guerriers, les Faucheurs, comme ils les appelaient, faisaient le travail à leur place.

Puis soudain, la donne changea lorsqu'un Faucheur ramena 3 skaikru qui se promenaient bien trop loin de leurs frontières. Et si de prime abord il ne semblait y avoir aucune différence entre eux et d'autres peuplades, lorsque des examens plus poussés avaient révélé une tolérance bien plus accrue aux radiations résiduelles, ces mêmes radiations qui les empêchaient de vivre à l'air libre.

Il fut alors décidé de concentrer leurs recherches sur ce peuple… Pour le plus grand malheur de celui-ci, il semblait qu'ils étaient la planche de salut des hommes de la montagne : leur substituer leur moelle afin de se l'injecter. Grâce à ce processus, ils pouvaient espérer vivre de nouveau comme tout le monde et sortir de cette montagne. Mais à quel prix ? Celui de centaines de skaikru et de leurs souffrances… souffrances inconnues des familles vivant sous la montagne. Car si ce secret venait à se savoir, les gens se soulèveraient certainement contre lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, leurs rats de laboratoire se retournaient contre eux et ils étaient pris à leur propre piège. Il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son fils, les générateurs principaux avaient sauté, le brouillard était HS…

Il devait, avant tout, conserver leur mode de vie, même si cette vision était plus individualiste qu'autre chose : Wallace avait peur de perdre sa suprématie.

« Monsieur… Votre fils… »

« Quoi ? Vous l'avez trouvé ? »

« Il… Il est à l'entrée nord monsieur… Il… Il a été tué. »

Dante Wallace ferma les yeux : il venait de perdre son unique fils, la seule chair de sa chair qui lui restait ici bas. Il fulminait alors « Apportez moi la tête de ces intrus ! » hurla-t-il

« Monsieur… Pas besoin, ils arrivent. » lança le militaire qui lui montra alors les écrans des caméras de surveillance. Dante les fixa alors pour voir une blonde et une brune mener un cortège d'une dizaine d'hommes.

* * *

Le courant était revenu depuis quelques minutes déjà, n'offrant plus à Clarke et son groupe un effet de surprise dans les couloirs. Totalement à découverts et perdus, ils étaient plus qu'exposés et s'attendaient, à chaque détour de couloir, à tomber sur des gardes armés.

Mais bizarrement ils ne trouvèrent rien sur leur passage, ce qui était même bien plus inquiétant. Clarke avait attentivement écouté le récit de Jasper et Monty sur les habitants de cette montagne : tout se recoupait alors : intolérant à l'air ambiant, ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés, au fil des générations, dans ce bunker. Mais en découvrant l'immunisation qu'avaient les skaikru, leur optique fut différente : se servir d'eux comme d'une nourriture génétique idéale…

Mais s'imposait alors un cruel dilemme à Clarke : si les habitants ne pouvaient sortir de leur montagne, que faire d'eux une fois toute cette histoire réglée ?

« Clarke, stop. »

Ils se trouvèrent bientôt devant une sorte de sas rond vitré donnant sur une autre porte, 10 mètres plus loin.

« Un sas de décontamination. » éclaircit Monty « On l'a traversé avant de passer de l'autre coté.

« Si on se décontamine pas, il se passera quoi pour eux ? » s'enquit Clarke

« Ils sont intolérants à notre air… Rien ne dit que… »

« Nous sommes nous-mêmes nocifs pour eux… Nos vêtements, notre peau… Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous touchent… »

« Le sas n'est pas grand, il faut y entrer en groupe. » lança Bell avant de se tourner vers Clarke « Tu viens avec moi, ainsi que Monty et Jasper. »

« Je viens aussi. » interrompit Lexa en faisant un pas en avant, à la plus grande surprise de Bellamy

« Euh… Bien sur Heda, évidemment. »

« Si elle vient, j'y vais aussi. » lança Anya qui ne laissa à personne le loisir de la contredire « Indra tu passeras avec le prochain groupe. »

La guerrière opina alors et s'écarta lorsque la première porte du sas s'ouvrit puis se referma sur le premier groupe. Une soufflerie alors s'alluma, faisant sursauter Lexa.

« C'est juste de l'air. » la rassura Clarke d'un sourire loin d'être moqueur mais bien plus amical qu'autre chose. Lexa l'en remercia d'un léger mouvement de tête, tout en continuant, malgré tout, à tenir fermement son épée dans sa main.

Puis, après quelques secondes, l'air se coupa et le verrou de la seconde porte s'ouvrit, leur permettant l'accès à l'intérieur même de la base.

« On devrait pas les attendre et avancer. » lança Bellamy

Anya et Lexa échangèrent un regard inquiet de se trouver dans un élément si inconnu pour elles, et Clarke ne pouvait que comprendre leur appréhension. Elle se posta près de Lexa et posa sa main sur son avant-bras « J'ai peur aussi… »

Lexa lui sourit faiblement « La peur n'est rien Clarke. »

La jolie blonde ne put que sourire à ses phrases toujours aussi énigmatiques que lourdes de sens. Et alors qu'elle allait répliquer, une armada de soldats se pointèrent devant eux en hurlant de lâcher leurs armes.

Et si Lexa rechigna d'abord à le faire, lorsque les skaikru baissèrent les bras, elle fit de même et incita Anya à l'imiter, même si cette dernière aurait bien plus voulu mourir en lançant la charge plutôt que de baisser les armes.

« Suivez-nous. »

Sans résistance, Clarke et le groupe suivirent jusqu'à une immense salle blanche, sans meuble, idem à une salle aseptisée d'hôpital. La porte se referma derrière eux, les laissant dans un silence de mort.

« Et merde… » grommela Bellamy

« Clarke… » Lexa se pointa devant elle et posa une de ses mains sur son avant-bras : la jeune fille semblait perdue et apeurée « Regarde-moi. » la jolie blonde obtempéra « Notre combat n'est pas fini. »

Clarke essaya d'afficher un sourire complaisant, mais au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas rassurée. Et alors qu'elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, la porte s'ouvrit, les faisant tous sursauter et se tournant vers leur nouvel interlocuteur, un homme, entouré d'une dizaine de soldats, au teint blafard et à la chevelure tout aussi blanche. Son costume gris clair ne dénotait pas de l'ambiance générale.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lança Clarke sans détour

L'homme esquissa un rictus « Dante Wallace. »

« Wallace… ? »

« Oui comme Cage Wallace, mon fils, que vous avez tué. »

Clarke se raidit alors tandis que Lexa se posta subrepticement devant elle, comme pour la protéger.

« C'est fini Wallace. »

« Fini ? Je ne crois pas. Vous êtes ici chez moi, vous y êtes entrés sans invitation. Je ne fais que répliquer. »

« Vraiment ? On parle des centaines de personnes enlevées, tuées ou transformées en Faucheurs ? Vous leur avez demandé leur opinion ? »

Wallace sourit « Vous ne savez rien. »

« Nous en savons assez. » répliqua Clarke « Nous savons que vous êtes coincés ici, tous autant que vous êtes. Les radiations résiduelles vous empêchent de sortir de cette montagne. Mais vous avez trouvé une parade… Nous. » Wallace sourit sadiquement « Vous nous utilisez comme dialyse humaine pour vos concitoyens… A moins qu'ils ne soient même pas au courant de votre projet. Dites-moi, comptiez-vous faire bande à part avec votre fils ? Ne bénéficier de notre moelle que pour votre propre intérêt ? »

« S'il s'avérait que votre moelle pouvait nous faire sortir de cette montagne, nous aurions évidemment partager la nouvelle avec les notres. »

« Auriez-vous dis la vérité ? Que leur liberté était au prix de vos vies ? Qu'ils ne devaient leur salut que par la souffrance et la mort de ceux à l'extérieur ? »

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de tout savoir. »

« Parce qu'ils auraient refusé… Ils se seraient peut-être même retournés contre vous. Et rien n'est pire qu'une révolte au sein d'une communauté confinée dans un bunker : une petite guerre civile qui se serait soldée certainement par la destitution de ses leaders. Dites moi, n'avez-vous pas peur de votre peuple ? Ou n'avez-vous simplement pas confiance en lui ? »

« Mon peuple croira ce que je lui dirais. Ils sont dociles. »

« Dociles ? On dirait que vous parlez d'animaux. »

« Un peuple bien dressé qui fera ce que je lui dirais. Peu importe que leur salut vient de votre perte… Ils ne sont pas concernés, ils seront heureux de sortir d'ici. »

« Mais à quel prix ?! Votre peuple marchera sur les corps de centaines de gens. »

« Des cendres des skaikru naitra celui de la montagne. »

« Vous valez mieux que nous ? »

« Nous ne valons pas moins en tout cas. »

« Vous avez évidemment le droit de vivre, mais pas au prix de nos vies à nous. »

Wallace sourit « Ca, ils n'en sauront rien. Ce sont des agneaux, tous autant qu'ils sont… »

« Ils ne vous méritent pas. »

« Vous pensez que vous feriez mieux que moi ?! »

« Mon peuple à des connaissances en médecine, nous pourrions trouver une alternative à ce génocide de masse que vous préconisez. Nous pourrions entamer une thérapie génique, faire en sorte que vous puissiez sortir dans peu de temps… »

« Vous êtes faibles. Nous sommes bien plus avancés que vous… »

« Nous pourrions travailler ensemble. »

« Pour que vous profitiez de nos structures… »

« Vous n'avez rien compris. Vous êtes trop égoïstes pour être leur leader… S'ils apprennent ce que vous faites… »

« Oh, ils ne le sauront jamais… »

Clarke sourit alors et se tourna vers Bellamy qui sourit à son tour avant de tenir le col de sa veste « C'est bon Ray, tu as tout ? »

« _Fort et clair mon cher. En direct de radio Weather…_ »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! » argua Wallace

« Vous ne vouliez pas tenir votre peuple au courant… A présent, ils savent. »

« Ils… Ils savent ? »

« Tout a été diffusé… Ils savent tout : votre projet, les morts… Et bien que votre démarche était altruiste au départ, ce n'est devenue qu'une entreprise morbide et mortelle. »

Et en effet, dans les couloirs, les quartiers, les salles de l'immense bunker, les hauts parleurs avaient diffusé toute la conversation entre Clarke et Wallace, dévoilant par la même occasion son plan machiavélique.

Découvert, Wallace comprit soudain qu'il était coincé « Vous… Vous avez tué mon fils. »

« Vous nous avez pas donné le choix. C'est vous qui avez commencé en capturant, utilisant et tuant notre peuple… C'est vous qui avez creusé votre propre tombe. »

Wallace serra les poings avant de se tourner vers ses militaires « Tuez-les. »

Et lorsqu'ils braquèrent leurs armes, Lexa se mit en travers de leur chemin, et lorsqu'un coup de feu fut tiré, elle s'écroula au sol « LEXA ! »

Le corps de la jolie brune tomba sur Clarke et cette dernière constata une tâche noire sur le coté droit, sous les côtes « Lexa… Lexa, reste avec moi ! »

« Clarke… Je… Je vais bien, ce n'est rien. » tenta de la rassurer Lexa

« Idiote ! » lui murmura-t-elle

A peine le coup de feu était parti qu'Anya bondit sur les soldats, suivit par Bellamy et Monty…

Soudain, l'alarme résonna et une lumière écarlate illumina la pièce « Ils savent… » soupira Clarke, presque soulagée.

« Tout… Tout ira bien. » lui confia Lexa en un sourire douloureux

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça… »

« Tu… Tu dois vivre Clarke. »

« Et toi bien plus encore. Tu es notre Heda. »

« Mon esprit trouvera un jour son successeur, je ne m'en fais pas. »

« J'ai besoin que ton esprit reste où il est ! »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Anya ne vienne se rendre compte des dégâts « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle perd du sang… Mais ça ira. Il ne faut pas tarder. Même si son peuple est au courant et pourrait être conciliant, il semblerait qu'il ait toujours ses soldats avec lui… Il faut le retrouver, il sera jugé par ses paires. »

Anya opina et alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce, Clarke l'appela de nouveau « Anya… Epargnez autant que possible les civils. »

La jeune femme fixa Clarke avant de jeter un œil vers Lexa qui opina légèrement, comme pour donner son accord. Car Anya ne recevait d'ordres de personne si ce n'était de ses supérieurs, qui n'étaient autre que le Heda lui-même ou encore Indra.

* * *

Raven était exténuée. Soutenue par Gustus, elle s'accrochait à la console dans la salle de contrôle où Gustus avait neutralisé sans ménagement les 3 hommes présents. Après que Bellamy lui ait raconté la triste réalité, Raven imaginait que ce peuple n'était pas au courant. Il fallait qu'il le soit, par n'importe quel moyen… Et Raven avait eu l'idée en voyant d'immenses hauts parleurs dans les couloirs.

Il suffisait donc juste à Bellamy de trouver le leader et de l'afficher aux yeux de ses concitoyens. Ils se séparèrent alors, Monty et Jasper accompagnant Bell, tandis que Raven, Gustus et un autre Grounder feraient leur chemin de leur coté.

A présent, satisfaite d'avoir réussi son coup, elle pouvait se laisser aller à sa douleur, qu'elle avait réprimée pour être prête au moment venu.

« Ca va ? » lança Gustus en voyant la jeune fille se masser la cuisse

« Le garrot devient insuffisant… »

Gustus jeta un œil à sa jambe « Trop de sang… »

« Je sais… » grimaça Raven qui commençait à sentir des fourmis au dessous de son genou « Va falloir que je sorte d'ici… »

Gustus opina alors et dans un geste franc, il porta Raven « Hey pas besoin hein… C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça. »

Mais finalement, les tremblements l'auraient empêché d'avancer et elle remercia silencieusement Gustus en laissant tomber sa tête sur son épaule…

* * *

Dante Wallace était coincé : tout ce qu'il redoutait était finalement arrivé, et tout cela à cause de ces skaikru ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une parade, qu'il s'échappe. A n'en pas douter, son peuple ne serait absolument pas d'accord d'en sacrifier un autre pour sa survie et tout cela sous couvert de leur leader qui leur mentait depuis des années maintenant.

Il serait fustigé sur la place publique, peut-être banni… Ce qui serait encore un sort moins douloureux que la mort qu'il imaginait.

Mais il n'eut pas à faire 3 pas qu'il tomba sur un groupe de ses concitoyens, quelque peu surpris de le voir ici.

Il hésita un instant avant de demander silencieusement à ses gardes de ne protéger en l'encerclant, braquant leurs armes vers eux.

« Wallace ! »

« Que comptez-vous faire ? Nous tuer aussi ? Comme vous tuez ces pauvres gens ? »

« Vous n'avez rien compris. J'ai fais tout cela pour vous, je n'ai jamais fait cela pour autre chose que vous. »

« Mais on a jamais demandé à avoir les mains pleines de sang d'autres. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas : ceci pourrait être notre salut ! Nous pourrions enfin vivre comme les autres, sortir ! »

« Vivre ? Vivre en sachant grâce à qui ou à cause de quoi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment vivre… »

« WALLACE ! » hurla Clarke en le trouvant. Dante se trouva soudain coincé entre les siens et les skaikru « Il est temps de rendre des comptes ! »

* * *

Tout alla très vite à partir de ce moment : Wallace fut trainé jusqu'à une immense salle qui semblait être la salle à manger commune. Salle dans laquelle la majorité des citoyens de la montagne s'était réunie, prêts à juger leur leader.

« Vous nous avez menti ! » lança l'un

« Vous vous serviez de nous, d'eux ! » argua un autre

Et si Dante avait un discours bien tracé, personne ne semblait réceptif à sa plaidoirie. Clarke et les autres écoutèrent attentivement les uns et les autres. Entre temps, elle avait informé sa mère de leur réussite dans la bataille, malgré quelques pertes dont le chancelier Jaha.

Et finalement, Abby avait laissé les rênes à sa fille, préférant préparer leur retour, ainsi que la succession au poste de chancelier.

Lexa attendait aussi, en tant qu'Heda, elle se devait d'être sur place pour voir où cela les mènerait.

« Wallace, vous avez pris la vie de centaine de personnes, sans parler de ceux qui se sont retrouvés en Faucheurs… Vous devez payer. »

« Vous n'avez aucune autorité pour me juger. »

« Mais moi si. » lança Lexa « Je suis le Heda, j'ai plein pouvoir sur… »

« … Sur 13 clans. » sourit Wallace « Pas sur le notre. Pour nous, ici, vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un sauvage supplémentaire. »

Lexa grimaça et alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, une autre voix s'éleva « Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous exclure. » lança Clarke en s'adressant au peuple « Vous pouvez encore changer les choses. Votre condition vous forçait à rester à l'écart, cloîtrés ici. Mais maintenant, tout va changer : vous n'êtes pas des parias, vous n'êtes pas obligés de rester seuls. Nous sommes là à présent, nous pouvons nous aider. »

« Comment ? Nous ne pouvons pas sortir d'ici… Pas sans mourir… »

« Mais nous avons les connaissances, la technologie qui pourrait vous aider. »

« Pourquoi nous aideriez-vous ? Nous sommes la cause de plusieurs de vos morts… »

« Mais vous ne le saviez pas. Maintenant, tout va changer. Ma mère est médecin, elle connait le processus de dialyse. Je suis sûre qu'avec notre partenariat, nous pourrons vous aider… Sans que l'un de nos peuples ne souffre. »

Un léger brouhaha s'éleva alors, notant l'agitation palpable de ces personnes à qui l'on demandait de remettre leur avenir entre les mains de gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Soudain Lexa s'approcha et leva sa main, attirant tous les regards, ainsi que le silence.

Clarke était, elle aussi, obnubilée par l'aura et le charisme qu'imposait la jolie brune à cet instant « En tant que Heda, chef de la Coalition des 13 clans, je serais honorée d'accueillir au sein de mon alliance le peuple de la Montagne. » des murmures se firent entendre alors « Vous seriez le 14ième clan à entrer dans la Coalition. Cette entrée vous donnerait des avantages non négligeables : vous aurez la protection du Heda, vous pourrez entreprendre des échanges, notamment commerciaux, prendre part aux décisions qui peuvent vous concerner directement. »

« Que devons-nous faire ? » lança un homme assez âgé

« Après la destitution de Dante Wallace, vous avez besoin d'un leader, d'un chef que vous aurez désigné, et qui sera votre voix. Lorsque celui-ci sera nommé, il recevra la marque de la Coalition, marquant votre entrée et vos vœux d'allégeance. Puis, vous désignerez un ambassadeur qui vous représentera à Polis… Lorsque vous serez à même de pouvoir sortir d'ici sans crainte. »

Chacun se regarda alors, un peu perdu par tant de changements.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… On sait que c'est beaucoup de changements, beaucoup de choses à assimiler… On ne vous laissera pas tomber, on sera là pour vous aider, vous guider… Avez-vous… Pensez-vous déjà à quelqu'un qui serait potentiellement un chef pour vous ? »

Chacun se regarda alors et certains opinèrent avant de se tourner « Pourrions-nous avoir un délai de réflexion ? Nous avons besoin… De réfléchir à tout cela. »

Clarke se tourna vers Lexa « Bien sur. Il vous appartient aussi de choisir quel sera le sort de cet homme. »

« Il sera enfermé et surveillé avant que son sort ne soit décidé. »

Lexa opina, satisfaite alors et se tourna vers Anya avant de lui murmurer quelque chose, à la discrétion de tous, y compris de Clarke. Ce n'est qu'en étant sûre que le peuple de la Montagne ne soit serein que les trikru et les skaikru retournèrent chacun dans leur camp.

A la croisée des chemins, alors que chacun partait dans la direction opposée, Clarke tressaillit en imaginant ne pas revoir la jeune femme avant un long moment.

« Bien l'heure est venue. »

« Oui… »

« La bataille fut moins rude qu'étrange… » lança Lexa

« Vous avons gagné, sur tous les fronts : tu as vraisemblablement gagné un peuple supplémentaire pour ta coalition… »

« Certes. Vous avez perdu votre chef aujourd'hui. »

« Nous rebondirons, comme toujours. »

Lexa sourit alors « Oui, j'imagine. »

« Alors… On va pas se revoir avant un moment. »

« C'est possible oui. Je dois gérer ce nouveau fait, convaincre les autres ambassadeurs du bienfait d'accueillir un nouveau peuple dans l'alliance. »

« De notre coté, nous veillerons à les aider au mieux. »

« Je vous en sais capable. Anya fera le lien entre ton peuple et le mien. »

Clarke opina alors et lorsque Lexa lui tendit la main, elle lui attrapa l'avant- bras et le serra doucement « Puissions-nous nous revoir Clarke. »

« Puissions-nous nous revoir un jour Lexa. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire amical avant de se lâcher le bras, dans un soupir imperceptible et une déception teintée de tristesse. Lexa ne se retourna pas, pas une seule fois, sur son cheval, tenant sa blessure pour rester le plus dignement possible sur sa monture, tandis que Clarke se retourna deux fois pour la voir s'éloigner… C'était ainsi, c'était fini.

* * *

Lorsqu'Abby vit revenir le cortège vers Arkadia, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, ainsi qu'une larme qui ne s'écrasa que sur l'épaule de sa fille, qu'elle avait rejointe dès que les portes s'ouvrirent.

« Mon dieu Clarke… »

Elles n'étaient pas vraiment coutumières du fait : les échanges tactiles, surtout depuis la mort de Jake, étaient rares et rapides. Mais pour une fois, Clarke serra son étreinte, heureuse, réellement, de retrouver sa mère.

Cette dernière prit son visage entre ses mains comme pour déceler la moindre blessure et lui sourit « Tu as fais un travail énorme. »

« Ce n'est pas encore fini… » Elle se tourna alors vers quelques brancards « Raven est blessée… »

« Je sais, et je vais m'occuper d'elle personnellement, je te le promets. Kane saura où se trouve les priorités. »

« Kane ? Mais… » pour toute réponse, Kane s'approcha, tout sourire et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne voit le petit pins sur sa poitrine « Vous êtes devenu chancelier ?! »

« Exact. Dans son testament, Jaha me nommait à sa place. Mais j'ai toujours voulu que des élections soient faites alors nous avons fait appel au peuple… Et finalement, leurs votes ont rejoint le choix initial de Thelonious. »

« Félicitations. »

« J'aurais à cœur de secourir ce peuple que tu viens de délivrer. »

« Je n'étais pas seule… »

« Je sais, mais beaucoup parlent de toi Clarke, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui… »

Clarke vit au loin Wells se pencher sur la dépouille de son père, ramenée du champ de bataille « J'aurais aimé faire plus. »

Abby la prit par les épaules et lui sourit « Tu as le droit de te reposer à présent, tu le mérites bien plus que n'importe qui. Des jours meilleurs sont à venir à présent. »

« Mais… Si vous êtes Chancelier… Qui sera notre nouvel ambassadeur à Polis ? »

« Je me pencherai sur la question en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, nous avons d'autres préoccupations. Et toi, jeune fille, tu as bien mérité de te reposer. »

Clarke lui sourit mais savait, en son for intérieur, qu'elle ne trouverait pas la paix de si tôt : beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées, beaucoup d'autres étaient à venir. Tout avait été si rapide et en même temps d'une lenteur infinie : elle avait perdu des amis, avaient failli perdre Bell et Raven, mais aussi Lexa. La vie ne tenait qu'à un fil, et ils avaient joué avec sans même s'en rendre compte.

Elle était exténuée et avait certainement besoin de dormir, et pourtant, alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux pires moments pour elle : lorsque les tirs fusèrent au dessus de leurs têtes, lorsqu'une balle se ficha dans la tête de Jaha, lorsque le corps de Wallace se tordit de douleur avant de mourir, lorsqu'elle revit Raven, portée par Gustus, le teint blême et la jambe ensanglantée…

Elle avait failli perdre sa meilleure amie… Elle avait failli perdre Lexa… Et pourtant, en y allant elle n'avait pas pensé une minute que cela pouvait être possible.

A présent, Kane était Chancelier, un nouveau peuple avait surgi… Tant de nouvelles choses à assimiler. Mais comme toujours, il faudrait faire avec.

* * *

Et les jours, puis des semaines passèrent. Arkadia prospéraient et ainsi que les recherches des scientifiques du camp pour aider ceux de la Montagne. La thérapie génique et le protocole qu'avait instauré sa mère semblait porter leur fruit et les habitants de Weather pouvaient, petit à petit, sortir de plus en plus longtemps.

Ils avaient choisi un leader en la personne d'un certain Brett Winston, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui semblait récolter le respect de tous. Il avait d'ors et déjà ouvert les portes de la Montagne et faciliter les échanges avec d'autres peuples.

Abby avait même découvert, avec l'aide de Clarke, comment faire des Faucheurs de nouveau des hommes par une thérapie de sevrage assez poussée mais efficace.

Clarke n'entendit plus parler de Lexa et de Polis jusqu'à ce matin d'hiver, alors que la neige recouvrait d'un fin manteau tout le paysage.

« Maman… Pourquoi le Conseil se réunit ? »

Abby avait appris depuis longtemps à ne plus s'étonner de ce que sa fille avait le droit de savoir ou pas. Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors « On se réunit pour introniser Kane en tant que Chancelier, afin qu'il reçoive, à son tour, la marque des leaders de la coalition. Nous allons aussi faire un point sur les avancées à Weather… Oh ! Et nous allons désigner un nouvel ambassadeur qui rejoindra Polis dès que possible. »

« Un nouvel ambassadeur ? »

« Maintenant, pourrais-tu me laisser, je suis déjà en retard. »

« Mais maman… »

« Stop Clarke. Tu devrais aller voir Raven, elle n'a pas le moral aujourd'hui. »

Clarke se figea alors : sa mère venait d'appuyer sur un point difficile à supporter pour elle : Raven. Depuis son retour de Weather, Abby s'était occupée de son cas et après des jours à la soigner, il était apparu que la jeune fille serait définitivement handicapée, sa jambe partiellement paralysée. Elle devait porter un carcan métallique pour la soutenir et son moral, lui, baissait de plus en plus.

Mais Clarke n'avait pas le courage de l'affronter, elle n'avait pas le courage d'aller la voir et de constater les dégâts…Car pour elle, cette blessure était entièrement sa faute : si Raven ne l'avait pas suivi dans son entreprise d'attaquer la montagne, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle ne supportait plus le regard de son amie, regard triste et morne dont Clarke pensait être à l'origine.

« Clarke, tu ne peux continuer à l'éviter… »

« Je sais. Mais… »

« Avant de t'occuper d'affaires qui ne te concerne pas, occupe-toi de ta meilleure amie qui a, plus que jamais, besoin de toi et ton soutien. »

Sur ce Abby lui donna une tendre caresse sur la joue avant de s'éclipser. Au même instant, les portes de la cité s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un petit contingent de Trikru, dont Anya, qui venait, comme toutes les semaines à présent, prendre des nouvelles des avancées.

Et à chaque fois, Clarke pouvait voir le même manège : Anya veillait d'abord à ce que ces hommes reçoivent des instructions strictes avant de s'éclipser vers le hangar des véhicules. Clarke n'avait jamais réellement fait attention au pourquoi du comment. Mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait savoir.

Alors, discrètement, elle la suivit jusqu'à ce cacher derrière une grosse jeep. Au travers des vitres, elle aperçut Anya, tenant une caisse en main, s'arrêter devant une passerelle, quand soudain, Clarke entendit des pas, mais pas n'importe lesquels : des pas irréguliers et lourds, elle sut alors, de suite, de qui il s'agissait. Elle leva un peu plus sa tête pour confirmer ses doutes : Raven.

La jolie brunette s'approcha d'Anya et sembla échanger quelques mots avec la grounder, mots que ne pouvait entendre Clarke. Elle ne vit qu'Anya tendant la boite à Raven qui l'ouvrit aussitôt. Un sourire naquit presque instantanément lorsqu'elle découvrit le contenu, avant que le regard d'Anya ne s'attarde sur sa jambe. Mais loin de sembler gênée ou triste, Raven s'assit au bord de la passerelle et Anya posa sa main sur le carcan métallique, quelque chose que n'avait jamais vu la grounder.

« C'est douloureux ? »

« Non… Parfois… »

« A quoi cela sert-il ? »

« A maintenir ma jambe droite. La douleur me fait tenir une mauvaise position. Cette attèle m'aide à maintenir ma jambe dans le bon axe. »

« Mais tu boites… »

« C'est la contrepartie. Mais je suis debout. » sourit tristement Raven

Anya soupira alors « J'espère que cela t'aidera. »

« Oui, merci. Personne ne sait ? »

« Personne. Sauf Lexa. »

« Evidemment. Tu viens ici sur ses ordres. C'est étrange qu'elle n'ait pas demandé à mettre Clarke dans la confidence… » grimaça-t-elle en se massant la cuisse

« Elle l'aurait fait si tu avais émis le souhait que cela soit le cas. »

« Ouais… Clarke et moi… C'est compliqué en ce moment. »

« … N'est-ce pas ton amie ? »

« Ouais, ça devrait… Mais… Je crois qu'elle pense que c'est sa faute… »

« Sa faute ? »

Pour toute réponse, Raven tapota l'arceau « Ca. »

« Vous devriez en parler. »

« Elle m'évite, et moi, j'ai pas la force de lui courir après. » Anya la fixa alors et soudain Raven se sentit gênée « En tout cas… Merci encore pour ça. » dit-elle en brandissant la boite.

Anya opina solennellement « Lexa m'a demandé de veiller sur les Skaikru ayant bataillé à ses cotés. »

« J'aurais pu tomber plus mal… » sourit Raven. Mais devant l'air impassible d'Anya, elle se racla la gorge « Bref… Merci encore. »

Anya posa sa main sur la sienne et soudain leur regard s'ancra, Raven déstabilisée par celui, perçant et presque froid de la grounder « Tu as été brave pour ton âge… »

Raven lâcha un petit rire sarcastique « Ouais… Pour mon âge… Y'a d'autres trucs pour lesquels je suis douée… » Elle posa sa main sur celle d'Anya, tout cela sous les yeux d'une Clarke curieuse, quand soudain une voix masculine se fit entendre.

« Ray, t'es là ? » Les mains jointes se défirent rapidement et Finn fit son apparition « Oh… T'es là. Ca va ? »

« Ouais, ça va… Finn, Anya. Anya, Finn… »

« … Son copain ! » dit-il dans un grand sourire, visiblement heureux de voir une grounder de près. Il lui tendit la main mais Anya la regarda en haussant un sourcil, il se ravisa alors « Anya ? Des Trikru ? »

« … »

Devant l'air neutre et glacial de la jeune femme, Raven décida d'écourter les présentations « Bien ! Anya, merci pour tout. » La jolie grounder lui envoya un léger sourire avant d'opiner et de sortir, tandis que Clarke sortit aussi discrètement que possible afin de rattraper Anya avant que celle-ci ne reparte.

« Anya ! »

« Clarke. »

« Je… Je voulais… Comment va Lexa ? »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, amusée « Elle va bien. »

« Ah… Bien… Bon… »

« Et comment va Wanheda ? »

« Wan… Qui ? »

« Wanheda. »

« C'est euh… Qui est-ce ? »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? »

« Je devrais ? »

« Il faudrait que tu sortes plus de ta cité, fille du ciel… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Pour toute réponse, Anya esquissa un sourire ironique avant de s'éloigner. Clarke aimait bien des choses, mais penser qu'elle passait à coté de quelque chose, ça, elle détestait. Encore pus quand cela semblait la concerner.

C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers la salle du Conseil où siégeait l'Assemblée. Son entrée fulgurante et sans être annoncée, prit tout le monde de court.

« Clarke ! Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« J'aimerais faire partie du Conseil. »

Abby soupira avant de se lever et de poser ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa fille « Clarke, je t'en prie… Tu es trop jeune pour y prendre part. »

« Trop jeune ? J'étais trop jeune pour aller au Mont Weather ? » Le silence régna alors « Vous remettez vous-même nos vies entre les mains d'un leader de 20 ans. »

« Clarke, ça n'a rien à voir… Le Heda est fait pour ça. »

« Maman… J'ai survécu à Mont Weather. J'ai réussi là où vous doutiez. Vous m'avez quand même fait confiance. Et j'avais à peine 16 ans. »

Kane se leva à son tour et les rejoignit « Clarke, penses-tu vraiment avoir ta place ici ? »

« Marcus ! » s'insurgea Abby « Elle est trop jeune ! »

« J'ai 17 ans maman… J'aurais du entamer ma carrière il y a un an déjà. »

« … »

Kane s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit avant de se tourner vers la table pour s'adresser aux autres membres du Conseil « Il serait avisé d'avoir au moins un jeune à notre table. Leur vision est fraiche et parfois différente de la nôtre. De plus, ils sont la nouvelle génération, celle qui est amenée à nous succéder… »

Chacun opina en silence avant que Kane ne se tourne vers Clarke « Si tu es sûre de pouvoir tenir ce rôle. »

« Je le suis ! » se précipita-t-elle « J'ai envie de le faire. J'ai… J'ai toujours voulu faire cela je crois. Maman, désolée mais… Même si tout ton savoir m'a été, et me sera utile pour le futur, je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un soigneur. »

Abby fixa sa fille avant de lâcha un soupir et d'esquisser un sourire « Ton père avait raison : tu es amenée à faire de grandes choses… »

Clarke sourit et tous se rassirent, la jolie blonde prenant place aux cotés de sa mère.

« Bien, reprenons. Nous parlions de la thérapie génique d'Abby et des premiers résultats. » lança Kane en jetant un œil vers Clarke afin qu'elle soit au courant du sujet en cours. Elle l'en remercia par un infime mouvement de tête avant de reporter son attention sur la conversation.

« Donc… Comme je le disais : les progrès sont infimes mais concrets. Nous avançons lentement mais surement. Nous faisons appel à des donneurs totalement conscients de ce qu'ils font. Nous prélevons un peu de moelle des donneurs que nous injections à des candidats, là encore volontaires. »

« Des résultats ? »

« Nous travaillons dessus depuis près d'un mois… Et nous avons pu remarquer une prolongation des sujets à l'air libre assez significative. Nous sommes passés de quelques secondes à plus de 20 minutes. »

« 20 minutes ? Mais c'est tellement… peu. » lança Clarke sans même réfléchir « Euh… Pardon. Je voulais dire : c'est formidable, quand on sait qu'on ne part de rien mais… Y'a aucun moyen d'aller plus vite ? »

« Malheureusement, le seul moyen serait d'en revenir aux pratiques des Wallace. La thérapie marche, mais il faut du temps. L'avantage c'est que les progrès fait encouragent Weather. Ils sont patients et conciliants. Ils sont aussi d'une aide précieuse. Ils mettent à notre disposition toutes leurs installations, et force est de constaté que de ce coté là, ils sont mieux lotis que non. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Malgré la vétusté de certains appareils, ils ont des choses que nous n'avons pas : des salles d'opération, des appareils de dialyse, des instruments qui datent, certes, mais qui sont efficaces. Tout ce que nous avons perdu lors du crash de l'Ark et que nous n'avons pas pu reconstituer, même avec ce que nous avons sous la main. »

« Donc, un échange de bon procédé est largement envisagé ? »

« Largement. Et ils sont plus que coopérants pour cela. »

« Qu'en est-il de Brett Winston ? »

« Il est plus que réceptif. Il est admiratif de nos recherches et nos résultats. C'est aussi un scientifique qui prend part entièrement aux travaux que nous menons. »

« Bien… Je suppose que la nomination d'un ambassadeur du peuple des Montagnes n'est donc pas à l'ordre du jour. »

« Nous avons évoqué ce fait et, pour l'instant, ils s'en remettent à nous. Notre ambassadeur portera notre parole, ainsi que la leur, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit possible pour eux d'en avoir un à Polis. »

« Ce qui m'amène au prochain point de ce Conseil : l'élection d'un nouvel ambassadeur. Vous n'êtes pas ans savoir que j'étais ambassadeur avant de devenir chancelier, et un double mandat est proscris. Il faut donc nommer un nouvel ambassadeur qui partira à Polis dès que poss… »

« … Moi ! » coupa Clarke

« Pardon ? »

« Moi, je me porte volontaire pour être le nouvel ambassadeur. »

Et si jusqu'à présent, aucun des conseillers ne s'était manifesté, à présent, chacun gloussa et murmura vers son voisin, ce qui rendit soudain Clarke mal à l'aise.

« Clarke… Ceci est sérieux. »

« Mais je le suis. »

« … »

« Je saurais parler en votre nom. Je connais Polis, je sais ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Non, tu n'en as aucune idée. Il faut être présent tout le temps. Tu deviens ton peuple, tu dois penser pour lui, aux meilleurs intérêts pour lui, les différencier des tiens. C'est dur, ça l'était, même pour moi. »

« Je sais. »

« Non Clarke. » sa mère venait de prendre la parole « Je suis désolée mais… Tu n'as pas la carrure pour cela. »

« Je l'avais pour Weather. »

« Weather c'était autre chose. Là on te demande de tout abandonner pour partir à Polis et ne plus penser en individuel mais en collectif. Tout reposera sur tes épaules, sur ta seule et unique voix. Comment peux-tu crois qu'à 17 ans tu sois assez mature et forte pour cela. »

« Tu l'as dis toi-même : je suis faite pour ça. Papa l'a vu et Lex… » elle se stoppa soudain avant de soupirer « Je sais que je suis faite pour ça. »

« Si tu étais vraiment faite pour cela, tu arriverais à dormir une nuit complète, ce que tu ne fais pas depuis Weather. Et j'imagine qu'il y a une raison… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

« Clarke. » Kane reprit la parole, essayant d'aplanir les choses « Etre ambassadeur est bien différent d'être membre du conseil. Il pèse sur ses épaules un poids immense. De difficiles décisions devront être prises, parfois en désaccord avec tes propres principes. Tu devras penser en collectif Clarke, c'est extrêmement difficile. »

« J'y arriverais. C'est ce que j'ai fais pour Weather : j'ai mis mes considérations et mes peurs de coté pour aller aider mon peuple, tout en épargnant les innocents de la montagne… Aujourd'hui Wallace est sous les verrous, ce peuple réapprend à vivre, un nouveau clan est entré dans la coalition et de nouvelles alliances bénéfiques prospèrent pour notre peuple. »

« Mais tout ne sera pas aussi aisé… »

« Je sais. Je sais tout ça. »

« Et nous n'en sommes pas tous sortis indemnes. »

« Ca aussi je le sais. Mais… J'ai besoin de ça, j'ai besoin de me sentir utile pour mon peuple. C'est le meilleur moyen. »

« Clarke, ce n'est pas à nous de décider, c'est au peuple et je doute qu'ils te pensent assez mature pour ce rôle. »

« Alors laissons-les décider. » lança la jeune fille, peu sûre d'elle.

Car même si chacun savait et reconnaissait son implication lors de l'assaut au Mont Weather, beaucoup savaient aussi que remettre ce titre d'ambassadeur à une adolescente de 17 ans était presque suicidaire. Rien n'était moi sûr pour elle…

* * *

Le soir venu, alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et entra alors une personne qu'elle ne pensait absolument pas voir en temps normal.

« Raven ?! Mais… »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De ta candidature en tant qu'ambassadeur ? »

« La nouvelle a vite circulé… »

« Alors c'est vrai… » Raven s'assit alors sur le lit aux cotés de Clarke « Ben mon vieux… Tu parles d'une histoire… »

« Tu m'en sens pas capable ? »

« Au contraire, je pense que t'es faite pour ça. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais t'es tellement jeune… 17 ans… »

« … »

Un silence pesant régna alors et chacune se rendit compte qu'elles n'avaient jamais été aussi proches depuis ces dernières semaines.

« Ray… Je… Comment va ta jambe ? »

La jeune fille posa machinalement sa main sur sa cuisse « J'ai une belle cicatrice… Et la limousine des armatures métalliques rien que pour moi. »

« Je suis désolée Raven… »

« T'y es pour ri… »

« Si au contraire. »

« Non. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui me suis portée volontaire pour y aller. »

« Mais tu n'aurais pas eu à le faire si je n'avais pas eu cette idée d'aller au Mont Weather. »

« On y serait allés quoiqu'il arrive, avec ou sans toi. J'avais décidé d'y aller avant même que tu ne sois dans les parages. Clarke… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. »

« … »

« Hey… On leur à botter le cul, c'est l'essentiel. »

« Tu es paralysée Ray… »

« Mais vivante, c'est le plus important. Et ce putain d'appareillage m'empêchera pas de vivre ou de continuer à te titiller sur ta vie sexuelle. »

Clarke sourit avant de cogner son épaule à la sienne « En parlant de ça… Anya… »

« Anya ? Quoi Anya ? »

« Je l'ai vu t'apporter quelque chose ce matin… »

« Ouais je… Elle me donne des herbes médicinales. »

« Des herbes ? Mais ma mère… »

« Ta mère est adorable mais… Elle pense que tout va bien : physiologiquement et physiquement, elle a fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Mais… Moi, dans ma tête… C'est douloureux. »

« Je comprends. Mais pourquoi Anya ? Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé… ? »

« A vrai dire… Elle est plutôt… sympa. »

Clarke haussa les sourcils « Sympa ? On parle bien d'Anya là non ? »

Ray leva les yeux au ciel « Elle l'est. Pas avec tout le monde. »

« Tu sembles être une privilégiée alors… » ricana Clarke

« La ferme… Je suis avec Finn ! »

« Et alors ? » sourit Clarke « Tu sais, moi je m'en fous… Si tu es heureuse. »

« Je suis heureuse avec Finn… »

« … Mais ? »

« Mais rien, je suis heureuse, je l'aime tu sais. »

« Alors tant mieux. Je dis juste que… Si un jour, on sait jamais, tu venais à… Je sais pas moi… Peut-être que… »

« La ferme Griffin ! J'espère que tu seras ambassadeur. »

« Oh c'est gentil ! »

« Nan, comme ça tu partiras à Polis et tu me saouleras plus avec cette histoire ! »

Clarke attrapa son oreiller et l'envoya en pleine tête de Raven et après un concert de rires, elles se calmèrent alors « C'est vrai tu sais… Si tu deviens ambassadeur, tu vas devoir partir… »

« Je sais. »

« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu l'as toujours voulu, partir d'ici je veux dire. Tu te souviens quand tu faisais le mur et que tu partais des cours ? »

« Oui… J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. »

« Et aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé : tu veux toujours faire le mur pour partir… Seulement là, si tu parviens à tes fins, t'auras même plus besoin de te cacher pour t'enfuir… On t'ouvrira la porte. »

« Ray… »

« Tu me manquerais, c'est certain. Mais j'me dis que rien n'est immuable. Je te rejoindrais un jour ou tu reviendras, qui sait. »

« … »

« Et puis à Polis… Tu as Lexa. »

Clarke laissa un hoquet amusé s'échapper « Ouais, tu parles… »

« Quoi ? C'est vrai nan ? En tant qu'ambassadeur, tu serais avec elle la majorité du temps. »

« C'est le Heda, Ray… Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il arrive… »

« T'en sais rien… Le Heda reste avant tout un être humain. Et même si elle a appris à les contrôler ou les dissimuler, elle reste un être humain avec des émotions, des sentiments, des envies, des attentes… Elle t'a suivi Clarke, le Heda t'a suivi toi dans cette bataille contre Weather, c'est pas rien, et ça veut forcément dire quelque chose. »

« Ca veut dire que c'est le Heda, c'est tout. »

« Pourquoi t'es aussi butée ?! »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Reconnais qu'Anya te plait, je reconnaitrais que Lexa m'attire. »

Raven explosa de rire « Non mais t'es sérieuse ? Je veux dire, je sais que Lexa te plait depuis des années déjà, j'ai pas besoin d'un ultimatum pour ça. »

Clarke fronça le nez et détourna le visage « Elle… Elle, je… »

« Ouais, ouais… C'est dur hein ? Hey Clarkie… » elle posa une de ses mains sur son épaule « Etre ambassadeur c'est un poids super lourd à porter, même pour toi… Alors, si tu viens à l'être, je serais rassurée de savoir Lexa à tes cotés. »

Clarke lui sourit alors « Merci. Et si je m'en vais d'ici, je serais rassurée de savoir qu'Anya veillera sur toi. »

« La ferme Griffin. » grogna Raven comme un avertissement

« Elle saura te protéger… »

Raven perdit son sourire alors et se massa la cuisse « Oui, surement… »

Devant ce demi-aveu, Clarke n'en rajouta pas plus et colla simplement son front à celui de son amie « Reste ici ce soir… »

Raven sourit et opina, il y avait bien longtemps qu'elles n'avaient partagé de lit, la dernière fois remontait certainement à l'année des 14 ans de Clarke. Habituellement, elles s'accaparaient quelques fruits et des boissons avant de faire une soirée pyjama dans les quartiers de l'une ou l'autre.

Et il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'avec les derniers événements, une telle soirée était la bienvenue. C'est donc ensemble qu'elles s'endormirent, achevant leur journée par des promesses d'avenir moins sombre.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, les choses sérieuses commencèrent pour Clarke. Le Conseil avait annoncé l'élection du nouvel ambassadeur et les candidats n'étaient pas nombreux mais de qualité : Pike d'un coté, réputé pour être intransigeant, Sinclair, dont les qualités aussi techniques que morales n'étaient plus à mettre en doute, et Clarke, évidemment la plus jeune, mais dont le travail de terrain était reconnu de tous.

Et après Pike et Sinclair, se fut au tour de Clarke de convaincre son peuple qu'elle était celle faite pour devenir l'ambassadeur de son clan. Au milieu de la grande place, une estrade avait été dressée et chaque candidat avait un pupitre soutenant un discours bien fondé et des arguments percutants pour convaincre.

La vérité était que Clarke n'avait pas préparé de discours, elle n'avait pas avancé d'arguments… Alors quand sa prise de parole fut venue, elle inspira longuement, son regard cherchant l'appui et le soutien de Raven qu'elle trouva juste devant elle, les puces levés.

« Pike et Sinclair ont de bons arguments. Je dirais même que si j'étais à votre place, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde, je voterais pour l'un des deux. C'est vrai, qu'ais-je de plus à offrir qu'eux ? Ils sont francs, loyaux, imposants. Ils mériteraient d'être ambassadeur. Et pourtant, j'ai quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas, qu'ils n'auront jamais. » Elle s'approcha du bord de l'estrade « Je connais le Heda. Je la connais pour avoir marché avec elle sur le Mont Weather, je la connais pour avoir lutté à ses cotés. Elle a pris une balle pour moi. Il y a une chose qu'ils ne pourront jamais créer : c'est ce lien de confiance qui nous unit, et qui me fait dire qu'elle aura confiance en moi, en mon jugement, en ma parole, bien plus que n'importe qui. Je sais qu'être ambassadeur est quelque chose de lourd, de pesant tant physiquement que moralement : avoir le poids de centaine de voix, parler au nom de tout un peuple… Et je vous mentirais si je vous disais que je n'ai pas peur, que ça ne m'impressionne pas. Pike et Sinclair se disent prêts à remplir se rôle car ils n'ont pas peur de l'endosser. Moi, au contraire, je pense que cette peur et cette appréhension que je ressens seront des armes infaillibles pour les décisions à venir. Car je sais ce que représenteront chacune de mes paroles, chacun de mes mots. Et parce que j'appréhende ce statut, j'en prendrais le plus grand soin. »

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors et Clarke reprit la parole, une pointe de fébrilité dans la voix : si elle devait tout donner c'était maintenant…

« Je sais que ce qui pourrait vous rebuter serait mon jeune âge. Mais je vous rappelle que j'ai vécu en 17 ans, bien plus que certains d'entre vous : je suis née sur cette terre, j'en connais les règles, les us et coutumes… J'ai connu les douleurs de la perte d'un proche » Elle jeta un œil furtif vers sa mère « J'ai pris les armes et marché sur des cadavres, j'ai pris des décisions, j'ai aussi appris à écouter… Quant à mon âge, je pense que c'est un avantage plutôt qu'un frein : rappelez-vous que le Heda à 20 ans à peine… Sa vision est jeune, tout comme la mienne. Je n'ais pas l'intention de me vendre plus. Je vous dirais simplement d'imaginer l'avenir… »

Et si Raven se retint de toute démonstration volubile, elle ne put s'empêcher de tapoter ses mains entre elles avant de relever ses pouces.

Puis Clarke croisa les regards de Bellamy aussi inquiet qu'admiratif, puis de Wells qui, depuis la mort de son père, s'était renfermé sur lui, se mettant à l'écart et gardant une certaine rancœur envers Clarke. Elle avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'approcher, mais en plus de leur rupture, leur passif était bien trop douloureux pour qu'il fasse abstraction.

« Griffin, t'as été géniale ! Ils seraient cons pour voter quelqu'un d'autre ! » lança Raven en lui sautant presque au cou

« Arrête, j'ai aucune chance. Tout le monde adore Sinclair. »

« Oui, sauf qu'il est bien trop important ici pour qu'on le laisse partir ailleurs. »

« Pike est pas mal non plus… »

« Tu parles, ils détestent les Grounder. Il nourrit une haine à peine dissimulée pour eux. J'me demande même pourquoi le Chancelier Kane l'a laissé se présenter. »

« Parce qu'il fallait bien d'autres candidats pour m'affronter. Sans adversaire, j'aurais été choisie d'office. »

« Je croyais que Kane était avec toi sur ce coup, il t'a même laissé entrer au Conseil. »

« Oh j'imagine que c'est une exigence venant de ma mère… »

Clarke répondit par un sourire ironique avant de se tourner vers l'estrade, à présent vide « On saura dès ce soir… »

« Pas de panique. »

« Facile à dire pour toi… »

« Au pire quoi ? Tu restes membre du Conseil, au mieux tu deviens ambassadrice et tu partiras pour Polis. Franchement, y'a plus problématique comme avenir. »

Clarke aurait aimé avoir la nonchalance de son amie, mais la vérité tait qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une défaite. Elle le savait, elle le sentait, elle était née pour cela. Ils avaient toujours eu raison.

* * *

Lexa écoutait attentivement Titus mettre un point final à la réunion des ambassadeurs. Assise sur son trône, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers les sièges vides qu'étaient ceux des Skaikru et des Maunkru, comme les appelaient les grounders.

« _Heda, la séance peut être levée ?_ »

Lexa sortit de ses pensées avant d'opiner. Elle se leva alors, suivie de ses ambassadeurs qui, chacun leur tour, s'inclinèrent avant de quitter la salle.

« _Heda ? Est-ce que ça va ?_ »

« _Oui Titus, ça va… A-t-on des nouvelles des Skaikru ?_ »

« _Non. Du moins pas de leur futur ambassadeur. Nous avons des nouvelles de leurs avancées scientifiques._ »

Lexa se tourna vers son balcon et regarda le soleil frôler l'horizon : cela fait plus d'un mois maintenant que la bataille à Weather avait fait rage. Et près de 15 jours qu'elle pouvait de nouveau se tenir debout sans une douleur fulgurante aux côtes. Le retour à Polis, après leur victoire, avait été particulièrement difficile. Silencieusement Indra l'avait soutenue tout au long du chemin. Les soigneurs avaient eu fort à faire avec elle, mais Titus n'était pas prêt de faire ses derniers sacrements, elle avait encore beaucoup trop à faire pour laisser son esprit partir ailleurs.

« _Lexa ? »_

La jolie brune se tourna vers Titus _« Si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de leur nouvel émissaire, nous leur ferons savoir d'ici demain._ »

Titus opina alors avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Lexa à ses réflexions. Machinalement, elle porta sa main à son flanc dont la légère boursouflure sur la peau témoignait de sa rencontre, pour la première fois, avec une arme humaine, une arme qu'elle ne pensait être attribuée qu'aux skaikru.

Elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que sa vie était en danger, non, elle n'avait pensé qu'à protéger celle de Clarke. Elle secoua sa tête : il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela, qu'elle pense comme cela. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, pas après Costia.

Etre Heda c'était être seule, gouverner seule, prendre seule des décisions, vivre et mourir seule, ne plus mettre la vie en danger des autres en danger. Elle ne pouvait plus souffrir comme elle avait souffert, elle devait devenir totalement hermétique à cette faiblesse.

« Heda ? »

Indra venait de faire son apparition dans la grande salle, se penchant respectueusement « Qui y'a-t-il Indra ? »

« Une délégation Skaikru est à nos portes. »

« Que veulent-ils sans s'être annoncés ? »

« Le nouvel ambassadeur vient prendre ses fonctions à Polis. »

Lexa redressa la mâchoire, opinant légèrement « Bien. Faites le monter jusqu'ici. »

Indra s'inclina de nouveau avant de s'éclipser, laissant Lexa reprendre sa place sur son trône. Finalement, les choses avançaient. Du moins c'est ce que crut la jeune femme. Car lorsque, 10 minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau pour laisser passer 4 soldats skaikru, elle ne put que rester assise sur son trône en découvrant un visage plus que familier parmi eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Clarke ? »

* * *

 **TBC**


	10. Polis

**Hello guys ! What's up ?**

 **Moi bien bien, encore une semaine et je suis en vacances !**

 **Nous voici donc à Polis, et une autre dynamique s'installe dans la fic, une dynamique un peu plus... clexa :)**

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Polis**

Devant Lexa, se tenait Clarke, entourée de soldats skaikru, l'escortant comme si elle était…

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? On m'a dit que les Skaikru apportaient le nouvel ambassadeur ? »

« Et tu l'as devant toi. » répondit la jeune fille, un léger sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres

« Toi ? Mais… »

« J'ai gagné les élections, au grand désarroi de Pike. » sourit-elle « Donc me voilà. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil avant de la fixer durant quelques secondes… Secondes durant lesquelles Clarke se sentit presque gênée « Bien. Viens, je vais te montrer tes appartements. »

Clarke sourit de plus belle et son rictus jovial fut loin de s'en aller en voyant ses _appartements_ : une large chambre avec un lit deux places. Une baignoire et un petit salon. Sans parler d'un balcon d'une vue panoramique de la ville et de l'horizon unique.

« Wow… »

« C'est ici que tu vivras à présent. »

« Tous les ambassadeurs ont ce genre de prestation ou suis-je privilégiée ? »

« Ils sont tous logés ici, dans des chambres similaires. C'était les appartements de Kane avant d'être les tiens à présent. »

« Ah… C'est chouette ! » lança-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit, en croix, le regard ancré au plafond.

« Tu prends tes fonctions de suite. Je te présenterais aux autres ambassadeurs dès demain matin. En attendant, tu peux te détendre de ton voyage jusqu'à demain. »

Clarke se redressa alors « Lexa ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Je suis contente d'être là. »

Et même si la jolie brune ne laissa rien transparaitre, Clarke crut déceler un léger, très léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres, amplement satisfaisant pour elle.

« Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, des gardes sont là. Bonne nuit Clarke. »

« _Reshop Heda._ »

Lexa se figea un quart de seconde avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre, laissant Clarke seule et éreintée. Elle enleva ses boots crasseuses et fixa la baignoire, elle sourit alors et se déshabilla avant de laisser couleur l'eau d'abord froide mais qui, à l'aide d'un système qui dépassait encore la compréhension de Clarke se réchauffa bientôt.

Elle s'immergea et prit soudainement conscience de sa position actuelle : elle était ambassadrice, habitant maintenant à Polis pour des années si tout se passait bien. Elle se prélassait dans un bain, dans une chambre luxueuse, probablement à quelques étages de celle de Lexa qu'elle côtoierait tous les jours à partir de demain.

Elle sourit de plus belle alors. Elle savait que tout ne serait pas simple et que sa parole serait remise mainte fois en doute… Mais elle l'avait voulu, elle devait persévérer. Elle était où elle devait être, elle l'avait toujours su.

* * *

« Est-ce vrai Heda ? »

Titus venait d'entrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme, cette dernière enlevant sa lourde armure

« Titus ? »

« L'ambassadeur des Skaikru… C'est elle ? »

Lexa serra sa mâchoire, sachant pertinemment l'animosité que nourrissait Titus pour Clarke depuis longtemps. Elle se tourna alors, un air détaché sur le visage « Oui. »

« C'est impensable ! » s'insurgea-t-il

« Pourquoi ? Elle est à même de tenir ce rôle. Je la sais capable de… »

« Là n'est pas la question Heda ! »

« Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Ils l'ont élu, ils l'ont choisi. »

« Mais vous êtes… »

« Ce vote était plus que légitime. Nous avons réclamé un ambassadeur, nous en avons un. »

« Mais ce n'est qu'une enfant. »

« J'avais son âge lorsque je suis devenue Heda. Pas une fois, tu as mis mon âge en avant comme un frein à ma fonction. »

« Mais vous étiez préparée à cela depuis votre enfance, elle non. Elle n'est pas prête, elle n'a pas conscience. Toutes les décisions de son peuple seront remises entre ses mains. Elle pourrait, sans le vouloir, déclencher une guerre civile. »

« Elle ne sera pas seule. Je veillerai à ce qu'elle apprenne vite. »

« Vous avez autre chose à faire et… »

« … Justement non, Titus. Les temps sont calmes, la paix est revenue à la montagne. La coalition vient de se doter d'un nouveau clan. Les temps n'ont jamais été aussi prospères. »

« Je sais. Mais nous ne devons pas relâcher notre vigilance. »

« Titus, apprends aussi à te détendre quand il le faut. Nous avons toujours un œil vers la nation de la Glace, nous attendons encore un ambassadeur des Maunkru… Mais sinon, tout va bien. » Titus serra la mâchoire et Lexa sentit son stress « Nous avons toujours attendu cela Titus : des temps plus calmes, en harmonie entre les peuples. »

« J'ai servi 4 Heda avant vous, jamais nous n'avons été si proche du but. »

« Et je continuerai notre démarche, n'ais crainte. » Elle sourit en s'approchant de lui « En attendant, j'aimerais que tu partes de nouveau à la recherche de natblidas. »

« Heda ? »

« Nous n'en avons trouvé que trois jusqu'à présent… »

« Entendu. »

« Indra restera avec moi, si c'est ce dont tu as peur. »

Titus esquissa un sourire satisfait avant de prendre congés. Une fois seule, Lexa s'autorisa à se relaxer un instant : elle se tourna vers l'horizon, ses mains dans son dos : Clarke était à Polis. Elle était ambassadrice, ce qui signifiait qu'elle la verrait tous les jours, ou du moins en grande partie. Elle soupira et, machinalement, posa sa main sur son ancienne blessure : cela serait plus dur que prévu finalement.

* * *

A peine sortie de son bain, enroulée dans une large serviette, Clarke entendit un discret cognement à sa porte.

« Entrez. »

Apparue alors une jeune fille, un peu plus jeune qu'elle visiblement, les cheveux acajou, stressés habilement.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Ofelia. Heda m'envoie. Je suis à votre service. »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire « J'imagine que les autres ambassadeurs aussi ont leur domestique personnel. »

Ofelia fronça les sourcils « A vrai dire… Oui. »

« Oh… »

Clarke avait tellement pensé que ses appartements, son traitement et maintenant sa servante était une attention personnelle de Lexa, mais il fallait croire que le Heda était bien plus partiale que cela.

« Alors… Tu es à mon service ? »

« Désirez-vous manger ou boire quelque chose ? Heda m'a dit que vous veniez d'arriver d'un long voyage. »

Clarke sourit « Avec plaisir, j'ai faim. »

La jeune fille sourit et s'excusa avant de sortir de la chambre. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée qu'Ofelia tomba sur Lexa.

« Oh Heda… »

« A-t-elle demandé quelque chose ? »

« Elle désire manger. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non. »

Lexa hocha de la tête, signe que la jeune fille pouvait disposer, avant de fixer quelques secondes la porte de la chambre. Elle soupira alors avant de repartir en direction de sa propre chambre.

Et lorsqu'Ofelia revint, Clarke était à demi allongée sur un canapé et regardait chaque détail de sa chambre avant de s'apercevoir de la présence d'un chevalet fait de bric et de broc mais magnifiquement travaillé. Elle sourit alors en pensant que cette petite attention ne pouvait être qu'un clin d'œil de Lexa pour son amour du dessin.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda discrètement Ofelia

« Bien sur ! Entre, entre ! » s'enquit Clarke en se redressant, sentant déjà les bonnes odeurs émanant du plateau que la jeune fille posa sur la table basse.

« Wow… »

« C'est… trop ? »

« Mon voyage n'était pas aussi long. » ironisa Clarke

« Oh… désolée, je … »

« Non, non. Assieds-toi. »

« Quoi, non mais… »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit ? »

« Je… Je n'ai jamais… »

« Assieds-toi. » lui ordonna doucement la jolie blonde. Et lorsqu'Ofelia s'exécuta, Clarke s'amusa de sa gêne palpable « Détends-toi. »

« Désolée, c'est que… Je ne pensais pas être au service du Wanheda. »

Clarke perdit son sourire « Pardon ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Répète. »

« Je… Je ne pensais pas être à votre service ? »

« Non, non, le mot que tu as dit. »

« Wanheda ? »

« Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Vous… Vous ne le savez pas ? »

« Anya m'appelé comme ça, mais elle a refusé de me dire ce que ça signifiait. Alors ? »

« Ca… Ca veut dire Commandante de la Mort. »

« Quoi ?! Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Ofelia sembla surprise d'une telle question, comme si cela paraissait évident. Evident, mais pas pour tout le monde « A cause de la bataille à la Montagne. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Ou est Lexa ? »

« Je… Dans sa chambre, je pense. »

Clarke se leva soudain « Viens ! »

« Qu… Mais… »

Ofelia ne put rien faire d'autre que de suivre Clarke dans les couloirs.

* * *

Lexa défit une à une ses tresses lentement devant un miroir émacié et fendu en son milieu. Et alors qu'elle arrivait au bout de la dernière, sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, la faisant sursauter.

Elle se tourna alors et vit une Clarke semblant furieuse, investir sa chambre « Clarke ? Un problème ? Comment es-tu entrée ? Mes gardes… »

« Oh j'ai simplement eu à leur dire qu'en tant que Wanheda, ils devaient me laisser entrer. » Et devant le visage impassible de Lexa, elle continua « Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« T'expliquer quoi ? »

« Wanheda. D'où ça vient ? »

« C'est le titre que beaucoup t'ont octroyé après ta victoire à Weather. »

« Commandant de la mort ? Vraiment ? Mais quelle mort ? Je n'ai tué personne. Dante Wallace est sous les verrous, quant à son fils, c'est toi qui l'a tué. »

Lexa lui sourit alors « Tu n'as pas compris le sens de ce mot. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Clarke, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai donné ce titre. Ce sont les habitants de plusieurs clans, notamment à Polis… Ils ont appris notre victoire, ils ont su comment, grâce à ton plan, nous en sommes sortis victorieux. »

« En quoi je mérite ce titre ? Je n'ai tué personne. »

« Mais tu en as beaucoup vengé. » Clarke la fixa alors « Clarke. Ce n'est pas l'importance et le nombre des morts que tu as causé. Les récoltes se faisaient depuis des années, décimant des familles, parfois des villages… Les gens vivaient dans la peur et l'incompréhension. Nous-mêmes nous nous sentions impuissants. Mais tu es arrivée avec tes idées et ta tactique. Et nous avons gagné. Je suis peut-être le Heda, mais je sais reconnaitre quand j'ai besoin d'aide et quand elle m'a été utile. Ce titre tu l'as mérité, et je n'ai rien à redire dessus. »

« Je n'ai rien demandé. »

« Et personne ne te demande rien. Si cela te gêne, je peux demander à ce qu'on ne t'appelle plus ainsi. »

« Non c'est… C'est pas le problème. Je… C'est juste que je ne mérite aucun titre. »

« Beaucoup ne pensent pas comme toi. Tu as mis fin à des années de récolte. Tu as vengé des centaines et des centaines de morts, sans parler des Faucheurs qui pourront peut-être un jour retourner dans leur village, dans leur famille. »

Clarke baissa le visage alors et soupira « Peut-être… »

« Pourquoi Clarke. Pourquoi vouloir devenir ambassadrice ? »

« Parce que tu as toujours eu raison, comme mon père, quand tu disais que j'étais amenée à faire de grandes choses. J'ai su que mon avenir serait en dehors d'Arkadia. »

« Tu aurais pu faire profiter d'autres clans de tes dons de soigneur. »

« Je pourrais le faire ici. »

« Ici ? »

« Je pourrais compléter les enseignements fait à tes natblidas. » Lexa fronça les sourcils avant de faire des allers et retour à pas lents « Tu es contre ? »

« Au contraire, je trouve cette idée très avisée. »

« Ah oui ? »

« En tant qu'ambassadeur, tu auras de multiples tâches, mais les temps sont calmes et parler aux natblidas serait aussi bénéfique pour eux que pour toi. Ils auront certainement beaucoup de questions, et peut-être que toi aussi. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire entendu avant que Clarke ne remarque la main de Lexa posée sur son flanc « Comment va ta blessure ? »

« Je vais bien Clarke. »

« Tu as pris une balle pour moi. »

« Je l'aurais prise pour n'importe qui. »

« Ah oui ? »

Lexa ne répondit pas, préférant détourner le visage. Clarke s'immisça alors dans la brèche qu'elle avait créée « Je suis heureuse d'être ici, à Polis… Avec toi. »

Lexa la fixa alors « Il est tard Clarke, tu devrais te reposer. »

Elle aurait voulu insister, mais elle préféra laisser couler et soupira « Bien. Bonne nuit… une nouvelle fois. »

Car oui, elle le savait, à présent, elle aurait bien des moments où elle se retrouverait avec Lexa, seule à seule… Oui, maintenant, elle avait des jours, des semaines, des mois et peut-être, l'espérait-elle, des années devant elle.

* * *

Jamais Clarke n'avait aussi bien dormi. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du jour envahissait la pièce, malgré les fins rideaux, troués par endroit. Elle s'étira et prit conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait : ses appartements, à Polis.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour : elle serait présentée officiellement en tant qu'ambassadrice des skaikru et des maunkru. A peine fut-elle sortie de son lit qu'on frappa à la porte. Ofelia fit son apparition, une pile de vêtements dans les mains « Wanheda. »

« S'il te plait, appelle-moi Clarke. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. On a surement le même âge, alors peu importe mon titre… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Clarke en pointant du doigt les affaires

« Oh, Heda me fait porter cela pour vous. Elle pense que cela vous siéra en tant qu'ambassadrice. »

« Ah oui ? » haussa Clarke, surprise d'une telle attention « Montre-moi. »

Ofelia sourit alors et durant une bonne heure, les deux jeunes filles passèrent la matinée ensemble avant que la jolie blonde ne se rende dans la salle principale. Avant de pousser les portes, son cœur s'accéléra et soudain, elle hésita : et si elle n'était pas acceptée ? Si les autres ambassadeurs refusaient sa place ? Après tout, mis à part les Trikru, Clarke n'avait jamais eu affaire directement à d'autres clans… Si on exceptait aussi Weather.

Et alors qu'elle fit un pas en arrière, elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Elle sursauta et découvrit Indra, le visage impassible « Wanheda, un problème ? »

« Non, je… Je… »

Que devait-elle faire ou dire ? Elle ne pouvait fuir, elle ne pouvait pas non plus afficher concrètement sa peur, signe de faiblesse pour les grounders. Elle se redressa alors, soufflant un bon coup, et poussa les portes. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers elle, et son sang se glaça : jamais elle n'avait été aussi gênée de toute sa vie. Chacun la regarda avec curiosité, cédant aux murmures alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à Lexa, assise impérialement sur son trône, l'air impassible. Elle salua respectueusement le Heda alors.

« Clarke. » Lexa lui fit un signe de tête et de la main, lui montant un siège vide à sa gauche. La jolie blonde comprit de suite et s'assit rapidement, un peu soulagée d'être « cachée » par cette place acquise.

« Aujourd'hui est le jour où nous accueillons à Polis un nouvel ambassadeur skaikru en la personne de Clarke Griffin. » Les murmures redoublèrent avant qu'un homme portant une large cape en fourrure dense ne se lève « Devrait-on légitimement croire en son élection ? »

« Pourquoi en douter ? »

« Nous savons tous qui elle est… _Wanheda_. »

Il semblait avoir craché ce mot comme un insulte, ce qui déplut fortement à Lexa qui soupira bruyamment alors « Wanheda a été élue pr son peuple, lors d'une élection et d'un vote unanime. Je suis le Heda, mais je n'ai pas à remettre en cause les décisions des Skaikru concernant leur leader ou leur ambassadeur. Je fais pleinement confiance à leur bon jugement. »

« _Le pouvoir de Wanheda ne devrait pas servir pour un ambassadeur. Vous savez qu'il pourrait vous servir._ »

Les notions de trigedasleng de Clarke étaient encore assez floues mais elle ne le fit pas remarquer. Lexa, pourtant, vit soudain sa gêne « Assez. Sa présence est légitime et elle le restera. Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je suis sûre que les Azgeda pourront trouver un nouvel ambassadeur. »

Azdega… Pensa Clarke, la nation de la glace bien sur. Toujours sur la défensive, toujours à la recherche de la petite chose qui pourrait pousser à bout les autres, y compris et surtout Lexa.

Sentant la protection de Lexa sur elle, Clarke se détendit alors et le conseil des ambassadeurs commença alors. La jolie blonde comprit alors que les sujets étaient aussi variés que l'état des cultures dans les différents clans, le commerce envisagé entre les uns et les autres, mais aussi des sujets plus graves comme le sort réservé aux voleurs ou meurtriers…

Au bout d'une matinée qui lui parut des années, Les ambassadeurs prirent congé tandis que Clarke resta sur son siège, exténuée.

« Clarke, ça va ? »

« Hm oui… Fatiguant. »

Lexa sourit alors « Personne n'a dis qu'être ambassadeur était une partie de plaisir. »

Clarke se leva et rejoignit Lexa sur le balcon « Polis est magnifique. » souffla-t-elle

« J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes après déjeuner. Je voudrais te présenter les trois premiers natblidas. »

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi à moi ? »

« Parce que j'ai retenu ton idée de leur enseigner aussi les bases des soins. Cela ne pourra que compléter leur formation. »

« Hm… Merci, j'en serais ravie. » Lexa lui sourit alors « Je suis heureuse d'être ici. » Mais Lexa garda le silence « Au fait, que voulait dire cet ambassadeur azgeda quand il parlait du pouvoir de wanheda ? » Lexa la fixa et haussa un sourcil « Mes notions sont peut-être rudimentaires, mais j'ai compris l'essentiel. » compléta-t-elle

« Dans notre culture, l'esprit d'une personne est un être à part entière. »

« Comme la Flamme, l'esprit du Heda ? »

« Exact. Quand on prend la vie à quelqu'un, on hérite de ses pouvoirs, quels qu'ils soient, dont son esprit, une chose puissante chez un Homme. En tant que wanheda, commandante de la mort… »

« En me tuant, tu pourrais hériter de mes _pouvoirs_ … Commander la Mort ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce au moins possible ? »

« Les gens le croient en tout cas, d'où ton titre. »

« Et tu le ferais ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Me tuer, pour hériter de mon pouvoir. »

« Il en fut question un temps. »

« Oh… »

« Mais j'ai refusé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'imaginais qu'avoir Wanheda à mes cotés plutôt que ses pouvoirs, était bien plus efficace. »

« … »

Lexa se tourna vers elle alors « Clarke, un problème ? »

« Non… Je… Je vais prendre l'air. »

Mais avant que la jeune fille ne sorte, Lexa lui attrapa l'avant-bras « Clarke… » La jolie blonde la fixa alors « Déjeune avec moi ce midi, dans mes appartements. »

La jolie skaikru frissonna alors et fit glisser son bras de la main de Lexa avant que la celle ne la touche « Est-ce un déjeuner officiel entre un ambassadeur et le Heda ? »

« C'est un déjeuner entre deux amies d'enfance. »

Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais cela suffit à Clarke, qui lui sourit « Avec plaisir. »

* * *

C'était la première fois que Clarke entrait dans la chambre de Lexa. Ce qui la surpris avant tout fut l'immense lit aux boiseries et aux dizaines et dizaines de bougies éparpillées dans toute la pièce.

Lexa s'assit dans le canapé et invita Clarke à faire de même. Et avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, on toqua à la porte et Ofelia apparut, un plateau garni de nourriture dans ses mains.

« Merci Ofelia. »

La jeune fille sourit et jeta un œil furtif vers Clarke avant de sortir et de laisser Lexa et son invitée seules.

« Alors… Heda, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? »

Lexa hoqueta de surprise « Je n'ai guère changé… »

« … Tu veux dire de la gamine que j'ai croisé au bord de la rivière ? »

« Exact. Le temps a passé mais mon optique est toujours restée la même : faire tout pour mon peuple. »

« … »

« Et toi, ambassadrice Clarke Griffin ? »

Clarke sourit « J'ai bien changé… Weather m'a changé. »

« Les affres de la guerre sont autant de stigmates que d'expériences à retenir. » Clarke pouffa de rire « Quoi ? »

« Tu trouves toujours la parole appropriée hein, heda ? »

« Chaque événement de la vie est une source d'apprentissage et de savoir. » lança Lexa comme une leçon de moral

« Tu as raison… Comme Weather. »

« Comme n'importe quel événement. »

« Notre rencontre ? »

« Notre rencontre a surement joué un rôle. » elles échangèrent un sourire et Clarke picora dans le plat, imitée bientôt par Lexa et le silence s'installa alors avant que Lexa ne remarque quelque chose « Tu l'as gardé… »

« Evidemment. » sourit Clarke sans même avoir besoin de demandé de quoi elle parlait. Elle caressa du bout de son doigt les fines tresses de cuir autour de son poignet.

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas gardé le dessin… » soupira Clarke, nostalgique en repensant à leurs courtes entrevues autour de leur rivière

« … »

Sentant soudain le malaise, Clarke changea de sujet « Alors, je vais côtoyer tes natblidas ? »

« Ils sont trois : Drenn, Ashya et Soraya. »

« Quel âge ont-ils ? »

« Drenn et Soraya ont 12 ans et Ashya, 8. »

« Mon dieu, ils sont si jeunes… »

« Ils le sont en effet. »

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si tu venais à mourir d'ici… demain ? »

« Le Conclave serait de nouveau ouvert et les 3 natblidas entameraient les combats. »

« Ca voudrait dire que le prochain Heda pourrait n'avoir que 12 ans … ? »

« A moins que la campagne de Titus ne soit couronnée de succès et qu'il en trouve de plus âgés… »

« Sa campagne ? »

« Lorsqu'un nouveau Heda est choisi, le Fleimkepa part à la recherche d'autres natblidas. »

« Ils sont si difficiles à trouver ? »

« La terre est vaste et certains ne se montrent pas ou sont mis en marge de la société par peur. Parfois, les familles sont si isolées qu'on ne se rend compte de la naissance d'un natblida que tardivement. »

« S'ils sont si rares, pourquoi les tuer au Conclave ? »

« Nous honorons leur mémoire, et comme je te l'ai expliqué : nous pensons qu'en tuant, nous nous accaparons le pouvoir de nos victimes. Chaque natblida rend honneur aussi au Heda en leur donnant leur force. »

« C'est stupide… Si Titus n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver d'autres Natblidas, nous serions restés sans Heda ? »

« … Le cas ne s'est jamais présenté. »

« Pourquoi ne pas envisager un Conclave sans mort ? »

« Ce serait comme remettre en cause des décennies de culture. »

« Mais cela serait bien plus logique et moins… barbare : le Conclave serait une succession d'épreuves alors et le meilleur serait l'élu. Les autres retourneraient s'entrainer jusqu'au prochain conclave. »

Lexa esquissa un sourire « Ca serait acceptable… pour toi. Mais pour mon peuple… Ce que tu qualifies de « barbare » est une coutume de notre monde. »

« … Je suis pas sûre qu'ils aiment voir de jeunes enfants mourir de la main d'autres, tout aussi jeune, voire moins encore. »

« C'est ainsi que les choses vont. Même si les temps changent, cela doit prendre du temps. Et si cette idée de Conclave sans mort est une bonne idée, cela ne se fait pas comme ça. »

Clarke aurait pu être vexée mais avec le sourire confiant que Lexa lui offrit alors, elle ne put que sourire à son tour.

« Je vais donc devenir enseignante. » plaisanta Clarke

« Avant cela, tu seras spectatrice. »

« Huh ? »

« Cet après-midi, je les initie. »

« Oh… Je ne savais pas que les natblidas avaient le Heda comme professeur… »

« Ce n'était pas le cas avant. Les natblidas apprenaient sur le terrain, durant les guerre et autres… Mais ils sont une denrée précieuse et rare qu'on ne peut perdre au combat alors qu'ils peuvent apprendre la même chose en sécurité à Polis. »

« Tu as donc changé les règles, changé les choses… »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire entendu avant de finir leur repas et se retrouver dans la salle du trône où 3 jeunes attendaient, sagement assis en tailleur, au pied du trône. A l'arrivée du Heda, les jeunes se levèrent d'un même mouvement et la saluèrent avant de se rendre compte de la présence d'un intrus… Clarke.

Ils murmurèrent alors avant que Lexa ne s'assoit « _Silence._ » Les jeunes se figèrent alors puis se redressèrent face à la jolie brune « _Vous connaissez Wanheda._ » Ils opinèrent tous alors avant de jeter de rapides coups d'œil à cette mystérieuse blonde dont ils n'avaient entendu que le surnom. Mais voyant la difficulté de Clarke à suivre la discussion, elle bascula dans sa langue « Wanheda prendra part à votre éducation, tout comme moi, en la complétant par des leçons de soins. Cela complétera votre formation sur les diverses plantes médicinales mais aussi la physiologie humaine pour en apprendre les points forts mais aussi les points faibles. » Puis elle se tourna vers Clarke afin que cette dernière prenne la parole à son tour.

Clarke se racla la gorge alors et fixa ces jeunes pupilles qui ne demandaient qu'à boire ses paroles « Je… Je m'appelle Clarke. J'ai des notions, je ne suis pas soigneur, mais je connais des choses… Et je serais honorée de mettre mes humbles connaissances au service de votre éducation. » Ils sourirent alors, lui redonnant un peu de courage « J'espère être à la hauteur. »

Lexa sourit avant de se tourner vers eux « Natblidas, apprenez à Wanheda quels sont les 3 piliers d'un Heda. »

« La force. »

« La sagesse. »

« La compassion. »

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke alors « Je pense que nous aurons beaucoup de choses à apprendre les uns des autres. »

Elle l'invita alors à prendre place aux cotés des natblidas, et Clarke suivit avec attention le cours dirigé par Lexa. Et cela dura toute l'après-midi où la jolie blonde n'avait d'yeux que pour Lexa. A la même hauteur que les natblidas, elle en apprit beaucoup sur le Conclave et une part importante de leur civilisation. Avec surprise, elle s'aperçut que l'arrivée de l'Ark sur Terre faisait partie de l'Histoire. A la fin de la journée, les natblidas furent congédiés dans leur chambre et Clarke resta un moment.

« As-tu appris des choses ? » s'amusa Lexa

« Oui. Merci de m'avoir permis d'y assister. »

« Sache que tu seras la bienvenue à autant de séances que tu le souhaites. Comme je te l'ai dis, nous avons beaucoup à apprendre de chacun. »

« A ce propos… Si je pouvais avoir quelques leçons de trigedasleng. Je veux dire… »

« Bien sur. »

« Oh… Cool, enfin je veux dire… Ca serait mal venu de la part d'un ambassadeur de ne pas parler la langue de Polis, non ? »

Lexa sourit et opina « Tout à fait. »

« Alors… Tu serais prête à m'enseigner les rudiments de ta langue ? »

« Moi ? » s'étonna Lexa

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu prends bien le temps d'enseigner à tes natblidas… »

Lexa haussa un sourcil, amusée « Certes, mais tu n'es pas une natblida. »

« Je suis ambassadeur. N'est-ce pas aider la Coalition que de me venir en aide ? »

La grounder hoqueta alors « Je vois que tu apprends vite les subtilités. »

« On m'a nommé ambassadrice pour cela. » lâcha-t-elle un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Très bien. Mais alors, tu devras m'enseigner, à moi aussi, les rudiments médicaux que tu as appris. »

« Deal. » sourit Clarke en lui tendant la main

Lexa la regarda d'un air surpris avant de prendre son avant-bras de sa main, Clarke refermant alors la sienne sur le bras de la jolie brune.

« La journée fut longue, tu devrais te reposer. Dès demain commenceront tes devoirs en tant qu'ambassadrice et enseignantes. »

Clarke lui sourit et opina avant de se lever et de quitter la salle, non sans un dernier regard vers Lexa, elle-même les yeux rivés sur la jolie blonde jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne disparaisse derrière les portes d'entrée.

Une fois seule, elle soupira lourdement avant de se lever et de contourner son trône pour se glisser derrière de fins rideaux. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le rebord du balcon et contempla l'horizon avant de reporter son attention vers la foule grouillant en contrebas. Elle était fière de voir sa ville, son peuple prospérer sereinement. Depuis le début de son règne, les choses avaient bougé, pour le meilleur. Elle en avait payé le prix fort et s'en souviendrait toute sa vie… D'ailleurs, la présence de Clarke dans les murs de Polis la rassurait autant que cela la stressait. Au moins, elle pourrait avoir un œil sur elle, mais d'un autre coté, Azgeda avait déjà fait preuve de cruauté en lui enlevant sa bien-aimée…

Et même si elle ne s'autoriserait plus à retomber dans cette faiblesse qu'était l'amour, personne ne pouvait nier le lien, même infime, qu'il existait entre elles. Et c'était en cela que la jolie blonde était en danger. Et Lexa ne supporterait pas de perdre une deuxième fois quelqu'un par sa faute, c'était hors de question.

Alors se posait à elle un cruel dilemme : la garder au plus près pour la protéger, mais alimenter les suspicions ou l'éloigner pour taire toutes rumeurs mais en prenant le risque de ne pas être là au cas où.

Elle souffla alors, levant les yeux au ciel, ce ciel qui lui avait apporter un nouveau clan à veiller, un nouveau peuple à gérer, de nouveaux sentiments à enfouir au plus vite.

Mais Clarke était ambassadrice, un titre qu'elle avait elle-même crée, et son droit était de résider à Polis. Les choses allaient être compliquées, bien plus encore maintenant que Clarke donnerait, à ses cotés, des leçons aux natblidas.

Mais pour autant, et malgré toutes ses appréhensions, passer du temps avec Clarke lui faisait du bien, sa fraicheur, le sang neuf et sa jeune vision pouvaient être des enjeux et atouts. Imaginer déjà leurs leçons ensemble la faisait frissonner, mais était-ce pour le mieux ?

Elle fixa alors l'horizon, là où se trouvait Arkadia : oui, seul l'avenir lui dirait si la présence de Clarke ici pourrait être bénéfique ou non.

* * *

Clarke n'aurait jamais pensé que le premier cours auquel elle assisterait serait au milieu d'une clairière surplombant Polis. Assis en tailleur entre deux natblidas, elle regardait, émerveillée et admirative, Lexa et Drenn combattre avec de longs bâtons en bois.

« Plus fort ! » lança avec hargne Lexa entre deux coups vers le jeune garçon.

Clarke était étonnée de la force avec laquelle Lexa frappait. Elle qui pensait qu'elle allait restreindre ses coups vers un garçon de 12 ans, il n'en était rien : elle se battait avec vigueur et rendait coup pour coup, et chaque natblida semblait fier de l'intérêt que leur portait leur Heda.

« Bien Drenn. N'oublie jamais : un combat n'est jamais fini tant qu'il te reste un souffle de vie. »

« Oui Heda. »

« Va. » dit-elle avant de se tourner vers l'assistance « Vous ne devez pas oublier cette règle : un combat n'est jamais fini, jamais. Qu'il soit physique ou mental, tant que vous respirez, tout est encore possible. »

« Mental Heda ? »

« Oui Soraya, mental. Clarke… »

La jeune fille fut surprise que Lexa l'interpelle par son prénom devant témoin « Moi ? »

« Approche. »

Peu assurée, elle s'exécuta tout de même et se posta devant Lexa qui lui tendit un bâton « T'es sérieuse ?! » Pour toute réponse, Lexa sourit et se mit en garde, imitée par Clarke « Lexa… »

Et soudain, la jeune fille assena un coup sur le coté des cuisses de Clarke « Ouch, hey ! »

« Défends-toi. »

« Mais… »

Lexa la frappa une nouvelle fois de l'autre coté des cuisses « Aïe ! Lexa ! »

Clarke soupçonnait Lexa de prendre un malin plaisir à la frapper, sous couvert d'une leçon moins pédagogique que douloureuse.

Et lorsque Lexa brandit de nouveau son bâton et alla la frapper, Clarke bloqua son coup. A ce moment précis, Lexa sourit, fière. Clarke comprit alors et la repoussa « Très drôle. »

Lexa sourit de plus belle et lui asséna une série de coups que Clarke para à chaque fois « Bien. » lança Lexa comme un encouragement

« Stop Lexa, stop, j'en peux plus… »

« Ne jamais abandonner Clarke. »

Et devant les natblidas qui se délectaient d'un spectacle unique, Lexa et Clarke échangèrent coups et parades durant une bonne partie de la matinée.

« Je savais pas que j'étais aussi natblida. » souffla-t-elle, visiblement éprouvée par cet entrainement abrupt.

Lexa lui sourit en faisant tournoyer son bâton autour d'elle puis en se tournant vers les novices « Ce n'était qu'une nouvelle leçon. Peu importe le titre que nous avons : Heda, Wanheda, Fleimkepa ou Chancelier… Nous sommes avant tout des êtres humains. Et comme tout être humain, nous avons des failles. Il ne faut jamais l'oublier. Peu importe votre assaillant, vous ne devez jamais vous rabaisser ou avoir peur de l'autre. C'est aussi une question de mental : si vous montrez que vous avez peur, votre adversaire aura déjà un ascendant sur vous. »

Chacun opina alors avant qu'elle ne les dispense, la laissant seule avec Clarke. Elle fit quelques mouvements gracieux avec son bâton, devant le regard admiratif de la jolie blonde « J'étais ton sujet d'expérimentation… » ironisa-t-elle

« Ils auront à affronter plusieurs adversaires dans leur vie, y compris et surtout eux-mêmes. Ils ne doivent jamais sous-estimer ni leur personne, ni l'autre. C'est l'assurance en soi et la conviction que l'on met dans la bataille qui aidera la victoire. »

« C'est altruiste. En attendant… J'ai mal aux cuisses. » bougonna Clarke en se massant les jambes.

Lexa sourit et posa un genou à terre en posant ses mains sur sa cuisse, ce qui surprit Clarke qui se tendit alors « Tu devrais aller voir Nyko. »

« No… Non, ça va aller… Je suis juste rouillée. »

« Une activité physique régulière pourrait t'aider. »

« Me suggères-tu de me battre avec toi, tous les jours ?! »

« Te battre non, mais t'entretenir oui. »

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Clarke ne se lève, en même temps que Lexa « Tu m'apprendrais ? »

« A quoi ? »

« Me battre, me défendre. »

« J'ai déjà beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre… » ironisa-t-elle

« Oui je crois… Mais heureusement pour toi, je suis là pour un long moment… »

Clarke s'approcha soudain de Lexa et posa une main sur son avant-bras, mais d'un seul coup, Lexa fit un vif pas en arrière en fronçant les sourcils « Je dois y aller. Pense à aller voir Nyko. »

« Mais Lex… » mais la jolie brune avait déjà disparu.

Clarke était frustrée : elle sentait que quelque chose pouvait se passer, à chacune de leur interaction, à chacun de leur regard… Mais pourtant quelque chose retenait Lexa : son titre de Heda ? Ou quelque chose d'autre ?

Elle repensa soudain à cette fille qui, 4 ans plus tôt avait foulé les lèvres de Lexa. Qu'était-elle devenue ? Elle ne l'avait pas revu à Polis… Un sentiment de jalousie l'envahit alors mais elle chassa bien vite cette idée en se dirigeant vers la hutte de Nyko.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de l'ambassadrice skaikru ? »

« L'ambassadrice aurait bien besoin d'être soulagée. »

Et devant l'air perdu du soigneur, Clarke défit son pantalon et afficha les énormes bleus qu'elle avait sur les cuisses.

« Ouh… Pas joli. »

« Disons que Lexa a la main lourde. »

« Lexa ? Vous vous êtes battues ? »

« Pour les besoins de l'apprentissage des natblidas. » rectifia Clarke avant que le soigneur ne se fasse de fausses idées

« Ah, c'est souvent nos méthodes : l'apprentissage direct, notamment par la douleur. »

« Ouais… J'ai pu comprendre. » railla Clarke en se massa la cuisse

Nyko inspecta les contusions avant de s'éloigner et de revenir avec un pot en terre duquel il sortit une pâte verdâtre.

« Sérieusement ? »

« C'est aussi efficace que ça à l'air dégoutant. » Ironisa Nyko

« Super… »

Et alors que Nyko appliquait avec précaution la pommade, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander « Il est rare que le Heda invite des personnes extérieurs à assister aux entrainements des natblidas, et encore moins à y participer. »

« Peut-être suis-je une privilégiée. » ironisa Clarke

« Peut-être oui. Le Heda a déjà prouvé plus d'une fois qu'elle veillait à votre bien-être, au grand déplaisir de certains. »

« Titus ? »

« Notamment. »

« Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Il soutient à peine ma présence… »

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il a consacré sa vie aux Hedas avant Lexa. Il connait ce titre, cette position et tout ce que cela implique. Être Heda est un poids lourd sur les épaules de quelqu'un, et encore plus d'une jeune fille comme Lexa. »

« Tu la connais depuis longtemps ? »

« Je faisais parti des Trikru, comme elle. Nous avons grandi dans des villages voisins, comme Indra ou encore Anya. »

« Comment… Comment était-elle… avant ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te parler de cela. Ça concerne avant tout Lexa elle-même. »

« J'aimerais juste… Comprendre qui elle était. »

Nyko soupira alors et leva les yeux au ciel, comme s'il réfléchissait par où commencer son récit « Lexa a toujours été une forte tête, un fort tempérament. Elle a toujours été proche d'Anya, qui a été véritablement une grande sœur pour elle. Lexa fut très touchée lorsqu'Anya partit un moment pour suivre sa formation militaire. »

« Comment a-t-elle intégré les natblidas ? »

« Le Fleimkepa est venu dans notre village, Lexa n'avait que 8 ans à peine. Nous n'avions jamais remarqué sa particularité : pourtant casse-cou, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment blessée assez gravement pour que l'on remarque son sang. »

« Alors comment ? »

« Titus a simplement piqué le doigt de chacun des enfants nés après l'Ascension du dernier Heda. Le test se révéla positif pour Lexa. Elle fut conduite à Polis pour sa formation… Entre temps, ses parents sont morts, son père de maladie, et sa mère attrapée par les maunkru. Lexa n'a aucun souvenir d'eux. »

« C'est triste… »

« Sa formation ne devait souffrir d'aucune faiblesse, et l'attachement sentimental, notamment avec la famille, était un frein. Lorsqu'elle est revenue 5 ans plus tard pour sa formation militaire, c'est Anya qui l'a pris sous son aile en tant que second. »

« C'était habituel d'envoyer les enfants sur le terrain ? »

« Oui, les Heda précédents pensaient qu'il n'y avaient rien de mieux que de voir et vivre la guerre pour en connaitre les rouages et subtilités. »

« Mais Lexa a changé cela… »

« Avec ton influence si j'ai bien compris. » sourit-il « Exact. Aujourd'hui, il n'est plus question d'envoyer les natblidas sur le front. Lexa préfère, à juste titre, les garder en sécurité au sein de Polis. »

« Nyko… Je… Les Heda sont… seuls, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Seuls ? »

« Ils… On a jamais connu de Heda ayant une compagne ou un compagnon par le passé… Est-ce voulu ? »

Nyko soupira alors « Oui. L'amour… les sentiments forts tels que l'amour, la haine, sont des faiblesses dont ne peut souffrir le Heda. »

« … »

« L'instruction d'un Heda continu y compris après son Ascension. Le Fleimkepa reste le professeur qui suit le Heda toute sa vie il le voit naitre, l'instruit, et le voir mourir avant de passer le flambeau. »

« Mais… Techniquement, il n'est pas interdit au Heda d'avoir… quelqu'un ? »

« Clarke… »

« C'est juste… Une question… Bref, je vais y aller, merci pour la pommade ! »

« Clarke, assieds-toi. »

La jeune fille aurait pu disparaitre, mais elle se figea, ses joues empourprées de honte et de gêne. Elle se tourna alors et croisa le regard compatissant du soigneur, ce qui l'incita à se rassoir en soupirant.

« Clarke, je comprends. Je ne suis pas non plus aveugle, ni de ton coté que du sien… Mais il faut comprendre que la position de Lexa est délicate. Certes il n'y a aucune obligation de garder un Heda célibataire, mais c'est mieux pour la protection de son entourage. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les proches du Heda sont une cibles de choix pour l'atteindre. »

« Alors, elle préfère s'éloigner de tout et de tout le monde, de ne plus… ressentir ? »

« Elle a souffert et je pense qu'elle s'est construit de solides murailles. »

« Elle… A souffert ? Elle a perdu quelqu'un ? »

« Je n'ais pas t'en parler, je n'en ais pas le droit. Si Lexa veut t'en parler, elle le fera elle-même. »

« Nyko, attends ! Il… Il s'agit de cette fille c'est ça ? » Nyko se raidit alors « Je… Je l'ais vu il y a quelques années, lors du sacre de Lexa, c'est elle n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose… Et depuis, elle se refuse à toute opportunité. »

« Il s'agit de bien plus que cela Clarke. Mais, comme je viens de te le dire, c'est une histoire qui regarde Lexa. Elle seule t'en parlera, si un jour elle le souhaite. »

Clarke sut alors qu'elle n'en saurait pas plus et pourtant, l'impression de connaitre un peu plus Lexa la touchait.

Lexa aurait-elle arrêté de croire en l'amour parce qu'on lui avait retiré le sien ? A présent qu'elle avait effleuré le sujet, la curiosité l'emportait : elle devait savoir, elle devait comprendre cette jeune fille qui hantait son esprit, bien plus encore maintenant qu'elle était à Polis.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que la visite impromptue d'une personne qu'elle n'imaginait même pas allait booster leur relation.

 **TBC**


	11. Ai Hod Yu In

**Hello mes amis ! comment allez-vous ?**

 **Moi bien, je suis enfin en vacances ! J'espere que les votres se passeront bien (si vous en avez ^^')**

 **Alos, parlons peu, parlons bien : voici THE chapitre que tous attendent (enfin j'espère) !**

 **Clexa en prévision, câlins et mots doux...**

 **PS : _étant donné que dimanche prochain c'est le 25Décembre, je ne sais pas si je pourrais poster. Du coup, je vous donne rendez-vous le 26 sans faute_ !**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Ai Hod Yu In**

« Bien. A toi Ashya. »

La petite fille prit son bâton entre ses mains et, maladroitement, se plaça devant le Heda « Comme ça ? »

« Plus droit. N'oublie pas ta garde. »

La petite opina et para quelques coups de Lexa, sous le regard attendri de Clarke. La jeune fille, depuis quelques semaines, assistait quotidiennement aux séances d'entrainements. Elle avait trouvé un certain rythme à Polis : tous ls matins, elle assistait au Conseil des ambassadeurs, l'après midi, elle enseignait aux natblidas, aux cotés de Lexa. Et en fin de journée, cette dernière prenait le temps de lui apprendre le trigedasleng.

Subrepticement, leur relation prenait un tournant plus intime, plus amical. Chacune trouva sa place : Lexa se voulait professeur tandis que Clark trouvait doucement sa place entre son rôle d'ambassadrice, celui d'élève et celui d'enseignante.

« _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotait…"_

 _"_ _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim."_

 _"_ _Nodotaim."_

 _«_ Tu progresses de jour en jour. » se félicita Lexa

« Merci. J'ai un bon professeur. » sourit la jeune fille

« Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir. »

« Le temps passe toujours trop vite… »

Lexa lui sourit de plus belle « Bonne nuit Clarke. »

Et avant que Lexa ne quitte la chambre de Clarke, cette dernière l'interpela « Lexa… Une dernière question. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Comment dit-on… Comment dit-on Je t'aime. »

Lexa se crispa mais ne laissa rien paraitre de son trouble « _Hodness_. C'est l'amour en trigedasleng. »

« Et… Je t'aime ? Comment le dit-on ? »

Lexa détourna le regard avant de prononcer subrepticement un « _Ai hod yu in_. » Puis de se diriger vers la porte.

« Lexa, attends ! »

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Lexa tomba nez à nez avec…

« Titus ? »

« On m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici. » Il jeta un regard noir derrière elle, vers une Clarke qui se sentit soudain gênée.

« Tu es revenu. »

« J'ai trouvé d'autres natblidas, Heda. Je les ai installés dans les quartiers réservés aux novices. »

« Bien. Je leur parlerai dès demain. »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux, avant que Titus ne se racle la gorge « Bien… Heda… »

Lexa se tourna vers Clarke « Bonne nuit, à demain. »

Clarke lui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de la voir disparaitre derrière la porte. Elle relâcha alors un souffle qu'elle ne pensait pas avoir retenu. Alors que les choses semblaient s'arranger entre elle et Lexa, le retour de Titus allait considérablement compliquer les choses.

Elle s'affala sur son lit et désespéra comme lorsqu'on était sur le point de réussir quelque chose, qu'on le touchait du bout du doigt, et qu'on lui enlevait sans ménagement.

« Et merde… »

* * *

Titus se garda bien d'une quelconque remarque à son retour. Mais le lendemain fut plus rude pour Lexa. Dès le réveil, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir la visite de Titus.

« Heda. »

« Titus, j'ose espérer que tu viens me voir de si bonne heure pour me parler de ta campane de recherche et non pour une leçon de morale dont je me passerai bien. »

« Être Heda c'est être… »

« Stop. J'ai déjà entendu cela, bien trop de fois. »

« Lexa… »

« Je sais où va ta loyauté Titus, je n'en douterais jamais. Si tu avais aussi confiance en moi que j'ai confiance en toi, tu saurais que Clarke n'est pas un problème, qu'elle ne le sera jamais. »

« … »

« J'ai appris… »

« Si j'ai pu m'en apercevoir en quelques secondes, je n'imagine pas ce qui a pu être vu ou entendu durant mes semaines d'absence. »

« … »

« Lexa… Vous allez la mettre en danger. Vos sentiments pour elle transparaissent. Vous devez vous concentrer sur votre devoir. Ne faites pas la même erreur, celle qui à couter la vie à Costia. »

Lexa se raidit alors et fusilla Titus « Mon erreur ? Azgeda a coupé la tête de Costia, et l'a posé sur mon propre lit ! Et je les ais quand même laissés entrer dans mon alliance ! Je suis plus que capable de séparer mes sentiments de mon devoir ! » hurla-t-elle à s'enrailler la voix

Titus se figea avant de soupirer « Je suis désolé, Heda. »

« Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bien, tu l'as toujours voulu… professeur. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles. »

« Pardonne-moi, Lexa. »

« Je te pardonne. Mai je te serais grée de ne plus interférer avec les enseignements que je donne, tant aux natblidas qu'à Clarke. Elle aussi est en apprentissage. »

Titus se pinça les lèvres mais était forcé de constater que Clarke avait, pour l'instant, entièrement rempli son rôle.

« Bien Heda. »

« A présent, laisse-moi me préparer pour rencontrer les nouvelles recrues. Combien sont-ils ? »

« Quatre Heda. »

« Quel âge ? »

« Le plus vieux, Aden, à 13 ans. »

« 13ans… »

« Il vient du peuple du Lac. Ses parents vivaient en marge, ils n'ont dit à personne que leur fils était un natblida. »

« Comment l'ont-ils pris lorsque tu es venu ? »

« C'est eux qui sont venus me voir. Aden aurait du être recruté après l'Ascension de Seekah. »

« En même temps que moi… »

« Mais ses parents ont eu peur, il était si jeune, qu'ils ont préféré le cacher… Mais les temps sont durs dans leur village et la rente que nous donnons aux familles en compensation était la bienvenue. »

« Je vois… Les autres ? »

« Des garçons entre 11 et 12 ans. »

« Bien. Prépare-les, je vais les présenter aux ambassadeurs avant de les présenter aux autres natblidas. Leur enseignement commencera tout de suite. »

« Heda, serais-je… leur professeur ? »

« Bien sur, ton enseignement sera précieux, tout comme le mien ou celui de Clarke. »

« Clarke ? »

« Elle leur enseignement les rudiments des soins, et c'est très utile. Ils sont à présent capables de reconnaitre les plantes toxiques, sont capables de faire un rapide diagnostique ou encore de se soigner sommairement. »

« Je vois, en effet c'est utile. »

« Tu vois. La présence de Clarke n'est pas que nocive. » ironisa-t-elle avant de se rendre dans sa salle d'eau, annonçant implicitement à Titus que leur entrevue était finie.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Clarke se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil. Elle se leva, se lava et s'habilla et croqua quelques fruits apportés par Ofelia tandis qu'elle s'habillait.

Puis elle descendait les marches en pierre menant deux étages plus haut, dans la salle du trône. Cette dernière était encore vide. Elle s'installa alors sur son siège et, comme d'habitude, finit sa grappe de raisin en fixant le trône de Lexa. Puis, un à un, les autres ambassadeurs arrivaient, certains la saluant sans aucun problème, d'autres, comme l'ambassadeur Azgeda, l'évitait soigneusement.

Mais elle s'en fichait, car celle qu'elle attendait était loin de la laisser indifférente et, elle-même n'était pas indifférente à sa présence. Les portes claquèrent alors et Lexa fit son apparition, accompagnée de Titus et de tous les natblidas, y compris les nouveaux. A sa grande surprise, aucun n'était guère vieux.

Lexa prit place alors et invita les natblidas à sa gauche, tandis que Titus prit place en retrait à sa droite.

« Aujourd'hui nous célébrons le retour du fleimkepa de sa campagne. Quatre natblidas furent trouvés. Je clos donc officiellement la recherche de novice. » Des murmures s'élevèrent alors en guise de satisfaction « A présent, leur initiation peut commencer jusqu'au jour où l'esprit du Heda décidera du prochain héritier du trône. »

Les natblidas s'inclinèrent devant chaque ambassadeur avant de s'agenouiller devant Lexa qui prononça quelques mots en trigedasleng. Puis les novices se levèrent et, secondés par Titus, ils quittèrent la salle. Puis le Conseil commença alors.

A la fin de la matinée, alors que d'habitude Lexa invitait Clarke à rejoindre les natblidas, cette fois-ci… L'arrivée impromptue d'Anya, bouscula leurs habitudes.

« Peux-tu nous laisser Clarke ? »

« Bien sur… »

Clarke n'était pas sans savoir qu'Anya arrivait tout droit du clan accolé à Arkadia. Elle était pressée de pouvoir lui parler pour avoir des nouvelles de son peuple.

« Alors, comment se porte Arkadia et ses environs ? »

« Très bien. Les échanges sont plus que lucratifs. »

« Le nouveau chancelier ? »

« Marcus Kane est plus que favorable aux échanges entre nos peuples. Il semble bien plus avenant que ce Jaha. »

« Je suppose que si tu es ici, c'est pour apporter une nouvelle autre que le commerce prospère… »

« Abigail Griffin a fait une grande avancée sur le maintien des maunkru en dehors de la montagne. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ils sont en mesure de présenter un ambassadeur qu'ils ont élu à l'unanimité. »

« Intéressant. »

« Il devrait arriver sous quelques jours avec Abigail Griffin et un contingent de skaikru. »

« Je suppose que tu repartiras avec eux ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sembles assez… attachée aux skaikru, je me trompe ? »

« … »

« Quand je t'ais missionné pour rester près des skaikru, je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais si vite… »

« Stop, Lexa. »

La jolie brune essaya de garder son sérieux même si elle connaissait Anya comme personne et qu'elle savait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. La moindre mimique, le moindre geste… Et ce qu'elle lisait en Anya en ce moment l'étonnait autant que cela lui plaisait.

« Raconte-moi. »

« Ailleurs, si tu veux bien. »

* * *

C'est dans la discrétion de la chambre de Lexa, que les jeunes filles se confièrent l'une à l'autre. Assises dans le canapé, Lexa et Anya purent alors se laisser aller à quelques confidences, chose qu'elles n'avaient pas fait depuis longtemps.

« Alors… Qui y'a-t-il de si intéressant à Arkadia pour que tu ne vois aucun problème à y rester ? »

« … »

« Anya ? »

« Il y a… Quelqu'un… »

« Oh… Qui est-ce ? Un skaikru ? »

« A vrai dire… _Une_ skaikru. »

Lexa sourit de plus belle « Raconte-moi. »

« Elle est jeune et totalement irritante. Elle est aussi susceptible qu'audacieuse… »

« Je vois… Quelqu'un comme toi en somme… »

« Absolument pas ! »

« Qui est-ce ? Je la connais peut-être… »

« C'est un ingénieur, elle s'appelle Raven et… »

« Raven ?! »

« Tu… La connais ? »

« C'est l'amie de Clarke. Elle m'en parle souvent… »

« Clarke huh… Je vois… »

« Je me demande bien ce que tu peux voir, parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir. »

« Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Elle est là depuis combien… Un mois non ? »

« Anya, stop. »

« Ah je vois… Tu peux te permettre de faire une inquisition sur ma vie privée, mais la tienne… »

« Je suis Heda, je peux te demander ce que je veux. »

« A d'autre ! Alors, parle-moi de Clarke. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle suivait aussi certaines… formations. »

« Qui t'a dit ça ?! »

« Tu sais, les bruits courent aussi vite que le vent. Il semblerait que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle… »

« Elle donne des cours aux natblidas. »

« Et toi, tu lui donnes des cours dans ta chambre le soir, pour la remercier de son dévouement… logique. »

« Stop. Je lui enseigne le trigedasleng. »

Anya gloussa alors « Il n'y a rien de mal là dedans Lexa… »

« Si, au contraire. Clarke et moi sommes de simples amies d'enfance, et nous savons faire la part des choses : elle est ambassadeur, je suis heda. »

« Hm hm… »

« Parle-moi de Raven… Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Clarke lui manque, autant qu'elle manque certainement à ta petite copine. »

« Arrête ! »

« Lexa, j'ai peur pour toi. »

« Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Polis est sécurisé, les temps n'ont jamais été aussi calme, la campagne des natblidas vient de s'achever. »

« Et Clarke est auprès de toi… »

« … »

« J'imagine que Titus ne voit pas d'un bon œil sa présence ici. »

« Tu imagines bien. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ? »

« Il pense que je n'arriverais pas à faire la part des choses entre mon devoir et mes sentiments. »

« Ah ah ! Donc, tu as des sentiments ! »

« … »

« Hey Lexa, tout va bien. »

« Ca ne devrait pas l'être. »

« Tu tiens à Clarke n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est une bonne ambassadrice… »

« Non, je ne te parle pas de ça. Lexa, il est normal d'avoir des sentiments… »

« Je suis Heda. »

« Tu es avant tout une jeune femme. »

« Etre Heda, c'est être seul… »

« Je reconnais les paroles de Titus… Mais moi j'aimerais entendre les tiennes Lexa, celle de la jeune fille derrière ce masque du Heda. »

« … »

« Tu as le droit de ressentir des choses… »

« Si je veux la protéger, je n'ais pas le choix. »

« Tu penses à Costia ? »

« … »

« Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé Lexa. Clarke est différente, je l'ais toujours su. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai su. »

« Tu as su quoi ? »

« Que je n'en aurais pas fini avec elle… Ni avec toi. » Lexa soupira alors « Si au moins, tu avouais, même à moi, qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférente. De toute manière, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. »

« … »

« Ecoute, je ne vais pas te faire croire que je connais Clarke, mais je te connais toi… Lexa, tu as toujours été forte, tu as toujours été avisée… Et tu as aussi et surtout toujours été entière : tu n'as jamais su garder enfoui en toi tes sentiments, que ce soit la rage, la colère, la haine, la peur… l'amour. Tu as aimé Costia… »

« … Je l'aime encore. »

« Tu aimes vos souvenirs, tu aimes ce qu'elle représentait : une échappatoire à ta destinée. Mais avec cette Clarke, les choses sont différentes : elle est ambassadeur ici, elle est comme toi : jeune avec de lourdes responsabilités. Vous êtes semblables et différentes à la fois. Vous pourriez être un soutien l'une pour l'autre. »

Lexa soupira alors et regarda par son balcon les longues étendues de forêts « Je ne peux pas… Etre avec moi signifie un trop grand danger pour elle… »

« Et si tu la laissais décider elle-même ? »

Lexa hoqueta alors « Je la connais, elle… »

Anya posa une main rassurante sur son genou « Exactement. Laissez-vous une chance Lexa, je pense que ça pourrait être bénéfique tant pour l'une que pour l'autre. » Lexa haussa un sourcil en la regardant d'un sourire moqueur « Quoi ? »

« Je ne te savais pas si avisée sur ces choses là. Depuis quand es-tu aussi… fleur bleue ? Cela n'aurait-ce pas à voir avec une certaine skaikru ? »

« Raven est différente, bien différente de Clarke. Notre relation aussi est différente. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais… J'ai de l'empathie pour elle. »

« C'est donc de la pitié et non de l'amour ? »

« Absolument pas ! Je… Je tiens à elle, j'ai envie de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle. Elle a beaucoup fait pour nous tous, au même titre que Clarke. Elle a aussi souffert, et souffre encore, notamment de l'absence de sa meilleure amie. »

« Pourquoi Raven ne viendrait-elle pas avec le nouvel ambassadeur et la mère de Clarke ? »

« C'est prévu. » sourit Anya « J'ai hâte de lui montrer Polis. »

Lexa ne put que sourire devant son mentor qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ainsi. Et soudain un sentiment de jalousie l'envahit alors : elle-même aurait aimé avoir la possibilité d'être heureuse à ce point, de pouvoir aimer et ressentir cette petite pointe caractéristique au fond de son estomac lorsque l'être aimé vous regarde droit dans les yeux. Oui, elle enviait à cet instant précis Anya et Raven…

* * *

Et alors que le cours de Titus avait commencé pour les Natblidas, Lexa prit Clarke à part « Ta mère arrive dans quelques jours, accompagnée du nouvel ambassadeur. »

« Oh, alors elle a réussi ! » s'enjoua Clarke avant de perdre son sourire

« Un problème ? »

« Non, c'est juste que… Ca fait plus d'un mois que je suis ici et… Je me rends compte que je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il se passe là-bas : comment vont ma mère, Bellamy, Kane et… Raven. »

Lexa lui sourit alors « Je pense que Raven va bien… Mais, tu auras l'occasion de t'en rendre compte par toi-même lorsqu'elle arrivera avec ta mère. »

« Qu… Quoi ? T'es sérieuse ? »

Lexa opina et Clarke, sans réfléchir, la prit dans ses bras pour une chaude étreinte. Lexa, surprise, ne bougea pas, surtout en sentant tout le corps de Clarke contre le sien, ses bras la serrant fort contre elle. Subrepticement, elle huma l'odeur fruitée de la chevelure dorée de la jeune fille. Puis, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de son geste, Clarke s'éloigna « Oh euh… Pardon. »

« Ce… Ce n'est rien. »

« Alors… Quand sont-ils prévus ? »

« Anya les a précédés de deux jours. J'ai déjà demandé à ce que l'on prépare leurs appartements pour leur séjour. »

« Merci Lexa ! » s'enjoua Clarke

Le seul sourire de la belle blonde, gonfla le cœur de Lexa bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et pourtant, cette petite pointe était là. Et si elle s'était écoutée, si elle s'était laissée aller, elle l'aurait prise dans ses bras, l'aurait embrassé comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé Costia… Oui, elle aurait aimé faire tout cela. Mais au lieu de cela, elle resta figée sur place, se contentant d'admirer le visage resplendissant de joie de la jolie blonde.

« Hum pardon… »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu devrais rejoindre Titus, aujourd'hui il enseigne les principes fondamentaux des natblidas, je pense que ça pourrait être instructif. »

« Entendu. » Et alors que Lexa s'éloigna « Lexa ! »

« Oui ? »

« Je… Merci. »

« Merci ? »

« Pour tout : pour m'avoir fait confiance, pour prendre le temps avec moi… Merci. »

Lexa ne put retenir un sourire, qui fit chaud au cœur de Clarke, avant de faire un léger mouvement de tête en guise d'acquiescement. Et tandis que Lexa s'éloignait, dans l'ombre d'un couloir, Anya assista à cet échange peu commun, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

« Heda, je vous en conjure, vous devez cesser cela. »

Lexa n'avait que faire des réprimandes de son instructeur. Depuis son retour, il semblait à la jeune fille que les relations entre Titus et Clarke n'avaient jamais été aussi médiocres : l'homme ne pouvait plus supporter la jeune fille, et Clarke semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le pousser à bout, se sentant peut-être protégée par le Heda.

« Titus… » soupira Lexa, déjà lasse « Stop. »

« Mais elle… »

« … Elle est aussi ici pour apprendre. C'est elle qui s'est proposée. »

Titus s'approcha alors et tendit ses avant-bras, recouverts de plaques rouges

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« C'est elle ! »

« As-tu au moins une preuve ? »

« Bien sur que non ! Mais ce matin, elle a enseigné aux natblidas les plantes toxiques, et notamment les urticantes. »

Lexa refreina un rire en baissant la tête quelques secondes « Si tu n'as pas de preuve… Je ne peux rien faire. »

« Elle est indisciplinée. Elle contrarie mes enseignements et distrait les novices. »

« Je lui parlerai Titus. »

Mais devant l'apparente nonchalance de son Heda, Titus fulminait. Il avait l'impression de revoir sa jeune protégée quelques années auparavant, lorsque cette dernière flirtait avec Costia le long des abords de Polis durant sa formation.

Il serra la mâchoire alors avant de faire demi-tour, sans un mot.

* * *

« Tu as demandé à me voir ? »

« Clarke… » Lexa essaya de prendre un ton et un air sérieux, assise sur son trône

« Oui ? »

« Ce que tu as fais ce matin est aussi puéril qu'inutile. »

« Ce que j'ai fais ce matin ? »

« Clarke… » sermonna Lexa « Tu me mets dans une position délicate si tu penses avoir ma protection totale. »

« Ta protection ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Titus. »

« Titus ? Quoi Titus ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté encore ? »

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel « Lorsque tu fais un tel canular, veilles à ce qu'il n'y ait aucune trace. »

« Un canular ? Mais… »

« Ses bras, Clarke. Ils sont recouverts de plaques… Justement le jour où tu enseignes aux natblidas les plantes urticantes. Est-ce un hasard ? »

« Un hasard non, mais je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. »

« … »

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Clarke… »

« Je n'ai rien fait à Titus. Car, si c'était le cas, comme tu l'as dit : je n'aurais rien fais d'aussi flagrant. »

Lexa se pinça alors les lèvres et la fixa, comme pour déceler une quelconque malice dans ses propos « Tu peux m'assurer que tu n'y es pour rien ? »

« Je te le jure. Titus a pensé à moi parce qu'il me déteste. »

« Il ne te déteste pas. »

« Tu parles ! Il ne me parle jamais et quand il le fait, ce ne sont que des reproches, des piques et autres remarques sur mon incapacité, en tant que skaikru, à apprendre rapidement. C'est moi qui devrais me plaindre de son attitude envers moi ! »

Lexa ne put qu'être amusée devant l'air boudeur de la jeune ambassadrice

« Tu es une enfant Clarke. »

« Je suis à peine plus jeune que toi… » lança Clarke en s'avançant plus près de la jolie brune

« Titus est un homme influent, c'est le Fleimkepa, ne l'oublies pas. »

« Je sais qui il est… Lui, par contre, il a tendance à oublier qui je suis : je suis l'ambassadrice des Skaikru, je suis Wanheda. »

« Il s'en souviendra si tu agis comme tel. Clarke, être proche du Heda ne te donne aucun passe-droit. »

« Ah parce que je suis proche du Heda ? A quel point ? » minauda Clarke en s'approchant plus près encore

« Au point où tu penses pouvoir être protégée alors que tu te joues du Fleimkepa. »

Clarke grogna alors en levant les yeux au ciel « Je te répète que je n'y suis pour rien. Même si je paierai cher pour le voir se gratter frénétiquement les bras. » gloussa-t-elle

Et alors qu'elles étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, la porte s'ouvrit, les séparant vivement, et Indra fit son apparition

« Heda, les Skaikru sont là. »

Le regard de Clarke s'illumina alors : sa mère et Raven étaient à Polis !

* * *

Abby était impressionnée : il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans la capitale. Alors qu'elle flânait dans les rues, elle fut accueillie par Anya, tout sourire.

« Bienvenue à Polis. »

« Woah ! C'est magnifique ! » s'enthousiasma Raven, le regard ne sachant pas où se poser tant il y avait de choses à voir. Elle s'avança alors vers Anya et prit sa main discrètement « J'espère avoir une visite privée… »

Anya esquissa un faible sourire avant qu'Abby ne se racle la gorge. Elle avait l'habitude maintenant des attentions de l'une envers l'autre, même si au début tout cela lui apparaissait difficile : elle considérait Raven comme sa fille et voir cette dernière grandir et s'émanciper avait été aussi dur et compliqué à gérer que le départ de Clarke lorsque les résultats du vote lui assurèrent le titre d'ambassadeur.

« J'imagine que vous aurez tout le temps pour… cela. Mais j'imagine aussi que le Heda nous attend. »

« Evidemment. Suivez-moi. »

Et après une montée de la tour qui apparut une éternité pour Abby, elles arrivèrent enfin à la salle du trône. Et à peine la porte s'ouvrit-elle que la jeune femme n'eut d'yeux que pour la blonde au pied du trône.

« Clarke ! »

« Maman. »

Oubliant le protocole et autre politesse d'usage, Abby se précipita dans les bras de sa fille, qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Car malgré les tensions dans lesquelles Clarke était partie d'Arkadia après le vote, il était évident que sa mère n'avait pas été d'accord et avait essayé de l'en dissuader. Elles ne s'étaient séparées fâchées… Mais elles n'étaient pas parties sereines non plus.

« Mon dieu comme tu as changé ! »

« Maman, ça ne fait guère qu'un mois. »

« Quand bien même… Tu es… resplendissante. »

« Merci. Tu m'as manqué. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'une voix plus que familière n'interrompe ce moment intime « Hey Griffin ! »

« Ray ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se sautèrent dans les bras, oubliant les témoins.

« Eh bah dis donc… Tu manges bien à Polis huh ? »

« La ferme, imbécile ! » lança Clarke, gloussant, en lui tapant l'épaule.

Puis son regard dévia à sa jambe et elle fronça les sourcils « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ta mère n'a pas chaumé depuis un mois : entre les avancées pour les Maunkru et ma jambe. A présent, je peux marcher et me tenir debout sans me casser la gueu… »

« … Oui, je crois que j'ai compris. » sourit Clarke « C'est génial, vraiment. Il faut qu'on se prenne du temps pour se parler. »

« Evidemment ! J'ai pas fait tout ce chemin uniquement pour l'architecture et… les autochtones. » dit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Anya, ce qui ne manqua pas à l'attention de Clarke.

« Je vois… »

« Bienvenue Abigail Griffin. »

La voix de Lexa ramena tout le monde sur terre et Abby s'inclina respectueusement « Heda. Merci de nous accueillir ici à Polis. »

« Ainsi vos recherches ont été fructueuses. »

« Oui. J'ai d'ailleurs le plaisir de vous présenter le nouvel ambassadeur Maunkru. »

Abby se poussa alors et une frêle jeune fille à la chevelure rousse et aux yeux verts perçants se présenta.

« Heda. » elle s'inclina à son tour, un genou à terre « Je m'appelle Sofi. Je suis honorée de représenter mon peuple dans cette coalition. J'espère remplir avec justesse le rôle que mon peuple m'a assigné. »

« Si ton peuple te pense loyale et assez responsable pour ce titre, alors, tu es la bienvenue à Polis. Je ne doute pas que tu le rempliras avec justesse. »

« Merci Heda. »

« Je sais aussi que cela est un énorme changement pour toi et ton peuple. Il te faudra de la patience et de la rigueur. »

« Je… » la coupa Clarke « Je pourrai l'aider. Je veux dire, je suis la dernière arrivée. »

Lexa la fixa avant d'esquisser un sourire « Très bien. »

« Je suis honorée, merci wanheda. »

Clarke opina alors avant que Lexa ne s'avance « Un banquet sera dressé en votre honneur ce soir. Soyez mes invitées. » Chacune opina alors avec joie « En attendant, j'ai fais préparer des chambres pour vous. Sofi, Clarke te montra les appartements réservés aux ambassadeurs. »

« Oui Heda. »

« Alors à ce soir. Je dois, pour ma part, donner mon cours. »

Lexa quitta alors la pièce, laissant Clarke, Abby, Raven, Sofi et Anya seules.

« Ok, j'ai hâte de voir ma chambre ! »

« Je t'y accompagne… » lança Anya

« Hm… Evidemment. » gloussa Raven « A plus tard les filles ! »

Clarke fixa alors sa mère « Hm ? »

« Longue histoire. Clarke j'aimerais poser mes affaires. »

« Ok, venez. »

* * *

« Sofi, voici tes appartements. »

« Quoi, tout ça pour moi ?! »

L'excitation et la surprise de la jeune fille amusa Clarke qui avait l'impression de se revoir un mois plus tôt.

« Ta chambre ressemble à celle-ci ? »

« A quelques objets de décoration près, oui. »

« Eh bien, Lexa sait soigner ses ambassadeurs. » ironisa Abby

« Attends de voir ta chambre. » sourit Clarke

« Oh allez-y Wanheda, je saurais me débrouiller. J'ai aussi beaucoup de choses à déballer. »

« Bien on se voit dans une heure. »

Alors qu'elles quittaient la chambre de Sofi, Clarke se colla à sa mère « Je suis contente de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi Clarke, moi aussi. »

« Alors, quoi de neuf à Arkadia ? »

« Hm pas grand-chose. Les temps n'ont jamais été aussi calmes. »

« Et pour les Maunkru ? »

« Oh, j'ai travaillé dur. Mais ils étaient très coopératifs. »

« Alors, ca y est, ils peuvent sortir ? »

« Pour l'instant, la thérapie génique a été inoculée à très peu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Crois-le ou non, mais la majorité sont jeunes et sont nés dans cette montagne dans la terreur de l'extérieur. Certains sont réfractaires ou apeurés. Sofi a été l'une des premières à se porter volontaire. Et c'est son courage qui a fait que les autres ont voté pour elle afin qu'elle représente son peuple ici. »

« J'imagine que tu n'as pas été super d'accord avec ce choix… » ironisa Clarke

« Pourquoi ? »

« A cause de son âge… Elle doit pas être pus vieille que moi. »

« A vrai dire, elle a le même âge que Lexa. »

« Oh… »

« La montagne ça conserve semble-t-il. » ironisa Abby « Mais, depuis Lexa ou même toi, j'ai travaillé sur moi et j'ai enfin compris que le talent ou la persévérance n'était pas une question d'âge."

« Wow… Alors là, je suis… abasourdie. » ricana Clarke

« Oui, moi-même je me surprends. Mais quand je te vois ici, radieuse et épanouie… »

« Je le suis, je suis heureuse, vraiment. »

Abby la fixa alors, retrouvant cette étincelle de vivacité, de bonheur que sa fille avait perdu quelques années auparavant, avant la mort de son père. Bien évidemment, son nouveau rôle d'ambassadrice devait y être pour beaucoup, mais pas seulement… Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qu'elle touchait du doigt, qu'elle effleurait sans pouvoir l'attraper : oui quelque chose élevait Clarke.

* * *

Sofi regardait l'horizon, essayant de déceler quelle était sa montagne… La montagne dans laquelle elle était née et avait grandi, à l'abri de tout danger. Aujourd'hui, elle était à Polis, à l'air libre, entourée d'inconnus, de potentiels dangers et pourtant, elle était heureuse d'être là.

« Sofi ? »

La jeune fille se retourna pour apercevoir Abby, cette femme qu'elle avait côtoyée durant tout un mois et à laquelle elle avait littéralement donné sa vie pour l'améliorer.

« Abby. Tout ceci n'est-il pas extraordinaire ? »

La doctoresse s'amusa de son coté enfantin et naïf « Oui, tout ceci est certainement quelque chose d'unique pour toi. N'as-tu pas peur de tout ce qui va t'arriver maintenant ? »

« Evidemment. J'ai peur de mal faire, de décevoir mon peuple, la foi et l'espoir qu'ils ont mis en moi. »

« Ne pense pas cela. Tu as été la première à te porter volontaire pour la thérapie. Il faut s'armer de courage et d'une persévérance à toute épreuve pour cela. Et tu ne seras pas seule… Clarke sera là pour t'épauler. »

« Oui, votre fille dégage quelque chose de très fort. Je comprends à présent pourquoi votre peuple l'a nommé Ambassadeur. »

« Oui. » lança Abby tant par nostalgie que par anxiété « Elle est bien plus forte que ce que je croyais. »

« Elle vous ressemble énormément. Dans son regard coule la même détermination. »

Abby lui sourit alors et posa sa main sur son épaule « Oui, semble-t-il. »

* * *

« Je pensais que tu me montrerais tes appartements… » minauda Raven

« Je n'ais pas d'appartement ici. Quand je viens, je reste peu de temps. »

Raven vaqua son regard dans la chambre « C'est magnifique. » Puis vers le lit « Tu… Tu restes ici ce soir ? »

Anya lui sourit faiblement « Tu crois vraiment que nous sommes venues ici pour cela ? »

« Pas forcément. Je suis là pour voir Clarke… Mais je suis aussi heureuse d'être ici… Avec toi… Une sorte de vacances en amoureuses. » ironisa-t-elle en attrapant la jeune femme par la taille « Et si on inaugurait ce lit huh… »

« Raven, il est tôt encore… »

« Et ? J'ai souvenir que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il fasse jour ou nuit… »

Anya leva les yeux au ciel « Tu es irrécupérable. »

« Ca aussi ça ne semble pas te déranger. »

Et soudain la grounder scella les lèvres de Raven par les siennes dans un ardent baiser d'où s'échappèrent quelques gémissements de contentement.

Et soudain, les mains de la jeune ingénieur se glissèrent sur le fessier plus qu'avantageux de sa compagne, la collant encore plus contre elle « Hm… J'ai envie de toi… Ici et maintenant. » souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers, ce qui fit sourire Anya qui la porta alors, aussi facilement qu'une brindille, pour la poser quelques mètres plus loin, sur le lit.

Mais à ce moment précis, un raclement de gorge retentit, séparant vivement les jeunes femmes. A la porte, Clarke, visiblement amusée et choquée. Raven, dont les joues s'empourprèrent soudain, tenta de se relever avec dignité, tandis qu'Anya fixa Clarke d'un regard noir, visiblement agacée d'avoir été coupée dans son élan.

« Anya, Lexa demande à te voir. »

Anya opina avant de sortir, sans un mot ni un regard vers la blonde. Cette dernière referma la porte derrière elle et fixa, un sourcil levé, son amie « Eh bien… C'est… intéressant. »

« La ferme Griffin ! » lança, faussement vexée, Raven

« Si vous fermiez la porte avant de vous envoyer en l'air, ça n'arriverait pas. »

« On était… emportées par notre élan. » se défendit-elle

« Oui, j'imagine… L'exotisme de Polis. » ironisa la jolie blonde

« Oh comme si l'exotisme de cette ville n'avait pas agi sur toi aussi. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Lexa et toi… »

« Il n'y a rien entre Lexa et moi. »

« Mais tu aimerais bien. » Railla Raven en invitant Clarke à s'asseoir près d'elle

« Alors… Toi et Anya huh… »

« Moi et Anya. »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

« Merci. J'aimerais l'être aussi pour toi. »

« Je suis heureuse. » affirma Clarke

« Mais tu pourrais l'être un peu plus… »

« … »

Raven soupira alors et se laissa tomber sur son lit, ses bras croisés derrière sa tête « Je crois que j'en pince sérieusement pour elle tu sais… »

« Ca à l'air de t'embarrasser… »

« Non, c'est pas ça… J'me demande juste… Quel pourrait être notre avenir ? Je suis ingénieur à Arkadia, elle est guerrière dans son clan… »

« Et alors ? Tu sais qu'on aurait besoin d'ingénieur ici. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il faudrait améliorer notre système électrique entre autre. Tu pourrais venir ici, vivre ici. »

« Et Anya ? »

« Je pourrais demander à Lexa de la transférer ici, en tant que garde du corps ou chef militaire des recrus. Vous seriez ici ensemble. »

« Et avec toi. » sourit Raven « Ca serait bien. »

« Ca pourrait être une possibilité. »

« Si tu le souhaites. »

Elles restèrent quelques secondes dans le silence le plus complet avant que Clarke ne se redresse « Je suppose que tu aimerais faire le tour de la ville. »

« Avec plaisir ! »

* * *

« Wow… Et ça c'est quoi ? » s'enthousiasma Raven, épaule contre épaule avec Clarke qui joua les guides pour Raven, Sofi et sa mère, accompagnées par Anya.

« C'est l'Agora. »

« Ca sert à quoi ? »

« C'est la grande place de Polis. Ici, se joue des combats, mais aussi des concerts entre autre. »

« Des concerts ? Je ne savais pas les grounders mélomanes. » ironisa Abby

« Détrompe-toi. Leur musique est entêtante et suave. »

Abby s'étonna alors de la ferveur et de l'admiration que sa fille mettait lorsqu'elle parlait de Polis ou de ses habitants.

« A la sortie ouest de Polis, il y a une plage… » lança Anya

« Ah oui ? intéressant. Tu me montres ? »

« Si je peux t'enlever à tes amies. »

Clarke opina et, avant qu'elles ne s'éloignent, leur rappela d'être présentes pour le banquet le soir venu.

« Venez, Nyko nous attends. »

« Qui est ce Nyko ? » interrogea Sofi

« C'est le soigneur du Heda. En complément de l'enseignement de ma mère, c'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais, et que je transmets à présent aux natblidas. »

« Tu enseignes ? » s'étonna Abby

« Oui, Lexa m'a laissé carte blanche. En contrepartie, elle m'enseigne le trigedasleng. »

Abby resta silencieuse, toujours plus surprise du lien particulier qui semblait s'instaurer entre elles.

* * *

« J'attends. » Le jeune garçon baissa la tête, confus « Aden ? »

« Heda… »

Lexa, assise sur son trône attendait patiemment que le jeune garçon avoue sa faute.

« Montre tes mains. »

Le jeune novice se pinça les lèvres alors avant de capituler et de montrer ses mains, irritées par de larges plaques rouges

« Explique-toi. »

« C'était… Ce matin, Wanheda nous a parlé des plantes urticantes. Nous en avons trouvé… »

« Et tu t'es dis que les tremper dans l'onguent que s'applique le Fleimkepa serait une idée lumineuse ? »

« Pardonnez-moi Heda. Je ne voulais pas me jouer du Fleimkepa. »

« J'ai accusé à tort Clarke par ta faute. Etais-tu seul ? »

Aden baissa une nouvelle fois le regard « Non. »

Lexa soupira alors « J'imagine que les autres novices ont eu leur part d'implication. »

« Heda, nous ne pensions pas à mal, je vous jure… »

Lexa leva alors sa main et Aden se figea, apeuré de la sentence qu'allait prononcer la leader « Je ne te punirai pas, Titus s'en chargera. » Aden grimaça alors, pensant que la punition de Titus serait bien pire que ce que Lexa aurait pu lui infliger « Pourquoi Aden ? »

« On… On voulait juste mettre en pratique le cours de wanheda. »

« Vous l'a-t-elle suggéré ? »

« Non, bien sur que non mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Titus… Il est… »

« Il est ? »

« Difficile. »

Lexa refreina un rire, sachant qu'il pesait ses mots « Aden. Tu es un natblida. Tu es un novice qui a tout à apprendre. Et, certes, Titus est ce qu'il est, il sait aussi ce qui est bon pour chacun. Il est le fleimkepa, et en cette qualité, il a connu plus d'Heda que tu n'en verra jamais. Il a vu et fait des choses qui te sont inconnues pour l'instant. Tu as tout à apprendre de lui, et de bien d'autres. »

« Comme vous ? »

« Comme moi… Ou Clarke. Nous avons chacun nos méthodes d'enseignements, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elles sont mauvaises ou inutiles. Tu viens d'arriver, laisse-lui le temps. »

« Bien sur Heda, je m'excuse encore. »

« Ce n'est pas auprès de moi que tes excuses feront effet. »

« Je sais. »

Lexa l'invita alors à prendre congés. Elle le fixa alors avant de comprendre vraiment la signification de son geste : tout comme à son époque, les natblidas croulaient sous les informations et les responsabilités alors que ce n'étaient que des enfants… Avant tout des enfants.

Ce dont ils avaient besoin, et dont avait besoin Aden sans pouvoir mettre de mot dessus : de la distraction.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée d'Abby « Hm, je vous dérange Heda ? »

Lexa lui sourit « Absolument pas Abigail Griffin. Appréciez-vous vos appartements ? »

« Oui, c'est très généreux de votre part. »

« La ville vous plait-elle ? Clarke est un très bon guide. »

« Oui… J'ai pu voir cela. Elle est bien d'autres choses aussi : élève, professeur, wanheda et ambassadrice. » Lexa opina silencieusement « Mais c'est avant tout ma fille… _une_ fille. » Lexa fronça alors les sourcils, sentant Abby quelque peu fébrile « Je ne l'ais pas vu depuis un moment mais… Il semble qu'il y est un respect et une confiance entre vous deux indéfinissables. »

« Certes. Clarke est une jeune fille très douée dans son domaine. A vrai dire, dans tous les domaines qu'elle côtoie : que ce soit en tant que tacticienne sur le terrain, professeur avec les natblidas ou élève… »

« … Avec vous. »

« … »

« Je… Ne vous détrompez pas. J'aime ma fille et la voir heureuse et la chose dont une mère rêve. »

« Abby ? »

« J'ai peur qu'avec votre rôle, vous ne puissiez garantir toute l'attention qu'elle requiert. Ce n'est qu'une adolescente qui a un tempérament… »

« Abby. » la coupa Lexa « Je ne sais ce que vous pensez mais… Ce n'est pas le cas, il n'y a rien. »

« Ah oui ? Est-ce vrai ? Parce que, même si je ne l'ai vu depuis longtemps, j'ai quand même la prétention de la connaitre. La ferveur avec laquelle elle parle de Polis, de sa vie ici… Cette étincelle dans ses yeux… Je n'ai plus vu cela depuis longtemps. Et cette étincelle, elle n'apparait que lorsqu'elle parle de vous. »

« … »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas intentionnel de votre part mais… Je crois que ma fille nourrit à votre égard, bien plus que du simple respect de la platonique amitié. »

« … » Lexa détourna alors le regard avant de soupirer « Même si c'était le cas, ça ne pourrait aboutir. »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes Heda ? »

« Et parce que cela signifierait un trop grand danger, tant pour elle que pour moi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Etre Heda, est être seul. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends il y a quelques années. Aujourd'hui je sais que ce sentiment fort qu'est l'amour est une faiblesse que le Heda ne peut laisser paraitre, surtout aux yeux des ennemis. »

Abby s'approcha alors, curieuse « Vous… Vous avez déjà vécu cela, n'est-ce pas ? Aimer quelqu'un ? »

« … Je… Elle s'appelait Costia. »

« … »

« Elle a été capturée par la Nation de la Glace dont la reine pensait qu'elle connaissait mes secrets. Parce qu'elle était à moi, ils l'ont torturé, tué et coupé sa tête. »

« Oh Lexa… Je suis désolée. »

« Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir dépasser cette peine… Mais je l'ai fait, en reconnaissant ce que c'était vraiment. »

« Quoi ? »

« Une faiblesse. »

« Quoi, l'amour ? » Lexa opina alors « Alors vous avez juste décidé de ne plus vous soucier de personne ? » Lexa opina de nouveau « Vous pensez mettre les gens auxquels vous tenez hors de danger en faisant cela ? »

« La douleur finit par partir, et on avance pour eux. »

« Vous tenez à Clarke… Vous n'avez pas besoin de me répondre où de me le prouver. Ca se voit. »

« Et si vous, vous le voyez, alors les autres aussi. En tant que mère vous devriez être de mon avis. Eloignez Clarke de quelconque sentiments tels que l'amour ne peut être que bénéfique pour elle. »

« Vous n'avez pas à décider pour elle. Mais vous avez raison sur une chose : je suis sa mère. J'aime à croire que j'ai pris la plupart de mes décisions la concernant, pour son bien-être. Mais la vérité était que je les prenais avant tout pour moi. Mais au final, Clarke a toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait, la preuve, elle est ici aujourd'hui. »

« … »

« Ne vous méprenez pas. Je n'ai pas envie de pousser ma fille vers vous, tout comme je n'ai pas envie que vous fassiez un geste vers elle… Mais je la connais, et ce que je vois dans vos yeux quand vous l'évoquez, elle doit l'avoir vu aussi. »

« … »

« En conséquence, elle est plus qu'au courant que n'importe qui de ce qu'il se passe entre vous. »

« Il n'y a rien entre nous, et n'aura jamais rien : je suis Heda, elle est ambassadeur. »

« Et de part vos titres respectifs, vous êtes amenées à vivre sous le même toit et vous voir tous les jours. Si vous refusez d'admettre vos sentiments, alors pourquoi lui donner des cours ? Pourquoi la laisser s'approcher si près qu'elle-même peut y croire ? »

« … »

« Il est bien plus cruel de faire croire que de refuser totalement. Et c'est la mère qui parle ici : si vous continuez ainsi, vous la ferez souffrir, et ça, c'est inconcevable pour moi. Elle n'a pas mérité cette indifférence. Alors soit vous la repoussez une bonne fois pour toute, soit… »

« Soit … ? »

Abby inspira lentement « Soit je me fais à l'idée que ma fille soit la compagne du Heda. » Lexa frissonna alors à ces mots « Je n'ai jamais connu cette Costia, mais j'imagine qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé vous voir vous renfermer ainsi. Je parlais de ma fille, mais cela vaut pour vous aussi : vous méritez aussi d'être heureuse. »

Puis Abby s'inclina avant de disparaitre, laissant une Lexa fébrile et perplexe. Ce qu'aucune ne sut à ce moment-là, c'est que des oreilles indiscrètes s'étaient invitées à leur conversation.

* * *

Le banquet était immense, à la hauteur des grandeurs de Polis. Un brasier imposant au centre de l'agora illuminait le festin et réchauffait les convives. Lexa trônait en tête de banquet, veillant à ce que ses invités soient à l'aise : ainsi, elle avait convié Sofi à sa gauche et Abby à sa droite, tandis que Clarke était assise à coté de sa mère et Anya et Raven un peu plus loin, près de Nyko et Indra.

Seul Titus était avec les natblidas en bout de banquet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'interrogea Raven devant un panier de fruits inconnus

« Ce sont des hybrides. Ils sont crées à Polis et si les gouts ravissent, alors ils sont commercialisés. »

« Donc… Nous sommes des cobayes ?! » s'amusa Ray

« Tu es mon cobaye… » murmura Anya en posant discrètement sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune fille

« Tu es sadique… »

« Tu aimes ça. » lança-t-elle en un clin d'œil discret et coquin

Lexa assista à cet échange, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Quant à Abby, elle ne put que noter le regard nostalgique, et presque envieux de la jeune fille en voyant cette tendre interaction.

« Clarke… »

« Hm ? »

« Je me demandais si tu reviendrais à Arkadia un jour… » lança Abby

Et, subrepticement, Abby décela un rapide coup d'œil de sa fille vers Lexa « Hm, pas pour l'instant. Mais je n'exclus pas un retour temporaire un jour… »

« J'imagine que tu as… de plus urgentes choses à régler ici… »

« Huh ? »

Abby coupa court à la conversation alors, tandis que le regard de Clarke croisa brièvement celui de Lexa, un léger sourire dessiné sur le visage.

Puis le reste de la soirée se passa dans une relative bonne ambiance. Les convives quittèrent le banquet pour entamer une tournée de danse qui étonna autant Abby que Raven, sans parler par Sofi. Lexa, elle-même, se laissa aller à fermer les yeux en se délectant des douces mélodies jouées par quelques grounders.

Clarke n'avait d'yeux que pour elle dont le visage serein était illuminé par le brasier et lui donnait un aspect radieux.

« Hey Clarkie… Je… On y va. »

Lui murmura Raven au creux de l'oreille

« On ? »

Raven fit un signe de tête vers Anya qui discutait avec Indra quelques mètres plus loin. En comprenant, Clarke lui sourit « Okay, je vois. Amusez-vous bien, heureusement pour moi, mes appartements sont loin des tiens. »

Raven lui tapa sur l'épaule « T'es nulle ! En plus, tu pourrais, toi aussi, si tu le voulais, t'amuser ce soir… » devant l'air perdu de sa meilleure amie, Raven fixa un point derrière elle qui força la jolie à se retourner et voir qu'à quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait Lexa en grande conversation avec Sofi.

Clarke sourit tendrement vers la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas avoir conscience qu'elle était l'objet de l'attention des deux amies.

« Peut-être un jour, oui. »

« Allez, j'te laisse ! Bonne fin de soirée ! »

Et Raven la quitta, laissant Clarke rêveuse avant que sa mère ne la rejoigne et ne l'informe aussi de son intention d'aller se reposer. Puis Sofi vint la voir à son tour, visiblement éreintée mais des étoiles plein les yeux « Clarke, c'est fantastique ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici ! »

Clarke était amusée de sa candeur et l'attrapa par les épaules « Je suis contente que tu te sentes bien. Tu vas passer le reste de tes jours ici. »

« J'espère être à la hauteur de ce que mon peuple attend. »

« Tu le seras. Tu feras aussi des erreurs, mais on apprend d'elles. »

« Oui. »

« Et puis je serais là pour te guider ! D'ailleurs demain, tu entameras ton premier Conseil, Lexa te présentera officiellement aux autres ambassadeurs, comme elle l'a fait pour mois, il y a plus d'u mois maintenant. »

« Tu sembles si à l'aise… »

« Parce que Lexa m'a aidé, comme elle t'aidera. »

Sofi jeta un œil vers le Heda alors « Elle est tellement impressionnante. »

« Elle l'est. » confirma Clarke sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments envers la jolie brune, ce que décela de suite, et avec surprise, Sofi « Un Heda peut-il avoir une compagne ? »

Clarke sursauta à cette question incongrue « Pa… Pardon ? Je… J'en sais rien… »

Sofi confina un rire et la serra dans ses bras » Bonne nuit ambassadeur. » Clarke soupira d'aise avant de lui rendre son étreinte, le tout sous le regard gêné et jaloux de Lexa.

Des heures plus tard, alors que le brasier n'était plus qu'un monticule de cendres fumantes, Lexa daigna afin retrouver ses quartiers, tandis que la majorité des convives étaient partis. Dans l'euphorie de la soirée, elle n'avait même pas vu Clarke s'absenter, et était presque déçue que cette dernière ne soit pas venue lui dire au revoir. La dernière chose qu'elle vit d'elle fut son étreinte avec Sofi, ce qui la fit frissonner, en y repensant.

Alors, lorsqu'elle gagna sa chambre, elle fut surprise d'y trouver Clarke, assise dans le canapé.

« Clarke ? »

« J'ai pensé que tu n'arriverais jamais. » gloussa-t-elle avant de se lever

« Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je… Je tenais à te voir. »

« Me voir ? »

« Te dire au revoir ? » minauda-t-elle

« Bien… Bonne nuit alors. » sourit Lexa

Clarke s'avança alors et se planta devant elle à quelques centimètres, ce qui surprit Lexa qui se figea alors « Clarke ? »

La jolie blonde planta son regard dans l'émeraude de Lexa. A cet instant, l'air lui manquait et respirer devenait aussi difficile que douloureux. Elle aurait pu s'écrouler et espérer être rattrapée par les bras musclés de la jeune Heda. Mais elle ne flancha pas et resta droite comme un « i » devant elle.

Elle osa lever une main qui paraissait si lourde à ce moment précis, et caressa doucement la joue de la jolie brune. Elle sentit Lexa se tendre sous ses doigts et imperceptiblement, elle s'avança encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son souffle caresse les lèvres de Lexa. Peu importe ce qui se passerait après, pour l'instant, Clarke ne désirait que ces lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle savait parfaites pour les siennes.

Alors elle combla les derniers centimètres et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une sensation enivrante l'envahit alors, ce doux parfum d'espoir et de plaisir mêlé. Elle se colla un peu plus à elle, glissa sa main de sa joue à sa nuque, se posant sous sa chevelure brune et ses tresses habilement peignées.

Et après quelques secondes, elle s'arrêta, priant pour que Lexa poursuive à son tour… Ce qu'elle fit à son plus grand soulagement. Elle répondit au baiser plus doucement encore, posant une de ses mains sur la taille de Clarke.

Et au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, Clarke se laissa aller à un second baiser, mais lorsqu'elle approcha ses lèvres une seconde fois, Lexa fit un pas en arrière, figeant Clarke.

« Clarke… Non… Je… »

La jolie blonde la fixa alors, incrédule, et soudain la déception l'envahit. Déception qu'elle tenta, tant bien que mal, de cacher.

« On… On ne peut faire ça… Pas ici, pas maintenant. »

Mais Clarke ne pouvait se contenter de cela, pas après avoir gouté les lèvres de Lexa, chose dont elle ne pourrait jamais plus se passer, pas après avoir senti Lexa répondre positivement.

« Non Lexa. »

« Non ? »

« Je sais pourquoi tu me repousses, et je ne l'accepte pas. »

« Tu… sais ? »

Clarke soupira doucement : elle imaginait que rien ne serait simple. Elle avait imaginé des centaines de scénarios en l'attendant. Assise dans ce canapé, elle avait fixé la porte en se demandant comment introduire la chose, comment lui faire comprendre. Et ce n'est qu'en la voyant entrer qu'elle comprit. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle se heurterait à une muraille quasi imprenable.

« Je sais… Pour elle, pour Costia. »

Lexa se raidit alors, écarquillant ses yeux verts d'eau « De… Comment ? » »

« Peu importe comment, je le sais c'est tout. »

« … »

« Et je ne suis évidemment pas d'accord. »

Lexa hoqueta « Ah oui ? »

« Je ne suis pas elle, je en le serais jamais. Et avec tout le respect que j'ai pour elle… Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir. »

« Ca, tu n'en sais rien… Les choses arrivent… »

« Les choses arrivent pour une raison. Notre rencontre, nos vies, ton élection, la mienne, Polis… Tout cela fait sens maintenant, et je ne cesserais de le penser. Toi et moi, nous étions faites pour être ici, à Polis. »

« Clarke… »

« Non, écoute-moi. Je sais que tu as peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! » argua Lexa, comme si l'on venait de l'insulter

« Tu n'as pas foncièrement peur… Je dis juste que tu ne veux pas reproduire ce qui t'a blessé par le passé, et pour cela tu es prête à éviter toute chose qui pourrait t'y faire penser. Tu as aimé Costia, j'en suis sûre. Et d'un coté, je pense que tu l'aimeras toujours, mais… Les temps ont passé, les choses ont changé… Je suis là. »

« Stop. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

« Oh si, crois-moi, et toi aussi tu le sais. Lexa, je… J'ai toujours senti quelque chose entre nous, quelque chose de spécial. _Tu_ es spéciale, tu l'as toujours été. La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais si mystérieuse, j'étais curieuse et ensuite… Je… Malgré le danger et les interdits, j'avais envie de te revoir. J'ai eu peur pour toi lorsque tu es partie à la guerre, j'ai été soulagée de te revoir, j'étais heureuse de te voir Heda, et plus encore de pouvoir venir ici, à tes cotés. Je ne te cacherai pas que c'est en grande partie pour toi que j'ai fais tout cela. »

Lexa écouta attentivement la jeune fille, essayant de garder une certaine posture, une certaine conviction dans son regard : elle ne devait pas fléchir, pas flancher, pas faillir… Elle l'avait fait une fois, et le regrettait encore aujorud'hui.

« Clarke, toi et moi… C'est impossible. »

« Non, c'est faux. Techniquement, rien n'empêche un Heda d'avoir une compagne ou un compagnon. »

« Mais je ne peux te faire courir ce risque. Le danger est trop grand pour ce que cela représente. »

« C'est là que tu n'as rien compris : l'amour vaut le coup Lexa, il vaut la peine d'être vécu. Alors oui, parfois, il se termine mal, il _fait_ mal. Mais tu l'as vécu, et c'est cet amour pour Costia qui maintiendra son esprit et son souvenir vivace. Ne regrette jamais, tout comme je ne regrette pas ce que je viens de faire, même si tu me repousses, même si tu penses ne rien ressentir… Tu mens. Et tu mens très mal. »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu ne rien ressentir. »

« Je sais : tu préfères éluder la chose plutôt que de l'affronter, ce n'est guère digne du Heda ma foi… » ironisa-t-elle « Je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférente, mais tu te mets des barrières et, pire que tout, tu décides à ma place ce qui serait meilleur pour moi. Je ne suis qu'une skaikru certes, mais je sais me défendre. »

« … »

« Je ne prétends pas que Costia ne savait pas le faire, mais… Je serais sur mes gardes, tu seras là aussi… Ne prétends pas vouloir penser avant tout à moi, car en me repoussant, tu penses avant tout à toi. »

« Clarke, tu ne comprends pas… Elle… »

« Je sais, je sais ce qu'à fait Azgeda. » les yeux de Lexa s'embuèrent de larmes « Je sais que, parce que tu l'aimais et elle t'aimait, elle a été tuée. Je ne peux te garantir ma sécurité mais… Je peux te dire que je ne pourrais vivre entièrement si je ne suis pas à toi et si tu n'es pas à moi. »

Lexa se figea : Clarke venait-elle de lui déclarer… Quoi ?

Comme si la jolie blonde avait alors lu les interrogations sur le visage de Lexa, elle s'approcha et enferma son visage dans ses mains et, à quelques centimètres de son oreille, elle lui murmura « _Ai hod yu in Leksa_. » suivi d'un tendre baiser auquel répondit la belle brune.

Et après un moment qui dura une éternité, Clarke s'écarta un peu, jugeant du visage brillant de larmes de la jeune fille. De ses pouces, elle effaça ses peurs et afficha un sourire confiant « Il est tard. Je vais te laisser. »

Mai Lexa la retint par la main, totalement incapable de formuler le moindre mot, trop chamboulée : elle aurait voulu lui dire que c'était impossible, elle aurait voulu la repousser, mais la vérité était qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti cette pointe d'excitation et d'espoir depuis longtemps. Non, à vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela, même avec Costia. Et cela lui fit peur.

« Clarke… »

« Shh… Plus tard. Nous avons le temps, nous avons tout notre temps. A vrai dire, j'aimerais qu'on prenne notre temps : je veux te courtiser car je sais que tu as peur, que tu as encore des doutes… Mais laisse-moi l'opportunité de te prouver qu'on vaut le coup, que tout ça vaut le coup. Que mes sentiments, et les tiens, ne sont pas vains. »

Lexa tenta un faible sourire, essayant de croire chaque parole de la jolie blonde, espérant que cette dernière dise la vérité.

« _Reshop Heda._ »

La voix de Clarke la sortit de ses pensées, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire ou dire quoique se soit, Clarke avait déjà disparu, la laissant plus que fébrile au milieu de la pièce.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, les choses furent plus floues encore pour Lexa. Elle avait encore sur les lèvres le gout de la douce blondinette. Etait-ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Clarke s'était-elle vraiment déclarée à elle ?

Que devait-elle faire à présent : couper court à toute nouvelle tentative ou se laisser tenter en risquant la vie de Clarke ? Pourrait-elle affronter une nouvelle perte ?

C'est avec tous ces questionnements qu'elle se rendit, en milieu de matinée, dans la salle du trône où l'attendaient tous les ambassadeurs, y compris Clarke et Sofi. Ce qui surprit Lexa avant tout, fut le calme et l'aspect plus que normal qu'arbora Clarke en la voyant : pas un geste suspect ou un sourire. Elle s'inclina, comme tous les autres, à son passage.

Lexa s'assit alors sur son trône et après un furtif regard vers Clarke, elle prit la parole « Aujourd'hui nous célébrons l'arrivée d'un nouvel ambassadeur, Sofi, représentante des Maunkru, le 14ième clan à entrer dans la Coalition. »

Des murmures résonnèrent alors avant qu'un des ambassadeurs ne se lève. Clarke le reconnut par sa fourrure dense autour de son cou et sa taille.

« Ator ? »

« Nous nous demandions quels étaient les critères d'entrer dans la Coalition. »

« Explique-toi. »

« Les Maunon ont tué des centaines des nôtres, ils les ont changé en monstres, ils nous ont terrorisés, ont usés d'armes ayant crée des gouffres dans nos plaines et nos forêts… Ils ont asservis des dizaines et des dizaines d'entre nous… Et aujourd'hui, vous les laissez entrer dans une coalition qui les protégera sans avoir eu justice pour nous tous ?! »

Clarke serra la mâchoire et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, Lexa tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir de son trône, figeant tout le monde dans la stupeur.

« Vous, Azgeda, parlez de terreur, de violence, de meurtres… Vous parlez d'une nation dont les dirigeants sont morts ou en prison. Un peuple n'a pas a payé pour ses leaders incompétents. Car si cela avait été le cas, Ator, Azgeda aurait été les premiers à sortir de mon Alliance. »

« Comment osez-vous ! »

« J'ose, Ator, car il est de notoriété public que la Nation de la Glace n'a jamais usé de diplomatie pour asseoir son autorité auprès des ses administrés. »

« … »

« Vous parlez en connaissance de cause et pourtant, malgré vos actes, je n'ai pas mis votre peuple de coté. Car j'estime avoir fait la part des choses : je n'ai pas pénalisé l'entièreté de la Nation de la Glace à cause d'une reine qui pense que la violence est le seul moyen de parvenir à ses fins. »

Clarke n'avait jamais été plus fière de Lexa qu'à cet instant. Et si elle ne s'était pas déclarée la veille, elle l'aurait fait ici et maintenant. Lexa, quant à elle, retrouva son calme tout en jetant un regard compatissant vers Sofi, qui la remercia silencieusement d'un sourire.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose d'autre à dire ? » Un silence plana dans la salle « Bien, à présent, passons à l'ordre du jour. »

* * *

Le meeting fut houleux : la plupart des questions tournaient autour des nouveaux droits et privilèges des Maunkru et Sofi avait été plongée dans le bain dès la première minute.

« Ais-je au moins été à la hauteur… » soupira-t-elle, presque aussi déçue que perdue.

« Bien sûr que oui, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. » lui lança Clarke

« Clarke a raison, tu as très bien mené les débats. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. » confirma Lexa dans un sourire rassurant

« Bien… Si vous le dites. »

« Cet après-midi, je t'emmène à l'entrainement des natblidas, tu vas adorer et ça te changera les idées. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils alors et instinctivement, Clarke comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sofi prit alors congé et les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent seules.

« Quoi ? Un problème ? »

« Non, aucun. » menti Lexa qui partit sur son balcon, suivie par Clarke

« Tu mens très mal. » gloussa Clarke « Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que j'invite Sofi à l'entrainement ? »

« … »

« Lexa ? » Clarke s'approcha alors de la jeune fille et n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille « Dis-moi… »

« L'entrainement des natblidas n'est pas un spectacle. »

« Hm je vois… Mais pourtant tu n'as jamais hésité à m'y convier moi ? »

« … »

« Lexa ? »

« Toi… Ce n'est pas pareil. » avoua la jolie brune enfin, tandis que Clarke sourit et posa son menton sur son épaule

« Hm je vois… Ce n'est que pour moi. » minauda-t-elle

Prise en faute telle une petite fille, Lexa détourna le visage dont les joues commencèrent à rosir. Sentant les mains de Clarke sur sa taille, elle aurait pu s'en dégager, et remettre les choses en ordre entre elles, et pourtant, elle se plut à rester dans ses bras.

« Je peux lui dire de ne pas venir… »

« Non, ça ira pour cette fois. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. L'entrainement est censé être discret. »

« Je comprends… » Clarke s'éloigna et Lexa se tourna pour lui faire face « Alors… La nuit porte conseil ? »

Elle baissa les yeux avant de la fixer intensément, faisant vaciller les certitudes de la jolie blonde. Et durant quelques secondes, Clarke crut être repoussée, mais…

« Oui. »

« Et ? »

« Les choses ne seront pas simples. »

« Si ça l'était on s'ennuierait. »

« Nous ne devrons pas être démonstratives en public. »

« Je préfère l'intimité. »

« Être la compagne du Heda ne te donnera aucun privilège. »

« Je n'en demande aucun. »

« Tu seras escortée par un garde à chacun de tes déplacements dans et hors Polis. »

« Mais… »

« Ceci est non négociable Clarke. »

« Très bien, très bien ! Quoi d'autre ? »

« Rien. Discrétion et prudence, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

La jolie blonde sourit de plus belle « Alors… » elle s'approcha « J'ai le droit… » Elle la prit dans ses bras « De faire ça ? » elle l'embrassa tendrement et furtivement avant de s'écarter quelque peu.

« Oui. » soupira Lexa, le fantôme des lèvres de Clarke sur les siennes.

« Encore ? » minauda la jolie blonde

« Oui. » répéta Lexa aussi faiblement que sa résistance devant miss Griffin

Et Clarke ne se fit pas prier : elle s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de Lexa mais cette fois-ci, elles entamèrent un lent et suave ballet où les langues et les mains jouèrent en parfait accord.

A ce moment précis, Abby entra dans la pièce, décidée à demander à sa fille si elle souhaitait faire un dernier tour de Polis avant leur départ le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle décela des silhouettes derrière le fin rideau, elle s'approcha puis se figea alors en reconnaissant Lexa, puis sa fille. Après la surprise, elle sourit faiblement avant de quitter les lieux aussi discrètement qu'à son arrivée.

Après quelques minutes de tendresse, Lexa coupa l'échange, au plus grand désarroi de Clarke « Hm… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que nous avons des invités et qu'avant leur départ demain, il serait bon de s'occuper d'eux. »

« Tu préférerais pas t'occuper de moi plutôt ? » minauda la jeune fille

« Clarke, même si j'aimerais, mon devoir passera avant le reste. »

« Je sais, je sais… J'ose espérer qu'on puisse se voir un peu quand même ? »

« Lorsque tu viendras avec Sofi. »

« Et ce soir ? »

Lexa la fixa, un léger sourire sur les lèvres « Ce soir ? »

« On pourrait… Manger ensemble ou… se voir après, non ? »

« Oui, c'est une idée. Je suppose que pour son dernier soir ici, tu aimerais partager le repas avec ta mère et Raven, non ? »

« Hm oui certes. »

« Alors nous nous verrons ensuite. » sourit Lexa

« Oui… Ensuite. »

* * *

« Maman ? T'es là ? »

« Oui chérie. Je… J'emballe ce que Nyko m'a donné. »

« Oh, déjà… »

Abby sourit « Je suppose oui. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire à Weather. »

« J'aurais aimé que tu restes un peu plus… »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Evidemment, pourquoi tu penses le contraire ? »

« Oh je n'en sais rien… Je pensais que tu serais trop occupée… »

« Occupée ? »

« Avec Lexa… »

« … »

« C'est ok Clarke, vraiment. »

« Vraiment, vraiment ? »

« Clarke… Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais j'ai arrêté d'être cette mère protectrice le jour où j'ai compris qu'il y avait peut-être un chancelier, mais que tu étais en charge. » Clarke sourit « Je sais que tu es bien ici, que tu es en sécurité, que Lexa y veillera. »

« Maman… »

« Que tu sois la compagne du Heda est quelque chose que je n'avais pas envisagé… »

« Sa compagne… » murmura Clark comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de ce nouveau titre qu'elle affectionnait déjà, bien plus que tous les autres.

« Clarke, si tu es heureuse… »

« Je le suis. Je sais qu'on est faite pour être ensemble. Je… Je l'aime. »

Abby fut surprise par cette déclaration mais soupira d'aise « Bien… Disons que je repartirais plus sereine demain en sachant que Lexa sera là pour toi. »

« Et moi pour elle. »

« Bien évidemment. » sourit Abby « J'espère que tu viendras nous rendre visite. »

« Je suis votre ambassadeur après tout ! » lança Clarke avec fierté

« Hey Abby je… Oups, hey Clarke ! »

« Hey Ray… Comment a été ta matinée ? »

« Oh tu sais… Polis… L'exotisme… »

« Hm… » Elle s'approcha alors de son amie « Liasse-moi deviner… L'exotisme selon Anya huh ? »

Raven rougit alors « Il faut bien qu'on profite… On part demain. »

« A ce propos… Il se pourrait que j'ai besoin des services d'Anya dans les jours à venir. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Lexa veut m'assigner un garde du corps. J'ai pensé à elle. »

« Comme si elle allait se contenter de ça… Attends… Ton garde ? A toi ? Mais…. Pourq… oh… Oohhhh ! » Raven écarquilla les yeux alors « C'est vrai… Espèce de petite coq… » elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Abby

« C'est bon, elle est au courant. »

« Oh ok… Mais, depuis quand ? »

« C'est récent, genre… vraiment récent. J'avais évidemment pensé à assigner Anya à l'entrainement des Natblidas lorsque Lexa ne pourrait être présente pour eux. Ainsi que la tête de la formation militaire de Polis. »

Raven perdit alors son sourire alors « Quand ? »

« J'avais pensé lui demandé ce soir, avant qu'elle ne reparte. » Mais devant l'air déçu de son amie, Clarke posa sa main sur son épaule « J'ai une autre requête. »

« Laquelle ? »

« J'aimerais avoir mon propre conseiller et technicien skaikru ici. »

« Un… Conseiller ? »

« Nous avons découvert des bunker aux alentours de Polis. Et dedans, de véritables mines d'or pour un ingénieur : des ordinateurs, des bases de données, certainement des archives d'avant la grande guerre nucléaire. »

« Et ? »

« Et j'aurais besoin d'un expert en la matière ici pour décrypter tout cela. Peut-être trouverons-nous des informations relatives à notre peuple, ou à d'autres, comme Weather. »

Raven comprit alors et sauta au cou de son amie « Clarke merci, merci ! »

« Attends, rien n'est fait. Lexa doit accepter, ainsi que le Chancelier. Pour cela, vous devrez attendre la réponse de chacun avant de revenir ici… définitivement. »

Raven se tourna alors vers Abby, le regard plein d'espoir « Abby ? »

« Et bien… même si cette demande est abrupte, elle est légitime. J'en parlerais dès mon arrivée à Arkadia, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Kane refuserait. »

« Bien alors, nous nous donnons rendez-vous dans quelques semaines au plus tard. »

Clarke fut presque étouffée par l'étreinte de sa meilleure amie : oui, et si finalement le bonheur était à portée de main ?

* * *

Après une dernière soirée sous le signe des aux revoir et de la nostalgie, chacune regagna ses appartements… Tous sauf Clarke, qui décida de faire un crochet par la chambre de Lexa, qu'elle n'avait qu'entre-aperçu durant la soirée.

« Lexa ? Lex… »

La jolie blonde se figea en voyant apparaitre Lexa, visiblement de sa salle d'eau privée, les cheveux lâchés comme rarement elle l'avait vu, vêtue d'une longue robe noire, outrageusement ouverte sur le coté, laissant apparaitre une cuisse habilement dessinée.

« Clarke ? »

« Je… Euh… Je te dérange ? »

« Non. Entre. »

La jeune fille fut soudainement intimidée, loin de cette fille sûre d'elle la veille, l'attendant dans son canapé, prête à se déclarer.

« Tu voulais quelques chose ? »

 _Toi_ … Fut la première pensée de Clarke, mais elle s'abstint, préférant un léger sourire « Je… Voulais te souhaiter bonne nuit. »

« Oh… Bonne nuit alors. » sourit Lexa, sachant pertinemment que la présence de Clarke dans sa chambre n'avait rien d'anodin.

« Je… Voulais te parler aussi de Raven, et Anya. »

« Hm ? Je t'écoute. » lança Lexa tandis qu'elle s'assit dans son canapé, un livre en main. Clarke décida de la suivre alors et s'assit à ses cotés

« J'ai… Tu m'as dis que je devais avoir un garde du corps… »

« Lorsque les gens seront pour toi et moi, la rumeur se répandra plus vite que du sable au vent… Je veux simplement te protéger. »

« Et je n'ai rien contre ! Euh attends… Toi et moi ? Tu veux dire… Qu'officiellement, il y a donc bien quelque chose entre toi et moi ? »

« Clarke… »

« Quoi ? Je veux juste être sûre qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde ! » Et devant le regard amusé de Lexa, Clarke, les jours rosies détourna le regard « Bref… »

« Tu parlais donc du garde du corps. »

« Ah oui ! Je… J'ai pensé à Anya. »

« Anya ? » s'étonna Lexa « Et tu penses vraiment qu'elle jouerait ton garde du corps ? »

« Non, bien sur que non. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé lui assigner d'autres tâches comme l'apprentissage des natblidas lorsque tu ne pourras le faire ou encore l'entrainement et la tête des militaires basés sur Polis. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils, ce qui paniqua Clarke, avant de la fixer en haussant les sourcils « C'est une idée clairvoyante en effet. »

« Tu… Tu crois ? Vraiment ? »

« Je n'y aurais pas pensé mais c'est assez logique en soi. »

« Je suis ravie que cette idée te plaise, car j'en ai une deuxième à te soumettre. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Tu le sais, Anya et Raven sont… ensemble. »

« Hm hm. »

« Et si Anya accepte ma proposition… Je n'aimerais pas la séparer de Ray. »

« Quelle est ta solution alors ? »

« Tu sais les bunker autour de Polis ? »

« Ceux à l'Ouest ? »

« Oui. Je… Nous savons qu'ils contiennent énormément d'objets et autres choses informatiques que ni toi ni moi n'avons les capacités de décrypter et comprendre. »

« Continu. »

« J'ai alors pensé que Raven pourrait venir ici, à Polis, pour inspecter ces vestiges et les comprendre. Peut-être trouverons-nous des informations utiles comme d'autres bases à l'image de celle de Weather, peut-être même d'autres clans cachés… Enfin, tu vois, ce genre de chose… »

« Je vois Clarke. »

« Et… ? Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui. De plus, qui serais-tu si tu étais celle qui séparait les couples… Ne serait-ce pas cruel ? »

Clarke ne put que sourire alors et, soulagée, se laissa même aller à un geste tendre : lentement, elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de celle qui était à présent… sa petite amie ?

« Hm Lexa… »

« Oui ? »

« Faut-il faire une annonce officielle ? Je veux dire, pour nous deux ? »

« Non. Pas que je sache. Je n'ai jamais connu aucun Heda ayant eu à le faire… »

« Peut-être parce qu'aucun n'a eu de compagnon ou compagne avant. »

« Certainement. »

« Titus va me maudire. »

« Tu auras ton garde du corps. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. » gloussa Clarke « En attendant… » Elle s'approcha de Lexa et caressa la nuque de la jeune femme de son nez « On pourrait… » elle papillonna quelques baisers ça et là « profiter de notre anonymat… » ses mains arpentèrent le corps de la jolie brunette.

« Hm Clarke… »

« Moui ? »

« Stop. »

Clarke se redressa, surprise « Stop ? T'es sure ? »

Lexa se leva alors, tournant le dos à la déception de la jolie blonde « Pas comme ça, pas maintenant… »

« Mais… Quoi ? Y'a un délai ? Il faut… Il faut que je te fasse la cour durant un certain temps ? »

« Non Clarke, ça n'a rien à voir… »

« Alors… Je suis pas assez… à ton gout ? » minauda-t-elle, sachant que ce n'était en rien le problème

« Bien sur que si mais… Pas maintenant. »

« Tu veux dire, tant que ma mère se trouve ici ? »

« … »

« Je vois... Alors, dès demain soir. »

« Clarke. Tu sais, dans notre culture… Le lien physique est peu présent, peu important. »

« Oh… »

« Nous sommes peu démonstratifs. »

« Sexuellement parlant ? »

« Entre autre. Nous n'avons pas l'habitude de montrer ce que nous ressentons. Car montrer cela est une marque faiblesse, un point sensible qu'il ne faut pas dévoiler. »

« J'ai du boulot hein, pour te faire comprendre que l'amour, les sentiments, ne sont en rien une marque de faiblesse, mais plutôt une force. »

Lexa lui sourit « Je sais que tu attends cela de moi… »

« Hey, rien ne presse… Souviens-toi : je suis à toi et, j'ose espérer que tu es à moi. » Lexa opina faiblement « Alors, nous avons tout notre temps… »

« … »

« Et si tu me laisses quelques miettes de temps à autre… » dit-elle en déposant de petits baisers sur sa joue et sur l'arête de sa mâchoire « Alors je pourrais patienter le temps que tu veux. »

Lexa bascula sa tête en arrière, lui laissant accès pleinement à son cou, et soudain elle sentit les mains de Clarke se poser sur ses fesses, exerçant quelques douces pressions.

« Hm Clarke… »

« Je sais… » soupira la belle blonde en s'éloignant « Je ferais mieux de partir. A demain. »

Lexa se sentit soudain fautive et juste avant que Clarke ne disparaisse, elle lui attrapa le poignet, attirant son regard sur elle « _Ai hod yu in…_ »

Le cœur de Clarke rata un battement alors et les mots lui manquèrent. Alors elle s'approcha et emprisonna le visage de Lexa entre ses mains et l'embrassa comme jamais elle n'avait embrassé quelqu'un, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Baiser auquel répondit Lexa.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'elles se séparèrent et qu'elles collèrent leur front ensemble « T'as vraiment le don des déclarations toi… » gloussa la jeune fille.

Et après un tendre moment silencieux où elles ne firent que profiter de la présence de l'autre, les doigts entrelacés, Lexa laissa partir Clarke.

Elle était encore empli de doutes, de peurs, et pourtant, jamais son cœur n'avait battu aussi fort, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante, avec cette soif et cette envie de vivre pleinement. De nouveaux jours étaient à prévoir, une nouvelle ère était à venir… Oui des temps plus sereins et meilleurs arriveraient, elle en était sûre.

Et pourtant, un orage grondait, de lourds et menaçants nuages entoureraient bientôt non seulement Polis et sa tour, mais aussi le monde les entourant. Oui Lexa n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle pensait que les temps allaient changer… Elle n'avait juste pas encore idée à quel point elle avait macabrement raison.

 **TBC**


	12. Maunkru

**Hello mes agneaux ! Je vous souhaite, avec un jour de retard, un joyeux Noel et j'espère que le gros barbnu vêtu de rouge vous a gâté !**

 **Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses car, dans ce chapitre, pleins de choses : certaies positives et d'autres... beaucoup moins.**

 **Quoiqu'il arrive, sachez que je vous aime et qu'en ces temps de fêtes et d'amour... soyez indulgents XD !**

 **ps : Chapitre Rated M = NC17, major death character.**

 **ENJOY (or not)**

* * *

 **Maunkru**

« Encore ? »

« Hm hm… »

Clarke aimait ce genre de matin, où il n'y avait qu'elles deux, et rien ni personne pour les déranger. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver tôt le matin avant que les prérogatives de leur fonction ne les rappellent à l'ordre.

Alors, Clarke se levait à l'aube et s'insinuait discrètement dans la chambre de Lexa, généralement avec un panier de fruits fraichement cueillis. Elle la réveillait par de tendres baisers et lorsque le vert des yeux de sa compagne s'ouvrait pour se poser sur elle, le cœur de Clarke s'arrêtait un quart de seconde. Elle lui souriait et une douce séance câline commençait, toujours en s'arrêtant avant que cela n'aille plus loin.

« Encore une ? »

« S'il te plait. »

Lexa aimait ces matins où Clarke prenait soin d'elle comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde : habituellement, elle détestait qu'on la serve, qu'on la prenne pour une petite fille incapable d'agir, mais entre les bras de Clarke, elle se laissait gracieusement aller en se faisant servir ou, comme maintenant, manger du raisin par la main de sa compagne.

Allongée sur son lit, la tête reposant sur les cuisses de Clarke, elle ouvrit la bouche et attrapa entre ses lèvres le fruit tendu par la jolie blonde. Clarke était totalement conquise par Lexa, et même si elles avaient décidé de prendre les choses avec lenteur et délicatesse, Clarke commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Alors chaque jour elle poussait un peu plus les limites qu'avait imposées Lexa.

Et si une de ses mains s'évertuait à nourrir la belle brune, l'autre arpentait le cou puis, les épaules de Lexa… Avant de se poser sur un des seins.

« Clarke… » la réprimanda Lexa, sachant pertinemment ce que voulait sa compagne.

« Ca fait deux semaines maintenant… Ma patience est mise à rude épreuve. » Lexa soupira alors avant de se redresser pour lui faire face « Lexa… J'ai envie de toi. »

La belle brune se raidit alors et s'apprêta à quitter le lit lorsque Clarke la rattrapa in extremis « Hey, c'est quoi le problème, vraiment ? »

« Je te l'ai dis : ce n'est pas une question de problème… Je veux attendre pour… »

« Pour quoi ? »

« … »

« Hey, je crois que j'ai compris, et c'est ok. »

« Tu as compris ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile. Je commence à te connaitre Lexa et même si tu es la reine pour cacher tes sentiments et ressentiments, je lis en toi bien plus que tu ne crois. »

« Alors ? dis-moi, Clarke Griffin, quel est mon problème ? » ironisa Lexa

« Costia. » Lexa se raidit et blêmit alors « Même si je n'ai aucun doute de tes sentiments pour moi, je sais que le fantôme de Costia plane toujours. Et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'elle a été ta seule et unique amante. »

« … »

« En conséquence, je crois que… Que tu as peur. »

« Peur ? »

« De la comparaison, de l'inconnu avec une autre, j'en sais rien… Mais je sais que tu te freines parce que faire l'amour avec quelqu'un d'autre que Costia ça te fait peur. »

« Clarke… Je t'aime. »

« Et je n'en doute pas, mais j'imagine que se donner à une personne pour la première fois est quelque chose d'intimidant. »

Lexa la fixa alors « Parce que toi… Tu… Tu n'as jamais… »

« Oh si, mais qu'avec un garçon. » sourit-elle

« Avec… un garçon ? » s'étonna Lexa

« Oui. » gloussa Clarke, amusée par l'air surpris de Lexa « Même si ça t'étonne, chez nous, aimer autant un homme qu'une femme est totalement courant. Avant Anya, Raven est sortie avec un garçon… »

« J'espère qu'elle ne l'a pas dit à Anya. » gloussa Lexa « Et toi, tu… tu as… »

« Couché avec un homme ? Oui. Il s'appelait Wells. Il… Il était gentil, mais ce n'était pas le grand amour. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de ma vie non plus. » rit-elle

« C'est triste. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De te donner à quelqu'un et que cela signifie si peu pour toi. Chez nous, même si les démonstrations affectives sont discrètes, dans l'intimité de leur toit, ils se donnent sans compte l'un à l'autre, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Dans un monde où il faut survivre, toute vie est sacrée. »

« La vie devrait être plus que survivre, non ? Ne méritons-nous pas mieux que ça… » soupira la jolie blonde

Lexa la fixa alors « Peut-être que si. » et dans un geste tendre, elle scella cette promesse par un doux baiser qui prit une tournure bien plus charnelle quand elle la poussa sur le lit.

Dans un gémissement, Clarke se laissa gracieusement faire, encore plus lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de la jeune femme arpenter son corps, semblant lire son physique comme une aveugle lisant le braille.

Ses baisers cascadèrent de ses lèvres à sa nuque, flirtant avec son épaule. Gênée par le tissu recouvrant Clarke, Lexa se redressa et déshabilla la jolie blonde, qui ne refusa rien. Et lorsque son buste fut mis à nu, Clarke se sentit soudainement gênée par le regard admiratif de Lexa : était –elle si joli à regarder ? Ou était-ce simplement ce que lui faisait ressentir Lexa ?

Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi, comme si elle était la plus belle des choses sur Terre « Lexa ? »

« Tu es magnifique. » souffla-t-elle à peine avant d'oser un geste en caressant du bout des doigts la généreuse poitrine de sa compagne. Dieu qu'elle avait de la chance : ce corps était acquis entièrement à sa cause, elle pourrait en disposer comme bon lui semble, et soudain les 2 semaines à se tourner autour furent les plus stupides qu'elle avait faites.

Elle jeta un œil à Clarke, comme pour lui demander implicitement l'autorisation d'aller plus loin, et Clarke lui accorda d'un sourire avant de caresser lentement sa joue.

Et en quelques secondes Lexa s'empara de ces dunes généreuses entre ses lèvres, donnant de discrets coups de langue sur les pointes durcies. Clarke se cambra, offrant son torse plus en vue, en fouissant ses mains dans la chevelure sauvageonne de Lexa.

Elle traça d'invisibles sillons entre ses seins en descendant jusqu'à son nombril, butant sur son pantalon. Elle se redressa alors et esquissa un sourire coquin avant de se redresser et se s'accaparer une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Clarke dans un vibrant baiser.

A bout de souffle, Clarke sourit contre ses lèvres avant de glisser ses 2 index sous chaque bretelle du haut de sa compagne avant de les faire descendre subrepticement jusqu'à dévoiler à son tour la poitrine gracieusement dessinée : sa peau tannée parsemée de quelques cicatrices. Quand Lexa s'aperçut du regard gourmand de Clarke, elle gloussa avant de glisser un doigt sous son menton, pour redresser son visage « Quelque chose te plait ? »

Pour toute réponse, Clarke la plaqua sur le lit à son tour, la surplombant d'un sourire mi sadique, mi gourmand.

« Je suppose que tu n'as plus faim ? » gloussa Lexa

« Au contraire, je suis affamée… » rétorqua Clarke en plongeant sur elle tel un oiseau sur sa proie, la couvrant de baisers et de caresses, ne lui laissant même pas le loisir de protester lorsqu'elle lui arracha presque le reste de sa robe de nuit, dévoilant un corps quasi parfait.

Clarke n'avait jamais touché de femme, au contraire de Lexa. Elle aurait pu souffrir de la comparaison, mais en voyant Lexa et sa fébrilité, elle ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde la jolie brune penser à comparer son ex amante et elle.

« Clarke ? »

« Hm ? »

« Ca va ? »

« Je t'admire… Et je me dis que j'ai de la chance… » sourit-elle

Lexa répondit par un même sourire avant de l'attirer contre elle, poitrine contre poitrine, avant que Clarke ne glisse une main curieuse entre ses cuisses, frôlant sa douce toison brune, sentant que les quelques caresses et baisers qu'elle lui avait prodigués avaient fait effet. Elle sourit alors et exerça quelques petites pressions, guidée simplement par les gémissements de la belle brune.

Lexa s'agrippa à Clarke, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et planta ses ongles dans la chair de ses épaules. Clarke grimaça mais la douleur accentua son envie de faire plaisir à Lexa. Alors, lentement et avec précaution, elle prit possession de sa belle, tandis que cette dernière se cambra de plaisir dans un son rauque.

Lexa s'était promis de ne plus jamais aimer, de ne plus jamais ressentir cette excitation de vouloir plaire à l'autre, de vouloir aussi conquérir. Mais en cet instant, alors qu'elle se donnait entièrement à Clarke, jamais elle ne pourrait regretter ce moment. Clarke était tout à elle, et elle était, définitivement, tout à Clarke.

Et dans chaque baiser, chaque caresse, elle pouvait déceler l'amour de Clarke pour elle, le méritait-elle pour autant ? En serait-elle à la hauteur ? Tant de doutes et pourtant tout s'envola lorsqu'elle sentit cette petite douleur au creux de ses reins, ce petit frisson caractéristique, ce plaisir qui émanait, transpirait, de tout son être. Alors quand son plaisir fut à son paroxysme, quand la jouissance fut à son maximum, elle ne se cacha même pas, n'essaya même pas de camoufler ses cris, ses sourds gémissements, pour le plus grand plaisir de Clarke.

Satisfaite, cette dernière s'allongea aux cotés de sa compagne et admira le corps luisant d'effort et dont la respiration saccadée donnait des mouvements anarchiques.

« Tu es magnifique. » concéda-t-elle en prenant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux de Lexa

« Tu l'es bien plus encore… » murmura la jolie brune tandis qu'elle prit de nouveau le dessus, plaquant la belle blonde contre le matelas, cette dernière rêveuse déjà de ce que s'apprêtait à faire Lexa.

La belle brune ne tarda pas à cascader de tendres baisers, s'attardant autour de son nombril avant de s'appesantir sur les cuisses, puis les genoux, les mollets, les chevilles, avant de remonter doucement, taquinant la patience de Clarke en papillonnant baisers et une langue baladeuse sur sa peau frissonnante.

« Lexa… » supplia Clarke

Son amante se délecta alors de cet instant où elle avait tout pouvoir sur elle, où, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle était toute acquise à sa cause. Alors, elle coupa court à l'attente insoutenable, et posa quelques furtifs baisers entre ses cuisses, des baisers pour le moins bien placés car chacun d'eux plongea Clarke dans un abîme de plaisir inconnu jusque là.

Car si elle s'était déjà donné à quelqu'un, ceci n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle vivait à présent avec Lexa : de la tendre, de l'envie, de l'amour pur. Elle aurait pu mourir de plaisir tant elle avait attendu ce moment. Alors quand elle sentit la langue de son amante sur son intimité, elle resserra d'abord ses cuisses, enfermant Lexa entre elles, puis se détendit, relâchant la pression, pour le plus grand soulagement de Lexa qui sourit alors avant de lui administrer de tendres coups de langues, s'attardant longuement sur sa chair tiède et frissonnante.

« Lex… Lexa… Lexa ! »

La belle brune se délecta de ce lâché prise, elle qui avait toujours connu une Clarke sûre d'elle et sous contrôle. Il était plaisant de voir qu'elle pouvait perdre pied en seulement quelques habiles coups de langues. Et lorsqu'elle senti les mains et les doigts de Clarke s'enfoncer dans sa chevelure, s'agrippant et griffant même son cuir chevelu, elle ne flancha pas, ne sourcilla pas de douleur. Elle accentua ses mouvements, les accéléra…

Et lorsqu'elle reconnut les premiers signes de jouissance de la part de son amante, elle ajouta deux de ses doigts qu'elle pénétra aussi doucement qu'avec habileté, faisant définitivement défaillir la jolie blonde qui ne put contenir un vibrant gémissement.

C'est complètement éreintée, que Clarke retomba sur le lit, accompagnée d'une Lexa satisfaite.

« Ca aurait été du gâchis d'attendre plus longtemps. » soupira-t-elle en prenant Lexa dans ses bras.

« Oui, certainement… » gloussa Lexa « Il n'y a pas de Conseil ce matin… »

« Ca tombe bien hein… »

« Je pensais plutôt que nous pourrions en profiter pour nous reposer. »

Clarke lâcha un rire cristallin, douce musique aux oreilles de la belle brune « Tu plaisantes ? On vient à peine de commencer ! »

* * *

Jamais les choses ne furent plus claires et sensées que les derniers jours pour Clarke : Après leur folle matinée, une certaine complicité s'était instaurée entre elle et Lexa, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Titus qui, évidemment, voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette relation naissante et qui avait déjà fait le tour de Polis : Heda et Wanheda étaient ensemble. Indra se gardait bien de quelconques commentaires, quant à Anya et Raven fraichement installées à la Capitale, elles vivaient leur propre histoire, mais ravies quand même que leur amie respective se laisse enfin aller.

Et tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais il fallait croire que rien n'était destiné à rester serein. Et c'est lors d'une fin de journée, alors que Clarke retrouvait Lexa, comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine déjà, dans sa chambre, que les choses changèrent.

« Les Heda peuvent se marier ? » lança, pensive, Clarke en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de sa compagne

« Me ferais-tu une proposition Clarke ? » ironisa Lexa

« Quoi ? non, non, bien sur que non… Enfin, c'est pas que l'idée me déplairait mais… Enfin tu vois, on est jeune et on est à peine… Enfin, tu vois… »

Lexa gloussa devant l'apparente gêne de sa compagne. Elle se redressa alors et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres « Oui je vois. » Clarke souffla rassurée « Et pour répondre à ta question : je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai jamais connu de Heda avec une compagne. »

« Je devrais peut-être demander à Titus… » grinça ironiquement la belle blonde

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'entre ces deux là, la frontière entre la haine et le respect était très mince. Elle n'imaginait même pas la scène qu'il ferait si Clarke lui demandait une telle chose. Cela avait déjà était une épreuve pour lui d'apprendre qu'elle et Clarke étaient ensemble, et encore plus dur quand Clarke fit venir Anya et Raven à Polis. Mais finalement, après de multiples remarques et avertissements, il avait baissé les bras, préférant se consacrer aux natblidas.

Allongées l'une contre l'autre, se délectant simplement d'un silence rassurant et d'une présence aimée, on frappa à la porte des appartements du Heda. Les gens savaient qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Lexa lorsqu'elle était avec Clarke. En journée, elles minimisaient leurs interactions pour ne pas accentuer les rumeurs, mais dans l'intimité de leurs chambres, il était de notoriété publique qu'il fallait laisser les amantes seules.

Alors lorsqu'on les dérangea en cette douce soirée, Lexa sut que ce n'était pas un bon signe. Elle se redressa, veillant à ce que sa compagne soit décente aux yeux du visiteur. Clarke comprit et enfila un long peignoir avant de sortir du lit.

« Entrez. »

Titus apparut alors, déviant son regard au sol « Heda… Wanheda. »

« Que se passe-t-il pour que tu viennes si tard me déranger ? »

« Heda… Il… Il s'est passé quelque chose. »

L'attention des deux jeunes femmes fut alors captée « Quoi ? »

« Les Maunkru… Le Mont Weather… »

« Quoi Weather ? » lança Clarke avec impatience

Titus daigna à peine lever le regard vers Clarke, pour se concentrer sur Lexa « Il y a eu un incident… Vous êtes attendue en Concile de guerre. »

« Guerre ? Je viens ! » lança Clarke

« Wanheda, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ce conseil n'est en rien fait pour les ambassadeurs. »

Clarke se figea et se tourna alors vers sa compagne « Lexa ? »

La jolie brune serra sa mâchoire avant de se tourner vers Clarke « Titus a raison. » Clarke resta muette, surprise « Retourne dans tes appartements. » Puis elle se tourna de nouveau vers Titus « Le temps de me vêtir, j'arrive. »

« Bien Heda. » il s'inclina alors avant de quitter la chambre, laissant une certaine tension entre les deux jeunes filles

« Lexa ? »

« Ce conseil est réservé au Heda et aux généraux militaires. »

« Mais Lexa… »

« … Etre ma compagne ne te donne pas encore ce privilège Clarke. »

« … »

« S'il te plait. S'il s'agit d'une chose dont tu dois être au courant, je te le ferais savoir. »

Clarke n'était pas furieuse, elle comprenait la position controversée de Lexa la concernant. Les gens attendaient le moindre faux-pas de leur part. Non, elle n'était pas furieuse, elle était juste… frustrée.

« Ok, je comprends. » soupira-t-elle

Lexa lui sourit « Je dois me préparer. »

« Laisse-moi au moins t'aider. » sourit Clarke. Et Lexa accepta avec plaisir, car l'un des hobbies favoris de Clarke était de tresser la longue chevelure de sa compagne. Une fois fait, Clarke appliqua doucement le bindi sur le front de Lexa et l'admira « Tiens moi au courant. »

Lexa opina avant de disparaitre.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune Heda entra dans la large salle consacrée aux tactiques et aux conseils de guerre, elle put sentir la tension dans l'air : Indra, Gustus, Anya et Titus étaient présents, autour d'une lourde et massive table en pierre brute.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Titus prit alors la parole « Une explosion à Weather. »

« Une explosion ? »

« Un attentat. » rectifia Indra

Lexa se raidit « Les dégâts ? »

Indra inspira alors « Beaucoup… Beaucoup trop. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Weather a été rasée. La quasi-totalité, si ce n'est l'entièreté, des Maunkru ont péris. »

« Mon Dieu… » soupira Lexa en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la table

« Ce n'est pas tout Heda. Il semblerait qu'à ce moment-là… Des skaikru étaient sur place aussi… »

Lexa se figea « Gustus, tu pars avec un contingent de 20 hommes afin d'enquêter aux cotés des skaikru : je veux savoir ce qu'ils s'est passé. »

« Bien Heda. »

« Je vais avertir Sofi et Clarke. Je partirai avec vous dans… »

« Non, Heda ! Vous n'y pensez pas ! « s'insurgea Titus

« Deux des clans de la Coalition ont été directement visés. Le Heda se doit d'aller sur place. »

« On ne sait pas qui a fait ça, bien qu'on puisse aisément l'imaginer… »

« Pas de supposition Anya, une enquête sera menée. »

« Peu importe, tu ne peux pas sortir maintenant de Polis. La prochaine cible peut être Polis. »

« Ou Arkadia ou les Trikru… Je ne vais pas attendre comme j'ai attendu pour Weather. »

« Heda, il s'agit peut-être d'une tactique pour vous faire justement sortir de la sécurité de Polis… » lança Indra

« C'est pourquoi tu viendras avec Gustus et moi. Anya je te charge de veiller sur Clarke durant mon absence. »

Anya grimaça « Babysitter Wanheda est… »

« … Est ce pourquoi tu es ici. » Anya se crispa alors

Indra et Gustus partirent alors, suivi de Titus après un regard insistant de Lexa, laissant la jeune fille et son mentor seules.

« J'ai déjà connu ça : durant ma campagne de présentation, absente de Polis, Azgeda en a profité pour capturer et tuer Costia pour m'affaiblir. Il est hors de question que cela se reproduise, tu comprends. »

« Oui. » Lexa baissa alors les yeux, stressée mais soulagée que quelqu'un veille sur Clarke en son absence, ce que ressenti Anya « Tu l'aimes. »

Ceci n'était pas une question, mais une constatation, Lexa le savait bien. Personne n'avait réussi à lire en elle comme Anya. Elle la fixa alors « Oui. »

Anya resta le visage stoïque et impassible durant de longues secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire « J'ai toujours su qu'il y aurait quelque chose avec cette fille. » rit-elle « Elle causera ta perte Heda. » ironisa-t-elle « A moins que ça ne soit déjà le cas. » la nargua-t-elle

« Stop. Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de ça avec toi. »

« Le bien-être de mon Heda est primordial. »

« Alors sois rassurée, je vais bien. » sourit Lexa

« Si Wanheda te satisfait autant dans son rôle d'ambassadrice que dans son rôle d'amante alors tant mieux. »

« Et je suppose que ton air serein et heureux à voir avec une certaine skaikru n'est-ce pas ? »

Anya sourit « Ce peuple aura notre peau hein Heda… »

« Certainement. Anya, je te fais confiance : il faut garder Clarke à Polis. S'il lui arrive quoique se soit… »

« J'en serais entièrement responsable, j'ai compris. »

« Ce n'est pas une mince affaire, Clarke est têtue. »

« Oh je sais, tu ne me donnes pas une tâche facile. Surtout si elle apprend que des skaikru ont été visés aussi. Je vais devoir freiner Raven avec. »

« Oh je pense que tu as l'habitude de l'attacher… Elle ne dira rien. »

Anya explosa de rire « C'est bien vrai ! »

Lexa se détendit un peu avant que l'on vienne frapper une nouvelle fois à la porte « Oui ? »

« Le Conseil a été réuni en urgence, ils vous attendent. »

« J'arrive. »

L'air pesant et sérieux revint alors et Anya, avant de sortir de la pièce, posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule « Je veillerai sur elles deux. »

Lexa opina avant qu'elles ne sortent toutes les deux pour rejoindre la salle du trône où les 14 ambassadeurs étaient assis en demi-cercle attendant les mots de leur Heda. Lexa, en entrant, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Clarke puis Sofi, avant de prendre place.

« En fin de journée, un attentat à eu lieu à Mont Weather. » des murmures s'élevèrent alors, Clarke ne détachant pas son regard inquiet de sa compagne, attendant le reste des informations « Les Maunkru ont été visés. » Sofi retint son souffle alors « Dans l'heure, je vais partir avec un contingent d'hommes pour constater les dégâts subis et aviser de l'urgence de la situation. Cet acte est un acte de guerre, il ne restera pas impuni, j'en fais le serment. »

Sofi se leva alors « Je viens avec vous ! »

« Non. » protesta Lexa d'une voix ferme « En tant qu'ambassadeur, tu es en danger toi aussi. Si c'est ton peuple qui a été visé dans cet attentat, tu es toi-même en danger. Tu seras ici, sous bonne garde. » Elle se tourna alors vers Clarke « Et toi aussi. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » s'étonna Clarke

Lexa inspira profondément alors « Lors de cet attaque, des Skaikru étaient à Weather. »

Le sang de Clarke se glaça alors : des skaikru à Weather ? Clarke pensa alors évidemment à la présence de sa mère là-bas, pour ses recherches médicales.

« Les… Les dégâts… Quels sont-ils ? » balbutia-t-elle, apeurée de connaitre la réponse

Lexa soupira alors en fermant brièvement les yeux « La quasi-totalité des gens présents sont morts. »

Sofi lâcha un hoquet de surprise avant de sangloter tandis que Clarke resta figée dans la stupeur, ne pouvant imaginer sa mère morte. Les autres ambassadeurs murmurèrent alors leur incompréhension, et Lexa dut lever la main pour ramener le calme « Silence. »

« Si les Maunkru ont été si facilement touché, comment croire que nous ne serons pas les prochains ? » lança un ambasadeur inquiet

« Personne n'a pu prévoir cela. Et si la Coalition est visée, alors les mesures de sécurité seront renforcées dans tous les clans concernés. En attendant, je demande à tous les ambassadeurs de rester à l'abri dans Polis le temps que l'on ait les premiers éléments de l'enquête. »

Chacun opina alors avant que la séance ne soit levée. Seules Sofi et Clarke restèrent dans la salle « Je pars avec toi ! » lança la jolie blonde

Lexa savait, évidemment, que cette discussion était imparable. Elle sentait déjà la migraine venir « Non, et ce n'est pas négociable. »

« Mon peuple a été visé aussi ! »

« Justement. Tu seras à l'abri ici. Anya veillera sur vous. »

« Hors de question que je reste les bras croisés ici alors que ma mère est peut-être… » un sanglot étrangla sa gorge, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase

« Je comprends, mais tu n'iras nulle part. »

« C'est un ordre ? »

« Oui. »

« Un ordre de qui ? Du Heda ou de ma compagne ? »

« Des deux. Et j'espère que tu as assez d'estime tant pour le Heda que ta compagne, pour m'écouter sans faire d'histoire. »

« … »

« C'est une question de jours. Une fois que je saurais de quoi il retourne, tu pourras te déplacer. En attendant, je t'en conjure Clarke, reste ici. »

La jolie blonde alla protester mais soudain vit la panique dans les yeux de sa compagne et s'abstint de toute protestation. A la place, elle opina silencieusement puis se tourna vers une Sofi totalement anéantie avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière fondit en larmes dans ses bras, et le cœur de Lexa se serra quelque peu, une pointe de jalousie naissante, en voyant une autre femme dans les bras de a compagne. Elle détourna le visage avant que Clarke ne prenne la parole « Fais vite Lexa. J'ai besoin de savoir. »

Lexa opina avant de sortir de la pièce, sans un regard de plus vers sa compagne.

* * *

Et alors qu'elle appliquait les dernières touches de sa peinture de guerre sur son visage, Clarke entra dans la chambre, l'air grave « Lexa ? »

« Je suis là. »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et vit Lexa accrocher sa lourde armure. Clarke vint l'aider alors et tandis qu'elle mettait convenablement sa longue toge rouge, Lexa la fixa « Merci. »

« Lexa… »

« Clarke non. »

« Hey, laisse-moi parler ! » Lexa haussa un sourcil devant l'autorité de sa compagne « Evidemment j'ai envie de partir avec toi, mais… Je comprends aussi. Ma nouvelle position en tant qu'Ambassadeur, ce que je représente. Je comprends ma position, et même si ça ne me plait pas… Il faut parfois que je fasse ce qui est bon pour mon peuple, pour toi. Défier tes ordres n'est bénéfique pour personne. Alors, oui, je vais rester ici. »

Lexa fut soulagée, même si elle essayait de déceler la malice dans ses propos « Merci Clarke. »

« C'est comme ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Que Costia est morte. » Lexa soupira « Tu étais chez nous, à Arkadia, quand elle a été tuée. C'est pourquoi tu as peur durant ton absence ? »

« Oui. » souffla-t-elle

Soulagée que Lexa lui dise la vérité, Clarke lui caressa la joue « C'est ok d'embrasser le Heda en mode peinture de guerre et sabre dans le dos ? »

Lexa hoqueta, amusée « Seulement si c'est Wanheda. »

Clarke se pencha alors et déposa un tendre mais intense baiser sur ses lèvres, ne se séparant qu'à bout de souffle « Tu pars combien de temps ? »

« Je dois être sûre de ce qu'il s'est passé avant de revenir. »

« Tu penses déjà à quelqu'un n'est-ce pas… Azgeda ? »

« Je ne veux pas faire de présomption avant l'heure. Mai si c'est le cas, cette fois-ci, je ne laisserai rien passer. »

« Fais attention à toi. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir revenir dans un cercueil. »

« Je n'en ai pas envie non plus. » sourit-elle « Je dois y aller Clarke. S'il te plait, fais attention à toi ici. Même avec Anya à tes cotés, si Azgeda a pu le faire une fois… »

« Je serais prudente, promis. Je t'aime Lexa. »

La jolie brune lui sourit alors « Je t'aime aussi. »

Et après un langoureux baiser, Lexa laissa Clarke seule dans la chambre du Heda. Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes, mais l'absence de la belle brune lui pesa déjà.

* * *

Clarke regarda l'escorte de Lexa quitter Polis du haut de son balcon. Les larmes aux yeux, la jolie blonde craignait tant pour sa compagne que pour son peuple. Et rester dans l'ignorance la rongeait : sa mère allait-elle bien ? Etait-elle à Weather lors de l'explosion…

Ses mornes pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Raven, plus qu'inquiète elle aussi « T'es au courant ? »

« Evidemment. » soupira Clarke

« Anya m'en a parlé. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle avait été assignée à notre protection. J'ai l'impression d'être un chien qu'on met en laisse. » ragea la belle ingénieur

« Anya ne fait que répondre aux ordres. »

« Tu sembles bien conciliante… La Clarke que je connais se serait battue pour la suivre… »

« La Clarke que tu connais n'était pas ambassadrice… »

« … Ni même la compagne officielle du Heda. » gloussa Raven « J'ai saisi. »

« J'ai peur… J'ai peur qu'elle revienne pour m'apprendre que ma mère… »

« Hey Clarkie, ta mère n'avait aucune raison de se trouver à Weather aussi tard. »

Evidemment, autant Clarke que Raven savait que c'était faux : Abby avait toutes les raisons du monde de se trouver là-bas à ce moment là : ses recherches sur sa thérapie génique aboutissait, et Abby était certainement sur place afin de suivre les nouveaux soignés. Et si, comme Lexa l'avait suggéré, Weather avait été pulvérisé, personne n'avait du survivre… Des centaines et des centaines de personnes mortes en un quart de seconde. Et soudain, les pensées de Clarke dévièrent vers Sofi : si c'était vrai, elle était alors la dernière de sa race.

* * *

Lexa hâta le pas. Il était hors de question qu'ils s'arrêtent en pleine nuit. La tour de Polis était déjà loin maintenant, et la forêt dense n'offrait qu'un paysage sombre et morbide. La fraicheur de la nuit couplée à la saison tardive de l'année faisait peser sur leurs épaules l'humidité ambiante.

« Heda, nous y seront dans une heure environ… » souffla Indra « Selon notre sentinelle, les Skaikru et leur chancelier sont déjà sur place pour constater les faits. »

« Très bien. »

« Ils… Ils disent qu'une dizaine des leurs se trouvaient sur place au moment de l'explosion. » Lexa se tendit alors, incapable de demander si Abby Griffin faisait partie des victimes ou non. Elle ne s'imaginait pas revenir à Polis en apportant une telle nouvelle à sa compagne.

« Qui que soit le responsable, il paiera pour chaque vie innocente prise ici. »

Indra opina car quoiqu'elle pensait des skaikru ou même des maunkru, une vie était une vie et personne n'avait le droit d'en prendre autant pour aucune raison.

Et Indra n'avait pas menti : au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent aux abords de Weather, et ce qui frappa Lexa en premier fut l'odeur âcre de la fumée flottant dans l'air.

Et quand le cortège arriva devant l'entrée, Lexa fut surprise d'y voir des dizaines de personnes au sol, et Marcus Kane les accueillant d'un triste sourire « Heda. »

« Chancelier Kane. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vers 21h, on nous a rapporté une explosion venant de Weather. Nous sommes arrivés sur place juste pour constater les dégâts. »

« Sont-ils si importants ? »

« Je crains… Je crains que oui. La plupart des maunkru résidait encore dans la montagne, malgré la thérapie qui leur permettait de sortir. A cette heure-là… »

« Je vois. J'ai appris que des skaikru étaient là aussi. »

Kane serra la mâchoire « Certains… Certains s'étaient liés d'amitié avec les maunkru… Amitiés et… plus encore. »

Lexa soupira « Combien ? »

« Nous avons comptabilisés plus de 18 absents. »

« Chancelier… Abby Griffin… »

« … N'était pas parmi les victimes. Vous pouvez rassurer Clarke. »

Lexa souffla de soulagement avant de poser ses yeux vers les blessés « Les portes de Polis vous sont ouvertes pour accueillir les survivants. »

« Merci. Pour l'instant, les seuls blessés sont quelques skaikru et maunkru… Mais la majorité des maunkru a disparu dans l'explosion. »

« Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Kane inspira « Quelques minutes avant l'attentat, on a reçu une transmission radio d'une des nôtres, Gina, qui travaillait avec une petite équipe de 5 hommes sur le système d'aération de la montagne… Elle nous a averti qu'un homme venait de s'introduire dans la montagne et qu'il avait déclenché l'autodestruction de la base. »

« L'autodestruction ? »

« Cette montagne est avant tout une base militaire. Et comme toute base militaire à l'époque, l'un des mécanismes de défense était l'autodestruction en cas d'invasion. »

« Donc, cet intrus avait des codes… »

« Deux solutions : soit s'était un Maunkru qui les connaissait, soit une personne étrangère qui a été renseignée. Gina n'a pas reconnu l'homme. En sachant qu'elle est basée à la Montagne depuis plus d'un mois maintenant… S'il avait été maunkru, elle l'aurait reconnu de suite. »

« Donc, il semblerait que cela soit la seconde hypothèse. Des indices quelconques sur son identité ? »

« Aucun. L'homme est mort dans l'explosion. »

« En est-on sûr ? »

« … »

« S'il était au courant pour les codes, il a très bien pu s'échapper avant l'explosion… »

« Il ne reste quasiment rien dedans, que des cendres et des ruines, tout a été détruit. Rien n'est réutilisable. »

Lexa baissa le regard alors, l'odeur de brulé envahissant ses narines « Aucun survivant Maunkru ? »

« Les seuls sont ici, en mauvais état malheureusement. Nous allons les transporter à Arkadia dès qu'ils seront en mesure de bouger. »

« Le peuple Maunkru a été purement annihilé. Cet acte ne restera pas impuni. Au nom de la Coalition. »

Kane esquissa un triste sourire « Bien sur. En attendant, vous pouvez venir à Arkadia pour vous reposer. »

« Merci. Mes hommes monteront notre camp aux abords de votre cité durant l'enquête. »

Kane opina « Comment va Clarke ? Je pensais qu'elle serait là aussi… »

« Elle va bien. Je lui ais demandé de rester à Polis, pour sa propre sécurité en tant qu'ambassadeur et … »

« … Et ? »

Lexa se figea « Et… Raven aussi. » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre

Kane fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils retournèrent alors vers Arkadia où les attendaient Abby et bien d'autres.

« Lexa ! »

« Abigail. Heureuse de vous revoir ! » Et en voyant la jeune femme chercher du regard derrière elle, Lexa sourit « Non, elle n'est pas là. Pour sa sécurité, Anya est restée avec elle à Polis. Tant que l'on en sait pas plus sur ce qui s'est passé, je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. »

Abby opina, sachant l'histoire passée avec Costia, comprenant les craintes de la jeune fille. Et si elle fut déçue les premières secondes, elle comprit et lui sourire « Bien. »

« Clarke sera soulagée de savoir que vous n'avez rien. »

« Oui… Ce n'est pas le cas de certains de ses proches. » Lexa fronça les sourcils « Sinclair, Wells, Finn ou encore Monroe sont morts à Weather. »

« Mes condoléances. »

Abby fixa alors un petit groupe de militaires essayant de réconforter un homme, visiblement abattu « Est-ce… »

« Bellamy. Il a perdu sa fiancée dans l'explosion, Gina. »

« Gina… Celle qui a donné l'alerte ? »

« Oui. Elle nous a dit avoir été attaquée. Agonisante, elle a quand même vu un homme composer un code tatoué sur son bras. »

« Sur son bras ? » s'étonna Lexa « Quel sorte de personne aurait de tels codes tatoués sur son bras ? »

« Certainement quelqu'un qui ne devait pas les oublier, quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Cela exclu donc un Maunkru… »

« Certainement, même si la majorité ne devait certainement pas connaitre ces codes. »

« Qui aurait pu ? »

« Logiquement les dirigeants de Weather, Cage et Dante Wallace. »

« Dante Wallace est-il toujours sous les verrous ? »

« Après avoir eu la confirmation de la réussite de la thérapie génique, il fut transféré de sa cellule à Weather à Arkadia. Il y est toujours et n'a eu aucun contact avec qui que se soit depuis des semaines. »

« Il faut l'interroger. Lui seul peut nous donner une liste des personnes susceptibles de connaitre les codes. »

Abby opina alors et c'est donc ensemble qu'elles se rendirent dans la cellule où séjournait Dante. Assis sur un lit sommaire, il lisait sereinement. Il avait peu de visite alors quand il entendit des pas résonner en sa direction, son attention fut tournée vers les deux jeunes femmes à qui il sourit poliment.

« Que me vaut cette visite ? »

Le visage blême et fermé des deux jeunes femmes lui fit perdre alors son assurance et son sourire « Weather a été attaquée. »

« Par vous, oui. »

« Non, cette nuit. Un home s'est introduit dans la montagne… Il l'a faite exploser, il n'en reste rien. »

Wallace se figea alors « Qu… Quoi ? Mais… Mon peuple… »

Abby baissa le regard, incapable de parler. Ce fut donc Lexa qui prit la parole « Tous anéantis. Les quelques survivants sont blessés. »

« Non ! Mensonge ! Vous… Vous mentez ! »

« Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à le faire. »

« Durant des années, des décennies nous avons vécu en sécurité… Et depuis votre attaque… »

« Vous êtes ceux à blâmer en premier lieu, et là n'est plus la question. Nous avons besoin de savoir qui connaissaient les codes d'autodestruction de votre base. »

« Les codes ? »

« L'homme qui a commis l'attentat s'est servi de ces codes. »

« Pourquoi vous aiderais-je ? »

« Parce qu'il vous reste assez de dignité pour le faire. En souvenir de l'homme qui, par le passé, a su être un leader… Pour le peu de peuple qu'il vous reste, vous leur devez bien cela. » argua Abby

Dante déposa alors son livre sur son lit et soupira « Cage et moi-même. Mais aussi quelques généraux : Carl Emerson, Tony Fitbown et notre chef médecin, Emilia Dawson. »

« Seulement eux ? »

« Oui. »

Abby et Lexa échangèrent un regard entendu avant de faire demi-tour

« Hey ! » Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent alors « Je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'aurais jamais fais cela… Pas à mon propre peuple. »

Sans rien dire, elles partirent, sachant qu'il avait raison.

* * *

« Trois noms : Emerson, Fitbown et Dawson. Savons-nous au moins s'ils étaient sur place… » lança Kane

« En tout cas, tous 3 ont reçu la thérapie. » affirma Abby « Ils sont sur mon listing. Ils sont donc susceptibles d'être encore en vie à l'extérieur de la Montagne. »

« Ils aurait milité un homme extérieur pour détruire la montagne ? »

« Surement, si Gina ne l'a pas reconnu. »

« Est-on sûr au moins de cela ? Est-on sûr que cette Gina connaissait bien tout le monde dans cette base ? » lança Lexa

« Gina a été mandatée à Weather dès les premiers jours. Elle y passait le plus clair de son temps. Elle a côtoyé la quasi-totalité des gens là-bas. »

« Se pourrait-il que, dans la confusion de l'attaque, elle se soit trompée ? »

« C'est une possibilité oui… Mais n'oublions pas que nous avons 3 suspects à présent, et nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, s'ils sont toujours vivants. »

« Nous sommes donc dans une impasse. » soupira Kane

« J'ai beau y repenser, je ne peux croire qu'un maunkru même ait décidé d'anéantir toute sa race… Pourquoi, pour quelle raison… »

« Le mobile sera peut-être une énigme jusqu'au bout. »

« Mais ca confirme quelque chose : Gina connaissait ces personnes, si ça avait été elles, elle nous l'aurait dit. » lança Abby

« Alors que faire maintenant ? »

Chacun se regarda dans le blanc des yeux avant que Lexa ne se redresse « Si c'est la Coalition qui est visée, alors d'autres coups de ce genre sont à prévoir. Ceux qui sont en tête de ce mouvement finiront par faire une erreur. En attendant, j'en appelle à l'armée des 14 clans à se tenir prête. Nous entrons en état de guerre. »

Elle jeta un regard à Gustus qui comprit alors et sortit de la pièce.

« Lexa merci de votre soutien… »

« … C'est normal. Je suis intimement persuadée que c'est l'Alliance qui est visée. Les Maunkru sont le dernier clan à y être entré, et pas pour la plus grande joie de tous. »

« Notamment ? »

« Azgeda. » grinça Indra d'une voix rauque

« Nous n'avons aucune preuve. » s'empressa de rajouter Lexa « Mais si c'est le cas, ils paieront. »

Abby et Kane opinèrent tacitement alors et tous sortirent, laissant Lexa et Abby seule « J'ai cru que Clarke vous accompagnerait. »

« Je lui ais demandé de rester à Polis, pour sa propre sécurité. »

Abby savait qu'après ce qu'il était arrivé à Costia, Lexa serait plus que prévoyante « Je vois. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous obéirait. » sourit-elle « Elle semble être plus sage. »

« Elle mûrit. Clarke a toujours été intelligente. »

Abby sourit de plus belle « Vous vous faites confiance mutuellement. Comment va-t-elle ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu… Elle semblait… »

« … Heureuse. » répondit et confirma la jolie brune « Des temps sombres reviennent et je suis contente qu'elle soit à mes cotés, comme j'aime à croire que je serai un soutien pour elle. »

Abby opina « J'en suis sûre. »

* * *

Clarke eut des nouvelles par Titus : Lexa en avait appelé à l'armée de la Coalition, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose en soi : une nouvelle guerre se profilait et Clarke avait peur pour celle qui était sa compagne à présent. Clarke n'était pas amenée à l'accompagner sur les champs de bataille, ceci était le terrain d'action exclusivement du Heda, et elle ne devait pas insister. Mais, évidemment, en sachant que Lexa était à présent sa compagne, les choses étaient différentes : elle avait peur pour elle.

« Hey Clarkie… »

Raven venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Clarke, lieu où la belle ingénieur savait qu'elle la trouverait. Car depuis le départ de Lexa, 6 jours auparavant, la jolie blonde s'était réfugiée dans ses appartements, pour le plus grand soulagement d'Anya.

« Hey Ray… »

« Anya me fait te dire qu'une réunion exceptionnelle du Conseil va se tenir dans 1h. »

« Une réunion exceptionnelle ?! »

« Je crois que c'est pour parler de l'appel de Lexa à l'armée de la Coalition. Je crois que certains ne sont pas d'accord avec ça. »

« Tu m'étonnes… » grinça Clarke « J'ai surpris une conversation entre l'ambassadeur Azgeda et celui des nomades du désert. »

« Oh… Et ? »

« J'ai pas entendu mais rien n'est bon lorsqu'il s'agit de la Nation de la Glace. »

« Tu sais… Ce qui vaut pour Arkadia, vaut aussi pour ici. » sourit Raven

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Pour toute réponse Raven sourit « Tu verras. Rendez-vous après la réunion. »

* * *

« C'est un scandale ! » lança l'ambassadeur Azgeda « Elle ne peut faire cela sans en avoir parlé avant à ces conseillers. Nous sommes sensés être entendus ! A quoi servons-nous sinon ? »

« L'urgence de la situation a nécessité de le faire. » répondit Clarke

« Y a-t-il au moins urgence… »

« Un attentat a été proféré, décimant la quasi-totalité des Maunkru » Sofi baissa les yeux alors « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait plus urgent que cela à l'heure actuelle. »

Ator se leva alors « Ce peuple n'a aucune légitimité pour nous. Ils nous ont fait souffrir… »

« Cette question déjà été réglée par le Heda. »

« Cela n'étonne personne que Wanheda soit un soutien. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Lorsque l'on partage sa couche avec le Heda, il est évident que les choses sont… »

« … Stop ! » coupa Clarke « Cela n'a rien à voir. Je suis objective, comme beaucoup ici. Un acte odieux a été commis contre un clan de la Coalition. Il semble évident que le Heda se porte garante de la sécurité de tous et soit en position de défendre les siens. »

Ator esquissa alors un sourire sadique « Les Skaikru ont-ils peur d'être les prochains ? »

Clarke fronça les sourcils avant de se lever de son siège et de marcher vers l'homme, suivie de prêt par Anya, main sur le manche de son épée « Est-ce une menace ? Ou est-ce un aveu ? »

Ator perdit son sourire et fit un pas vers Clarke, collant presque son visage au sien « Wanheda est brave sous la protection du Heda. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin du Heda pour me protéger. »

Ator sourit « Nous avons déjà réglé la faiblesse du Heda une fois, nous pourrons le refaire aisément. »

Clarke s'apprêta à lever la main sur lui afin de lui asséner une gifle mais les portes s'ouvrirent alors avec fracas, Titus venait d'entrer :

« Heda est de retour. Le Conseil est levé. »

Le cœur de Clarke bondit dans sa poitrine : Lexa était de retour. Elle jeta à peine un regard vers Ator avant de sortir de la pièce, attrapée in extremis par Raven « Par ici. »

Les deux jeunes filles se faufilèrent dans une petite pièce annexe et Raven poussa un meuble, découvrant une cavité « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'ai trouvé d'anciens conduits. Ils devaient certainement abriter un réseau électrique, maintenant obsolète. Ca court partout. Entre. » Clarke se mit à quatre pattes et grimpa dans le conduit « Va sur ta droite. » Clarke obtempéra et rampa avant d'entendre des voix résonnant en contrebas. Elle reconnut celle d'Ator et d'un autre homme. Elle tendit l'oreille alors et reconnut du trigedasleng. Elle remercia alors implicitement les cours que lui avait donnés Lexa.

Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle écarquilla les yeux avant de bondir hors du conduit « Clarkie ?! Alors ? »

« Je dois absolument voir Lexa ! »

« Hey hey, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? »

« Azgeda… »

A ce simple mot, Raven comprit alors.

* * *

Lexa eut à peine le temps de descendre de son cheval qu'elle eut la surprise de voir débouler Clarke au pied de l'immense tour, suivie de près par Raven et Anya.

« Lexa ! »

La jeune femme courut vers Lexa mais se freina juste devant elle, peu sûre de savoir quoi faire ou comment agir en public. Lexa s'en amusa et esquissa un léger sourire avant de prendre sa compagne par la taille d'une main forte et assurée et de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un rapide mais intense baiser.

Après quelques secondes et devant les regards amusés et gênés de Raven et Anya, Lexa lâcha prise et Clarke laissa un profond soupir de satisfaction s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » soupira la blonde

« Toi aussi. » Mais devant le sourire s'effaçant de sa compagne, Lexa prit alors un air plus grave « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle, c'est urgent. »

« Je sais, la situation est critique mais… »

« … Non, il faut qu'on _parle_ … seule à seule. »

Lexa comprit lors et opina avant de donner les rênes à un jeune garçon. Elles montèrent dans les appartements de Lexa « Je t'écoute. »

« Azgeda. »

« Clarke… »

« … Non, écoute. Je… J'ai entendu Ator parler à quelqu'un. »

« Et ? »

« Il disait qu'il était fier de leur coup, que c'était une réussite et qu'il avait hâte que les choses bougent. »

« Il a dit cela devant toi ? »

« Non. Je… J'ai surpris sa conversation. »

« Donc, tu n'as aucune preuve directe. »

« Mais… »

« Clarke, ne crois-tu pas que j'ai déjà posé les bases de mes soupçons ? »

« … »

« Bien sur que les Azgeda ont à voir avec cette histoire, c'est même certain. Mais je ne peux accuser sans preuve. »

« Ils s'en prendront à Arkadia ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il me l'a dit. »

« Alors il est plus bête que je ne le pensais. En faisant cela, il met son peuple en difficulté si la moindre chose arrive au Skaikru. »

« Mais j'ai pas l'intention d'attendre qu'ils s'en prennent à mon peuple. »

« Clarke, calme-toi. Je n'ai malheureusement aucun pouvoir sur cela. »

« Alors à quoi sert le Heda ?! » Devant la hargne et la rage de la jolie blonde, Lexa laissa couler, sachant que c'était la colère avant tout qui parlait ici. Et Clarke s'en rendit compte « Oh désolée Lexa… Je… »

« Tu as raison. En un sens, tu as raison. Je suis le Heda, c'est moi qui ait créée cette Alliance, je devrais être capable, du coup, de veiller au bien-être des clans qui y sont entrés. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple, et je suis désolée d'avoir fait un tel raccourci. »

« L'esprit des Heda est en moi, il devrait m'aider à dépasser aussi cette épreuve… Avec toi à mes cotés. »

Clarke lui prit alors la main et embrassa le dos de sa main fine « Je serai là, toujours. »

Lexa lui sourit alors et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de tendrement l'embrasser « Tu m'as manqué Clarke… »

« Toi aussi… Six jours c'est long… Ne refais plus jamais ça. »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre malheureusement. Et si les doutes se confirment, il se peut que je parte en campagne sur la Nation de la Glace, et cela risque d'être long et… douloureux. »

Clarke baissa alors les yeux « Alors… Promets-moi qu'avant de partir, à chacune de tes campagnes, promets-moi de me faire l'amour comme si c'était la dernière fois, de m'aimer, de prononcer des mots que tu ne penserais jamais prononcer. »

« Clarke… »

« Je veux… Je ne veux rien regretter. Tu es partie une semaine et je me suis retrouvée seule. Je suis venue dormir ici parce que je ne pouvais me passer de ton odeur. Et un soir, je me suis réveillée en sursaut avec la peur de ne jamais te revoir… Ne jamais te revoir sans t'avoir une dernière fois embrassée… aimée. »

« Clarke… »

« Je t'aime Lexa. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pour personne ce que je ressens pour toi. J'ai peur à chaque minute de notre relation : est-ce que je fais bien les choses avec toi, est-ce que j'utilise les bons mots, est-ce que j'ai la bonne attitude. Je n'ai jamais lu le parfait petit guide du « _sortir avec le Heda_ ». J'ai toujours peur de faire des erreurs avec toi, avec nous. »

« Tu ne fais aucune erreur Clarke, aucune je te l'assure. »

La jolie blonde lui sourit « Que va-t-il se passer Lexa, j'ai peur de la suite des événements. »

« Les choses vont s'accélérer dans les jours à venir, et je ne serais pas surprise qu'Azgeda ne fasse un geste. »

Clarke soupira alors avant de caresser du bout de ses doigts l'étoffe écarlate ornant l'armure de Lexa « Tu m'as manqué… » murmura Clarke avant d'agripper le bout de tissu et d'attirer Lexa à elle en un baiser tendre « Vraiment manqué… »

Lexa comprit et sourit contre ses lèvres avant de la coucher sur le lit pour de tendres et passionnées retrouvailles.

Si elles avaient su ce que ce bref instant de bonheur serait le seul que ces temps troublés allaient leur accorder, elles en auraient profité davantage.

* * *

Clarke aimait se réveiller avant Lexa et profiter du spectacle qu'offrait le lever du soleil : La jolie brune, dormant sur le ventre, le buste nu éclairé par les rayons du soleil naissant, ses cheveux tels des vagues brunes reposant sur l'oreiller.

A cet instant précis, Lexa était une jeune femme comme les autres, dormant paisiblement. Clarke fit courir son index sur le long tatouage couvrant sa colonne vertébrale : elle le connaissait par cœur et aurait pu le reproduire les yeux fermés.

Dieu qu'elle était belle, non… Elle était parfaite. Et lorsqu'elle bougonna, Clark ne put que sourire, et encore plus lorsque Lexa se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un timide sourire de contentement.

« Il est tôt… » murmura Lexa en voyant le ciel à peine orangé

« Oui… »

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Au contraire, j'ai passé une des meilleures nuits depuis bien longtemps. »

Lexa se redressa alors « Cela a-t-il à voir avec hier soir ? »

Et comme si les images de la nuit passée lui passaient devant les yeux, Clarke rougit « En partie… »

Lexa, amusée, s'assit alors, offrant à la vue gourmande de Clarke, son buste parfaitement dessiné « En partie ? »

« Oui bon ok… J'avoue que la nuit dernière était… magique. »

Le sourire de Lexa était la plus belle chose que Clarke pouvait admirer, et de savoir qu'il ne lui était que réservé rendait la chose plus belle encore. Elle aimait à savoir qu'elle était la seule à faire surgir une Lexa que personne ne connaissait : une Lexa tendre, amoureuse, mais aussi passionnée et attentive. Elle savait, lorsqu'elles faisaient l'amour, que chaque geste, chaque mot de la jolie brune n'était dédié qu'à son plaisir. Oui, Lexa était entièrement dédiée à Clarke, et un tel niveau de dévotion aurait pu faire peur… s'il n'était pas si réciproque.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A toi, à nous. On a de la chance. Tu crois aux âmes sœurs ? »

« Les âmes sœurs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un concept romantique. Il apparait souvent dans la littérature. »

« En quoi consiste-t-il ? »

« Il évoque le fait que deux personnes, parfois opposées tant en caractère qu'en distance, peuvent être des âmes sœurs, c'est-à-dire des personnes qui sont faites l'une pour l'autre. Et même si l'univers venait à les séparer, elles se retrouveraient d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elles sont faites pour être ensemble, éternellement. »

« C'est un concept intéressant. Mais je refuse d'être séparée de toi afin de prouver que nous sommes effectivement des âmes sœurs. » lança Lexa d'un air sérieux

Clarke gloussa alors « Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, regarde notre situation : je viens d'un peuple qui descend du ciel, toi tu es née sur Terre. Nous n'étions, visiblement, pas destinées à nous rencontrer. Mais un jour… Je me suis promenée et j'ai croisé ton regard… »

Lexa se rappelait ce moment comme s'il s'était passé la veille : l'air déterminé de cette petite fille de 10 ans, blonde comme les blés, tenant des propos remplis d'espoir, qui lui inspira, des années plus tard, la création d'une Alliance. Oui, même si elle ne pouvait mettre des mots dessus à cette époque, Lexa pouvait jurer que Clarke l'avait marqué bien plus que ce qu'elle pensait.

« Et toi, à quoi tu penses ? » sourit Clarke en dégageant une mèche de cheveux de son visage

« J'aime à croire que ce concept d'âme sœur existe. » soupira d'aise Lexa avant de se pencher et de capturer avec ferveur les lèvres de Clarke, qui se laissa gracieusement faire. Et alors qu'elles semblaient reparties pour une séance plus que coquine, une corne de brume résonna, faisant se redresser Lexa, l'air inquiet.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Lexa ? »

Une nouvelle fois, la corne résonna « Azgeda. » elle fixa Clarke « La reine arrive. »

* * *

Lexa et Clarke s'étaient vêtues rapidement et avaient convoqué le Conseil juste à temps pour l'arrivée de la reine. Assise sur son trône, les ambassadeurs autour, Lexa attendit patiemment.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors avec fracas et soudain une femme assez grande, couverte d'une fourrure épaisse, et de cicatrices sur le visage entra, fière et souriante.

« Nia… »

« Heda. »

Clarke nota qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de s'incliner envers celle qui était sensée son leader. Visiblement, elle ne reconnaissait en rien la supériorité de Lexa.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? »

« J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé au Maunkru, et je ne peux m'empêcher… d'avoir peur. »

« … La reine Azgeda a peur ? » ironisa Lexa

« Oui. Peur de ne pas être protéger par un Heda incompétent. » Clarke s'offusqua de ce manque de politesse et de respect, mais Lexa restée immobile, serrant la mâchoire « Peut-on craindre des représailles pour d'autres clans ? Une Coalition dans laquelle nous sommes sensés être protégés par le Heda et il arrive cela au dernier clan ? Comment croire que cette Coalition est utile ? »

« Attention Azgeda, tu frôles une frontière dangereuse. » la menaça Titus

Des murmures résonnèrent alors et Lexa se redressa « Que veux-tu Nia ? »

La femme sourit sadiquement alors « Un vote de défiance. »

Les murmures redoublèrent alors

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Clarke en sentant la tension palpable dans la pièce. Nia se tourna vers elle alors « C'est la loi, _sa_ loi. Un vote unanime des ambassadeurs ou la mort sont tout ce qui peuvent destituer un Heda du pouvoir. »

« Un coup d'état. » souffla Lexa, dont le visage fermé ne disait rien qui vaille à Clarke. Et soudain, les autres ambassadeurs se levèrent alors et tous, protestèrent non pas contre Nia mais en sa faveur « _No Heda no maur_. »

Nia sourire aux lèvres, savourait visiblement sa victoire tandis que Lexa resta immobile, impassible, silencieuse.

« Trahison ! Vous serez tous punis par la mort ! » lança Titus

« Elle ne nous tuera pas car elle sait que nos armées nous vengeront. » sourit Nia « Et une guerre sanglante se dessinera. Et nous savons tous que personne ne veut la guerre, y compris le Heda, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et alors que Lexa s'apprêta à répondre, Clarke se leva « Ce vote n'est pas unanime. » Nia la fusilla du regard « Je n'ai pas voté en faveur de la destitution, tout comme l'ambassadeur Maunkru. » Nia grimaça alors puis fixa Sofi avant de sourire

« L'ambassadeur Maunkru n'est plus car la nation Maunkru n'existe plus. Quant à vous, les Skaikru, vous n'avez jamais eu aucune légitimité dans la Coalition. »

« Ils l'ont. » répondit Titus « Leur Chancelier a reçu la marque de l'Alliance, ils sont le 13ième et 14ième clan. Ce vote de défiance et un échec. Vous serez tous punis de votre affront. »

Mais alors que les gardes s'apprêtèrent à emmener Nia, Lexa se leva « Nous savons toutes les deux ce que tu veux Nia. » Elle s'approcha alors, sous les regards avisés et inquiets d'Indra, Titus et Clarke « Si tu me penses incapable de commander, finissons-en et demande un Duel. »

« Très bien. J'en appelle à un Défi. »

« J'accepte. »

Titus soupira alors avant de se tourner vers l'assistance « Qu'il en soit ainsi. Un seul combat : guerrier contre guerrier jusqu'à la mort. » Clarke se crispa alors « Reine Nia d'Azgeda, qui choisissez-vous comme champion ? »

Nia sourit alors et lança « Mon fils, Roan d'Azgeda. »

Chacun se tourna alors vers l'homme se dressant derrière Nia : massif, aux cheveux mi long, l'air fermé et le regard noir. Clarke frissonna alors : il semblait musclé et paré au combat…

Titus se pencha alors vers une Lexa qui ne cessait de fixer Roan « Heda, qui se battra pour vous ? »

La jolie brune jeta ensuite un regard vers Clarke et son cœur se serra avant de repartir s'asseoir sereinement sur son trône _« Je suis le Heda. Personne ne se battra à ma place._ »

Nia sourit alors tandis que Clarke se figea de stupeur et de peur, échangeant un regard inquiet avec Titus. Avait-elle la moindre chance ?

* * *

« C'est stupide ! » lança-t-elle sans réfléchir lorsque tout le monde déserta la salle du trône, ne laissant que Lexa, Clarke, Titus et Indra.

« Clarke… » grogna Lexa pour la tempérer

« Tu ne vas quand même pas combattre cette armoire à glace ?! »

« Tu ne m'as jamais vu me battre. » lança-t-elle en serrant les dents

« Non, mais j'imagine qu'il ne va pas te ménager. »

« Et moi non plus. »

« Heda, ce n'est pas raisonnable… »

« Titus, stop. C'est dit. »

« Vous pouvez faire autrement. »

« Tu sais bien que non. »

« … »

« Ca veut dire quoi ça ? » demanda Clarke en lisant entre les lignes et les regards entre Titus et Lexa

Mais en voyant que Lexa gardait le silence, c'est Titus qui se tourna vers elle « Lexa a tout à prouver. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est le Heda. »

« Mais son pouvoir est remis en cause… »

« A cause de moi ? » soupira Clarke « Parce qu'elle n'a pas pris le pouvoir du wanheda… »

« Clarke, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

« Mais à cause de ça, tu dois prouver des choses aux autres. Ce que n'a pas à faire la reine, et elle le sait… »

« … »

« Lexa, tu n'as pas à y aller. Elle veut juste ta tête, peu importe ce que tu as fait par le passé, elle aurait trouvé un moyen d'y parvenir. »

« Elle ne l'aura pas. Je gagnerai ce combat. »

Malgré l'assurance avec laquelle Lexa affirma cela, Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Oui, elle croyait en Lexa, oui elle avait confiance en elle… Mais elle imaginait déjà ce Roan pulvériser la crâne de sa compagne sous le sourire sadique de la reine, prête à prendre le contrôle de son trône. »

« Que se passerait-il si jamais… »

« Ce qu'il se passe lorsque le Heda meurt : un Conclave sera ouvert et les natblidas se combattront. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Qu'est-ce que la reine en tirerait ? Je veux dire, aucun natblida ne vient de la nation de la glace… »

« Mais ils sont jeunes, et donc manipulables. Elle pourrait avoir la main mise sur eux facilement. Même si je m'y oppose… » lança Titus

« Non, il doit y avoir autre chose. Elle n'a pas fait tout cela juste pour destituer Lexa… Il doit y avoir une autre raison. »

« Ce qui me surprend moi, c'est que ce soit son fils qui la représente. » lança Indra

« Comment ça ? »

« Durant longtemps, il n'a pas été dans les bonnes grâces de sa mère, allant même jusqu'à être banni par l'ancien Heda parce qu'il ne respectait pas les lois. La reine l'a réintégré mais… Beaucoup pensait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas le trône après la mort de sa mère… »

Clarke pensa alors « Il pourrait donc ne pas vraiment vouloir combattre le Heda ? Sa mère l'y forcerait ? »

« Même si c'était le cas, il n'irait jamais contre elle. »

« On peut tout de même essayer. »

« Clarke, je te défends de t'approcher de lui ou la reine. »

« Lexa, arrête de vouloir me protéger, je suis assez grande pour le faire ! »

D'un mouvement de tête, elle intima à Titus et Indra de quitter la pièce, ce qu'ils firent sans protester. Une fois seule, Lexa fusilla Clarke du regard « Je ne t'ai jamais donné d'ordre direct, parce que j'ai toujours estimé que tu étais toujours assez sensée pour comprendre… »

« … Mais ? »

« Mais, si tu m'y obliges… »

« Quoi ? Tu vas m'obliger à rester dans mes appartements ? Tu vas m'attacher ? »

« Clarke… »

« Lexa, stop. Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de veiller aussi sur toi. C'est aussi ça être un couple : prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Etre Heda ne t'en donne pas la primeur. Je suis aussi apte. »

« Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire mais… Quand ils veulent trouver un moyen, ils le trouvent. »

« Tu penses encore et toujours à Costia. »

« Parce qu'ils ont réussi à rentrer au sein de Polis, au sein de cette tour, qu'ils l'ont enlevé, torturé, tué et qu'ils ont pris soin de déposer sa tête sur mon lit. Tout cela sans que personne ne voit rien. »

« … »

« Clarke, s'il t'arrive quelque chose… je ne m'en remettrais pas. J'ai déjà beaucoup trop perdu… »

« Tu ne me perdras pas, jamais. Mais si tu te bornes à croire que je ne suis pas capable, alors je te le prouverai. Que tu m'enfermes ou non, tu sais que je trouverai un moyen… »

Lexa soupira en un sourire « Oui je sais… Mais je t'en conjure, ne fais rien de fou. Elle n'hésitera pas. »

« Parce qu'elle sait ce que je représente pour toi. »

« Parce qu'elle sait ce que tu représentes tout court. »

Clarke s'approcha alors et lui prit la main « Je ne saurais te faire renoncer à ce duel hein ? »

« Non, c'est mon devoir, je dois gérer cela. Tu as toujours eu l'habitude de faire pour les autres, aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour. En tant que Heda, je me dois de le faire, tu n'y pourras rien. »

« J'ai pas l'intention de m'asseoir et de te regarder mourir ! » argua avec vigueur la jolie blonde

« Clarke… Je ne mourrai pas. Si tu as confiance en moi… Tu le sais. »

Et soudain une corne de brume résonna, Titus entra de nouveau dans la pièce « C'est l'heure. »

Et alors que Lexa passa à coté de Clarke pour quitter les lieux, cette dernière lui attrapa le poignet et la fit se tourner vers elle afin de coller ses lèvres maladroitement aux siennes, dans un dernier baiser… Oui, peut-être le dernier.

« _Ai hod yu in Leksa_ … »

« _Ai hod yu in Klark._ »

Elles échangèrent un regard, front contre front, un dernier soupir puis Lexa s'éloigna, crevant le cœur de Clarke qui s'écroula au milieu de la pièce avant qu'Anya et Raven ne la rejoigne.

« Clarke ! »

« Elle va mourir Ray, je le sens… Je ne le supporterai pas tu sais. »

« T'as toujours été si dramatique. » sourit tristement Raven en caressant le dos de son amie « Allez viens, elle aura besoin de toi là-bas. »

Clarke sécha ses larmes, Raven avait raison : tous s'étaient retournés contre Lexa, ils n'étaient qu'une poignée à la soutenir encore, elle ne devait pas faillir, pas maintenant, pour elle.

* * *

La place était pleine, grouillant de badauds mais aussi d'ambassadeurs et, bien sur, de la reine de la Nation de la Glace. Sur l'estrade, 14 sièges dont celui de Lexa sur lequel était assis Titus. La reine avait pris la place de son ambassadeur. Le seul siège libre était celui des skaikru : Clarke n'avait absolument pas l'intention de se joindre aux autres ambassadeurs sur l'estrade.

Elle se glissa dans la foule, aux cotés de Raven et Anya « Mon Dieu le monde… » soupira-t-elle

«Et encore… Ce genre de rassemblement est exceptionnel. » souffla Anya, attentive au moindre mouvement.

« Qui est la fille aux cotés de Nia ? »

« Aucune idée. Je l'ai entendu l'appeler Ontari… » répondit Anya

Clarke la fixa : cette fille avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son attitude. Et cela n'avait pas à voir avec ses cicatrices ornant son visage et rappelant celles de Nia ou encore Roan. Quelque chose en elle lui disait que cette femme cachait bien des choses.

Et alors que les murmures s'élevèrent, soudain Lexa et Roan apparurent, peinture de guerre sur le visage et air neutre. Et tandis qu'ils se postèrent devant la tribune, Clarke se figea alors… La peur l'envahit soudain : elle ne voulait pas perdre Lexa.

« Un seul combat… A mort. » lança Titus « Combattez. »

Chacun retourna de son coté, Lexa enleva alors son armure et soudain son regard se posa sur Clarke. Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire aussi triste que réel et Clarke ne pas d'autre choix que de lui sourire en retour.

« Je t'aime… » lui mima-t-elle de ses lèvres. Message que comprit Lexa et qui porta sa main sur son cœur alors avant de tapoter dessus et de désigner Clarke de son index.

Puis, elle se tourna alors et fit face à Roan dont le visage transpirait autant le respect que la hargne. Mais Lexa n'avait pas peur : son esprit ne pouvait pas la trahir aujourd'hui, et plus que jamais elle avait toutes les raisons de vivre.

Et c'est Roan qui porta le premier coup, évité facilement par Lexa. Il était certes plus grand et plus musclé mais il était indéniablement moins rapide et moins agile. Et si Clarke s'en aperçut, ce fut aussi le cas de tous, y compris de Lexa qui profita donc de son avantage pour le prendre de vitesse et lui asséner quelques coups dans le dos et les cuisses.

Mais Roan avait pour lui la force et chaque coup donné ébranlait un peu plus Lexa. Et c'est une fois un genou de Lexa à terre qu'il tenta de prendre le dessus, la menaçant de la tranche de son épée à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Abandonne… » souffla-t-il « Pour elle. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils et attrapa alors à main nue la lame et repoussa, au prix d'un effort surhumain, son assaillant dans un son rauque.

Sa main ensanglantée laissait apercevoir la particularité des natblidas, des Heda : son sang noir, maculant le sol de la grande place, mais aussi et surtout la lame de l'épée du prince d'Azgeda.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se remettre que Roan repartit à la charge, assénant ça et là des coups, souvent évités par Lexa. Mais Clarke le voyait aussi : si elle n'en finissait pas bientôt, il l'aurait à l'usure. Alors elle accéléra le rythme et parvint un court instant à prendre le dessus avant, qu'une fois encore, il ne la mette à terre, désarmée.

A ce moment précis, lorsqu'il fut au dessus d'elle, la menaçant de son épée, le cœur de Clarke s'arrêta et elle retint un souffle qu'elle ne relâcha que lorsque le coup de Roan se figea à quelques centimètres de la tête de sa compagne, dans la pierre.

Lexa se releva aussitôt, profitant de son erreur et lui asséna un coup derrière les genoux, le faisant flancher, genou à terre, avant qu'elle ne lui mette un coup dans la mâchoire, le mettant KO.

Clarke sourit faiblement, Lexa allait s'en sortir finalement, et Nia serait punie pour son acte de rébellion. Elle prit la main de Raven avec confiance.

« _Lève-toi !_ » hurla Nia en se redressant « _N'agis pas comme un lâche ! Relève-toi et fais ce dont pourquoi tu es là ! Ne jette pas la honte sur ton clan !_ »

Lexa fixa Nia d'un regard noir avant de regarder Roan « Finis-en. » l'implora-t-il

Lexa jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers une Clarke aussi soulagée qu'inquiète « _Jus drein, jus daun._ »

Puis elle brandit sa lance avant de l'envoyer non pas dans le corps de Roan, mais directement, et d'un geste habile, dans le cœur de Nia, qui se figea de stupeur et qui, dans un râle rauque, mourut sous les yeux horrifiés d'Ontari.

Un silence s'installa alors avant que Lexa ne se redresse « La reine est morte… Longue vie au roi ! »

Et soudain la foule exulta tant le nom de Lexa que celui de Roan. Ce dernier se releva difficilement, avec l'aide de Lexa « Pourquoi ? »

« Justice. » répondit-elle simplement

Et alors que Titus allait proclamer le combat finit, une voix résonna « NON ! »

Soudain Ontari sauta de l'estrade pour atterrir à quelques mètres de Lexa, surprenant la jeune fille « Ce n'est pas fini ! »

« Ontari, stop. » ordonna Roan

« Toi… Elle vient de tuer la reine, ta mère. Comment peux-tu croire que nous ne réclamerons pas vengeance. » Roan serra la mâchoire alors et Ontari s'approcha dangereusement de la jolie brune « Tu n'as rien d'un heda. Tu n'es qu'une pâle copie de la lignée, tu ne mérites en rien ce titre ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que la Flamme a révélé. »

« La Flamme… Et le droit du sang devrait primer. » Lexa fronça les sourcils alors et, voyant qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas, Ontari sourit sadiquement avant de prendre un coutelas de sa ceinture et se coupa le dos de la main. Et lorsque le sang en coula, Lexa écarquilla les yeux et les murmures résonnèrent alors.

« Natblida… » souffla Clarke « C'est une natblida…. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« La Nation de la Glace a toujours su ce qu'elle faisait… » lança Anya, semblant comprendre alors le plan de Nia « C'est pour cela que Nia voulait destituer. »

« La tuer et ouvrir un nouveau Conclave. » continua Clarke qui commençait à y voir clair à son tour « Les novices n'auraient eu aucune chance face à Ontari… » Elle se tourna alors vers Anya « Que peut-il se passer maintenant ? »

Anya ne répondit pas, son visage neutre fixant le tête à tête tendu entre Lexa et Ontari : les choses n'allaient pas bien tourner, elle le sentait « Clarke, il faut partir. »

« Qu… Quoi, non ! Je dois rester ! »

« Clarke, s'il te plait… Si jamais ça tourne mal… »

« Si ça tourne mal ? Tu veux dire si Lexa meurt ? Mais… Elle ne se battra plus… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si Ontari invoque le combat, Lexa ne pourra pas dire non, par fierté. »

Clarke se figea alors « Non, elle ne fera pas ça… Elle… Elle sort à peine d'un combat, elle est fatiguée et… »

« … Il faut partir. » intima Anya

Mais Clarke fut incapable de bouger, obnubilée par Lexa.

« Ontari… Stop. » réitéra Roan

« Non, le combat n'est pas fini. Nia est morte, tu dois nommer quelqu'un pour le poursuivre, et je suis volontaire ! » sourit-elle avant de s'approcher de Lexa, presque nez contre nez « Tu vas mourir… Pour elle. »

Lexa retint son souffle avant de faire quelques pas en arrière en voyant Ontari s'emparer d'une lance. Roan, silencieux, ne put rien faire que de s'éloigner et rejoindre l'estrade où Titus resta là, immobile et affligé.

« Dis-le Fleimkepa. »

Titus baissa alors la tête « Combattez. » dit-il sans grande conviction

Et sans attendre, Ontari lâcha sa haine et sa colère vers une Lexa affaiblie et fatiguée d'un premier combat ardu. Mais elle garda une certaine ascendance sur son adversaire, ce qui ne manqua pas à Ontari qui perdit patience au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à tourner autour.

« Tu es une faible, tu l'as toujours été. »

« Tu parles trop. »

Ontari sourit alors avant de porter un coup dans le genou de Lexa, qui tomba à terre. Ontari se rua sur elle et la menaça de son épée contre sa gorge « Tu es faible… » murmura-t-elle « Et je vais te le prouver une nouvelle fois. » Lexa fronça les sourcils alors « Regarde la. » Lexa comprit alors « Regarde la ! » Lexa obtempéra et jeta un œil vers Clarke, visiblement inquiète pour elle « Si tu ne capitules pas de suite, elle mourra. »

« Tu bluffes. »

« Ah oui ? Jette un œil sur les toits. » Lexa leva les yeux et vit 3 tireurs mettant en jouc Clarke « Un seul signe de ma part et ils l'exécutent. Et si les flèches ne la tuent pas de suite, je me ferais un plaisir de l'achever en l'égorgeant… Avant de te faire boire son sang. » Lexa frissonna alors « Tu as le choix : tu meurs maintenant et tu ne verras peut-être pas la fin que je réserve à ton entourage… Ou tu résistes et elle hurla si fort de douleur qu'on entendra ses cris jusque dans sa cité. »

Lexa la repoussa violemment « Tu me connais mal si tu crois que cela aura une incidence sur moi. »

Ontari d'abord décontenancée, esquissa un léger sourire « Tu penses ne plus avoir de faiblesses ? Nous avons déjà réussi à en éliminer… » Lexa frissonna alors : c'était la première fois qu'un Azgeda avouait presque naturellement que la mort de Costia était bien un meurtre de leur fait « Nous nous ferons un plaisir de nous occuper de la prochaine… »

La rage envahit alors Lexa et c'est presque animée par la colère qu'elle asséna une série de coups qui fit flancher Ontari… Mais la fatigue était là, Lexa venait de se batte avec Roan, et si sa force était presque intacte, ses réflexes et son attention lui firent défaut. Et Ontari le savait… Et c'est avec rapidité qu'elle affligea un coup dans son dos, la laissant à genoux au sol. Puis elle lui lança un coup de pied dans les côtes, lui coupant le souffle.

Clarke était crispée, ses yeux ne lâchant pas d'une seule seconde sa compagne qui vivait de pénibles minutes. Elle sentit l'emprise de Raven sur sa manche, comme une présence, un soutien.

Et soudain, Lexa se releva et son regard s'ancra dans celui de Clarke, comme… un appel ? Une supplique ? Ou simplement un regard d'excuse pour ne pas être, cette fois, à la hauteur de la bataille qu'elle avait devant elle. Le cœur de Clarke se serra alors : ce regard, elle ne l'avait jamais vu chez Lexa, et c'est ce qui lui fit peur.

Et soudain, Lexa se figea, un hoquet de stupeur s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle porta sa main à son ventre… pour y toucher une lame, la transperçant. Ontari était devant elle, un sourire sadique accroché sur le visage. Son regard dévia une nouvelle fois vers une Clarke hurlant de douleur à sa place. Mais elle n'entendait plus rien, juste un acouphène sourd, puis aigu comme cette impression irritante que l'on siffle à votre oreille. Sa vue se brouilla de larmes de douleur sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Clarke… La jolie blonde devint floue, puis une forme, puis une ombre…

Lexa s'écroula lourdement sur le sol et Ontari retira violemment l'épée de la chair de la jeune femme, dont le corps fit un dernier soubresaut. Et dans un ultime souffle, la tête de Lexa tomba sur le coté, les yeux rivés sur Clarke qu'Anya essayait de retenir « Clarke… » fut le dernier mot, le dernier son qui sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux, expirant un dernier soupir.

Anya eut bien du mal à retenir la jeune fille : Clarke se débattait, elle devait rejoindre Lexa, elle avait besoin d'elle. Mais lorsque le corps tomba au sol, elle eut aussi mal que si c'était elle qui avait reçu le coup.

« Clarke ! On doit partir, et vite ! »

« Clarke, je t'en prie ! » implora Raven en attrapant la tête de son amie pour capter son regard « Il faut partir, s'il te plait ! »

« Le… Lexa… » sanglota-t-elle

« Je sais, je sais. »

Elle tira alors sur son bras et les trois jeunes filles s'éclipsèrent, se mêlant à la foule, non sans une Clarke n'ait un dernier regard vers le corps sans vie de son amante.

Ontari surplomba Lexa, un regard dédaigneux vers elle avant de se tourner vers Titus et de le pointer avec son épée « J'attends ! »

L'homme, encore stupéfait de la tournure des événements, ne put détourner son regard du corps de Lexa, et c'est toujours les yeux dessus qu'il prononça le combat fini et Ontari vainqueur. Et quand Ontari le fixa intensément, il se racla la gorge et descendit de l'estrade pour tomber à genoux près de Lexa. Il posa deux doigts sur sa carotide et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de fusiller Ontari du regard « Fleimkepa… » le menaça-t-elle

Il se releva et glissa ses bras sous les épaules et les genoux de la jeune fille dont le corps de chiffon se laissa lourdement porter « Ton combat est fini, Lexa de la tribu des arbres. La bataille du Heda continue. » Il se redressa alors, la tête de Lexa retombant en arrière « Que le Conclave commence. Le Heda est mort. Que son esprit choisisse judicieusement. » les larmes aux yeux, il emporta le corps tandis qu'Ontari sourit devant un peuple médusé. Roan grimaça alors et les ambassadeurs se regardèrent les uns les autres : une ère nouvelle allait commencer, mais sous quelles conditions…

 **TBC**


	13. Adieux

**Hello ! Bon déjà :  
**

 **BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !**

 **Ensuite...**

 **Je vous demande pas comment ça va, visiblement... le dernier chapitre vous a laissé un peu en colère.**

 **Je peux le comprendre, je vous jure que, moi-même, j'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire.**

 **Mais ayez foi en moi, je vous jure que tout ira pour le mieux, Clarke s'en sortira.**

 **En attendant, prenez votre mal en patience et suivez le guide :**

 **Un monde sans Lexa, une Ontari en Heda, une Clarke sans sa moitié... what else ?!  
**

 **ENJOY (or not)  
**

 **ps : gardez la foi mes ami(e)s, gardez la foi !**

* * *

 **Adieux**

Clarke marchait en pilote automatique : plus de son, plus d'image, tout était flou et sourd… Elle sentait juste sa main dans celle de Raven, cette dernière la tirant dans les couloirs. Clarke ne se souvenait même pas être entrée dans l'immense tour.

« Clarkie, je t'en prie, il faut se dépêcher ! »

Elles arrivèrent d'abord dans la chambre de Raven qu'elle partageait visiblement avec Anya. Elle resta immobile tandis que Raven mettait affaires, outils et quelques données récoltées depuis son arrivée dans la Capitale dans un sac.

Anya, fit de même, bien plus centrée sur des armes de poings « Il faut qu'on se dépêche. Le Conclave va bientôt commencer… Qui sait ce qu'il peut se passer d'ici là… »

« Clarke ! » La jolie blonde sortit de ses pensées « Il faut que tu te bouges ! Va prendre des affaires. »

Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire : elle ne sentait plus ses bras et ses jambes la supportaient à peine : les choses allaient si vite, trop vite. Et ce n'est qu'en sentant les mains de Raven sur ses épaules, qu'elle bougea enfin.

Elle se rua dans sa chambre puis se figea : depuis un moment elle avait désertée sa propre chambre pour rester dans celle de Lexa. Lexa…

Alors c'est le cœur lourd et palpitant qu'elle poussa les portes des appartements de sa compagne. Le doux parfum de Lexa envahit alors ses narines, et les souvenirs ressurgirent alors où qu'elle porte son regard : là ce lit qu'elles avaient partagé des nuits entières, mais aussi des jours. Ici ce canapé où elles aimaient à lire ou dessiner en silence se délectant simplement de la présence rassurante de l'autre. Ou encore sa salle d'eau où elle aimait la contempler pendant qu'elle faisait ses tresses ou qu'elle appliquait ses peintures de guerre avant un meeting officiel. Oui, cette pièce était emplie de souvenirs de Lexa et de leur complicité, de leur amour…

« Clarke, t'es prête ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tes affaires ! »

« Que va devenir cette pièce… » souffla-t-elle

« Huh quoi ? »

« C'est la chambre du Heda… Lexa y a emménagé lorsqu'elle l'est devenue. Ca veut dire que le prochain Heda… »

« Stop Clarke. »

« Ils vont l'effacer de Polis… Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Sa coalition va être détruite et tout ce pour quoi elle s'est battue va partir en fumée… »

« T'en sais rien, le prochain Heda pourrait être un allié. »

« Raven… Les natblidas n'ont aucune chance face à Ontari. Ils ont à peine 13 ans pour le plus vieux… Aden… Lexa fondait de grands espoir sur lui, il est doué… mais certainement pas assez face à elle. »

« T'en sais rien… Mais en attendant, Ontari est libre et veut probablement ta tête, comme celles de tous les alliés de Lexa. Tous les ambassadeurs sont visés. »

Clarke se tourna vers elle, le regard mauvais « Les Ambassadeurs, tout cela est arrivé à cause d'eux. S'ils n'avaient pas demandé un vote de défiance… »

« … Non, tout est de la faute de cette Nia. Elle avait tout planifié : elle savait que Lexa ne pourrait refuser le défi. Elle misait certainement sur une victoire de Roan et de la victoire d'Ontari au Conclave pour mettre sur le trône non seulement Azgeda, mais aussi et surtout elle-même sur le trône. Ontari n'était qu'un prétexte pour que Nia accède au pouvoir. Sauf que Nia n'est plus, et je suis pas sûre que Roan soit dans l'optique de gouverner… »

« Ontari est seule, mais Roan la soutiendra… Même si son optique est bien différente de celle de sa mère. Je crois même que c'est pire… Ontari n'a plus personne pour la guider, elle va diriger en roue libre. »

« En attendant, il faut qu'on parte. Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait tenter avant le début du Conclave. T'es prête ? »

« Ou on va aller ? »

« On retourne à Arkadia. Y'a que là qu'on sera en sécurité… Du moins les premiers temps. »

« Elle va commencer une guerre qu'elle ne pourra jamais terminer. » comprit Clarke

« En attendant, on doit partir de Polis avant le lever du jour. »

Clarke jeta un regard vers l'horizon : le soleil se couchait à peine. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois en quittant la chambre et cette odeur si particulière. Et quand les portes se refermèrent, elle hoqueta avant que Raven et Anya ne la poussent à quitter discrètement la tour.

Mais au dehors, l'effervescence était déjà palpable : le fleimkepa avant annoncé la mort du Heda et ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que les cornes ne déclarent cette mort et le début du Conclave. Les gens étaient autant choqués que perdus, tant qu'aucun ne remarqua la fuite de wanheda.

Clarke, habillée d'une large cape, encapuchonnée, frôlait les murs. Mais avant de partir, Clarke devait faire un détour vers un lieu emblématique, un lieu sacré. Elle se rendit alors au le sanctuaire en compagnie d'Anya et Raven.

« Wow… On dirait un… »

« S'en est un. » confirma Clarke qui fouilla alors la petite navette pour en sortir une malette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'est ici que la Flamme est gardée jusqu'au résultat du Conclave. » Elle ouvrit la petite boite ornée d'un dessin, mais cette dernière était vide « Et merde… »

« Titus n'a pas encore effectué le rituel pour l'extraire. »

« Extraire la Flamme ? Mais comment ? » s'étonna Raven

« Plus tard… En attendant, on peut freiner les choses. » Clarke se saisit de la mallette et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et Titus apparut :

« Que faites-vous ici ? En ce lieu sacré ! »

« Titus… Je sais que vous ne voulez pas de ça, autant que moi. »

« Peu importe ce que je veux ! L'esprit du Heda choisira, comme il l'a toujours fait, avec sagesse. »

« Vous y croyez vraiment ? » Clark s'approcha de lui « Vous ne souhaitez pas plus que moi qu'Ontari reçoive. Elle n'est pas digne de Lexa. »

Peu importe ce que je souhaite ou pense, ce n'est pas à moi de décider. » Il lui arracha alors la mallette des mains « Même sans cela, je peux effectuer l'Ascension. »

« Alors laissez-le moi. »

« Hors de question. Cela ne doit pas sortir de Polis, jamais. »

« Titus… Je sais que… Je sais que vous aimiez Lexa, je l'aimais… Je l'aime aussi. Il ne faut pas l'oublier, il ne faut pas déshonorer sa mémoire et… »

« … Vous, vous parlez de déshonneur. En entrant dans la tête de Lexa vous avez été aussi sa perte. Je l'avais prévenue, je lui avais dis… Elle ne m'a pas écouté, préférant vos tendres paroles. »

« Lexa était assez grande et maline pour choisir. »

« … »

« Titus, vous voulez vraiment qu'Ontari prenne la Flamme ? Elle ruinera Polis ! Elle n'a pas la moitié, non le quart, de la sagesse de Lexa… Elle trahira la lignée des Heda. »

Titus ferma les yeux avant de se diriger vers la navette et y reposer la mallette. Soudain, des pas et des cris résonnèrent… Tous reconnurent alors la voix d'Ontari.

« Vite, cachez-vous ! »

Anya, Raven et Clarke se postèrent alors dans un renfoncement, près de la navette juste à temps avant qu'Ontari n'ouvre les portes avec fracas et ne déboule dans le Sanctuaire, en compagnie de Roan.

« Fleimkepa ! »

« Ontari… » s'inclina-t-il

« Ou est-elle ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Elle s'avança, menaçante « Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile. La Flamme ou est-elle ? »

« Le rituel n'a pas encore fait. On doit d'abord rendre hommage au corps qui a accueilli l'esprit du Heda. »

« Et quand ce rituel prendra fin ? »

« Il initiera le début du Conclave. »

Ontari approcha son visage du sien « Tu étais bien brave sous la protection de Lexa… Tu es un pitoyable Fleimkepa : n'étais-tu pas censé protéger Lexa ? »

« … »

« En espérant que tu accompliras ta tâche bien mieux avec moi. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes pas encore sur le trône. »

Ontari serra la mâchoire « Sois prêt pour le rituel à l'aube. »

Toute la scène se déroula sous les yeux de Roan, immobile et semblant être plus la victime consentante d'une Ontari enivrée de pouvoir. Et lorsque cette dernière quitta la pièce, Titus soupira et Clarke sortit de sa cachette.

« Titus ? »

« … »

« Tit… »

« … J'ai été le Fleimkepa de 4 Heda. Aucun d'eux n'avait la moitié de la sagesse ou de la force de Lexa. La vérité est qu'elle était chacune de ces choses avant même l'Ascension. La Flamme approfondit ce qui est déjà présent. Si l'esprit du Heda choisit vraiment Ontari… La Nation de la Glace contrôlera tout… »

« … Et ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut, personne ne veut cela. »

Titus la fixa alors avant de longuement soupirer puis de retourner vers la navette et prendre la mallette qu'il ouvrit alors pour en sortir un paquet entouré d'un tissu orangé « Ceci est le journal du premier Heda. J'en ai besoin pour réaliser l'Ascension. Sans lui, le rituel ne pourra être complété. »

« Et Ontari ne montera donc pas sur le trône… » souffla Clarke en continuant la pensée de Titus. Il opina alors « Ou dois-je aller ? »

« Loin, ne le détruisez pas, il est le seul souvenir du premier Heda. Mais cachez-le à un endroit que seule vous connaissez. En vous confiant cet ouvrage, je vous confère un des pouvoir et une des fonctions d'un Fleimkepa. »

« Je le protègerai sur ma vie. »

« Et la Flamme ? » lança Anya

« Pour l'instant, elle est encore en Lexa. Je dois effectuer le rituel en compagnie des Natblidas. Mais vous devez partir avant cela. Je n'aurais plus possibilité de vous aider dès que le Conclave commencera. »

Clarke opina « Que se passera-t-il si Ontari gagne le Conclave ? »

« La Coalition est clairement en danger. Lexa avait travaillé dur pour construire une Nation sereine et en paix. Ontari n'a aucune intention de suivre ses pas. »

« … »

« Les Skaikru sont en danger… »

Raven posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie « Il faut y aller Clarke… »

La jolie blonde opina alors.

« Prenez ce passage secret. Longez le mur Est, vous trouverez dans l'angle un trou vous permettant de sortir de l'enceinte de Polis sans être vu. »

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de remercier Titus que ce dernier était déjà parti.

« Clarke, on y va ? »

La jeune fille serra le livre du Heda contre son cœur « On y va. »

* * *

La nuit était tombée vite, car lorsqu'ils sortirent du Sanctuaire, seules les torches pouvaient éclairer les ruelles de Polis. D'ailleurs, les rues étaient désertent, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

« Par ici… » souffla Anya, arme au poing, suivie de Raven et Clarke.

Puis soudain, une corne de brume résonna et toutes les trois se figèrent « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Anya fronça les sourcils « C'est… La corne de la victoire. »

« De la victoire ? Quelle victoire ?! »

Et soudain, surgissant de nulle part, une silhouette fit sursauter Clarke qui camoufla un cri de stupeur dans ses mains. Puis elle plissa les yeux « Aden ? »

Le jeune garçon était méconnaissable : les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage maculé de sang noir.

« Wanheda… »

Elle porta sa main sur sa joue « C'est le tien ? » Il secoua la tête alors et la corne sonna une nouvelle fois.

« Clarke, on peut pas rester. » siffla Anya « Vite ! »

« Aden, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi la corne de la victoire ? »

« C'est… C'est elle. »

« Elle ? Ontari ? »

« Elle a surgi dans notre chambre en pleine nuit, elle… » Aden retint alors un sanglot

« Aden… » en soutien, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules

« Elle les a tous tués. » Clarke se figea alors « Elle… les a égorgés et décapités. »

« Co… Comment tu as fais pour t'en sortir ? »

« Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre… Parfois… Parfois le soir, je sors pour manger. » confessa-t-il timidement « Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir de mes quartiers normalement, Titus… »

« Ca t'a sauvé la vie ce soir, je crois qu'il ne t'en voudra pas. »

« Elle a gagné… Elle a gagné le Conclave, elle va devenir Heda. »

Clarke soupira alors : oui, tout était fini à présent. Ontari avait fait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux : prendre en traitre, au moment où les gens étaient les plus vulnérables : Lexa, les natblidas… Elle s'en était prise à des enfants. Ses pensées allèrent vers la petite Ashya, 8 ans… Et son cœur se serra.

« Clarke ! » argua Anya « Si Aden a raison, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ! »

« Tu viens avec nous ! » décida Clarke « Si jamais elle te trouve, elle te tuera. Et ça c'est hors de question. »

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre Clarke qui lui prit la main pour le guider en dehors des murs de la ville. Les choses allaient définitivement changer, et à mesure que Clarke et ses camarades s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse forêt entourant Polis, la jolie blonde en prit conscience.

* * *

La corne résonna aux quatre coins des terres, chaque tour alluma son feu d'où sortit une fumée rouge écarlate. A l'aube, tous les clans étaient au courant : le Heda était mort, un autre venait de le remplacer.

Alors lorsqu'Abby se leva ce matin, elle n'imaginait pas que les jours à venir prendraient un nouveau tournant. Comme à son habitude depuis quelques semaines maintenant, elle prenait sa journée dans son cabinet, les patients défilant pour diverses raisons. En tant que membre éminent du Conseil, elle y participait activement.

« Alors Marcus, les récoltes sont… »

Ils entendirent une corne résonner au loin avant de se rapprocher. Chacun sortit dans l'immense cour principale, cherchant du regard dans le ciel, un indice lorsqu'une colonne de fumée rouge s'échappa de la tour de vigie du clan Trikru.

Soudain, tous comprirent alors, se figeant dans la stupeur.

« Mon Dieu… Le Heda est mort… Lexa… » soupira Marcus

« Clarke… » enchaina Abby en se tournant vers Kane « Clarke. »

« Abby, elle va bien. Tu n'as… »

« Lexa et elle… Elles étaient… »

« Je sais. »

« Si Lexa est morte, quelque chose a du arriver à Clarke ! »

« Du calme Abby. On ne sait rien encore… Ce qui est étonnant c'est qu'il semble donc que le Conclave soit terminé. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« On va vite le découvrir. » dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'entrée de la cité. Abby se tourna alors et vit à son tour une dizaine de grounders s'avancer vers eux.

« Ca ne semble pas être de bonnes nouvelles… » souffla Marcus

* * *

Clarke ne savait plus combien de temps elle avait marché, mais au juger du soleil qui pointait le bout de son nez à l'horizon, elle avait bien du trotter 6 heures à présent. Epuisée, elle s'écroula en butant sur une souche. L'humidité, la fatigue, le stress, la colère et la peine la submergeaient tant que sa chute provoqua un ras-le-bol se traduisant par une crise de larmes.

Raven, Anya et Aden se stoppèrent alors et Anya vint la relever « Allez Clarke, on y est presque. »

« J'en peux plus… A quoi bon… »

« La Clarke que je connais n'abandonne pas. »

« La Clarke que tu connaissais est morte… avec Lexa. » des larmes coulèrent alors, burinant son visage de sillons salés devant les yeux d'une Raven impuissante à soulager la peine de son amie.

« Clarke, on est pas assez loin encore… Quand Ontari se rendra compte de ta disparition, elle te pourchassera. »

« Elle n'en a rien à faire de moi… Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Lexa. »

« Non, tu es Wanheda, rappelle-toi : te tuer c'est s'accaparer ton pouvoir, celui de gouverner la mort. Et si Lexa s'était refusée à le faire, il était évident qu'Ontari, elle, ne s'abstiendra pas. »

« … »

Anya soupira alors et retrouva Raven « Elle est têtue… »

« Elle est en deuil. Laisse-lui quelques minutes. Elle a pas eu le temps depuis… »

« Je sais. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps non plus. Je dois… Je… » Anya ferma les yeux et Raven glissa sa main dans la sienne :

« Je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à elle aussi. Tu as le droit de… »

« … Non, au contraire. Je n'ai ni le droit ni le temps. J'étais sensée protéger Lexa, et j'ai été militée pour protéger Clarke. J'ai échoué avec la première, je ne faillerai pas pour Clarke. »

« Tu t'en veux ? Pour ce qui est arrivé à Lexa ? Mai tu n'y es pour rien… »

« Lexa était mon second, je l'ai vu grandir. Dès que j'ai croisé son regard, j'ai su qu'elle serait Heda, et elle n'avait que 5 ans. »

Raven sourit « Tu étais sa grande sœur en fait… »

« Quelque chose du genre, même si les relations familiales étaient effacées pour éradiquer la moindre faiblesse des natblidas. »

« Je vois… » Elle jeta un regard vers Clarke, assise plus loin sur une souche « Tu crois qu'elle va remonter la pente ? »

« Elle n'a pas le choix. »

« Je sais pas ce que je ferais moi, si je te perdais. »

Anya la fixa alors et haussa un sourcil amusé. Et alors qu'elle aurait pu rétorquer quelque chose d'humoristique, quelque chose pour agacer sa jolie compagne, elle se tut. Elle préféra glisser son index sous son menton et attirer Raven à elle dans un tendre baiser… Tendresse que lui connaissait peu la jeune skaikru. Et devant la surprise de Raven, Anya lui sourit « La mort n'est pas la fin. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de rester en vie. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors et, front contre front, se muèrent dans le silence. Clarke fixait une chenille sur le bout d'une branche « Wanheda ? » Elle leva le regard et Aden vint s'asseoir à ses cotés.

« Elle va tomber. »

« Huh ? »

« Cette chenille. Quand elle sera sur le bout de la branche. Elle va tomber. »

« Ou faire demi-tour. » sourit-il

« A quoi ca servirait…"

Aden posa alors une main rassurante sur son genou « Vous êtes Wanheda. »

« Je ne suis personne… »

« C'est faux. Dans les yeux de Lexa vous étiez la personne la plus importante du monde. » Clarke le fixa alors « Elle nous a fait prêter serment. »

« Serment ? »

« Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Elle nous a fait jurer de toujours vous protéger, vous et les skaikru. »

Clarke sourit faiblement : Lexa avait pensé à tout…

« Vous n'êtes pas seule Wanheda, nous sommes là. Et… » Il se leva alors, posa sa main sur son épaule et se pencha à son oreille « Un papillon. »

« Huh ? »

« Cette chenille. Elle deviendra un papillon un jour. »

Puis il rejoignit Anya et Raven, tandis que Clarke fixa la chenille au bout de la branche. Elle soupira avant de se lever et de continuer leur marche.

* * *

Si elle ne se trompait pas, lorsque le soleil se coucha, cette journée entamerait leur 5ième jour de fuite. Et si ses calculs étaient justes, il ne leur restait qu'une vingtaine de kilomètres avant d'atteindre Arkadia.

Mais pour cette nuit, le repos était de mise et Anya, comme chaque soir, se chargeait du feu tandis que Raven et Aden venaient de trouver un endroit sûr pour la nuit. Chaque soir, elle avait le nez en l'air, scrutant les étoiles. Elle aimait faire cela lorsqu'elle était au balcon de la chambre de Lexa, lorsque cette dernière glissait ses bras fins et musclés autour de sa taille. Elle soupira, refreinant un sanglot coincé dans sa gorge.

Raven s'assit à ses cotés et déposa quelques bûches « Anya va l'allumer… »

Clarke hoqueta « Tu n'as toujours pas appris à en faire… »

« Anya est plus douée. » Clarke sourit tristement : à ce moment précis, elle aimait autant qu'elle détestait son amie. Elle enviait sa situation d'avoir encore son être aimé auprès d'elle. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle avait peine à regarder son amie droit dans les yeux, et Raven s'en rendit compte. Et pourtant, la jeune ingénieur s'en accommoda : elle savait les temps difficiles pour Clarke, et qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir surmonter sa peine…

« Tu sais, quand Finn est mort à Weather… J'ai cru que c'était un gros doigt d'honneur du Destin. » Clarke la fixa, un sourcil levé « Je suis sortie avec lui durant des mois, j'ai vécu toutes mes premières fois avec lui… Je pensais que c'était l'amour de ma vie… Et finalement, j'ai rompu et Anya est arrivée… Et aujourd'hui, je n'imagine pas ma vie autrement. »

« Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans Lexa, même avant Wells, même pendant Wells… » soupira Clarke « Je l'aimais… Non, je l'aime encore, et je ne cesserais jamais. »

« Et j'ai jamais dis le contraire… Mais peut-être qu'un jour… »

« J'ai pas envie de parler de ça, pas maintenant. Je viens de perdre l'amour de ma vie, même si je n'ai que 18 ans… »

« Je comprends. Sache juste que tu ne seras jamais seule, ok ? Je serais toujours là. » Clarke pencha sa tête pour s'appesantir sur son épaule « On va en faire quoi ? » lança-t-elle en regardant Aden rassembler quelques branches supplémentaires.

« J'en sais rien. S'il retourne à Polis, il mourra. Le plus logique serait qu'Anya l'amène aux trikru pour qu'ils en prennent soin. C'est le dernier Natblida en vie. »

« Tu crois qu'un jour il pourrait devenir Heda ? »

« J'en sais rien… Est-ce qu'Ontari permettra à Titus d'ouvrir la campagne de recherche au moins… »

Clarke comprit soudain que rien ne serait plus pareil, y compris les choses que tous pensaient acquises comme l'héritage des Heda, celui de Lexa : à savoir la Coalition, la paix, la justice… Ontari au pouvoir, tout serait chamboulé. Elle imaginait déjà les troupes Azgeda se dirigeant vers Arkadia, pulvérisant tous les peuples se confrontant à eux. Un règne de violence et de terreur commençait, après des années de paix et de pacifisme.

Elle se dirigeait aujourd'hui vers Arkadia, sa maison, une cité qu'elle ne pensait plus être elle-même en sécurité.

Anya surgit alors des fourrés, deux lapins dans la main, du sang sur l'autre « Je crois que je suis raide dingue d'une psychopathe. » Clarke gloussa alors « Sérieux, elle m'excite avec du sang sur les mains… »

« J'imagine vos nuits... Ardentes. » ironisa Clarke

« Hey, imagine pas ma copine à poil ! Elle a un corps de déesse. » sourit Raven

« Oh je n'oserais pas voyons ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas quoi ? » lança Anya qui venait de prendre la conversation en route

« T'imaginer nue. » répondit naturellement Raven, ce qui surprit Anya. Cette dernière s'assit près de sa compagne

« Intéressant… »

« Hey ! Je partage pas ! »

Clarke comprit ce qu'essayait de faire Raven, et elle l'en remercia implicitement en lui tapotant sur le genou « Merci. » lui murmura-t-elle avant qu'Anya n'allume un feu.

« J'te l'avais dis : elle assure ma copine ! » souffla Raven en gloussant

* * *

Le soulagement aurait du être la première sensation de Clarke en voyant les abords d'Arkadia, mais au contraire, elle se sentit de suite oppresser. Ce retour, elle ne pensait jamais le faire, tout du moins pas sans Lexa et en simple visite.

A présent, elle pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir en sortir, au vu des dangers rodant et ceux à venir. Elle avait l'impression de faire un bond dans le passé, un retour en arrière, alors qu'elle commençait enfin à avancer, à envisager l'avenir. Comme lorsqu'un adulte retournait vivre chez ses parents… Une véritable déception, un échec.

« Clarke, ça va ? »

« J'ai peur… J'ai pas envie de revenir, pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, pas après ce que je suis devenue. »

« Ils ont besoin aussi de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Car, pour autant qu'on sache, ils n'ont juste appris que la mort de Lexa et le sacre d'un nouveau Heda. »

« … »

« Allez, encore quelques kilomètres… »

« Alors c'est ça… Arkadia ? » lança Aden totalement surpris par cette nouveauté. Lui qui n'avait connu que son village et les murs de Polis avait bien du mal à imaginer cette cité quasiment faite d'acier et de technologies qui lui étaient inconnues.

Et devant son attitude perplexe, Clarke sourit : elle avait l'impression de se retrouver quelques années en arrière lorsqu'elle découvrit, à son âge, Polis et ses spécificités. Elle comprenait donc tout à fait les sensations et la peur de jeune garçon. Elle se posta à ses cotés, surplombant une colline qui donnait sur la cité :

« Hey, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Mes camarades ont été massacrés devant mes yeux. Lexa est morte injustement… Je n'ai plus peur de rien. »

La maturité et la détermination dans ses yeux lui rappela Lexa. Son cœur se serra alors et dans un geste presque naturel, elle le prit dans ses bras « Tu n'es pas seul. »

Il sourit faiblement alors et la marche reprit encore une petite heure avant qu'une corne ne résonne, corne que ne connaissaient que trop bien Raven et Clarke : l'annonce de visiteurs. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent alors et soudain Kane apparut.

« Clarke ! Mon Dieu… On se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« … »

« Est-ce vrai ? Lexa est… » Il se tut alors en voyant la mine fermée de Clarke et en voyant apparaitre dans son champ de vision Anya et Raven, tout aussi peinées.

« Chancelier. » salua Raven « J'imagine que vous avez des questions… »

« Quelques unes oui… »

« Ou est ma mère ? » lança soudain Clarke en ne voyant pas Abby courir vers elle

« Clarke… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

« Des Grounders… Ils sont arrivés après que la corne de la victoire ait retenti… » Clarke se crispa alors « Ils ont demandé Abby, elle est partie avec eux. »

« Qu… Quoi ? Vous l'avez laissé partir avec eux ?! »

« Ils n'étaient en rien menaçant… »

« Bon dieu mais vous n'avez pas idée de ce que vous avez fais ! » argua-t-elle

« Justement Clarke, tu pourrais peut-être nous éclairer à ce sujet. »

« C'était des Trikru ? »

« Clarke… »

« Vous avez laissé ma mère partir avec des hommes sans savoir pourquoi ni ou… Vous êtes complètement insensé ! »

« Stop. Clarke, calme-toi. J'imagine que ces derniers jours ont été assez rudes pour toi... »

« Rude ? Rude ?! J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie, tuée devant mes yeux par une Azgeda qui a tué de sang-froid de pauvres enfants. A présent, elle règne sur Polis, sur une Coalition qui va exploser et nous exposer à son courroux. »

Kane écarquilla les yeux « Le Conclave a donc bien eu lieu ? »

Clarke hoqueta d'ironie « Si on peut appeler cela un Conclave. Elle n'a même pas attendu le tirage au sort pour les différents combats. Elle a tué les natblidas dans leur sommeil… Aden est le seul rescapé. »

Kane jeta un regard vers le jeune garçon « Il est si jeune… »

« C'était, pourtant, le plus vieux des novices sous le règne de Lexa. »

Kane baissa le regard alors, ayant une fébrile pensée pour ces enfants morts injustement et dans ces circonstances violentes « Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Que va devenir la Coalition ? »

« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'en reste que des ruines. » reprit Anya « Azgeda a toujours voulu l'effriter. En mettant une natblida de la Nation de la Glace, Azgeda a la main mise sur tout, un contrôle total tant des armées que de l'économie. Si elle décide de mettre un embargo sur les commerces et les échanges, le vol et la contrebande feront légions. S'il n'y a plus de Coalition nous ferons un bond en arrière et chaque tribu devra se tirer la couverture à lui pour survivre : le « chacun pour soi » alimenter par une Nation de la Glace, ravie de son petit effet. »

« La guerre… »

« _Les_ guerres. Car si Azgeda visera en premier les clans les plus dangereux, elle fera aussi en sorte que les petites guérillas et guerres civiles n'autodétruisent les autres communautés. »

« Nous sommes visés… » souffla Kane en comprenant à présent la menace qui pesait sur son peuple « Nous allons devoir nous protéger. »

« Je vais essayer de convaincre les trikru de vous assister, mais la parole du Heda pourrait freiner les choses. »

« Anya, ne vous mettez pas en danger. »

« Les Trikru sont mon peuple, et celui de Lexa. Lorsque je leur aurais raconté les derniers événements, ils nous soutiendrons. »

« Mais à quel prix ? »

« … »

Clarke ne cessait de fixer les montagnes entourant Arkadia : après avoir perdu Lexa, elle ne pouvait pas envisager de perdre sa mère, il ne restait qu'elle. L'envie de partir à sa recherche fut grande mais où chercher ?

Elle ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi sa mère était partie aussi vite et sans un mot à son intention, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors Kane l'invita à faire un rapport des derniers événements avant de regagner son ancienne chambre. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit alors : il lui semblait qu'une éternité était passée… Elle s'assit sur son lit et le silence et la solitude l'enveloppa : elle craqua alors et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Elle s'allongea et soudain des images horribles défilèrent sous ses yeux : Lexa, le corps transpercé par l'épée d'Ontari. Cette dernière un sourire sadique accroché sur ses lèvres. Ontari assise sur le trône de Lexa, déshonorant le travail fourni par la belle brune durant les dernières années.

Elle était furieuse et regrettait de ne pas être assez forte pour tenir tête à Ontari. Non, au lieu de cela, elle avait fui comme une lâche, n'ayant même pas eu le temps de faire ses adieux au corps de Lexa. Elle rageait intérieurement et ne trouva évidemment pas le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain ne fut pas moins brumeux pour elle. D'une minute à l'autre, elle s'attendait à voir débouler l'armée Azgeda aux portes d'Arkadia, et si c'était le cas, ils n'auraient aucune chance.

« Clarke ? » La jeune fille se retourna « C'est bien toi ! Alors le bruit qui coure depuis ce matin est vrai ! »

« Bell ! »

Il l'accueillit alors dans ses bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On a entendu la corne de la Victoire… Est-ce que… » Et en voyant le visage fermé de la jolie blonde, il comprit « Je suis désolé Clarke. Mes condoléances. »

Clarke esquissa un sourire poli « Alors mon retour a été… diffusé ? »

« Tous ne parlent que de cela : le retour de l'Ambassadrice, Wanheda, et la mort du Hed… Enfin… tu vois quoi. »

« Je vois. »

Bellamy soupira alors et jeta soudain un regard un peu plus loin derrière Clarke « Je m'y ferais jamais je crois… » rit-il

« Huh ? »

Il donna un coup de tête, invitant Clarke à se retourner pour voir Anya et Raven marcher côte à côte.

« Bizarre ? » lança Clarke

« J'en sais rien… Je devrais m'y faire, après tout… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Bell haussa un sourcil « C'est vrai que tu n'es pas revenue ici depuis un moment. Tu te souviens d'Octavia ? »

« Ta petite sœur, oui. »

« Elle sort avec l'un d'eux, un grounder je veux dire. »

« Ah oui ? Depuis quand ? »

« Un soir, elle s'est perdue en forêt. On l'a cherché durant des heures, des trikru sont venus nous prêter main forte. Et finalement, c'est lui, ce Lincoln, qui l'a retrouvé. »

« Lincoln ? Le même qui nous a aidé à Weather ? »

« Celui-là même. Ils sont tombés amoureux… J'ai rien pu faire. »

Clarke gloussa « Parfois, ça nous tombe dessus sans prévenir. » lança-t-elle nostalgiquement en repensant à la première fois que son chemin avait croisé celui de Lexa « Et toi alors, ta route a-t-elle croisé celle de quelqu'un ? »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Je… J'ai perdu quelqu'un y'a peu. »

« Oh… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Elle… Elle bossait à Weather lorsque le complexe a explosé. » Le cœur de Clarke se serra « Elle s'appelait Gina… »

« Oh Bell… Je suis désolée… »

« On sortait ensemble depuis peu mais… Ca semblait coller entre nous. Elle me supportait… Et c'était déjà un gros point positif. » gloussa-t-il

« Oui, j'imagine. » répondit Clarke « Et que fait ta sœur à présent, elle a quoi… 15ans ? »

« Elle va bientôt sur ses 17 tu sais. »

« Le temps passe… »

« Tu as bien changé toi aussi. » soupira-t-il « Je crois qu'on a tous changé ces derniers temps. »

« … »

« Tu vas rester ? »

« J'en sais rien. Bell ? »

« Hm ? »

« Tu sais où ma mère est partie ? »

« Non. Des grounders sont venus il y a quelques jours. Ils ont parlé au Chancelier et ta mère. Elle est repartie avec eux, Lincoln et Octavia. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Octavia… Elle s'est jamais vraiment sentie à sa place ici. Avec la politique d'optimisation de l'espace, avoir une fratrie était rare. Elle a toujours été un cas à part… Alors quand elle a rencontré Lincoln et qu'il lui a proposé de partir vivre avec lui chez les Trikru… Elle n'a pas dit non. »

« Et tu n'as rien tenté pour l'en empêcher ? Etrange… »

« Oh j'ai essayé tu sais, mais à chaque fois que j'essayais, je l'éloignais bien plus encore. Alors, pour ne pas la perdre définitivement, j'ai décidé de faire des concessions. Finalement, je ne regrette pas : elle n'a jamais été aussi épanouie et heureuse que depuis qu'elle est avec eux… Tu sais elle est plutôt douée au combat. Elle s'habille et se coiffe même comme eux. Je l'ai à peine reconnu. » souffla-t-il tristement

« Alors… Ma mère est partie chez les Trikru ? »

« Aucune idée. Kane n'en a pas dit plus. »

« Il m'a dit ne pas savoir… Tu crois qu'il ment ? »

« J'en sais rien. Y'a tellement de choses qu'on ne sait surement pas. Mais toi, en tant qu'Ambassadrice, tu pourrais en savoir un peu plus. »

« Tu parles… J'ai essayé, amis j'ai l'impression qu'ici, je redeviens cette gamine rêveuse que personne ne prend au sérieux. »

« Ils t'ont pris assez au sérieux pour t'élire Ambassadeur. » sourit-il

« Peut-être, mais moi… Ici, je… »

« Tu ne te sens plus chez toi. Je comprends. J'ai jamais mis les pieds à Polis, mais j'imagine que cette ville doit offrir une multitude de possibilités. »

« Exact. » sourit Clarke en se remémorant les allées bardées de commerces en tout genre, les musiques, les odeurs… Oui, tout manquait à Clarke. Mais polis ne pouvait être la même chose sans Lexa à ses cotés. A présent, elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'Ontari pourrait en faire…

« Clarke, tu sais qui est Heda à présent ? »

« C'est de mauvaise augure… Crois-moi. »

« La guerre ? »

« Une parmi d'autres j'en ais bien peur. »

« Pire que Weather ? »

Clarke le fixa alors « Pire encore. »

« Sommes-nous prêts ? »

« Peu probable. J'ai vu la barbarie dont pouvait faire preuve Azgeda… C'est eux, tu sais, Weather, l'explosion, c'est à cause d'eux. Ils voulaient affaiblir Lexa, sa position de Heda… Ils ont réussi. »

« Ils ont tué Gina et des centaines d'autres gens innocents… »

« Ils s'en foutent. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était accéder au pouvoir. »

« Clarke, je suis sincèrement désolée pour Lexa. Je sais à quel point elle comptait pour toi. »

« Elle compte toujours. »

« Bien sur, je voulais pas… »

« Pas de soucis, c'est juste que… Je suis pas prête encore. Je suis pas prête à l'abandonner. »

« Je comprends. »

« Hey Griffin ! » Raven lui fit un signe de main et Clarke s'excusa auprès de Bellamy avant de la rejoindre.

« Alors, votre nuit ? »

« Je ne suis pas habituée à dormir dans un cercueil en métal. » argua Anya

« Rabat-joie. Tu t'es pas plainte dans mes bras… »

Clarke devait vraiment remercier son amie de faire naitre quelques sourires, peu nombreux en ce moment, sur son visage.

« Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère ? »

« Non. Ils sembleraient que des trikru soient venus la chercher hier et qu'elle n'aurait opposé aucune résistance. »

« Des trikru ? » s'étonna Anya « Tu veux donc que j'aille voir si elle est là-bas ? »

« Non, parce que je vais venir aussi. »

« Clarke… »

« Je ne peux pas rester ici, j'y arrive pas, j'y arrive plus. J'ai besoin d'air, besoin de bouger, de m'occuper. »

Anya soupira alors « Très bien. »

« Il va sans dire que je vous accompagne : ma copine et ma meilleure amie, hors de question que je sois mise sur la touche. » protesta Raven

« Cela va sans dire. » s'amusa Clarke

* * *

« Je me dois de m'opposer à cette décision Clarke. » lança Kane

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis venue vous dire mes intentions non pour vous demander votre permission, mais simplement à titre d'information. »

« Clarke, si comme tu le dis, Azgeda pourrait être à nos portes à tout moment, je ne peux courir le risque de laisser notre ambassadrice sortir de la cité. Ta mère aurait… »

« … Ma mère n'est nulle part ici. » coupa-t-elle « Les trikru sont nos alliés, du moins je l'espère. Car si ce n'est le cas, ma mère est donc en danger, et en tant que chancelier vous devriez militer une mission de secours. »

« Clarke, je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu veux compenser la mort de Lexa. » Clarke se raidit alors « Ta mère est partie sur une mission pacifiste et… »

« … Vous m'avez menti hier alors. Vous disiez ne rien savoir sur son départ. »

« … »

« Je vous écoute. Ou est-elle ? »

Kane la fixa : elle tenait tellement de sa mère, elle qui disait ne rien à voir avec elle. Elle avait pourtant son charisme, son opiniâtreté. Il soupira alors :

« Il y a une épidémie dans un des villages… Une épidémie dont le mal est inconnu. Les soigneurs trikru sont incapables de s'en sortir… »

Clarke fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis de suite ? »

« Ta mère avait peur que tu veuilles la retrouver au cas où tu déciderais de revenir ici après la mort de Lexa. Elle avait raison sur ce point d'ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas courir le risque que, toi aussi, tu tombes malade. »

« … »

« Clarke, si ta mère te voit débouler là-bas, elle me tuera… Puis elle te tuera… Avant de me retuer de nouveau. » La jeune fille esquissa un timide sourire

« Il se passe quoi avec elle ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous deux… Il y a quelque chose je me trompe ? A chaque fois que vous l'évoquez, y'a quelque chose dans vos yeux, une sorte de respect et d'admiration… »

« Oui, je… Je respecte le travail d'Abby et… »

« Stop. Je m'en fous vous savez, elle et vous. Mon père est mort il y a près de deux ans… Ma mère a le droit de vivre aussi. »

« … »

Clarke soupira alors « J'espère que vous avez raison et que ma mère ne craint rien sinon… Vous êtes le pire beau-père qu'on puisse cauchemarder d'avoir. » dit-elle en lui tapotant sur l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

Clarke avait peur des prochains événements : Azgeda restait bizarrement calme, y compris les 2 jours suivants. Aucune nouvelle de Polis, de Titus ou d'Indra… Comme si Polis était coincée dans une bulle imperméable.

Anya avait soumis l'idée de repartir un moment chez les Trikru en compagne de Raven, mais cette histoire de contamination et le risque de propagation la confina à Arkadia, comme les autres. Clarke tournait littéralement comme un lion en cage, elle qui avait eu la liberté des grands espaces qu'offrait Polis.

Mais tout changea une nuit… Alors qu'elle avait regagné sa chambre. Clarke ne s'était toujours pas habituée non seulement à dormir seule, mais de nouveau dans son ancienne chambre. Elle peinait à trouver le sommeil, à chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, des images de Lexa envahissait son esprit.

Et alors que, pour une fois, le sommeil la gagna, elle entendit quelques pas à l'extérieur de sa chambre. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre : il était près de 3h du matin. Elle se redressa alors mais plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Elle se recoucha alors, pensant devenir folle. Et alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que quelque chose se posa sur sa tête, camouflant sa vue… Un sac peut-être, un drap, peu importe. Ses mains se retrouvèrent liées par derrière et en quelques secondes des bras la soulevèrent pour qu'elle se mette debout et suive son ou ses assaillants. Elle aurait voulu crier, elle aurait voulu avertir quelqu'un, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche : fatigue, surprise, lassitude, peu importe… Après s'être débattue durant de longues minutes en vain, elle baissa les bras et se laissa trainer, n'ayant aucune intention pour autant de faciliter la tâche à celui ou celle qui venait de l'attaquer.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, Clarke crut entendre des bruits caractéristiques de sabots… Des chevaux ? Elle eut très vite sa réponse lorsqu'on la porta aussi facilement qu'une brindille, pour la poser sur un cheval. Puis elle sentit quelqu'un dans son dos qui l'entoura de ses bras, certainement pour l'empêcher de tomber. Puis la monture se déplaça, d'abord à un rythme soutenu avant de freiner ses pas. Ne rien voir frustrait Clarke autant que cela l'énervait. Mais finalement elle comprit pourquoi le rythme était moindre : ils venaient d'entrer dans la forêt. Clarke avait froid dans une tenue plus légère pour dormir qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta sur ce cheval, mais cela lui sembla une éternité, le sommeil la frôlant sans cesse, menaçant de la faire tomber de son destrier. Et finalement, elle s'arrêta et l'on força la jeune fille à descendre du cheval. On la poussa alors et la marche commença durant de longues minutes durant lesquelles elle faillit tomber et se rompre le cou des dizaines de fois.

Finalement, elle fut arrêtée et son sac sur la tête enlevé. Son regard se plissa alors pour s'habituer à la nuit ambiante. Ce qu'elle découvrit l'interpela : des grounders, une dizaine, devant elle, l'air menaçant.

Ses mains furent libérées et après s'être massé les poignées, on la poussa jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte quelques mètres plus loin « Je peux savoir ce… » Elle retrouva alors Anya et Raven, assises par terre « Ray ? »

« Clarke ! On se demandait s'ils t'avaient emmené aussi. Ou on est ? »

« Aucune idée… »

Soudain des dizaines de scénarios, tous plus morbides les uns que les autres lui traversèrent l'esprit : et si, finalement, Azgeda les avait retrouvés, si finalement elle allait mourir ici, au milieu de cette forêt…

Et lorsqu'un grounder la poussa et la força à entrer dans la grotte, les trois jeunes femmes, marchèrent côte à côte, peu rassurées.

« C'est quoi ce bordel… » murmura Raven

Et soudain, comme une réponse à leur question, une femme apparut « Ma… Maman ? » balbutia Clarke en voyant effectivement sa mère, debout et bien portante.

« Clarke. »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Clarke bondit vers elle se s'engouffra dans ses bras, soulagée d'avoir retrouvée un semblant de confort « J'ai… J'ai eu tellement peur quand on m'a dit qu'on t'avait emmené. »

« Ce n'est rien Clarke, tout va bien. Je n'avais aucune idée sur le temps que tu mettrais à revenir de Polis. On ne pouvait plus attendre. »

« On ? Attendre quoi ? »

Abby lui caressa la joue « Viens. »

Et sans un mot, Clarke fut conduite dans un véritable labyrinthe de galeries souterraines, suivie de Raven et Anya. Et lorsqu'elles arrivèrent devant un rideau, Abby passa devant et le tira doucement pour laisser apercevoir…

« Oh mon Dieu… » souffla la blonde

« C'est… Non… » murmura Raven

 **TBC**


	14. Un être vous manque

**Hello mes ami(e)s !**

 **Alors, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous allez bien/mieux !**

 **En tout cas, lire votre détresse dans les reviews me fait prendre conscience à quel point vous êtes à fond dans mes écrits, et j'en suis plus que touchée ! Je sais que pour tous/toutes, la mort de Lexa dans la série a été aussi cruelle que difficile à revoir (pour ceux qui s'y risquent). Et je peux vous dire qu'écrie la scène du chapitre précédent n'a pas été une mince affaire non plus.**

 **Mais, heureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas Jroth et l'espoir n'est pas perdu pour vous !**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre... Alors, qui y a-t-il derrière ce fameux rideau ?**

 **ps : sachez que nous approchons doucement de la fin de la fic... ;)**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Un être vous manque…**

Clarke n'en revenait pas : devant elle, allongée…

« Lexa ? »

Elle ne sut quoi faire, quoi dire, son esprit était embrumé, ses membres du véritable coton…

« Clarke… » soupira Raven

« Tu… Tu le savais ? Vous étiez au courant ? » lança nerveusement la jolie blonde

« Quoi ? Non ! On a été amenées ici comme toi ! »

Anya opina alors, tout aussi surprise de voir Lexa allongée sur un lit spartiate, le teint blafard.

Clarke passa devant sa mère, ne remarquant même pas la présence de Titus ou Indra dans la pièce. Elle tomba à genoux près du lit et n'osa même pas la toucher.

« Elle… Elle est… »

« Vivante, oui. » confirma Abby « J'ai tout fait pour. »

« Je comprends rien… Elle… Après Ontari… Et Titus a dit… »

« J'ai menti. » Elle le fixa alors d'un regard hébété « Lorsque j'ai constaté que la vie ne l'avait pas encore quitté… J'ai menti pour la protéger. Si j'avais dit à Ontari qu'elle était encore vivante, elle l'aurait achevé. Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. »

« Vous êtes allé contre l'esprit du Heda. »

« Je ne pouvais me résoudre à perdre Lexa, pas comme cela, pas au profit d'une Azgeda. »

« Alors… Comment… »

« J'ai pris son corps et je l'ai emmené au Sanctuaire. Elle respirait à peine. »

« C'est là que j'interviens. » lança Indra « J'ai pris Lexa et je l'ai emmené loin de Polis. »

Clarke fixa alors, incrédule, sa compagne « Mais j'ai vu… J'ai vu la fumée rouge du corps de l'ancien Heda qu'on brûle. »

« J'ai interverti les corps. J'ai pris celui d'une jeune fille de la corpulence de Lexa et je l'ai placé sous le drap mortuaire. Je savais que personne n'oserait le soulever. Et je savais qu'Ontari voudrait se débarrasser très vite du corps. »

« Mais… La Flamme ? Est-elle toujours en Lexa ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais Ontari… »

« … Est un imposteur. Elle n'est pas officiellement le Heda, mais personne ne le sait. »

« Comment… »

« Quand elle a exterminé les Natblidas, j'ai su que ma supercherie ne tiendrait pas longtemps et que je me retrouverais coincé. Alors j'ai fui à mon tour, emportant tout ce que j'ai pu avec moi. Et je suis venu ici, retrouver Indra et Lexa. »

Clarke se tourna lors vers sa mère « Ils sont venus te chercher c'est ça ? »

« Oui, il y a une semaine. Lexa était gravement atteinte, Nyko était impuissant. Il m'a alors demandé de le suivre, il nous a expliqué la situation et… »

« _Nous_ ? Kane était donc dans le coup… Il m'a menti… »

« Pour ton bien. Nous devions être sûrs que Lexa allait s'en sortir avant de te prévenir. Nous ne voulions pas te donner de faux espoir. Et nous ne voulions pas prendre le risque qu'on découvre la vérité. Juste un petit nombre était au courant. »

Clarke fixa de nouveau Lexa « Elle… Elle va vivre alors ? »

« J'ai réussi à la stabiliser. Après une dure opération… Oui, elle va vivre. Mais ça sera long, très long. »

« Si jamais Ontari découvre qu'elle est vivante… »

« Oui, c'est un risque. » répondit Titus « Mais je devais sauver l'héritage des précédents Heda. »

« Vous… Je suis venue vous voir et vous m'avez délibérément menti. »

« Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Je savais qu'en vous donnant le journal du Heda, vous en prendriez soin jusqu'à ce que je finisse par vous retrouver un jour. »

Clarke prit alors la main de Lexa dans la sienne et fut surprise de la froideur de ses doigts « Elle a les mains moites… »

« Elle a de la fièvre, elle se bat contre une infection postopératoire depuis 3 jours. Elle en sort à peine. »

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir ? »

« Parce qu'il était temps. »

« Huit jours… Ca fait 8 jours que je crois qu'elle est morte et que je ne la reverrais jamais. » grinça Clarke, en colère.

Chacun comprit alors et tous sortirent de la pièce, laissant Clarke, Lexa et Abby seules « Je suis désolée Clarke. Et si on avait pu faire autrement, on l'aurait fait. Ce n'était pas notre intention de te cacher la vérité si longtemps. »

« Mais vous l'avez fait. »

« Et c'est entièrement ma faute. Je ne voulais pas t'avertir avant d'être sûre qu'elle s'en sortirait. Quand j'ai appris sa mort, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi et ta tristesse. Quand ils sont venus me chercher et que j'ai compris… J'ai tout fait pour la ramener à toi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mentir, je voulais juste t'éviter une déception et une tristesse supplémentaire. Je sais que tu n'aurais pas supporté qu'on te l'enlève une seconde fois. »

« Je… Je comprends, désolée… Et merci. » sourit-elle tristement

« Je vous laisse. »

« Est-elle... Consciente ? »

« La fièvre l'a laissée dans un état semi comateux. »

« Je vois.. »

Abby lui sourit avant de quitter la pièce et de tirer le rideau. Clarke se retrouva soudain timide et perdue : elle n'avait jamais vu Lexa dans cet état : elle qui la connaissait si forte et si vivante. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même : le teint pâle, la lèvre tremblante, les mains moites, la sueur perlant sur son front.

La jolie blonde prit un linge humide et tamponna son front et ses tempes « Je suis là Lexa… Je suis là… »

Le corps de la jolie brune fut secoué de soubresauts avant de se calmer « Je reste avec toi Lexa. » murmura-t-elle avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne. Elle se coucha alors près d'elle, veillant à ce qu'elle ne gêne pas sa compagne.

Elle aurait du se sentir soulagée, même heureuse de savoir Lexa vivante à ses cotés… Mais la peine et la peur prenaient le pas sur tout autre chose. Oui, tant que Lexa n'avait pas ouvert les yeux et prononcer un mot, elle aurait peur pour elle.

* * *

« Vous vous êtes foutus de nous… » argua Raven « On a cru qu'on allait mourir ! »

« Il fallait qu'on soit discrets Raven. Personne ne doit savoir que Lexa est vivante, pas avant qu'elle ne recouvre toutes ses forces pour affronter de nouveau Ontari, car c'est ce qui se passera inévitablement : lorsque tout le monde saura qu'Ontari n'est pas vraiment Heda parce qu'elle n'a pas la Flamme en elle. » répondit Titus

« Nous avions toutes les raisons de croire qu'Ontari finirait le travail si elle apprenait que Lexa était toujours vivante. Il faut qu'elle se remette avant cela. » compléta Indra

« Alors… Quoi, on est tous des fugitifs ? Qu'est-ce que devient Polis ? »

« C'est pour ça… » souffla Anya « C'est pour ça qu'Azgeda n'a pas fait encore un geste. Ontari est coincée. Si on apprend qu'elle n'a pas la Flamme, les gens se retourneront contre elle. »

« Et le seul moyen de prouver qu'elle n'est pas Heda… C'est de montrer au monde entier que Lexa est bel et bien vivante. On ne peut se permettre de la perdre une seconde fois. Ontari n'aurait pas fait deux fois la même erreur. Et tant que Lexa n'est pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle n'a aucune chance. Et pourtant, nous savons tous qu'elle est largement à la hauteur, qu'elle peut battre Ontari. Cette dernière a juste profité d'un combat éprouvant avec Roan. »

Anya fixa alors Indra, vexée de ne pas avoir été mise dans la confidence « J'aurais pu vous aider. »

« Tu devais rester dans l'ignorance pour que cela reste crédible pour toi, ta compagne et Clarke. Votre fuite n'en a été que plus logique. »

« A présent, Ontari a annihilé les derniers espoirs d'héritage du Heda en tuant les natblidas. Seule Lexa peut prétendre à retrouver un trône qui lui revient de droit. »

« A vrai dire… C'est pas totalement vrai. » rectifia Raven « Il reste un natblida : Aden. »

« Aden ? Mais… Il… Il est vivant ? Mais comment ? »

« Il a fui lorsqu'Ontari a commencé à massacrer les novices. Nous l'avons retrouvé dans les ruelles. Il a fui avec nous. »

« Ou est-il à présent ? »

« A Arkadia. »

Titus et Indra échangèrent un regard avant qu'Indra ne disparaisse à l'entrée de la grotte.

« Un problème ? »

« Aden doit être autant protégé que Lexa. Si Ontari apprend l'existence d'Aden a Arkadia, elle se rendrait compte qu'elle n'a pas exterminé tous les novices. Elle pourrait venir ici et … »

« … Découvrir Lexa plus tôt que prévu. » compléta Raven

« Indra va aller le chercher. Cette grotte est pour l'instant notre meilleur abri. »

« Donc on est coincé ici… » soupira Raven « Je suppose qu'on va devoir cohabiter… »

« Ces galeries sont plus grandes que ce que tu penses Raven. » sourit Abby « Venez, je vais vous faire un tour du propriétaire. »

* * *

Malgré la présence de Lexa à ses cotés, Clarke ne put dormir : elle veilla la jeune fille comme elle put, essayant de baisser sa fièvre. Parfois elle pensait entendre quelques murmures venant de Lexa, mais lorsqu'elle la regardait, elle ne voyait qu'un visage fermé, impassible, parfois fronçant de douleur.

Alors lorsqu'Abby revint pour l'avertir que le soleil était levé, elle fut presque surprise.

« C'est bon signe hein, si elle a passé une nouvelle nuit ? »

« Oui absolument. Sa fièvre a baissé ? »

« Pas vraiment… » Elle leva le drap recouvrant le corps de Lexa pour laisser apercevoir son buste bandé et ensanglanté.

« Il faut changer son pansement… Je te laisse faire je suppose ? » sourit Abby « Tout le nécessaire est là. »

Clarke opina et remercia sa mère d'un sourire. Lorsque le rideau fut une nouvelle fois tiré, elle enleva délicatement le bandage entourant la poitrine et le ventre de sa compagne. Et lorsqu'elle aperçut la cicatrice fraichement refermée, elle ne put que visualiser l'impact de l'épée d'Ontari lorsqu'elle la planta dans son corps et ce hoquet de surprise et de douleur de Lexa, sans compter son corps qui tomba lourdement au sol. Les pires minutes de sa vie. Et à présent, elle était là devant elle, souffrante mais vivante.

Elle nettoya la plaie et fut surprise de voir la netteté de la cicatrice, sa mère avait fait un boulot formidable. Oui, Abby avait toujours voulu le bonheur de sa fille, y compris en maintenant en vie la compagne de sa fille. Elle sourit alors et remit une bande propre, qu'elle appliqua avec autant de soin que d'amour. Puis elle se pencha vers Lexa et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres « Reviens-moi Lexa. Je suis là, je t'attends. » dit-elle avant de se lever.

Elle rechignait à laisser Lexa, mais elle ne pouvait rester inactive : Elle savait Lexa près d'elle et vivante, c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Elle ne pouvait pas faire plus.

Alors elle retrouva sa mère et tous les autres dans une plus grande salle « Alors, comment elle va ? » s'empressa de demander Raven

« Elle est vivante. Ce n'est pas la grande forme mais… » Elle se tourna vers sa mère « Tu as fais un travail formidable avec elle, merci. »

Abby lui sourit « Maintenant, ça ne dépend plus que d'elle. Mais c'est une battante. Peu aurait survécu à une telle blessure. C'est un vrai miracle qu'elle ait survécu à cela. »

« Elle est pleine de ressources. » sourit Clarke « Alors, que doit-on faire maintenant ? »

« Attendre. Sans la Flamme, Ontari ne peut risquer la moindre manœuvre politique. Elle est coincée à Polis mais je suppose que certains clans vont bouger à sa place. »

« Vous pensez que les trikru seront de ceux là ? » lança Raven

« Non, je n'espère pas. Indra et Anya sont des portes parole idéaux. Et Lexa était… est trikru. En son honneur, ils braveront les ordres d'Ontari. » lança Titus « Mais il faut se préparer à ce que des factions décident de faire quelques coups d'éclat et d'état. »

« Notre rôle, pour l'instant, est de protéger cette grotte à tout prix, de faire que la survie de Lexa reste un secret. » Chacun opina alors avant qu'Abby ne fasse faire une petite visite à sa fille.

« Comment vous avez trouvé cette grotte ? Elle est gigantesque ! »

« Elle appartient aux trikru. » et devant l'air surpris de sa fille, Abby compléta « Ils l'ont abandonné pour construire des huttes et des maisons plus stables. Cette grotte comporte des dizaines et des dizaines de cavités. »

« Un vrai dédale de pierre en somme. »

« Oui. En espérant qu'il reste secret un moment encore. »

« Je… Je t'ai pas vraiment remercié pour tout ce que tu as fais pour Lexa. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Si. J'étais tellement en colère et déçue d'avoir été mise sur la touche… Je pensais faire le deuil d'une personne finalement vivante. »

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, vraiment. »

« Je… J'ai compris… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as perdu papa. » Abby se figea « L'impression de perdre la moitié de soi, de se perdre. Je veux plus jamais ressentir ça… »

« Tu as eu la chance de retrouver la femme que tu aimes. Ce n'est pas donné a tout le monde d'avoir une seconde chance, profites-en. »

Clarke sourit alors « Y'a toujours moyen d'avoir une seconde chance… »

« Hm ? »

« Kane et toi. »

« Excuse-moi ?! »

« Je lui ai demandé, il n'a pas infirmé. »

« Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. Ton père… »

« … Papa aurait voulu que tu ailles de l'avant. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes seule… »

« Je t'aurai tenu ce même discours si Lexa n'avait pas été… là : aller de l'avant, la vie continue. »

« Et tout comme tu le fais maintenant, j'aurais nié et refusé. » sourit Clarke « Sauf que là, c'est flagrant entre vous, et pourtant je ne vous ais pas encore vu interagir, alors imagine à quel point ça se voit. »

« … »

« Hey, t'as le droit tu sais. J'ai rien contre. »

« Ah oui ? » s'étonna sa mère

« Ma compagne est le Heda. Je serais mal placée pour te faire une leçon de moral. » sourit Clarke « Il est pas mal en plus, ça aurait pu être pire. Si tu m'avais sorti que Pike t'intéressait, là ça aurait été une autre histoire. »

Elles gloussèrent alors et Clarke, soudain, se sentit plus légère : de savoir que Lexa était vivante à ses cotés, même si les temps n'étaient pas encore sereins, elle était rassurée. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour elle étaient là à ses cotés. La bataille n'était pas finie, elle serait longue et certainement encore douloureuse mais elle avait espoir, elle avait foi en ses compagnons.

* * *

Clarke resta la majorité du temps près de Lexa, et constata avec soulagement, que la fièvre de la jeune fille avait considérablement baissé. Et au soir du 3ième jour dans la grotte, Clarke eut l'agréable surprise de voir Lexa, allongée, mais les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le plafond.

« Lexa ! » La blonde tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux « Lexa, c'est… C'est moi Clarke ! »

La jolie brune tourna lentement sa tête alors et fixa, incrédule, la blonde. Un quart de seconde, Clarke eut peur. Elle eut peur de l'oubli, de devoir tout recommencer, de perdre de nouveau Lexa. Mais soudain, après quelques secondes de silence, Lexa esquissa un léger sourire et un seul mot « Clarke… » s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, à peine audible.

Clarke laissa sa joie exploser en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser mais elle se retint, sachant la jeune femme encore fragile et faible.

« Que… S'est-il passé ? »

« De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

« Ontari… Le combat… »

« Elle t'a laissé pour morte. Titus t'a amené ici pour te soigner, aidé par ma mère. »

« Combien… Combien de temps ? »

« Ca fait 12 jours maintenant. »

« 12 jours… Polis ? »

« Reposa-toi Lexa, on a tout le temps pour s'occuper de ça plus tard. »

« Clarke… Dis-moi. »

« Elle a pris le contrôle de Polis. Elle s'est proclamée Heda et… »

« Le Conclave ? »

« Il n'a pas vraiment eu lieu, elle leur a pas laissé le temps. Elle est a tué dans leur lit. » Lexa ferma les yeux, sa mâchoire serrée « Aden a survécu, il est vivant. »

Lexa ouvrit les yeux de surprise « Aden est vivant ? »

« Oui. » sourit Clarke « Lui et toi êtes nos derniers espoirs. »

« Comment peut-elle être Heda si elle n'a pas la Flamme ? »

« Elle ment… Mais bientôt, tout cela sera fini. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Lexa se demanda si ce n'était pas mieux ainsi : elle, libérée de toute contrainte, de toute responsabilité, elle pourrait vivre heureuse avec Clarke et ne se soucier de rien… Mais cette idée s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était venue : elle était Heda, elle était née pour cela. Et c'est grâce à cela aussi que Clarke était à ses cotés.

« Elle va regretter ses actes, tous les actes Azgeda seront vengés. »

« Mais en attendant la confrontation, il faut que tu te reposes. Tu ne peux pas l'affronter maintenant… Il faut que tu sois en forme et c'est ensemble que… »

« Non. »

« Non ? Non quoi ? »

« Je refuse que tu me suives à Polis. »

Clarke écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite « Comment ça ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois là, c'est… un trop gros risque. »

« Quoi, c'est moi le risque ? Je sais me défendre ! »

« … »

« Lexa. Pendant plus d'une semaine je t'ai cru morte, j'ai eu peine à faire mon deuil… Puis on m'a amené ici et je t'ai vu, vivante mais en mauvais état. Je t'ai veillée durant des jours et maintenant, je regrette presque que tu te sois réveillée. »

« Clarke je fais cela pour ton bien. »

Clarke hoqueta ironiquement « Pour mon bien ? Pour mon bien … ? Et pour ton bien moi je tiens à t'accompagner. »

« Je ne le permettrais pas. »

« C'est pas croyable. Dis que je suis ton boulet aussi ? »

« … »

Clarke grogna alors, frustrée, et sortit de la pièce en frappant le rideau de rage avant de sortir de la grotte pour s'accroupir et mettre sa tête entre ses mains, grognant de plus belle.

« Clarkie ? » La jeune ingénieure posa une main fraternelle sur son épaule pour capter son attention « Ca va ? »

« Lexa… »

« Quoi, elle… »

« Elle est réveillée. »

« Mais c'est génial ! Non ? »

« … »

« Ah… Un problème ? »

« Elle refuse que je l'accompagne à Polis quand viendra l'heure de botter les fesses d'Ontari. »

« Hm… Elle veut simplement te protéger. »

« Non, y'a autre chose. Elle semblait effrayée par la perspective que je sois là. »

« Tu sais… On parle de Lexa là. Une fille forte qui a du porter plein de choses à bout de bras. Rares sont les fois où elle s'est retrouvée en position de faiblesse comme ici. Elle se sent diminuée, certainement inutile et honteuse. »

« Elle n'a pas à l'être, et je m'en fous moi… »

« Je sais, tu le sais, on le sait… Mais Lexa… C'est une trikru, une natblida, un Heda… Elle a sa petite fierté. Et je sais de quoi je parle. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire sans savoir que leur conversation avait été entendue par Anya qui, une fois sa curiosité rassasiée, alla voir Lexa, endormie. Elle poussa les rideaux et s'accroupit auprès de son amie : effectivement, rares étaient les fois où Anya avait pu voir Lexa dans une telle position de faiblesse. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux barrant son front, et c'est ce qui réveilla la jolie brune en un soupir « Clarke ? »

« Non, c'est moi. »

Lexa ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et vit Anya, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Et si sa première impression fut de la joie de voir son mentor ici, elle ressentit soudain une certaine honte d'être prise dans cette position.

« Tu t'es bien battue. » la rassura Anya « Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. Je n'aurais peut-être même pas battu ce Roan. »

« … »

« Lexa. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus. »

« J'ai échoué à préserver l'esprit du Heda. Je ne devrais plus en être digne. »

« Tu veux dire que tu pourrais le donner à Ontari ? » hoqueta, amusée, Anya. Mais devant une Lexa qui la fusilla d'un regard noir, elle perdit son sourire « Tu sais, Clarke a beaucoup souffert. Elle te croyait morte. »

« … »

« C'est normal qu'elle ne veuille plus te lâcher à présent. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir Anya. » Lexa se redressa difficilement pour s'asseoir et s'adosser contre le mur

« Pourquoi ne pas vouloir qu'elle t'accompagne à Polis lorsque le moment sera venu ? Tu sais très bien que, de toute manière, elle ne t'écoutera pas. »

« … »

« Lexa. Tu peux être protectrice, mais à cet instant précis, tu peux aussi laisser Clarke prendre soin de toi. »

« J'ai… échoué… »

« Echoué ? A quoi ? »

« Elle était là… Elle regardait… »

« Quoi ? Le combat ? »

« C'était une cible facile. Titus avait raison : l'amour est une faiblesse. Et Ontari le savait aussi, elle en a profité. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Elle a menacé Clarke. Si je ne perdrais pas le combat, elle tuerait Clarke sur le champ. » Anya comprit alors les appréhensions de son amie « Il y avait des tireurs embusqués… »

« Alors tu as perdu consciemment ? »

« Non, bien sur que non… J'étais épuisée… Mais savoir que la vie de Clarke était directement menacée… »

« … Ca ne t'a pas aidé. » Lexa opina « Je vois. Tu ne lui as évidemment pas dit tout cela n'est-ce pas ? »

« Après moi, il semblerait que la personne que déteste le plus Ontari, c'est Clarke. Nous avons eu de la chance toutes les deux. Mais Ontari ne fera probablement pas 2 fois la même erreur. »

« Donc, tu comptes garder Clarke éloigner de Polis le temps que tout se tasse ? »

« … »

« Toi et moi savons très bien qu'elle est aussi, voire plus, butée que toi. » Elles échangèrent un sourire entendu alors « Tu dois lui parler. Elle est furieuse car elle pense que tu l'as mise sur la touche parce qu'elle est un frein. »

« Je… Je l'aime. »

« Ca n'empêche que tu t'y prends comme un manche. Lexa, je t'ai enseigné bien des choses, mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose en amour. Et pourtant quand je te vois agir avec Clarke, j'ai l'impression d'en savoir bien plus que toi. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Franchement, tu devrais lui parler. »

« Je ne vais pas lui donner le choix. » lança subitement une voix derrière le rideau, faisant sursauter tant Lexa qu'Anya

« Ok, je vais vous laisser… » souffla Anya avant de s'éclipser en vitesse

Clarke resta là, les bras croisés, attendant une explication de la part de Lexa

« Je suppose que tu as tout entendu. »

« Tu supposes bien. »

« … »

« J'arrive pas à croire que… » elle soupira lourdement, reprenant son calme « Je comprends tes peurs. »

« … »

« Mais tu aurais du me le dire tout de suite au lieu de me faire croire que j'étais un… boulet. »

« Tu n'en es pas un. »

« Ca, je viens de le comprendre. Ca me met d'autant plus en colère que tu as failli mourir par ma faute. »

« C'est faux. »

« Elle t'a menacé de me tuer si tu ne perdais pas le combat, tu appelles ça comment ? »

« Si elle t'avait tué, je n'aurais plus eu aucune raison de vivre. Elle sait que plus rien ne m'aurait arrêté pour la tuer. »

Clarke frissonna alors à cette étrange déclaration « Tu… Tu aurais eu plusieurs raisons de vivre Lexa. Tu es le Heda, tu aurais eu des milliers de raisons de te battre. »

« Mais à ce moment là, je n'avais besoin que de toi. »

Clarke s'agenouilla et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres « Je t'aime… » Lexa sourit « Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça. J'ai cru mourir sans toi ! »

« J'ai cru mourir aussi. » conclut Lexa

« Repose-toi, je t'apporte à manger. »

« Tu vas me veiller ?! » s'amusa Lexa

« N'en prends pas l'habitude. » sermonna la jolie blonde avant de disparaitre derrière le rideau.

Puis vint Abby apparut à son tour quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, venue constater la cicatrisation de la blessure « Merci Abigail. » souffla Lexa

« Je n'ai fais que mon travail. Vous étiez de loin la patiente la plus prestigieuse que j'ai eue, mais pas la plus facile. » Elle souleva alors le bandage et sourit « Vous cicatrisez particulièrement vite, c'est surprenant. »

« C'est une des particularité des natblidas. »

« Votre sang particulier, oui. Je… J'ai prélevé le votre, pour analyse. »

« Pour analyse ? Et qu'avez-vous appris ? »

« Il a subi une mutation génétique. Pour quoi, ça j'en ais aucune idée… »

« Je crois savoir moi… » Clarke venait de revenir, un plateau en main. Et devant le regard inquisiteur de Lexa et sa mère, Clarke poursuivit « J'ai lu le journal du Heda. »

« Comment ? » s'étonna Lexa « Ce journal est sacré. »

« Titus me l'a confié lorsque j'ai fui Polis, en te pensant morte. »

« C'était sage de sa part. Si ce manuscrit était tombé dans les mains d'Ontari… »

« … »

Un silence s'installa alors avant qu'Abby ne se racle la gorge « Il dit quoi ce journal ? »

« La plupart des mots sont en latin ou en hébreu, certainement un code pour ne pas qu'on puisse le lire… Mais j'ai réussi à déchiffrer certaines choses… déroutantes. »

« Comme ? »

Clarke jeta un œil vers Lexa « Clarke, tu peux parler. »

« Ce que je m'apprête à te dire… démystifiera la légende du Heda. »

« Vas-y. » assura Lexa

Clarke souffla alors et inspira « Il semblerait que Polaris était une des stations orbitales dans l'espace lorsque la guerre nucléaire éclata. D'ailleurs, il semblerait que Becca en savait bien plus que prévu à ce sujet. »

« Becca ? »

« C'était, semble-t-il, une scientifique à bord de cette station. Elle travaillait dans le plus grand secret sur une forme d'intelligence artificielle pouvant fusionner avec l'humain et interagir avec lui. »

« Dans quel but ? »

« On pense que, par le passé, une précédente intelligence de ce genre a été créée mais ça a mal tourné… Ce passage reste assez obscur. Mais de ce que j'ai compris, cette Becca en a crée une autre. Mon père… Quand on est venus à Polis après ton sacre, nous avons été au Sanctuaire, et on pensait déjà que Polaris avait été détruit… Je pense que… Je pense que les gens avaient peur de ce que cette Becca avait crée. »

« Ils ont voulu détruire Polaris à cause de cela ? » s'étonna Abby

« Oui. Mais Becca s'est échappée et a atterri sur Terre. »

« Quel rapport avec le sang noir ? »

« Il semblerait que pour accueillir cette entité artificielle, on doit être soumis à une thérapie génique. La conséquence principale est la mutation et la coloration du sang. Ainsi, tout être ayant reçu cette thérapie peut recevoir l'entité. »

« L'entité… la Flamme ? Mais comment autant de natblidas se retrouvent avec ce sang ? »

« Si l'on en croit les écrits de Becca, quand elle est arrivée sur Terre, elle a rencontré des survivants… Une des conséquences de ce traitement génétique a été de pouvoir survivre aux radiations. »

« Mais vous, vous n'avez pas ce sang et pourtant vous pouvez respirer et vivre sur Terre. »

« Parce que les radiations, depuis le temps, se sont amenuisés. Et nous avons-nous-même un héritage génétique laissé par ceux qui ont vécu une trentaine d'années dans l'espace : le soleil proche, l'air ambiant… Nos ancêtres dans l'espace ont eu une évolution génétique qui a permis aux survivants de vivre sur Terre à leur arrivée, il y a une quarantaine d'années. » expliqua Abby

« Mais Becca est arrivée sur Terre peu de temps après l'attaque nucléaire. Son système immunitaire n'aurait pas eu le temps de se faire aux radiations. Du coup, cette thérapie qu'elle a créée afin d'accueillir cette intelligence, lui a aussi sauvé la vie. » compléta Clarke « Et, du coup, elle a donné cette thérapie aux survivants qu'elle a trouvé sur terre. Je suppose qu'elle leur a inoculé le sérum pour recevoir l'entité, au cas où elle viendrait à mourir. Je pense que toute l'histoire des Heda vient de là. Je pense qu'elle s'est elle-même insérée l'intelligence artificielle en elle avant de quitter Polaris. »

« Elle l'a marqué ? »

« Non, mais j'ai réfléchi et regroupé les pièces du puzzle : j'ai vu à quoi ressemblait l'Ascension : cette chose que l'on met dans la nuque des Heda… »

« … La Flamme. »

« Oui, la Flamme… Je crois que c'est ça, c'est l'intelligence artificielle créée par Becca… Bekka Pramheda, la première Heda. Je crois qu'elle a crée ce mythe, dans quel but, j'en sais rien, mais elle en est l'instigatrice. L'esprit du Heda se matérialise par cet objet… Celui-là même que tu as dans ton crâne. »

Par réflexe, Lexa mit sa main sur sa nuque et fronça les sourcils « Fleim… » soupira-t-elle

« Peu importe, ça ne change rien au fait que seuls les vais descendants de Becca soient éligibles pour porter la Flamme. Ce sang vient d'un de tes ancêtres qui a croisé la route de Becca a son arrivée, comme d'autres sont devenus les ancêtres des natblidas que l'on connait. Au fil des générations, ils se sont multipliés. »

« Alors cette intelligence vit dans ma tête ? »

« Titus disait que la Flamme ne faisait qu'accentuer les prédispositions, les caractères, des porteurs. Je pense que la Flamme communique avec toi sans que tu t'en rendes forcément compte. »

« Par la méditation ou même le sommeil. » compléta Abby « Lorsque ton corps et ton esprit son au repos, sans sollicitation aucune… »

« Je… Parfois je peux entendre les précédents Heda. »

« Oui, c'est ça ! »

« Mais cette chose est-elle vivante ? »

« C'est une machine. Une machine complexe mais qui, sans interface humaine, ne sert à rien. Et pour qu'elle marche, son porteur doit avoir ce sang noir. »

« Et s'il ne l'a pas, que se passerait-il ? »

« Aucune idée… Mai certainement pas quelque chose d'agréable. Titus pourrait nous en dire plus, il a connu 4 Heda et a donc pratiqué 4 Ascensions. Il sait activer cette chose… »

« Si les gens savaient… » Lexa murmura

« Ils ne sauront jamais. Moi seule connais la vérité, avec ma mère. Et on ne dira rien. » Abby opina alors et Lexa baissa le regard, songeuse « Hey, regarde moi » elle glissa un index sous son menton « Peu importe ce que tu as dans le crâne… Moi je t'aime pour l'entièreté de ton être. »

Abby se sentit soudain de trop et s'écarta alors en bredouillant quelques pâles excuses pour sortir de la pièce, ce qui amusa tant Clarke que Lexa.

« C'est vrai ce que je t'ai dis : je me fiche bien de savoir ce qu'est la Flamme… Parce que celle dont je suis tombée amoureuse ne la portait pas encore à l'époque. » minauda la jolie blonde « Et celle qui se tient devant moi, et tellement plus qu'un Heda. »

Lexa lui sourit alors « Ta mère a dit que je guérissais vite. »

« Je sais. Et je sais ce qui te passe par la tête et c'est hors de question. »

Lexa fronça le front « Cela fera près de deux semaines… Ontari ne peut régner plus. »

« Je sais, mais si tu y vas maintenant dans ton état, elle te tuera… Et pour de bon. Et ça, je ne le permettrais pas, je ne le permettrais plus. Tu dois te remettre à 300% pour pouvoir l'affronter. »

« Si elle est intelligente, elle se rendra sans vague. Moi vivante, cela signifie qu'elle n'a pas la Flamme et qu'elle ment donc à tous depuis des jours… Le peuple se chargera d'elle avant moi. »

« Sauf qu'on a pu constater qu'elle frappe avant de réfléchir. Et je n'ai guère envie qu'elle n'ait besoin de te frapper qu'une fois pour te mettre à terre. Alors avant de retourner à Polis, Anya et Indra se chargeront de te remettre à niveau. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « Je suis Heda, je n'ai pas besoin de remise à niveau. »

« Ah oui ? »

Lexa plongea son regard dans le sien et le maintint pour faire flancher Clarke, mais cette dernière résista et c'est finalement Lexa qui lâcha prise et soupira avant de baisser la tête « Tu me sais incapable d'être un Heda respectable et respectée, je ne peux t'en vouloir. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. Je sais que tu es le meilleur Heda que l'on puisse rêver d'avoir. Ca n'a rien à voir avec tes capacités. Tu as été mise à terre simplement parce qu'elle t'a prise en traitre après un rude combat contre Roan. Tu es plus forte, plus agile, plus rapide et plus rusée qu'elle. Elle est juste vicieuse et maline… »

« Cela suffit visiblement… »

« Non. Elle n'a pas le quart de ton charisme, de ta force. Elle n'est en rien Heda, tu es Heda, tu l'as toujours été. »

Lexa lui sourit « Tu n'es pas objective. »

« Peut-être. Mais tu as quelque chose que n'a pas Ontari. »

« Quoi ? »

« Moi. » sourit Clarke avant d'embrasser tendrement sa compagne « Et je suis pas prête à te lâcher… » conclut-elle dans un autre baiser

« Aujourd'hui, j'ai plus d'une raison pour me rétablir vite. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Battre Ontari… Et retrouver mes nuits avec toi. »

« Amen. » sourit Clarke contre les lèvres de sa jolie brune

Et finalement, c'est l'une contre l'autre, enlacées, qu'elles s'endormirent sous le regard attendri d'Abby.

* * *

Raven était assise à l'entrée de la grotte, entourée de 2 gardes grounders veillant à la sécurité des lieux. Les genoux rabattus sur sa poitrine, elle fixait les étoiles.

« Je t'ai cherché partout. » lança Anya en s'asseyant à ses cotés « Raven, un problème ? »

La jeune fille soupira « Je repensais à toute cette situation : Clarke, Lexa, sa résurrection inattendue… »

« Et ? »

Raven baissa le regard vers Anya « Elle a eu de la chance… Elle avait perdu son amour, son âme sœur… Et elle l'a retrouvé. Y'avait combien de chance ? »

« Quel est le problème Ray ? »

« Que cette chance n'arrive pas à tout le monde… »

Anya fronça les sourcils « Tu veux dire : à toi ? »

« … »

« Raven… »

« Si je te perds, si tu meurs… Je ne saurais pas quoi faire. Et pas sûr que la chance qu'ont eu Clarke et Lexa se réitèrent. »

Anya glissa sa main dans la sienne « Tu ne me perdras pas. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Les choses vont bientôt bouger. Quand Ontari saura pour Lexa, elle lancera une guerre sans merci… Et on connait la férocité des Azgeda. »

« Raven… La mort n'est pas la fin. »

« Ca le serait pour moi. »

Anya lui sourit « Tu es jeune… Si jamais nos vies devaient se séparer, tu vivras encore de belles années. Tu es une personne qui mérite un bonheur entier. »

« Je le veux avec toi… » Anya haussa un sourcil « Quoi ? »

« Tu veux t'unir avec moi ? » s'étonna la jeune grounder

« Qu… M'unir ? Tu veux dire… Se marier ? Mais… euh… non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« C'est ainsi que l'on demande. »

« Quoi, de partager un même bonheur ? »

« En quelque sorte. » sourit Anya. Raven sourit alors et détourna le regard « Je ne dirais pas non tu sais… »

Raven se figea et la fixa « Sérieux ? »

« Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Les temps sont loin d'être propices à cela mais… Quand tout sera plus calme… Pourquoi pas. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as l'air aussi enthousiaste que si l'on t'annonçait de la pluie demain. » ricana Raven

« S'unir est quelque chose de sacrée. »

« Alors pourquoi tant de détachement ? »

« Parce que je n'ai jamais envisagé de m'unir à qui que se soit. »

« Oh… »

« J'ai toujours été, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, sur les champs de bataille. Je pensais jusqu'à récemment, mourir en combattant, et que je n'aurais donc pas le loisir de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un. »

« Mais maintenant… »

« Mais maintenant, mon chemin a rencontré celui d'une jeune skaikru. Qui l'eut cru. »

« Tu… regrettes ? »

Anya soupira « J'ai eu peur moi aussi. Lorsque j'ai vu Clarke dépérir après la mort de Lexa. J'ai eu peur de devenir aussi… faible. »

« L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse. »

« C'est ce qu'il nous a pourtant été enseigné. Les points faibles sont souvent ceux qui nous tiennent à cœur : notre famille, nos amis, nos sentiments, l'amour… Et je ne voulais pas dépendre d'une personne. Je ne voulais pas non plus manquer à quelqu'un. »

« Trop tard. » sourit Raven en posa sa tête sur son épaule « Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle « Et si c'est une faiblesse, alors je veux bien être faible le reste de ma vie… avec toi. »

« L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse, je l'ai appris récemment. Je sais que Lexa n'aurait jamais survécu à cette blessure s'il n'y avait pas eu Clarke et son envie de revenir auprès d'elle. »

« Tu te battrais pareil pour me revenir ? »

Anya la fixa alors et lui sourit avant de glisser son index sous son menton, amenant son visage près du sien « Et plus encore. » puis elle scella sa promesse d'un tendre baiser « Allons nous coucher, demain est un autre jour. »

Raven opina alors et elles rentrèrent alors : les prochains jours risqueraient d'être cruciaux pour la suite des événements.

* * *

S'en fut trop pour Lexa. Au bout de 3 jours supplémentaires alitée, elle décida de se lever, sous les contre indications de Clarke et Abby.

« Doucement. » préconisa Clarke en soutenant sa compagne par le bras.

« J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. » souffla Lexa qui étouffait littéralement, enfermée entre ses murs, au fond de cette grotte. Elle avait émis le souhait de sortir quelques instants et accessoirement de prendre un bain.

Et si Abby avait interdis à Lexa de sortir, Clarke avait demandé à ce que l'on prépare une salle d'eau. Alors, lentement mais surement, Lexa se leva, ses points la tiraillant quelque peu, et marcha avec une surprenante facilité. Finalement la douleur n'était presque plus, seule ses membres engourdis par des jours et des jours d'immobilité se faisaient sentir.

« Encore quelques pas. »

Et lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce servant de salle de bain, Clarke fut amusée de voir qu'un semblant d'intimité avait été dressé en la présence de fins rideaux autour de la baignoire assez rustique en pierre. Clarke plongea une main dans l'eau « Elle est à peine chaude. Dépêche-toi. » Alors doucement, la jeune fille s'effeuilla « Attends… Laisse-moi faire. »

Lexa sourit en sentant les doigts fins de la jolie blonde courir sur sa peau en la déshabillant, y compris le bandage révélant alors sa cicatrice, de moins en moins visible.

« Ta cicatrisation est vraiment exceptionnelle… » s'étonna Clarke

Lexa se tourna alors, entièrement nue, et esquissa un sourire coquin « Tu restes ? »

Clarke sourit à son tour « Le but étant de te détendre et… te laver. »

Lexa posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa compagne et colla son buste nue contre le sien « Oh mais je compte bien me détendre… »

« Lexa… » protesta Clarke « Vraiment ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jolie brune lui tourna le dos et entra dans la baignoire dans des mouvements exagérés, offrant son corps à la vue gourmande de la jeune fille.

« Viens. » ordonna-t-elle doucement

Et si Clarke ne prit pas cela comme un ordre, elle ne put se résoudre à laisser Lexa seule. Alors, avec hâte, elle se déshabilla à son tour et se glissa dans la baignoire, face à sa compagne. Elle attrapa une éponge et s'approcha de Lexa, parcourant ses bras, ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine.

« Clarke… » gémit Lexa

« Chut. Ferme les yeux. »

Lexa obtempéra alors et ne put se fier qu'à ses autres sens : le toucher tout d'abord, lorsque sa peau fut frôlée par les cheveux à peine mouillés de Clarke, l'odorat lorsqu'elle sentit le doux parfum de pin émanant de sa chevelure, le gout quand la langue de Clarke caressa ses lèvres, l'ouïe quand elle entendit un léger gémissement de la jolie blonde quand Lexa posa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« Lex… » mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par des lèvres gourmandes s'emparant des siennes et soudain Lexa oublia ses douleurs, oublia ses jours et ses nuits à braver la mort. Elle retrouvait enfin Clarke.

« Je t'aime… » souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers

Cela aurait pu être romantique, après tant de jours et de frustration, mais ce besoin primaire de posséder le corps de l'autre primait avant tout : alors lorsqu'elle sentit la main de sa compagne glisser de sa poitrine à son ventre, elle écarta bien volontiers les cuisses pour lui faciliter l'accès à ce que Clarke convoitait le plus.

Et dans un geste aussi sûr que doux, la belle blonde s'empara du corps de Lexa dans un vibrant soupir de cette dernière. Elle ménagea sa compagne, de peur de lui faire mal, mais Lexa semblait vouloir plus, toujours plus. Lorsqu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, lorsque leurs regards s'ancrèrent, lorsque leur souffle se mêlèrent…

Lexa aurait voulu lui rendre la pareille, elle désirait autant Clarke que cette dernière la désirait, mais il fallait croire que Clarke avait bien d'autre idée en tête, et elle ne lui laissa que peu de répit finalement.

Et c'est dans les bras l'une de l'autre qu'elles se laissèrent aller un court instant, avant que la fraicheur de l'eau ne les extirpe de leur cocon. Tendrement, Clarke essuya le corps de sa compagne avant de l'aider à se vêtir.

« Je me sens prête Clarke. »

Cette dernière soupira « Faire l'amour, ce n'est pas pareil que de combattre une furie ! »

« Ah oui ? » ricana Lexa

« Stop, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » sermonna Clarke « Tu ne peux pas prendre cela à la légère. »

« Je sais, et c'est pourquoi Indra et Anya vont guider mon entrainement. »

Clarke opina « Très bien. »

Lexa haussa un sourcil « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation. »

« Je sais. Mais je te le donne quand même. » Sourit-elle « Ménage-toi quand même un peu. Il n'est pas question que tu te fasses mal. »

« Oui maman. »

Et devant ce trait d'humour peu coutumier de la jolie brune, Clarke resta muette, amusée.

* * *

« Plus vite Heda. » ordonna Anya tandis que Lexa enchainait quelques parades à grands coups de long bâton, face à un mentor plus opiniâtre que jamais.

Lexa soupira alors : sa blessure s'était considérablement résorbée et la douleur était à peine perceptible, mais parfois durant quelques mouvements, sa peau la tiraillait, dessinant un léger rictus sur son visage.

« Ne le montre pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ta douleur. Ontari est peut-être irréfléchie mais elle n'est pas aveugle. Elle comprendra la moindre faiblesse et en jouera contre toi. »

Lexa grimaça de plus belle : oui Ontari était capable de ça, elle l'avait déjà fait en menaçant Clarke. Et pour cela, elle avait failli mourir.

« Je sais… »

« Tu dois contenir ta douleur autant que ta rage de vengeance. Si tu ne contrôle pas ton corps, elle s'en servira. » Lexa hoqueta alors « Quoi ? »

« La seule qui se sert de mon corps est Clarke. »

Anya ne put que sourire à tant de badinage « Tu devrais te concentrer un peu plus. » la sermonna-t-elle « Clarke est une distraction pour tes nuits. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est avec moi que tu es. »

« Ce n'est pas que ça tu sais… »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Une distraction. »

« … »

« Je l'ai appris à son contact. L'amour, ce genre de chose, ce genre de sentiment, de sensation… Elles peuvent être une force. »

« Elles ont failli te couter la vie. »

« Elles m'ont sauvé. Je n'ai cessé de penser à Clarke et à mon désir de la revoir au plus vite. C'est grâce à elle que je suis toujours vivante. »

« A elle et au docteur Griffin… » s'amusa Anya « Les Griffin t'auront été salvateur, dans tous les sens du terme. » Lexa sourit avant qu'Anya ne lui mette une épée entre les mains « Il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure. Les jours passent et Ontari a commencé son règne de terreur. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Des éclaireurs ont espionné Polis. Les ambassadeurs ont tous été exécutés. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils « Sofi… » murmura-t-elle

« Personne n'a été épargné. Et pour prouver qu'elle n'a peur de rien, elle leur a tranché la tête qu'elle a érigée sur des pics autour de la tour. »

« Clarke le sait-elle ? »

« Non, pas encore. Lexa. Ontari n'est pas à ta hauteur, mais elle peut se jouer de malice et engager des hommes de main. »

« Quand je reviendrais à Polis, la Coalition sera plus forte que jamais… Azgeda paiera pour tout, depuis si longtemps. »

« Lexa, il n'y a plus de Coalition. Il n'y a plus d'ambassadeur, plus d'alliance, plus d'unité entre les clans… Elle a tout détruit, ou est en passe de le faire. Si tu reviens sur ton trône, tu auras plus de travail que tu n'en as eu en la créant la première fois. »

« Mais cette fois je ne serais pas seule : tu seras là, Titus, Indra… et Clarke. »

Anya lui sourit alors puis reprit sa position, signe que la discussion était finie et que l'entrainement pouvait recommencer.

* * *

« Sais-tu combien de temps cela va encore prendre ? » demanda Abby « Ca va faire près de 3 semaines maintenant… »

« Je veux être sûre. » lança Clarke

« Chérie… Même Anya est d'accord pour dire que Lexa est en pleine possession de ses moyens. »

« … »

« Clarke, je comprends tes peurs et tes appréhensions… Mais… Ca fait trois semaines, et Polis s'écroule. Marcus… »

« Je sais, je sais. Ontari est en marche vers Arkadia, je le sais ! » argua, agacée, la jolie blonde « Je sais que nous avons peu de temps encore… Mais j'ai tellement peur qu'elle… Qu'elle meurt et pour de bon cette fois. »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, il y a toujours un risque. Mais aujourd'hui, Lexa n'est pas seule. Même si elle refusera notre aide au moment venue, elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur toi, ton soutien. Tout est à refaire… »

« La Coalition est en ruine… »

« Mais rien n'est irrécupérable. Nous reconstruirons tout. »

Et alors que Clarke allait répondre, Indra surgit alors « C'est l'heure, elle approche. »

Le cœur de Clarke se serra alors : elle savait que Lexa était prête, elle savait aussi que la garder cachée ici, dans ces grottes, n'était pas salutaire pour elle. Lexa dépérissait : elle avait besoin de bouger, besoin d'action, besoin de se sentir à nouveau Heda.

Elle opina alors et se rendit dans la pièce qui servait de chambre à Lexa, et accessoirement la sienne.

« Lexa ? »

La jolie brune était assise en tailleur sur son matelas de fortune, les mains reposant sur ses genoux, les yeux clos. Elle semblait sereine et calme, même si Clarke savait qu'elle bouillonnait tel un volcan.

Lexa ouvrit doucement les yeux et se tourna vers sa compagne « Je sais. Je suis prête. »

« … »

« Malgré la foi et la conviction qu'elle mettait en Lexa, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur, d'avoir cette petite pointe aigue au fond d'elle qui lui disait que tout ne se passerait pas bien.

« Clarke ? »

« Oui, on y va. » fut tout ce que Clarke pu prononcer dans un sanglot étranglé.

* * *

Le soleil était à peine levé lorsque Lexa partagea la monture de Clarke pour revenir à Arkadia. Il aurait été mieux qu'elle affronte Ontari avant son arrivée à la cité skaikru, mais Abby et Marcus étaient d'accord sur el fait que la visibilité qu'offrait la cité était une base positive pour afficher la défaite d'Ontari… Car il ne pouvait y avoir que défaite de sa part. Car Clarke, ainsi que les Trikru avaient juré que si Lexa devait faillir, ils prendraient al relève jusqu'à ce qu'Ontari dépose elle-même les armes.

Alors, le voyage du retour se fit silencieusement, dans une ambiance lourde de sens pour beaucoup. Raven elle-même avait peur de perdre Anya dans cette bataille. Car tous savaient que bataille il y aurait. Il était illusoire de penser qu'Ontari se laisserait faire et qu'elle n'apporterait pas avec elle une armée sanguinaire prête à mourir s'il le fallait.

Et lorsque la cité fut en vue, Lexa frissonna alors, resserrant son étreinte sur Clarke qui accepta ce soutien discret « Je t'aime. » lui murmura-t-elle, ce à quoi Lexa répondit par un sourire, malgré ses appréhensions : était-elle à la hauteur ? N'était-ce pas trop tôt ? Elle ne sentait plus rien, plus de douleur, sa blessure n'avait laissé qu'une pâle cicatrice sur son flanc, rejoignant la multitude qu'elle avait collectionné depuis sa naissance.

A présent, elle devait aller de l'avant, récupérer ce qui était à elle : son trône, sa tour, sa ville, ses clans… Sa vie. Un doux souvenir de Clarke et elle profitant d'une chaude matinée dans leur lit lui vint alors en tête… Elle ne désirait plus, à présent, que de revenir à ces temps paisibles et aimants où son peuple vaquait à ses occupations dans une paix durable, où les clans profitaient des échanges commerciaux, où l'amour régnait… Elle voulait tout cela de nouveau. Elle ne permettrait pas que l'on salisse l'héritage des Heda de la sorte.

Ontari n'était pas digne de porter ce titre, comme elle n'était pas apte à s'asseoir sur son trône. Non, son règne de terreur prendrait fin aujourd'hui, de sa main ou d'une autre.

* * *

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Marcus fut le premier à les accueillir. Trois semaines d'absence avaient été longues et lorsqu'Abby se posta devant lui, il ne put retenir un geste plus qu'amical : il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front « Je suis content de votre retour… A tous. »

Abby lui caressa la joue alors « Ca a été long mais nous y sommes maintenant. »

« Elle arrive n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes sortis de votre cachette ? »

« Oui. » répondit Clarke qui venait de descendre de son cheval « Nous sommes là pour en finir avec Ontari, une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Clarke. Je suis heureux de te revoir. Et vous aussi Heda. » dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement vers Lexa

« Heureuse de vous revoir aussi Chancelier Kane. Merci encore d'avoir permis à Abby de venir me sauver la vie. » sourit-elle

« Et aujourd'hui je suis heureux que vous soyez en vie. »

« Je viens défendre Arkadia, la cité qui a vu naitre celle qui partagera ma vie une fois cette ultime bataille achevée. »

Clarke se figea alors et se tourna vers Lexa « Partagera ta vie ? Dans le sens… »

« Une union, oui. »

Abby se racla la gorge alors « Hm oui, on en reparlera lorsque les temps seront plus calmes hein… Vous êtes… jeunes… »

« Abby, stop. » s'amusa Marcus « A quoi devons-nous nous attendre à présent ? » lança-t-il sur un ton plus solennel

« Ontari est en marche avec son armée. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment Heda, cela ne semble pas l'empêcher de régner. »

« Pensez-vous qu'elle a le soutien de Roan ? »

« Est-il au moins encore vivant… » souffla Abby

« Nous devons nous concentrer sur Ontari. Quand elle sera hors jeu, les choses se décanteront. »

« Azgeda ne se laissera pas faire. »

« Mais l'honneur des Azgeda sera mis à mal lorsqu'il sera prouvé qu'Ontari n'a jamais reçu la Flamme. » conclut Lexa « Les Trikru sont déjà en place autour d'Arkadia. Nous profiterons de l'effet de surprise. Nous ferons savoir à Ontari que nous sommes là pour la déstabiliser. »

« En attendant, vous êtes invitée à vous restaurer et vous reposer dans nos murs. » sourit Marcus

Lexa opina alors avant de prendre la main de Clarke qui la guida à l'intérieur.

« Elles sont mignonnes. » constata Marcus

« Ma bru est le Heda… je m'en tire pas mal. » s'amusa Abby

Puis un léger silence s'installa alors avant que Marcus ne prenne sa main pour la rassurer car oui, rien n'était moins sûr que les heures qui viendraient. Ontari marchait sur Arkadia.

* * *

« Quand tout sera finit j'aimerais qu'on aille à un endroit qui me tient à cœur. » lança Clarke qui avait invité Lexa à découvrir son ancienne chambre.

« Lequel ? »

« C'est une surprise. » sourit Clarke qui se tourna entièrement vers elle « Lexa, es-tu sûre ? je veux dire… »

« Je suis sûre. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose : je vaincrai Ontari, et lorsque tout sera fini, tu deviendras ma femme pour le reste de notre vie. »

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire « Une famille ? »

« Bien sur. » confirma la jolie brune « En parlant de ça… Aden ? »

« Oh ! Il est parti chez les Trikru. »

« C'est mieux. »

« Il sera tellement heureux de te revoir. »

Lexa sourit alors « Moi aussi. »

« Dis… On peut adopter un natblida ? » s'amusa Clarke

« En théorie, Aden a déjà une famille… Mais nous pouvons le garder sous tutelle. »

Clarke attrapa Lexa par la taille et la colla à elle « J'ai envie d'une famille avec toi, de vivre heureuse. Tu crois qu'on aura droit un jour ? »

« Bientôt, promis. »

* * *

Ce fut la corne Azgeda qui accompagna la chute du soleil à l'horizon. Tous étaient sur le qui-vive : les familles et les enfants avaient été mis en sécurité et seuls les militaires armés étaient dans l'immense cour centrale.

Les trikru avaient rejoint Arkadia. Clarke était là, au milieu de la place, Lexa à ses coté, sa main sur le manche de son épée, prête à donner le premier coup. Et lorsqu'au loin la fumée du cortège d'Ontari approcha, Lexa inspira un grand coup : la bataille allait commencer.

 **TBC**


	15. Blood must have blood

**Hey hey hello mes zamisssssss !**

 **Comment vous allez bien ?**

 **Bon, moi je n'ai qu'une hate après avoir vu les premières images de la Unity day à Vancouver de ce WE, c'est d'être à Toulouse dans un mois ! (et à Paris et Londres accessoirement ... oui oui je suis fan XD)**

 **Bref, je vous annonce que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier de cette fic !**

 **Un peu de fight, un peu de fluff... Un chapitre plus court, mais c'était pour en faire un supp pour bien finir la fic ^^**

 **ENJOY**

* * *

 **Blood must have blood**

Clarke sentait son cœur battre au rythme des tambours de guerre de l'armée approchant Arkadia, l'armée d'Ontari.

Lexa se tenait à ses cotés, stoïque, le visage fermé, certainement concentrée à l'extrême. Clarke admirait son courage : 3 semaines avant, elle gisait sur un lit qui aurait pu être son lit de mort, aujourd'hui elle se tenait là, prête à combattre.

« Lexa… »

« Moi aussi Clarke. »

« Hm ? »

« J'ai peur. »

Clarke fut surprise de cet aveu : Lexa avait peur ? Vraiment ?

« Mais… »

« Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je me bats pour plusieurs raisons. Et c'est cette peur qui me fera gagner aujourd'hui. »

Clarke sourit alors « Je t'aime Lexa. »

« _Ai hod yu in Klark_. »

Puis soudain, les tambours cessèrent et un calme morbide envahit l'atmosphère. Clarke regarda autour d'elle, cherchant sa mère du regard. Abby était aux cotés de Marcus et de Bell. Non loin d'elles, Indra et Anya. Cette dernière avait expressément demandé à Raven de rester à l'abri.

Tout à coup, des sifflements se firent entendre et Anya cria soudain « A COUVERT ! »

En quelques secondes Lexa plaqua Clarke au sol et 2 grounders vinrent surplomber Lexa : des flèches… Une centaine de flèches leur tombèrent dessus, certaines étaient enflammées, d'autre se figèrent dans des corps de soldats.

« Lexa ! »

« Je suis là Clarke. » rassura la jeune femme, couverte par les boucliers de ses gardes « Ils vont être à court de flèches. Quand ça sera le cas nous devrons nous mettre à couvert contre la paroi, tu as compris ? »

« Oui. »

Clarke était paniquée : elle pensait soudain à sa mère, espérant qu'elle ait eu le temps de s'abriter ? Et Kane ? Elle pensa à ses amis… puis elle eut un flash : elle ne devait pas penser aux autres, c'était une faiblesse inutile Elle devait penser à elle, à Lexa, mener leur bataille, en venir à bout et former leur famille, celle que Lexa lui avait promise.

Et quand les flèches cessèrent de tomber, Lexa attira d'un geste sec Clarke vers la paroi métallique encerclant Arkadia.

« _Protégez l'entrée !_ » ordonna Lexa « Clarke, tu vas… »

« Non, hors de question. Je reste avec toi. »

« Clarke… »

« Dès que Ontari saura que… » Clarke écarquilla les yeux

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ça ! Il faut lui dire. Il faut qu'elle sache. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ontari, il faut qu'elle apprenne que tu es toujours vivante et que tu la défis en duel. »

« Mais… »

« Elle est censée être le Heda. Si tout le monde apprend que tu es vivante… Elle se sentira plus que jamais en danger. Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix que de relever le défi. »

« Ses tireurs seront embusqués. »

« Les nôtres aussi. »

Lexa la fixa alors avant d'opiner. Elle se tourna alors vers ses guerriers « _Sonnez la corne Nat'tumbe._ _Sonnez le Heda._ »

Et soudain une corne résonna, et des centaines de grounders hurlèrent comme s'ils avaient gagné la bataille. En voyant l'air perplexe de Clarke, Lexa expliqua :

« C'est la corne qui annonce la mort du Heda. »

« Très subtil. » sourit Clarke

« _Nat'tumbe_ , c'est la corne que l'on utilise pour sceller le conclave, pour dire qu'un nouvel Heda est élu. »

« J'aime ton humour. » gloussa Clarke « Et si elle ne comprend pas l'allusion ? »

« Elle comprendra. » sourit sadiquement la jolie brune « Elle comprendra. »

« On fait quoi en attendant ? »

« On attend. Elle ne va pas tarder à se manifester. »

* * *

Et Lexa eut raison. Moins pas de 10 minutes plus tard, une délégation Azgeda s'annonça aux portes de la cité. Marcus autorisa l'ouverture des portes alors et tous les gardes pointèrent leurs armes en direction du petit cortège d'une vingtaine de guerriers Azgeda… tous entourant Ontari, protégée.

« Ne tirez pas ! » ordonna Marcus

« Vous, Skaikru ! Agenouillez-vous devant votre Heda ! » lança avec rage un des guerriers

Marcus fixa alors Ontari « Mais bien sur. » puis il se tourna sur sa droite avant de s'incliner respectueusement, visiblement vers une personne derrière Ontari. Puis tous les skaikru s'agenouillèrent non pas devant Ontari, mais devant la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Et lorsqu'Ontari se tourna à son tour, son regard trahit une panique et une surprise totale.

« Non… »

Lexa. Tous étaient inclinés vers Lexa. Et lorsque les guerriers azgeda découvrirent la présence de Lexa, ils se figèrent avant de tous se regarder, totalement hébétés d'une telle découverte.

« Heda ? » murmurèrent certains

« _TAISEZ-VOUS !_ » hurla Ontari « _Lexa… Tu étais…_ »

« _Morte ? Tu aurais aimé._ »

Ontari vaqua son regard à coté et découvrit Clarke dont la présence fit naitre un rictus de dégout sur son visage

« _Tu n'es plus rien. Je suis le Heda._ »

 _« Comment peux-tu expliquer ma présence ici alors ? Tu n'as même pas la Flamme en toi._ »

Les murmures redoublèrent alors. Et Clarke sut… Elle sut alors que la rumeur avait déjà fait son œuvre et tous les guerriers Azgeda devaient maintenant être au courant. Elle était certaine qu'avant al fin de la journée, la majorité des clans seraient au courant.

« _Tu dis n'importe quoi. J'ai remporté le défi, le Fleimkepa t'a déclaré morte, et moi vainqueur. J'ai gagné le Conclave._ »

« _Conclave que tu as terminé avant même de l'avoir commencé. Tu as tué ses enfants sans même leur laisser une chance de sauver leur honneur. Tu ne respectes même pas les traditions._ »

« _Ce ne sont pas les miennes, ça ne l'a jamais été. »_

 _« Mais ce sont celles des clans de la Coalition. »_

« Il n'y a plus de Coalition. » sourit Ontari « Plus rien de ce que tu as crée n'existe encore. »

Lexa serra ses poings mais sentit soudain la main de Clarke se poser sur son avant-bras, ce qui lui donna la force nécessaire pour faire un pas en avant, suivie de très près par Indra et Anya « Je te défis Ontari. »

Ontari gloussa alors « Tu n'es pas en position de quoique se soit. »

« Je réclame ce qui est à moi : mon titre de Heda. J'ai la Flamme, je peux le prouver…. Et pas toi. »

« Tu mens. »

« Prouve-le. Et deviens le vrai Heda. »

Et soudain des voix s'élevèrent dans la foule pour demander justice, d'autres pour demander vengeance. Et soudain Titus apparut aux cotés d'Abby et Ontari le fusilla du regard.

« _Ontari du clan Azgeda, je proclame, en tant que fleimkepa, que je n'ai jamais initié aucune cérémonie de l'Ascension avec toi. Que tu n'as jamais reçu la Flamme qui fait de toi un Heda. Tu es un imposteur. Une tueuse. Une manipulatrice. Tu n'as rien d'un Heda. Tu n'as rien en commun avec Lexa._ »

Soudain, les grounders hurlèrent à la guerre, à la vengeance, au combat, et l'armée azgeda se figea soudain, comprenant qu'elle était encerclée.

« _Je te défis Ontari, dans un duel à mort_. » lança Lexa dans toute sa splendeur.

A ce moment là, Clarke ne pouvait être que fière et impressionnée du charisme et de la force de persuasion dont faisait preuve sa compagne. Et malgré sa peur inhérente de la perdre, elle savait que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer : Ontari ne devait plus étendre son règne de terreur, règne qu'elle avait acquis par défaut.

Alors lorsque tous se poussèrent pour former un cercle au centre de la cour d'Arkadia, Lexa s'avança, fendant l'armée Azgeda qui n'osa pas relever le visage, le regard fixé au sol. D'un pas lent mais assuré, elle rejoignit le centre du cercle. Ontari était coincée, elle n'avait plus le choix à présent. Alors c'est en serrant la mâchoire qu'elle la rejoignit à son tour, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de Lexa.

« Un combat à mort ? As-tu déjà oublié dans quel état je t'ai laissé la première fois ? » se moqua Ontari

« La dernière fois, tu pensais m'avoir tué… » Répondit sur un ton légèrement moqueur Lexa, ce qui fit perdre le sourire victorieux d'Ontari

La jeune Azgeda se tourna alors et défit sa cape écarlate, celle du Heda, et la confia à un de ses guerriers, avant de prendre son épée : un large sabre dont la poignée était ornée de lacets en cuir et, visiblement, de tresses typiques de grounders tombés sur le coup des azgedas.

Lexa l'imita alors et défit sa lourde armure « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'étonna Clarke « Si tu n'as plus de protection… »

« Cette armure est trop lourde, elle va me freiner. »

« Lexa… »

« Je sais ce que je fais. » lança la jeune fille en plongeant son regard dans celui de Clarke, ce qui finit de convaincre la jolie blonde qui opina alors en enlevant elle-même ses protections aux épaules et son plastron.

Puis dans un concert de tambours et de cris, les deux jeunes femmes se firent face. Lexa sortit son katana avant de le faire tournoyer autour d'elle, puis en l'air. Et sans cri gare, Ontari se rua sur elle, son sabre sifflant dans les airs. Ses gestes grossiers et la lourdeur de ses mouvements furent facilement évités par Lexa, qui para chaque coup aussi gracieusement qu'impitoyablement.

Et au bout de longues minutes, la patience d'Ontari s'effrita, rendant ses gestes moins cohérents et efficaces.

Et après un coup porté à son épaule, Ontari attrapa Lexa par le cou avant de lui donner un coup de tête dans le nez, faisant couler ce dernier. Mais Lexa garda le cap et lorsqu'Ontari revint à la charge, elle se baissa et frappa de son poing dans son abdomen, se faisant tordre de douleur la jeune natblida.

Clarke retenait son souffle à chaque coup porté, à chaque pas fait, à chaque mouvement initié. Mais Lexa semblait s'être remise à 100% de sa blessure car, à aucun moment, elle ne flancha.

« Arrête pendant qu'il est encore temps Ontari. »

« Jamais ! » hurla la jeune femme en asséna un énième coup, ce dernier se planta dans la boue, ce qui laissa à Lexa le temps de la désarmé d'un coup de pied sur son poignet.

Sans défense, Ontari recula de quelques pas tandis que Lexa inspira longuement « Ontari… On peut arrêter tout cela. »

« Non. Je suis le Heda. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais été, tu ne le seras jamais, tu le sais, je le sais, et tout le monde le sait. Abandonne et tu seras jugée comme il se doit. »

« Je me fous d'un jugement ! Jamais tu ne m'enfermeras ! »

Lexa soupira alors « Alors qu'il en soit ainsi. » Lexa brandit son katana avant de viser Ontari, mais dans un geste désespéré, Ontari se jeta sur le coté, le katana ayant juste le temps de toucher le mollet de la jeune fille qui ne laissa pas un cri surgir, par fierté, mais dont une grimace de douleur barra quand même le visage.

A présent handicapée, Ontari ne put même pas se relever et Lexa la surplomba alors « Avoues ta défaite. »

Ontari la fusilla d'un regard noir avant d'essayer de se relever mais en vain. Elle souffla lourdement, la rage d'avoir été battue bouillonnant dans ses veines.

« Avoues ! » lança Lexa en pointant son arme vers Ontari.

Et après une bataille de regard, Ontari baissa le sien, en guise de défaite. Lexa lâcha enfin un soupir de contentement et de satisfaction alors. Elle rangea son katana dans son fourreau et se tourna vers Clarke, un sourire aux lèvres.

La jolie blonde fut soulagée alors et laissa échapper un soupir de fatigue. Et alors qu'elles allaient à la rencontre l'une de l'autre, Ontari sortit discrètement un poignard de son ceinturon et en un bond agile et rapide, se rua sur Lexa.

« Lexa ! » hurla Clarke

Et soudain Lexa fit volteface juste à temps pour voir Ontari fondre sur elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de sortir son katana et soudain, elles se figèrent sur place, Ontari et Lexa plantant leur regard exorbité dans l'autre.

Plus un bruit ne se fit entendre alors et soudain, un hoquet de douleur, une toux crachant du sang… Du sang noir… Lexa fit quelques pas en arrière, Clarke tenant en même temps qu'elle la poignée du katana… Katana qui sortit doucement du corps d'Ontari alors.

Cette dernière tomba à genoux, un mince filet de sang sortant du coin de sa bouche. Elle porta ses mains à sa blessure fatale, son poignard n'ayant pas eu le temps d'atteindre Lexa. Puis elle fixa la jolie brune : Lexa et Clarke avaient chacune une main sur le katana… C'était ensemble qu'elles avaient mis fin à sa vie, ce qui était une ironie assez macabre pour Ontari qui, en le comprenant, s'écroulant au sol dans un sourire de défaite.

Clarke glissa sa main libre dans le dos de Lexa, soutenant la jeune fille prise par surprise. La jolie blonde lui prit alors le katana des mains et Lexa s'agenouilla près du corps d'Ontari. Elle posa ses doigts contre sa gorge et ferma brièvement les yeux « _Yu gonplein ste odon_ » murmura-t-elle alors avant de lui fermer les yeux de ses doigts ensanglantés. Puis elle se tourna vers Clarke et soupira « C'est fini. »

Soudain, Titus s'avança alors et se posta entre Ontari et Lexa, il se pencha alors et plongea son index dans la blessure d'Ontari avant de se faire un point sur le front avec, puis il se tourna vers Lexa et essuya de son pouce le sang sur son visage avant de tracer un trait sur son crane rejoignant le point de sang fait précédemment.

« _Le Heda est de retour ! Lexa du peuple des arbres a retrouvé son trône. La Flamme et l'esprit des précédents Heda ne l'a jamais quitté, jusqu'à la défendre encore dans ce combat. Le Heda est vivant, vive le Heda !_ »

« _VIVE LE HEDA !_ » crièrent-ils tous en cœur, tant que Clarke en sursauta alors

« _Heda… A vous de décider du sort des Azgeda._ » lança Titus en se tournant vers l'armée attendant, paniquée à l'idée d'être décimé d'un instant à l'autre

Lexa inspira longuement, jeta un œil vers Clarke, puis se redressa de tout son long « A partir d'aujourd'hui, Azgeda est banni de la Coalition : elle ne recevra plus d'aide de notre part, plus de biens ni de services. Elle n'aura plus de contact avec Polis et n'aura plus son mot à dire dans les questions commerciales, politiques ou déontologique… Il n'aura plus de représentant siégeant à Polis, et le roi Roan n'aura de poids dans les décisions qu'en interne de son peuple. Et ce pour un temps indéterminé pour l'instant. Qu'il soit dit et marqué aujourd'hui : Azgeda n'est pas notre ennemi, mais il nous est étranger. »

Soudain les guerriers déposèrent les armes au sol et furent invité à quitter la cité, sous l'escorte rapproché des trikru, emportant le corps d'Ontari. Clarke se posta aux cotés de Lexa « C'est fini tu crois ? »

« Ce n'est jamais fini. Azgeda est un peuple fier. Et même si Roan est plus sensé que sa mère, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'un regain de fierté de sa part. » et en voyant l'air inquiet de Clarke, elle lui sourit « Mais nous sommes en paix. Tout va bien Clarke. »

La jolie blonde laissa un timide sourire se dessiner avant que sa mère et Marcus ne les rejoignent « Je suppose que vous allez repartir pour Polis ? » demanda Marcus à Lexa

« Oui. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je n'ose pas imaginer les dégâts qu'Ontari à pu faire durant mon absence. »

« J'imagine que tu pars aussi… » sourit Abby en se tourna vers sa fille

« Oui. » sourit Clarke « Ma place est là-bas, aux cotés de Lexa. Je suis la seule ambassadrice encore vivante. Je suis la seule, avec Lexa, qui puisse refaire une coalition. »

« Vous avez évidemment notre soutien. » affirma Marcus

« Merci. » répondit Lexa en s'inclinant respectueusement « Nous allons nous mettre en route maintenant. »

« Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas te reposer ? »

« Chez moi. » assura la jolie brune en prenant la main de Clarke « Avec toi. »

La jeune fille sourit alors et opina avant de se tourner vers sa mère « Maman… »

« Je sais, je comprends. »

« Je vais prendre mes affaires. » ne tarda pas à répondre Clarke avant de s'éclipser

« Les temps seront vagues mais nous traverserons cela ensemble. Vous aurez toujours la reconnaissance du Heda et l'entier soutien de Polis. »

« Merci Lexa. »

Marcus s'inclina avant de laisser la jeune leader avec Abby « Abigail… Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, et par là, j'entends aussi la vie de milliers de personnes. »

« Je n'ai fais que mon devoir. »

« Vous avez fais bien plus que ça. »

« Nous serons quittes si vous me promettez de prendre soin de Clarke. »

« Je le ferais. Je tenais d'ailleurs… » Lexa inspira longuement alors « J'aimerais me lier à Clarke, officiellement. »

« Vous liez ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment cela se passe dans votre culture mais dans la notre, lorsque l'on veut vivre avec quelqu'un, nous effectuons une cérémonie qui nous lie avec l'être aimé. »

« Oh, un mariage ! »

« Un… mariage ? »

« C'est exactement cela : lorsque deux personnes s'aiment, elles s'unissent dans une cérémonie, un mariage. Elles sont mariées alors, vivent ensemble, forment une famille… »

« Oh je vois… Alors, c'est cela. Je… J'aimerais me marier avec Clarke. »

Abby gloussa, amusée car après avoir été le témoin de la force de Lexa au combat face à Ontari, elle pouvait constater une autre facette, plus fragile, de la jeune fille : l'aimante, la compagne.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ? »

« Oh cela n'a rien de provocateur. J'ai juste du mal à imaginer la grande Heda être aussi tendre et fragile avec ma fille. »

Lexa sourit « Je vous rassure, il n'y a qu'elle. Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« M'autorisez-vous à me lier à elle ? »

« Oh… Il vous faut mon consentement ? »

« A vrai dire, aucun Heda n'a eu de compagne ou compagnon auparavant, je ne sais donc pas le protocole en ce qui concerne cette demande, mais l'usage veut que celui ou celle qui veut se lier demande aux parents les plus proches. »

« Et que dois-je faire alors ? »

« Me donner ou non votre accord. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Une cérémonie sera organisée à Polis. »

« Et si je refuse ? »

« Oh… Je… Euh… Le feriez-vous ? »

Abby la fixa et repensa à tous les événements depuis que Clarke avait rencontré Lexa. Depuis ses 10 ans où son regard croisa celui de cette jeune grounder au bord d'une rivière, ce jour où elle brava tous les interdits pour la revoir, la dessinant sans cesse sur le calepin qu'elle cachait sous son matelas. Elle se souvenait de son opiniâtreté lorsqu'elle voulu assister au Conclave, ayant consacré Lexa en tant que Heda. Sa volonté lorsqu'elle se présenta pour être ambassadeur. Son désarroi lorsqu'elle perdit Lexa et son espoir lorsqu'elle la retrouva.

Sa fille avait grandi devant ses yeux sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Jake l'avait prédis : Clarke était destinée à faire de grandes choses. Oui, sa fille était née pour cela, elle l'avait toujours su, ce qui était un cauchemar pour la mère protectrice qu'elle était.

« Oui Lexa. »

« Oui ? »

« Je vous donne mon consentement. »

Soudain une expression de soulagement se dessina sur son visage et elle sourit « Merci. »

« Je suis bien évidemment invitée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Les membres des Skaikru seront mes invités d'honneur. Je vous laisserai savoir quand cela se déroulera. »

« Quand se déroulera quoi ? » lança Clarke, un sac baluchon sur son épaule

« Mon accession au trône. » lança naturellement Lexa

« Tu ne vas pas le retrouver logiquement ? »

« Si. Mais il y a quand même un protocole et une cérémonie à tenir, notamment par Titus. »

« Oh… Ok. On y va ? »

Lexa sourit à l'empressement de sa compagne « Abigail, merci encore. Vous aurez bientôt de nos nouvelles. »

« Je l'espère. » sourit-elle « Clarke, fais attention à toi. »

« Promis. Viens nous voir très vite ! »

« C'est mon intention. »

« Et… Avec Kane… »

« Clarke ! »

« Quoi ? Je dis juste que… Fonce. »

Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse avant de s'éloigner, rejoignant Lexa près de deux montures.

« Hey Griffin ! » Raven apparut alors, aussi vite qu'elle put malgré son atèle « Tu pensais tout de même pas partir sans moi ? »

« Ray… Tu… Tu veux revenir ? Je pensais que tu resterais ici avec Anya. »

« Nann… J'aime Polis et nous avons encore pas mal de trucs à faire là-bas. Et puis, avec qui ferais-tu tes pyjamas party le soir huh ? »

« Et Anya ? »

« Oh elle nous rejoindra dans quelques jours. Elle va ramener Aden avec elle. »

« Aden… C'est le dernier natblida… »

« Il sera entre de bonnes mains. » sourit, confiante, Raven

* * *

Le chemin fut long, trop long pour Clarke. Mais d'un coté, elle avait autant hâte qu'elle avait peur de retrouver Polis : dans quel état ? Quels changements ? Près d'un mois d'absence et Clarke n'imaginait pas ce qu'avait pu faire Ontari, notamment dans al chambre de Lexa, leur chambre.

Son cœur se serra et, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'elle était dans un état de stress, Lexa semblait le sentir et se mit à sa hauteur avec son cheval « Clarke ? Ca va ? »

« Je… J'ai peur. »

« Mais de quoi ? »

« De ce qu'on pourrait retrouver à Polis. »

« Quoique l'on y trouve, rien n'est irrémédiable, rien n'est irremplaçable : les murs se reconstruisent. »

« Les morts… »

« Les morts seront honorés, tous les natblidas auront la cérémonie qu'ils devaient avoir, tous les ambassadeurs auront les honneurs du à leur rang. »

« … »

« Clarke, tu dois reposer ton esprit. Nous sommes en paix. »

« Pour l'instant. »

« Oui peut-être, mais sache apprécier cet instant. »

« J'essaie… »

« Je t'y aiderai. » sourit Lexa

« Ah oui ? » minauda Clarke « Je pourrais avoir un avant-gout ? »

Lexa haussa les épaules « Pas encore. »

Clarke fit une moue boudeuse, mais remercia silencieusement Lexa de son soutien. Et quand l'immense tour de Polis fut en vue, elle frissonna.

* * *

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Clarke retint son souffle. Raven à ses cotés, elle resta silencieuse : les rues étaient désertes, les étales des commerçants étaient détruits, sur la grande place était installée des sortes d'immenses croix en bois, la majorité recouvertes de sang, d'autres avaient encore des corps mutilées clouées dessus.

« Mon Dieu… » murmura Raven en voyant la rivière de sang coulant dans les allées, entre les pavés « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Ontari a torturé tous les sympathisants de Lexa… Elle voulait les faire taire… » lança Indra « J'ai fui Polis lorsqu'elle a commencé sa rafle. J'ai été lâche, j'aurais du aider ces gens. »

« Tu as sauvé ta vie. C'est normal. Et à présent, tu vas m'aider à reconstruire. » Lexa sourit tristement, son cœur était serré par la peine : qu'était devenue sa belle capitale à l'époque pleine de vie, florissante… A présent, ses rues ressemblaient à l'antichambre de l'Enfer.

Lexa mit pieds à terre, imitée par Clarke et Raven, et fit quelques pas jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour. Elle fronça les sourcils ! Oui ce n'était que des murs à reconstruire… c'était plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Et lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Clarke se glisser dans la sienne et son sourire illuminer son visage, elle se détendit.

« Ensemble ? »

« Ensemble. »

Et c'est d'un même mouvement, un même pas qu'elles entrèrent dans la tour…

* * *

« Si tu veux, nous changerons de chambre… » lança Lexa lorsqu'elle entra dans ses appartements « Qui sait ce qu'elle a pu faire ici. » grimaça-t-elle

« Non. Cette pièce est la notre, je ne veux pas penser à ce qu'elle a pu y faire ou pas. On changera les draps… » gloussa-t-elle

« Tu veux aller la voir ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« La salle du trône. »

« Pas encore… »

« Tu n veux pas. »

« Je… Je ne veux y aller que lorsque j'en aurais le droit. »

« Ton sacre ? »

« Titus a parlé d'une question de jours, le temps que tout le monde sache que je suis vivante, qu'Ontari est morte et que j'ai retrouvé mon rôle. »

Clarke lui sourit avant de se tourner vers le balcon, profitant de la brise du soir, le soleil se couchant doucement à l'horizon « Nous sommes chez nous. Tu as raison, nous avons le temps de tout reconstruire. Nous le ferons, ensemble… »

« Clarke ? »

« Hm ? »

Mais n'ayant pas de suite, Clarke se tourna alors et vit Lexa droite comme un « i » devant elle avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle et de lui tendre un ruban rouge écarlate « Lexa ? »

« Clarke. Je… Je te jure loyauté et amour. Je jure de faire passer tes besoins avant les miens, de considérer ton peuple comme le mien. Je jure de te protéger, de faire tout mon possible pour qu'il ne t'arrive rien… »

« Lexa, mais… »

« Clarke… Veux-tu t'unir avec moi ? »

Le cœur de Clarke bondit si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en eut presque mal. Sa tête bourdonnait et il lui semblait que son sang courait dans ses veines à une allure folle « Lexa… Je… »

La jolie brune plongea alors son regard dans le sien, un regard plein d'amour, de tendresse, de foi mais aussi de timidité et d'incertitude face à sa réponse.

« Oui. »

« Oui ? »

« Oui je veux m'unir à toi, ne faire qu'un avec toi. »

A ces mots, Lexa se leva, aidée par la main de Clarke et après quelques secondes, elle s'approcha pour lier cette promesse d'un doux baiser. Ce tendre moment resta gravé pour elles seules, juste avant que les prérogatives de Lexa ne la rappellent à l'ordre quand on frappa à sa porte. Titus apparut alors, aux cotés d'Indra :

« Heda… Nous avons trouvé plusieurs familles qui étaient restées à Polis… »

« Veillez à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien. Sonnez les cornes et les tambours. Allumez un bûcher, tous doivent savoir que le règne d'Ontari est fini. »

« Bien Heda. »

Clarke comprit alors que cet ordre était un premier acte désespéré afin que tous sachent qu'elle était de retour, et qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau sortir de leurs abris, vivre de nouveau… Un nouvel espoir était là, il était incarné par Lexa.

« Indra, fait savoir aussi que mon sacre approche. Que je suis là. »

« Bien Heda. »

Et lorsqu'elles furent de nouveau seules, Clarke ne put s'empêcher de la prendre par la taille « Je suis heureuse… »

« Cela sera long. »

« Mais ensemble, nous y arriverons. Et… Quand les temps seront plus calmes, nous ferons une belle cérémonie pour notre mariage. » lança plein d'espoir la jolie blonde

Le mariage… Lexa se souvenait de ce terme. Elle sourit alors et serra son étreinte sur celle de sa compagne « Oui. »

« Dis-moi à quoi ça ressemble le mariage chez vous. »

« Hm… Nous prêtons serment d'allégeance, d'amour, de protection devant le peuple. »

« A quoi sert ce ruban que tu tenais ? »

Lexa le regarda alors, toujours tenu fermement dans sa main. Elle se tourna alors et fit face à Clarke « Ce ruban symbolise mon union à avec toi. »

« Oh je vois… Ca ressemble un peu à la bague. »

« La bague ? »

« Chez nous, on s'échange des anneaux que l'on porte à l'annulaire en gage d'union. »

« Oh… Nous… Nous n'avons pas de tels bijoux ici… »

« Ce ruban est magnifique. »

« Ce ruban est rouge… Lors de l'union, il est remplacé par un blanc. »

« Tu dois le nouer à mon poignet ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors… Tu attends quoi ? » sourit Clarke qui lui tendit sa main « J'ai hâte de porter cette preuve de notre amour et notre lien futur. »

Lexa sourit et c'est délicatement qu'elle noua le ruban, veillant à ce qu'il ne lui serre pas le poignet « Il te va bien. »

« Et toi, tu n'en portes pas ? »

« Lors de la cérémonie. »

Clarke fixa le ruban avant de faire courir son index dessus « Je l'aime déjà. »

Lexa sourit avant de se rendre au balcon « Demain, nous entamerons la reconstruction de la ville. »

« Mais… En attendant… » Clarke attrapa Lexa et se colla contre son dos « A défaut de dormir dans un lit qu'Ontari a surement souillé… La baignoire est utilisable. »

Lexa gloussa « Je vais demander à quelqu'un de venir changer les draps et fourrures. Viens. »

Et sans se faire prier, Clarke suivit Lexa dans la salle adjacente, prête à reprendre une vie qu'elles avaient mise trop longtemps de coté. Elles étaient fiancées, Lexa était redevenue Heda. Et Polis n'attendaient qu'elles pour revivre. Les temps ne pourraient être que meilleurs.

* * *

Jamais Clarke n'avait été aussi fière de Lexa.

Près de 2 semaines après leur retour à Polis, t après de multiples efforts, la ville avait retrouvé des couleurs autres que l'écarlate du sang éclaboussant les rues et les murs. Dès que la nouvelle de la mort d'Ontari et la résurrection de Lexa furent connues, les différents clans étaient venus constater de leurs yeux : Oui, Lexa était vivante, elle avait l'esprit des Heda en elle et était prête à remonter, aujourd'hui, sur son trône.

Une nouvelle cérémonie de l'Ascension se déroula alors : Tous étaient là pour ce grand jour : un représentant de chaque clan issu de la nouvelle Alliance, dont Abby et Kane pour les Skaikru, Indra et Anya aux cotés de Lexa, Titus évidemment, Aden en tant que natblida, et évidemment Clarke, Wanheda.

Alors, au son d'un chant grounder, Lexa s'avança solennellement vers son trône, parée de son armure, son bindi sur son front, ses tresses impeccablement faites par Clarke quelques heures plus tôt, et ses peintures de guerre mettant ses yeux perçants en valeur. La jolie blonde aussi avait dessiné sur son visage des peintures qu'elle avait elle-même choisi.

Raven était là aussi, habillée d'une robe qu'Anya avait choisie pour elle, des tresses dégageant son visage.

Tous étaient présents pour le nouveau sacre de Lexa. Lexa mit un genou à terre juste au pied du trône avant que Titus ne vienne devant elle, le journal de Becca dans ses mains. Il apposa sa main gauche dessus et invita silencieusement Lexa à faire de même.

« Lexa kom trikru, l'esprit des Heda t'a toujours soutenu et ne t'a jamais quitté. Tu es celle qui doit siéger à Polis. Puisse les précédents Heda te guider dans le reste de ton périple. Que tes ancêtres te guident au travers de tes gestes, de tes décisions, de tes visions. »

Il posa son pouce sur le bindi avant que Lexa ne se lève, ne se tourne vers l'assistance et que les témoins de cette cérémonie ne s'agenouillent respectueusement, Indra, Anya, Clark et Titus compris.

Et dans un geste, elle s'assit sur son trône et ne put que jeter un œil vers Clarke qui se releva en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Peuple de Polis… » chacun se releva alors « La Coalition ressurgira de ses cendres, le commerce reprendra, les peuples retrouveront la confiance qu'ils avaient perdue. Et bientôt… » Elle tendit la main vers Clarke pour qu'elle s'approche « Je m'unirais à Clarke, du peuple du ciel. » Des murmures résonnèrent alors « Cette union marquera le renouveau de notre peuple, un futur qui ne sera pas ancré dans la terreur et le sang, mais dans l'espoir et la lumière. L'union de nos peuples prouvent que la Coalition est bien plus qu'une simple marque d'appartenance. C'est un mode de vie, l'acceptation de l'autre, des différences, de autre culture. Wanheda et moi nous unirons au solstice d'hiver. Cette célébration sacrera aussi une nouvelle ère. Pour nos peuples ! »

« Pour nos peuples ! » lança l'assistance

Clarke n'avait jamais été aussi fière et aussi stressée : aujourd'hui, c'était officiel, elle était fiancée au Heda.

 **TBC**


	16. Epilogue

**Et bien voilà mes amis, nous y sommes !**

 **Voici la fin de cette fic que je quitte à regret.**

 **Je vous remercie encore de votre suivi, de vos reviews, vos MP, vos follow, vos favorites... Bref MERCI encore de votre fidélité.**

 **Sachez que j'ai une autre Clexa en préparation mais il faudra vous armez de patience car elle est loin d'être publiable pour l'instant.**

 **Je peux vous donnez quelques indices sur le prochain thème par contre : romance, lycée, sur un air de musique ... ^^**

 **En attendant... ENJOY ce petit épilogue tout fluffy !**

* * *

 **16 Epilogue**

Clarke était à son balcon, regardant Polis et le paysage s'offrant à elle. Son paysage, sa ville. Malgré toutes ces années, parfois, lorsqu'elle se levait, elle avait peine à croire que tout cela était à elle.

Alors, lorsque c'était le cas, elle s'accoudait à son balcon, le soleil se levant à peine, et admirait l'horizon et cette étendue d'arbres à perte de vue.

Elle sourit alors en sentant les premiers rayons frapper son visage, l'éblouissant doucement. Puis elle effleura de son index le ruban autour de son poignet, ruban dont le blanc était légèrement passé depuis tout ce temps. Elle sourit en se remémorant cette sublime cérémonie du Lien.

« Clarke ? »

La jolie blonde se retourna alors pour voir sa femme s'éveiller doucement dans leur lit. Là encore, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Lexa était si belle au réveil, elle était si belle en toute circonstance, même cette fois où elle se retrouva confrontée à Roan qui menaçait une nouvelle fois Polis. Lorsqu'elle revint, son sang sur le visage, Clarke l'avait trouvé aussi terrifiante qu'attirante.

« Hey… Bien dormi ? »

« Le réveil sans toi est plus pénible. » lança Lexa en poussant la fourrure, faisant ainsi comprendre à sa femme qu'elle désirait sa présence à ses cotés. Clarke ne refusa évidemment pas et rejoignit Lexa dans le lit.

Instantanément, la jolie brune la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Clarke joua alors avec son ruban, puis avec celui de sa femme « Ca fait cinq ans maintenant… » soupira avec aise Clarke

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Absolument pas. » sourit-elle « Tu te souviens ? »

Lexa huma alors en souriant « Tu étais magnifique. »

Oui, elles se souvenaient des rues de Polis drapées d'immenses drapeaux immaculés, de grandes toiles tendues dans les rues, sur l'immense tour de Polis. Et sur l'Agora, l'estrade accueillait Titus en habit d'apparat tenant un petit livre qui semblait être le guide de la parfaite cérémonie du Lien.

Pou l'occasion, tous avaient été réunis : Abby et Marcus, qui avaient officialisé leur couple quelques mois auparavant, sur les judicieux conseils de Clarke, Anya et Raven, qui prévoyaient bientôt elles aussi de se lier, Bell, sa sœur et son compagnon Lincoln, Aden qui était devenu l'héritier du trône de Lexa.

Car la jeune femme, après son retour, avait décidé de changer les choses : Aden étant le dernier natblida connu ayant survécu, la jolie brune en avait fait l'héritier direct qui lui succéderait donc à sa mort. Ainsi, plus de Conclave, de mort d'enfants inutile, de recherche intensive : Aden déciderait lui-même de son héritier.

Lexa avait revêtu non pas une armure et ses peintures de guerre, mais une robe écarlate rappelant la toge des Heda, ses cheveux tressés gracieusement et son bindi, éternelle protection, sur son front. Son visage portait une peinture de cérémonie mettant ses émeraudes en valeur, elle était magnifique.

Mais pas autant que Clarke, du moins selon Lexa : Lorsque la jolie blonde rejoignit sa compagne sur l'estrade, sa beauté la figea sur place : Clarke avait revêtu une longue robe de toile écru, tissé vraisemblablement pour elle tant elle mettait ses courbes et formes en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient noués de tresses entrelacées avec des lacets de cuir. Elle portait à son poignet le ruban que Lexa lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt.

En fond sonore, une chanteuse entonnait un chant grounder tandis que toute l'assistance n'avait d'yeux que pour les deux jeunes femmes qui venaient de se retrouver sur l'estrade. Mains liées, leur regard ne se détourna pas jusqu'à ce que Titus se racle la gorge et ne commence à prononcer les vœux sacrés faisant d'elles un couple lié, marié.

Une cérémonie du Lien était aussi et avant tout une immense fête, et c'est ce que promis Lexa : elle offrit à son peuple une immense fête qui dura trois jours et trois nuits. Un Heda qui se liait était un événement aussi rare qu'attendu.

Heda et Wanheda s'unissaient pour un avenir prospère et florissant, c'était certain.

Et les mois et années passèrent, et mis à part quelques rebellions par-ci par-là, les temps furent calmes. Et bientôt, on fêta la cérémonie qui lia Anya à Raven, dans un même élan festif et attendu. La jeune technicienne avait fait de grandes avancées dans l'évolution de Polis : elle avait élaboré un système électrique, construit des barrages, des éoliennes. Polis n'avait jamais autant prospéré et émergé. La plus grande Capitale était aussi à présent doté d'un réseau électrique, de machines évoluées capables de faciliter la vie de tous : des machines agricoles en passant par des véhicules rudimentaires…

Lexa était heureuse, comment ne pouvait-elle pas l'être : elle s'unissait à la femme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Car oui, Costia avait compté, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais depuis toujours son esprit avait été emporté par ses orbes bleus azurs rencontrés un jour au bord d'une rivière. Elle ne savait pas encore, mais Clarke allait être celle par qui tous les changements allaient s'opérer.

Lorsqu'elle était sur le champs de bataille à ses 15 ans, c'est à Clarke qu'elle pensa, lorsqu'elle combattu les natblidas, c'est à elle qu'elle pensa, et lorsqu'elle reçut la Flamme, c'est Clarke qu'elle imaginait auprès d'elle pour la soutenir.

Oui, si cette histoire des âmes sœurs dont on lui avait parlé était vraie, alors Clarke devait forcément être la sienne.

Et en ce jour, habillée de cette belle robe immaculée et son visage ornée de ce maquillage caractéristique au Wanheda, elle n'en avait jamais été plus sûre.

Elle eut le trac en prenant le fin ruban blanc et les doigts tremblants quand elle le noua au poignet de sa femme. Quand son regard croisa celui de Clarke, elle ne put s'empêcher un sourire.

Clarke, quant à elle, n'aurait jamais rêvé une autre cérémonie de mariage. Elle avait bien lu des cérémonies de ce genre dans les livres des Anciens, retraçant cette cérémonie au travers des âges, bien avant que son peuple ne s'exode dans l'espace… Mai jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un tel symbole, un tel trac aussi. Elle avait pourtant fait face à plusieurs événements stressants dans sa courte vie, mais aucun ne surpassait l'appréhension qu'était la sienne à ce moment précis.

Lorsque Lexa noua le ruban et que ce fut à son tour de nouer le sien, elle retint son souffle : peur de mal faire, de trop serrer, de mal le nouer… Mais le sourire de Lexa la rassura. Il lui assura alors que, quoiqu'elle fasse, la jolie brune serait toujours à ses cotés pour la guider, l'épauler, la supporter.

Elle lui rendit son sourire alors tout en nouant le ruban. Et après quelques paroles de Titus dont elle avait complètement oublié le contenu, elle vit Lexa s'approcher, glisser sa main gauche sous sa chevelure et amener son visage au sien. Et dans un doux baiser, elles scellèrent alors leur union.

Bien évidemment, la fête avait battu son plein durant des jours et ce n'est qu'au bout des festivités, qu'elles se laissèrent aller à leur première nuit de femmes unies, leur nuit de noce. Et bien d'autres suivirent alors, agrémentées par les joies du quotidien.

Lexa prospérait en véritable reine d'une ruche lui étant entièrement dédiée. Clarke l'admirait. Et n'allez pas croire que la jolie blonde n'était reléguée qu'au rang de compagne passive : Lexa lui avait donné les pleins pouvoirs concernant l'économie et les échanges entre les clans. Elle avait à charge les différents ambassadeurs, et négociait directement les marchandises.

Clarke l'en remerciait pour cela, elle se sentait aussi utile qu'importante, ce qui était primordial pour Lexa.

Et leur couple vivait harmonieusement depuis maintenant cinq ans. Clarke venait de fêter ses 24 printemps et naissait en elle une attente, un désir qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé possible.

Durant ces cinq années, Lexa et elle avaient quasiment élevé Aden comme leur fils. Agé de 18 ans maintenant, ce dernier volait de ses propres ailes, secondé par Anya et Indra, comme général des armées.

Alors, en ce matin, tandis qu'elle était dans les bras de sa femme, admirant ce ruban qui avait changé sa vie, elle se posait des questions.

« Clarke ? »

« Est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si… »

« Si quoi ? »

Mais devant le mutisme et l'hésitation visible de sa jolie blonde, Lexa glissa un index sous son menton pour relever son visage et croiser son regard ave le sien « Dis-moi. »

« Je… J'ai envie de plus. »

« Plus ? Plus de responsabilités ? »

Clarke hoqueta, amusée « Non. Je… J'aimerais plus… dans notre relation. »

« Nous nous sommes liées Clarke, que veux-tu d'autre ? » s'étonna Lexa qui ne semblait absolument pas voir de quoi parlait Clarke, ce qui attristait un peu cette dernière

« Un enfant. »

Lexa se redressa alors « Un enfant ? Tu… Tu souhaites un enfant ? »

Clarke se redressa alors à son tour et la fixa « Ca te choque ? »

« Non, non… Je… Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer pourquoi ni comment mais… Je suis épanouie en tant que femme, qu'épouse, qu'ambassadrice. Je me sens complète mais… Mais je sens qu'il me manque quelque chose quand même. Tu comprends ? »

Lexa la fixa d'un visage neutre quelques secondes avant de lui sourire et de lui caresser le visage « Oui je comprends. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Tu sembles étonnée. »

« Parce que… Je pensais pas que… »

« Que j'aimerais un enfant ? »

« Non, enfin… Tu vois… »

« Clarke, détends-toi. Je serais heureuse et comblée si tu portais un enfant, notre enfant. Cette idée ne vient-elle pas du fait qu'Anya et Raven viennent d'adopter le petit Ylan il y a deux mois ? »

« Peut-être… Elles semblent comblées. Il est si mignon du haut de ses deux ans. »

« Sadrie, la mère d'Ylan, était une amie d'Anya, une amie d'enfance. Anya avait juré de prendre soin d'elle et sa famille. Lorsqu'elle s'est éteinte, c'était naturel qu'elle décide de prendre le petit avec elles. »

« Oui. Heureusement que Raven est sur la même longueur d'onde. » sourit la belle blonde « Mais moi… Enfin, tu vois… Je ne veux pas adopter, je veux… Je veux le porter en moi, le sentir grandir, bouger. Je veux lui donner naissance. J'adore Aden, et je le considère comme un fils, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprocherait le plus mais… C'est pas pareil. »

« Je comprends. »

« Mais le problème… »

« Le père ? Il est hors de question qu'un autre te touche, jamais. » se défendit jalousement Lexa

« Et il n'est aucunement question de cela. »

« Alors, comment ? »

« Ma mère est médecin. Elle pourrait nous aider. »

« Comment ? »

« L'insémination. »

« La quoi ? »

« C'est un procédé qui… » Clarke réfléchit alors comment expliquer cela à Lexa pour que cette dernière comprenne « Qui prend le… »

« Le ? »

« Ew… En gros, on plante directement la petite graine dans mon ventre. » finit par lâcher Clarke, se maudissant de ne trouver une autre métaphore plus appropriée

« La graine ? Le bébé ? »

« Non, enfin… Y'a différents procédés mais le plus simple est encore de… De mettre la semence masculine en moi, sans passer par l'acte physique avec un homme. »

« Comment ? »

« Et bien, on prend un donneur qui… _donne_ sa semence. »

« Oh je vois… »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, oui. Mais le problème reste… Un donneur. Lequel ? »

Clarke se recoucha alors, fixant le plafond « Aucune idée… Peut-être devrions-nous demander à ma mère. Je sais que beaucoup de femmes ont eu recours à ce système ces dernières années. Il doit y avoir une sorte de base de données. »

« … »

« Quoi ? » lança Clarke en fixant Lexa, qui elle-même admirait dans un sourire sa femme

« Rien. J'imaginais ta silhouette s'arrondir. »

« Et ? »

« Et tu seras encore plus belle. Moi qui ne pensais pas cela possible. »

Clarke gloussa alors et caressa machinalement son ventre encore plat « Ca sera peut-être long. »

« Mais nous ferons cela ensemble. » assura Lexa « Et nous élèverons cet enfant comme le prince ou la princesse qu'il ou elle sera. Et il, ou elle, vivra dans un monde que nous aurons bâti pour lui… ou elle. »

Clarke lui sourit « Je t'aime. »

« Et moi, je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé qu'à cet instant. »

« Alors, ça va arriver : nous allons avoir une famille. »

« Nous allons avoir une famille. » confirma Lexa en embrassant le ventre de sa compagne « Une famille. » puis en papillonnant de tendres baisers le long de son bras, sa clavicule et finalement n'arrêta sa course qu'en arrivant à ses lèvres dont elle s'empara pleinement.

Voilà.

Le chemin fut long, semé d'embuches en tout genre, mais finalement la récompense en valait largement la peine : aujourd'hui Clarke et Lexa méritaient leur bonheur, et personne ne pouvait le nier.

 **FIN**


End file.
